Sekirei’s Final Fantasy: The Devil’s Bringer
by Adamabyss12
Summary: It has been 17 years since the dissappearance of Vergil. Now the new protagonist, Nero, comes into a game of litttle birds in order to free them. But that’s not all. He must also confront his past and find out who gave birth to him.
1. The unexpected run-in

**Hello guys. I am back. I had to leave a review note to someone if I could use his/her story for my fanfiction, since it looked like she is discounting his/her story. Hopefully he/she got the review I had sent to them. I'm going to make some changes in the story I will try my best to seperate it from the other story.**

 **If you people guessed who the new main protagonist is in this sequel, then you know it is: it is Nero from Devil May Cry 4. Although he will be the same in this story, he won't immediately be what he is in the canon until later in the story and the fact that there some changes that are now implemented, such as him being shorter and with the prototype costume, but he will get his usual height and suit in the original story, and he will not have access to the Devil Bringer itself, at least only it's appearance and not the powers of the Devil Bringer itself. He will have access to the charge shot and it's markings with glow. The Air Hike will come in later in the story along with the Summoned Swords. The same will go with the Red Queen. Nero will have a different personality until later where he gets his usual. For now, he gets a shy, somewhat honest, kind, and courageous personality, while also not as much as a lone wolf. With that said, here we go.**

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Run-In

Nero P.O.V

Hello, my name is Nero. I'm a 17-year old in Japan of Shinto Teito. Before we go into the experience I went through, I'm going to talk about my past for a bit.

I was born somewhere in 2003 and appeared at the doorstep of my 'Mother's' house. I was given the name Nero from the black blanket I was found in. My mother took care of me as though I was a special son to her and the family, despite my rather strange and somewhat unique appearance.

My appearance is oddly strange for a human like me. I had hair as pure white as snow, with one of them partially covering my left eye, and had bluish-gray eyes with cat-like pupils. Also, Despite my age, I resembled a kid between the ages of 12-13, like, I am about '4,9' for some unknown reason, which is very annoying when you try to convince someone what your true age is. I may be considered wierd by many students at school due to my appearance not being as human as the others, but my family: Credo, Kyrie, Chiho, and my parents didn't care, in fact, they think of me as a blessing and cherished. However, those days of great happiness don't straight up last forever.

My parents had died in a plane crash, due to a faulty repair in one of the thrusters. I was also in the plane crash, but my parents through me out before I could land. This was when something weird happened. A strange ghost-like being somehow appeared before me and carried me down to safety. The being had blue jacket with a black vest, but had the same White hair and blue cat-like pupils like I did. He opened a portal to Shinto Teito and gave me the new clothes I have now, as well as guiding me to my sister, Chiho, who had been contracted with a disease, and is living in the best hospital at the northern part of the city, which is even more so than the one at the east. Credo and kyire has also mysteriously disappeared for years a couple months after my return, and I hope I would see them again. When everyone heard this, many of the males blamed me for this, thinking I'm a curse, while multiple females, and some males, stood up for me, which is what I am awkwardly greatful for. I just hope that everyone forgets this one day. During that time to find Chiho, however, I had somehow to develop an ability to make an illusion of some kind. The illusion made me look like I was teleporting, when I simply slipped out of the way of anything that comes in my way. Also, there something odd with my right arm for some reason. Sometimes, my fingers, palm, and top of my arm glow light blue. To top part of the arm had markings shaped similar to a handle of a katana and the top part of the hand had a circle connected to it. In fact, I often question if I truly am human or if it is simply my imagination.

The hospital is currently doing the best they could to help my sister, even with a powerful medicine that stalled the disease for at least a month. At just about the age of 15, I had gotten a job to make more money. I know the Hidaka family, my family in fact, is rich, but I am not old enough to access the fortune until a year later, at the age of 18. However, with enough more, I could give her what many would say, "The best treatment anyone could get. I hoped she will have the disease destoryed, once the treatment is over. Possibly in a couple more years, I'll get enough for the treatment.

 **Now to the present in the year of 2020, somewhere of the northern side of Shinto Teito, formally called Tokyo for some reason.**

I woke up as my alarm went off. It is 6:00 in the morning. I got up and wore my attair I had worn in a long time. I had a black jacket with 2 buttoned up straps on each sleeve, as well as having 4 buttons at the front. The 2 coat tails that reached down to my ankles along with a scarf that is sewn at the front, as well as having a buckle on the inside. I wore a blue hoody with buttons at even at the collar, black pants with 2 straps at the top part of the left leg, and light brown boots with 4 straps. Both my jacket and my hoodie had snake-like patterns on both sides which is rather hard to see. I am currently living in a house that I bought a a few months ago. It was an average-sized house with one bedroom, one kitchen, a single bathroom with a bath, and a living room. There's also a guest room. It's smaller on the inside. But it still fine. I don't have a landlord of my own and do all the work by myself. I'm still in highschool, which is about 10 minutes away. Also I'm a 17 year old in this year.

My sister in the hospital is far away compared to the distance of my house. So I go by bus. And besides, it's a special day for my sister. So after eating breakfast I had made all by myself, I manage to grab a cake in the box out of the fridge. That's right, a cake in the fridge while still in the box itself. All of you may think it is funny, but not to me. To me, it's pretty average. And besides, I'm not going to waste my consciousness all day wrapping the box while still failing at the same time. So I bought it at a bakery in the southern part of the city and went back home by bus.

Anyway, after getting the box with my cake out, I went out of the door and walked to where the hospital is. After a while, I reached the bus stop and went by bus to go there. It was a pretty long drive, so I had an IPhone with me and a pair of headphones, as well as a portable charger. After 6 hours, the bus finally stopped at my location. It couldn't reach the hospital because it doesn't have a bus stop sign her for some reason, so I chose the location of the bus stop that is the closest to the hospital. I was probably about several hundred feet away from the hospital itself. While walking halfway to the hospital, I was getting a little bit hungry, so I went to a diner after a few yards and had lunch there, although it took a rather long time to convince the waitress serving the food that I am a 17-year old teenager, which is very, very irritating, considering the fact how much it had irritated me so many times as it had in the past. Well at least the explanation passed along with my annoyance. This is the cost of looking like a little child for the love of God.

After an hour, I thought that I might be little late and I probably should run for the hospital. After I was done eating, I quickly went out of the door and run. There was often a few shortcuts that I had used multiple times in the past, so I took there,

While running in one of the shortcuts, I spoke this out loud: "I-if I can keep on running, then maybe I should be able to..."

WHAM!!

While looking back up in front of me, I caught a glimpse of something rather white at me, and I ran into it, both hard and felt pretty soft at the same time for some reason. I fell flat on my butt and checked the cake first. Phew, it is alright. I looked forward to see what I ran into. That is when I realize that it wasn't what, but who it is. In front of me is a female, approximately 5'4 in height, with an attair dressed in a shrine maiden styled outfit and had 2 slits near the shoulder part of each of the sleeves, with the sleeves themselves very, very long to the point of covering her hands straight up completely. She had black hair with twin ponytails going down the front of her, covering a part of her upper torso. The pretty suprising part are her eyes, which was crystal blue. It's as though someone took the piece of a crystal, shaped it, and dropped it in her irises and made it look like the crystals themselves. Her facial expression looked nervous and timid, like she had been through more trouble than even I could see. Despite all this, she looks amazingly beautiful, to the point the face screams out 'innocent'.

Realizing that I am still looking at her, I stood up, ran a bit to her and said: "Here, take my hand."

The girl is hesitant and a bit frightened at first, but after a few seconds, she took my hand and I stepped back a few steps to help her up to her feet. One thing that I noticed while helping her up is that I see something metal and circular on her wrist, which looked it had a tip of a blade through the hole of it. I don't know if this is a part of my imagination or something, but I choose to ignore it. Why would an innocent girl like her have a weapon like that anyway?

When the girl stood up, She spoke out, "S-s-sorry about that, I didn't see y-you there."

"No, it's m-my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going."

The girl looked suprised, but she looked timid again and spoke this : "S-So what his a little b-boy like you doing here?"

"L-little boy?! I-I'm 17!"

Although normally I am annoyed and rather extremely frustrated when people mistaken me for a little boy simply just because of my height, when encountering new people, I just act nervous, as I am actually scared of angering them or make them cry.

The girl was shocked and spoke with fear for some reason: "S-sorry, I didn't m-mean it." She looked close to crying.

Oh god, she's beginning to cry even when I'm not angry! I better react fast before people mistaken me for mentally abusing her!

"I-it's nothing. I'm often c-called that a multiple amount of t-times. D-don't worry. I-I'm not a-angry at you, really"

The girl looked suprised again.

"I-I really need to go!"

I went past he and began to run, but then all of a sudden, the girl stopped me and literally had hugged my left arm into to her chest. G-god, they're so big and soft.

"W-wait. Where are you g-going?"

The girl said. Why does she want to know where I am going? Guess I'll act honest here. Don't want to hurt her feelings by being rude, cause that would be just wrong to even a new person I had just suddenly met just seconds ago.

"To the hospital where my sister is. W-why do you ask about where I am going?"

The girl's eyes, while still looked timid and shy, had lighten up a bit, as if a chance to escape from something so horrible and terrible that literally no human could imagine.

"C-can I come to?"

"Why?"

"I-I-I've ran into so many b-bad people. It's so s-scary. I-I want to feel more c-comfortable next to you.

So she is scared into running more into bad people. Well, I guess, why not have a traveling companion at my side for the time being. Besides, I'm getting rather lonely while in my trip to the hospital that my sister is in.

"O-okay, you can."

The girl looked suprised, then pulled a shy smile on her face, and now she hugged my body extremely close to her and rubbed her cheek against my cheek, while crying silent tears. G-God, this is embarrassing. Patting her on the head a bit for comfort, we went off to the hospital. While the trip was nice and comforting, I always had felt that something is wrong and I would often times had to change directions of where I was going in order to escape what ever danger is about to come to me. The girl told me her name is Shi, but I had permission from her to nickname her, Shitodo, which she likes. I later introduced my self when we were almost near the hospital, and says she likes the name, which in turn embarrassed me.

Okay, after an hour, we finally made it to the hospital. It was rather big for it's size. I was able to get the both of us inside. Although it was difficult to convince the staff, due to the attair she is in.

Walking up to Chiho's door, I told her to go beside the door and made sure she isn't spotted by her, as it would possibly ruin the visit I might have with Chiho, who is the only known sibling I've been in contact with. Shi understood and went beside the door, hugging herself to hide her sleeves. Taking a deep breath, I knocked at the door a few times, than waited for an answer. Than a voice spoke out. "Come in."

I opened the door and saw Chiho in the bed as always. She is wearing pink pajamas and had brown hair, as well as brown eyes. Taking the courage to walk up to her, I spoke out beside her.

"Hey Chiho, how are you doing?"

"It's good."

"S-sweet. I've got the cake that you wanted."

I put the cake up in the lap and opened it, the cake is still fine and her face lit up. She put it in her had and positioned it close to her. Chiho turned around to the door and had a facial expression as if she had notice something. She then spoke out.

"Nero, who's that at the door?"

Being rather hesitant and somewhat scared, I turned around and saw one Shi's sleeves and the sunlight made a shadow, revealing her where she is positioned. Uh-oh. This might not end well.

Chiho: "Nero, Do you know her?"

Me: "(Sighs). Okay, to be honest, we've only met hour ago. If you want, I'd love show you who that person is. She may look strange to you, but the girl's nice."

Chiho: "Okay?"

Me: "(Sighs), A-a-alright, Shi. You can finally come out now."

Shi let out a meep and shakily stood out of the door. When Shi fully revealed herself, Chiho looked confused and spoke to me: "Nero is this girl a..."

Me: "No. it's just her clothes. Shitodo it not a literal shrine maiden."

Chiho: "Shitodo, is that you name?"

Shi: "N-no. It's a nickname Nero gave to me with my permission."

Chiho nodded at her and then looked at me with a smile, although it is not smile of happiness: "Nero." Chiho spoke on a kind, yet creepy way. I knew what this meant. If I don't give out a good reason. She will get extremely angry at me.

I stiffened. "Y-Yes?"

"Do you mind telling me why you brought her with you?"

"B-because Shitodo wanted to come. She is scared to go alone."

Chiho looked suprised and looked back at Shi. "Why did you ask to go with my little brother?"

Shi: "I-I-I've ran into so much bad people. I-I wanted to to with someone who is kind, and your b-b-brother is the one I could feel comfortable around."

Chiho looked suprised and turned to me: "Is that true?"

Me" Y-yeah. Besides, I needed a traveling companion to go with me.

Chiho: "I-I see. You've done the right thing, Nero. You've really did."

Me: "Th-thanks. I really appreciate it."

Chiho smiled and spoke. "So, shall we enjoy the cake you got for me?"

I quickly looked up and spoke out "S-sure!"

Shi: M-Me to."

It was just like very usual times I had been with Chiho again and again, except this time, we now had one person with us. We chat and joked and sang a bit. Shi was a surprisingly good singer, actually. Shi sang very calming and heavenly type of song that entranced both me and Chiho to the point we had nearly fallen asleep. We are still awake, though, for some unknown reason. Man the song she had sang out had been beautiful. The visiting with Chiho wasn't actually ruined. In fact, it was only better than the other times before, by having a new person with us this time.

After visiting hours were over, it was 6:00 P.M in the evening, the sun had started began to set. So we got up, saying goodbye to Chiho, and got out from the door. About a half an hour later, I sensed something coming again, this time more faster. My right arm began to glow dimly with those markings as soon as danger is alerted. Before any of us could react, both me and Shitodo heard a rough voice coming out of completely nowhere.

"Hey, number 40!!"

Me and shi froze. I-I don't know what is going on.

"Yeah, you, number 40!! Over here!"

Me and shi tuned around and down came a female with a bo-staff if some kind. She had green hair and and aura green eyes that looked mean. She had a white belly top and wore boots. She looked ready to kill.

"N-number 16, Toyotama!"

Shi spoke back, looking nervous.

Me: "Do you know her?"

Shi nodded scared.

Shi: "Toyoatama, she tried to kill me, terminate me!

What does she mean by terminate? Is there something I am unaware of or something I have not been involved in? Well, whatever it is, I don't like the sound of any of that. To me, it sounds like bad news to her.

Toyotama: "My master has another plan for you. He wants you to join him, and you will come whether you like it or not!!"

The woman than looks and smiles cruelty at me: "My, my. Is this your Ashikabi, of it's just he hasn't winged you yet?

Winged? What is she even talking about. You know what? Forget it! Finally gathering the courage to move my mouth, I later spoke out: "L-leave her alone! Sh-Shitodo has done nothing wrong to make any of this mess!"

The woman looked at me with a disgusted facial expression and sneered. "Really, a human telling me what to do? That's ridiculous."

Did he just called me a human. Is she an alien of some kind. If she is so, is she here to kill humans? Than again, Shitodo my also be her kind, and never attacked, if it is possible for them to be alien.

Shi: L-leave him alone, Toyotama. H-He's just in innocent bystander!"

Toyotama: "Nah! He's to adorable! It's annoying to see someone like that! People like him should die for his appearance!"

Great. She hate me for being a cute little boy. How ridiculous. At least someone should tell her to get a different hobby than this.

Shi: E-even So, let's just s-settle our score somewhere else's! Don't get him involved!"

Toyotama: "l'm going to kill him first! YAHHH!!!"

She immediately charged at me with the staff. I panicked and raised my arms over my face.

CLANG!!

I opened my eyes and saw...Shi! Shi had went in front of me and blocked the attack somehow. Toyotama, as she goes by, is rather suprised for some unknown reason, possibly due to the fact that Shi protected me, despite how nervous she is.

Shi: "I-I said leave him a-alone!" Shitodo is trying to sound brave, but she is still afraid of fighting. I guess this is one of the bad people Shitodo is talking about.

Shi pushed back Toyotama about 10 feet away and had revealed blades sticking out from the top of her hands with the circular slots on her hands. S-So it wasn't my imagination. The blades are long, being nearly 3 feet in length on average.

Toyotama charged at her, but Shi blocked the attack and did a form of an X-Shaped cut with a white firey aura surrounding the weapon, pushing her back 30 feet away and caused her to make a crater in the wall, which isn't possible for a normal human. Then again, I to had developed superhuman levels of physicality and abilities, such as me being able to carry something 3 time my size and weight without fatigue to and having the illusion that I developed. Shi immediately went rushed in front of me, her eyes pleading with trust for some unknown reason at all.

"N-Nero, d-do you trust me? B-Believe me after W-What you have scene m-me do?"

Not knowing what to say, I spoke out what I hope and believe in as the right choice.

"Y-yeah?"

Shi retacted her arm blades and picked me up by holding my knees and back with her arms. I was hugged closed to her chest. W-what in the world is happening all of a sudden?!

Me: "W-woah, Shi? What are you doing?!"

Shi: "I'm n-not letting you go!"

Toyotama: HERE I COME!!!"

Toyotama charged, but Shi JUMPED!! Oh god! I'm literally above ground. If I fall, I'll die! Shi jumped from building to building, but Toyotama did the same, except she is way more faster than Shitodo herself. Toyotama began to catch up and spoke. "I'm almost right to you!!"

I didn't know what to do. As I began to freak out silently, my left arm hit the pocket of my left leg and felt something metallic. My Blue Rose! I forgot about it! How could I have been so stupid?! The gun I made at the age of sixteen is called the Blue Rose, which is and over and under barreled revolver, capable of firing 2 shots at once. The Blue Rose got its name from the design of the Blue Rose I had put on the right side of the revolver's barrel. The strange thing is that whenever I put it in my pocket, the Blue Rose always seem to vanish in blue mist, and only I could rematerialize it. Another thing I've noticed is that the ammo never seemed to run out, despite the fact that it would be limited to 3 shots. Last thing unusual is that it fires like a machine gun, Albeit a bit slower than one. Only shoots after half a second. If I can time it just right, I should be able to use the force of the bullets to knock her back and bring her to the ground. Yep, it is the only chance I have left. Time to get into action.

Toyotama: "Got you!!"

Toyotama began to attack and Shi panicked, close to tears, but I wasted no time to take out the Blue Rose revolver with my left hand and my right hand on the top of the over barrel of the gun while at the same time, raising myself over her right shoulder and aimed the gun. With a blue aura surrounding the gun and the markings on my arm appear glowing, I shouted out: "Dodge this!!"

I pulled the trigger 2 times after a second, shooting out 4 bullets at the same time and Toyotama was caught off guard, and the 'Charged' recoil sort of launched both me and Shi forward a bit. Toyotama acted and positioned her staff to block the attack. The 4 bullets from my gun hit the staff, successfully using the force of the bullets to push her back while Toyotama is in the air, causing her to lose her grip in the leap, making her fall to the ground below, although I didn't expect my arm to be able to do that. No time for questions, were still running, or jumping or whatever it is. After I put my Blue Rose in my pocket, which vanished into blue mist once again, Shi hugged my head to her chest as she spoke thank you multiple times while crying silent tears once again. I later hugged her tightly in a nice comforting embrace, which Shitodo apperciated. The markings on my arm had also suddenly disappeared and is no longer able to be glowing.

Shi somehow manage to find my place and when Shi had landed, I jumped out of her arms (not literally) and I got her and myself in the house as quick as I could before I could be caught by Toyotama once again. It is now night time at 9:00 and Shitodo and I are in my room on the edge of the bed, done with dinner an hour and a half ago, which was ridiculous as she had the appetite of 10 sport players. Man, I can't believe that the encounter with the so-called Toyotama was so intense. I felt like if I was going to die right then and there, then what is Chiho going to do without me to help her all this time? And the markings that glowed on my arm, if this isn't my imagination, am I really not human at all? Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I later turned my head at my right in order to face Shi who hasn't spoken even a single word for an hour. I wonder what's bothering her all of a sudden.

"Shi, What was that?"

Shitodo turned around and I saw something odd. Is Shitodo blushing or something? That's not all. Shitodo is breathing in a ragged way, like she contracted a cold of some kind. Shi stood up and crouched in front of me and spoke.

"N-Nero, I-I know this might sound strange to you, b-but I want to ask, can you be my A-Ashikabi?"

Me: "W-What does t-that mean?"

Shi than all of a sudden cups both my cheeks with her soft hands that are still hidden within her sleeves. The touch of hers began to warm up by every second, and began to warm my cold face to. Her blush and my blush became more and more noticeable by each and every moment. Then she suddenly pushed me onto my back while she is beginning to straddling on top of me on my very own bed with the back, ankle length part of the skirt covering her feet! Th-this is so bringing out so much embarrassment. This is the first time that I had a girl, except Chiho, this close to me! What is she even doing with me anyway?! I've never scene her act that way before!

Shi: "I-it doesn't m-matter. I-I am reacting to you. Y-you have the biggest heart I've e-ever scene in my entire life. I feel so h-hot in my heart, I feel I might burst into flames so m-many times immensely to. I-I d-don't mind b-being with N-Nero as his Sekirei."

Me: " I-I don't..."

Before I could say anymore, Shi began to close the distance between us, lowering herself while raising my face up towards her at the same time with her eyes sparkling with stars in her eyes. W-wait, i-if she does this, than I-I'll lose my first kiss to...to...

Her lips... their on mine! S-So soft and warm and taste sweet. The smell of her hair, i-it's so intoxicating, smells so good. So heavenly like an actual rose, I-I can't...think.

Shine!

The moonlight that shown out of the window looks like it's bending and Shitodo, She's is glowing white. The moonlight then bends, changes form, and made 8 pillars of angelic white wings that spread and filled up the entire room. This is so unreal, yet, so beautiful at the same time. W-What is happening to me? As the wings vanish, Shi later pulls back the kiss and speaks out what appeared to sound akin to a chant.

Shi: "By the arm blades of my desires, my Ashikabi's perils will be purified!"

Shi than later stopped glowing, looks at me with a timid smile on her face. "I-I, number 40, Shi, am yours. Now and forever.

I looked at her, the kiss and smell, I began to feel drowsy, and then, I fainted. Before I blacked out, though, I though I saw a man holding a katana right next to her, and when I blinked, he's gone.

Hehe my first kiss, so soft and great. I-I don't know what to say.

 **Beginning song OST Be The One Kamen Rider Build eng version**

Nero is scene outside in front of an old-fashion Japanese house, with his scarf being whipped by the wind and him crossing his arms in a neutral expression. There are 3 Sekirei behind him. One is Shi, the other has blond hair and wear blue, and the last one had dirty blond hair with a white dress with long sleeves, similar to a kimono, with chains.

Screen gets close to Nero's face and he smirks. He closes his eye for 2 seconds before opening them, showing his eyes glowing demonic red with his pupils slitted. The screen than closes on his pupil, making the screen black, then flashes white

Nero is scene running on a road with Shi holding his left hand.

 **Tonight, I countinue to walk,**

Nero is than scene with the blond girl, holding her hand.

 **Straight ahead like this,**

Nero is than scene hugging with the one with the chains on her attair for comfort.

 **Leaving only behind a single set of footprints.**

Nero is than scene floating in a void filled with greenish-blue rivers of energy with his eyes closed, his fingers and palm glow light blue at the right hand, while he is holding what appears to be a katana in his right hand, which has a violet glow on it for some reason.

 **But somewhere out there, only you are waiting for me, with an unfading smile**

Nero's eyes opened, glowing red, than screen flashes red.

 **There you will...**

Nero is than scene falling, holding a sword, being more than 5 feet long with a red handle, with a thorn symbol at the base of the sword, which covered the handle in what had appeared to be red bandages on his left hand

 **Be the one, be the one, All right!**

Next scene shows Nero, now taller, about 5'9 with a red hoody with stitches on multiple areas with 2 zippers over a black muscle shirt. He is wearing a navy blue jacket that reaches down to his ankles, while wearing jeans and black boots with 3 straps. He has a right demonic arm that has light blue glowing fingers, claws, and palm, the arm is red and had dark blue patches at the forearm, looking reptilian in appearance. There is a glowing blue circle at the center of the top part of the hand. It is connected by glowing blue branches, making that arm have a marking of a katana's handle. The arm looked rather reptilian in appearance. The elbow is longer and curvier. His left hand has 2 rings on both the index and ring finger, as well as a leathery wristband. Both his sleeves are rolled back, although the right sleeve is more so than the left. The sword is on his back without a sheathe. He is 'standing' in the same void looking at someone.

 **I won't give up to save tomorrow's Earth**

He is looking at a man with slicked back white hair, who has a blue coat with 3 coat tails going down to his ankles. There is flower like patterns on the inside of the coat, he wears dark green pants and brown boots with 2 straps, his sleeves and buttons in 5 straps, as well as an extra strap on each shoulder. On the right side of his back protrudes a single black wing, being big a pterodactyls.

He is holding a katana that is sheathed in the left hand that is glowing blue with electricity sparking on it completely.

 **Be the light, be the light. All right!**

The man opens his eyes, show a fierce, stoic face. His eyes also cat-like and glowed pure blue.

 **I want to get strong, Love won't loose!** **To save, rescue, embrace something,**

 **You've got to touch, reach, send something to the heart!**

Nero than looks at the man with shock, as his eyes glow red.

 **Be The One, Be The Lights! Send the message and let it ring!**

Nero's demonic arm began to glow along with the top part of his body, and the unknown man had black and blue electricity sparking around everywhere on his body, then the man and Nero both unleash a powerful explosion at over 10 feet in the surrounding 'area'. The man had a black and blue shockwave of electricity, while Nero had a light blue shockwave with strange symbols coming out and surrounding him.

 **Oh...**

 **"Alright, this is the end of chapter 1, and as you guys might have guessed in the climax of the opening, the previous main protagonist/Ashikabi from the Dark Slayer's Rising story will make an unexpected return. This time, however, he won't appear as much as he was in the previous story. He'll only make a few major appaearnces in this story, while being a recurring mentioned character. He will have an inportant role on Nero and will explain his past and 'Spoiler alert' he will be the one that awakens Nero's power in the future. How Vergil will be able to do so will be revealed somewhere in the near future. See you all."**


	2. Date With Shi

**I am back. Hey guys. So if you had left a like or favorite in my story, than I am glad. I've been thinking of this story for a long time, about nearly a year. I hope that many other people will see the fanfic that I made. So without further talks, time to jump right into the story.**

 **Beginning ost Kamen Rider Build: Be The One**

Nero's P.O.V

 **Location: Nero's Dream World**

What is this place?

How did I get here?

I have no idea where I am.

The place I am in is strange. It looks like a void, but it is filled with greenish-blue rivers of strange energy. What is going on.

I decided to speak out of anyone could hear me. "Hello? Is anyone in there?"

Silence, until a figure emerge right in front of me. What I saw shocked me immensely to the core. The figure in front of me is a male at 6'1. He has a ankle length coat similar to mine, but with 3 coat tails. The coat has a snake-like pattern and had buttons on the front of his coat. He had black vest and what appears to be a ascot wrapped around his neck. He wore dark green pants with brown boots with 2 straps. But what truly shocked me is his head. He has the same white hair like mine, except his is swept back. He also has the same cat-like eyes as mine, but he looked more narrowed and fierce, yet he looked so stoic in appearance. His eyes glowed blue and radiated incredibly amazing power. He also has what appears to be a katana in his left hand, but I feel strange unknown power within the katana. Who is he?

The man walked until he is 7 feet away from me. He then spoke out in a firm, yet calm voice. "Can you hear it? The crying of the soul?"

That voice...it's the same one that I had been in contact with. The voice that had lead me to Chiho. Is he the one that spoke to me?

Me: "What?"

The unknown man looked at me, but this time his eyes glowed brighter than before, his own cat-like eyes became more slitted in appearance. He then spoke out in the same voice once again. "What does you soul say?"

What does my soul say? What does he mean by that? Does he also have any idea with why my right arm glows for some reason?

Me: "I don't know. What does your soul say?"

The man then looked at me with a smile that contrasts his look. He looked cold in appearance, but his smile is warm, like the sunlight itself. He then spoke out the answer that I wanted to hear. "Power, I need more power."

Me: "Power? Power for what?"

The unknown man looked at me, his smile stretched slightly wider. "You will know soon enough in the future. Until than I've got important stuff to take care of. We will talk in the near future."

He than teleports 20 feet away from me. "Until we meet again, Nero."

He...he knows my name. H-how does he know? I have not met him or know him or even remember him in the past!

Me: "H-how do you..."

Unknown man: "It will come soon."

Suddenly I was being pushed away by some unseen force. I turned around and saw a bright light behind me. That must be the ticket to the outside world. But I can't go back just yet. I need answers right now! Gathering my thoughts and looking back at the man, I began to run. "Wait, come back! You've got to explain!!" The force began to become stronger, and I put up a lot of resistance. Unfortunately, I was beginning to lose my grip on this and I am suddenly being pushed, this time harder.

The man didn't stop and kept walking away. A single wing than unfolds behind him! It was black, black like a void is pulling my life away. The wing began to flap, and he went flying! Suddenly, I was launched into the air and right into the bright light behind me.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!"

Then a blinding light, and then darkness. Everything is silent.

 **Location: Outside World**

I woke up sweating, gasping in shock. Oh my God! What was that?! That is the weirdest dream that I had ever experienced. I have know idea who that man in my dream is. He somehow knows me, even though I have no memory on who that guy is. Than I though of the past. A familiar voice. He said that I would succeed him and carry out his legacy. Could he be the same man? I don't know. But if he is the same man that contacted me in the dream and delivered me to the Hidaka family, than where did he go when he disappeared. I later shook the thoughts out of my head and went back to sleep, hugging and face planting in the pillows. Or so I though.

"Oooohh."

 **Sekirei ost 3**

Wait, did that sound like moaning? I looked at where I am facing and saw...w-wait. Don't tell me that's what I think it is. I sweated and looked up, and saw Shitodo's face with a blush in her. Whoops, I almost forgot about her. You know, with the kiss and wings and stuff. I looked around and saw she is cuddling me with her arm around my torso and my arms are around her waste. Th-this is embarrasing. She appears to be wearing a white night gown with a moon in the torso. Where did she get the night gown? I didn't buy that for her. During my nervous ranting, Shi opened her eyes and saw my face.

Shi: "N-Nero, t-that tickles~."

Me: "Sh-Shi! You're awake. I hope I didn't do that to you on purpose."

Shi looked at the position we were in and blushed, but then she smiled for some reason.

Shi: "N-no. It's nothing. I feel so comfortable next to you like this."

Me: Err... Isn't this sort of embarrassing? You know, the position we are sleeping in?"

Shi: N-not at all."

Shi: "But are you alright? You're sweating on your face. And you look more nervous than before. Did something unexpected happen?"

Me: "I-I just had one heck of a dream, if you can even call it a dream that is.

Shi: "Wh-What happened?"

Me: L-lets talk about is after breakfast, okay?"

Shi: "Y-you will make breakfast? F-for me?"

Me: "S-sure. What type of Ashikabi or what I am called can be without making food for you. And besides, you made my visit with Chiho more better than usual. So count it as my way of returning the favor to you."

Shi got teary eyed and hugged my head to her chest. W-wow! I didn't expect her to get so bold like that. Gah, s-so soft, c-can't take it.

Me: Sh-shi, c-can you p-please let me g-go? I-I can't b-breathe

Shitodo looks down at me and realized what she was doing. Than she let go of me so I could catch my breath. Man, I felt like i was gonna did there.

Shi: "Whoops. S-sorry, Nero."

Me: No. I-It's okay. You're just an excited girl, that's all. Hey Shitodo, do you mind if you answer some question for me while we eat breakfast?"

Shi: "S-sure."

Me: "Thank you. So, let's go to breakfast, shall we?"

Shi nodded and we got out of bed. It is 7:00 in the morning. So we grabbed our clothes. I decided to stay out of my own room until she finishes. Shi thanked me for doing that and I got out of the room. A few minutes later, she wen't out of the room again, now donning her shrine maiden outfit again. Shi walks out of the room and I walked in. After getting in my clothes, I looked at my right hand again. The marking aren't here again. Could it be that it only appears when it had to? I'm not sure. I checked my pocket to see if I have the Blue Rose. I still do, and it vanished into blue mist when I let go. I became a bit to scared to be seen by Toyotama again. So I kept the blind closed and walked to the kitchen where Shi.

 **Sekirei ost 1**

I later cooked some dinner and set our meals down on the table. We both sat down parallel from one another. Shi tooked a bite out of my food and froze

Me: "Shi, a-are you alright"

Shi swallowed the food, than looked at me with sparkles on her eyes

Shi: "Th-this meal is so g-good. N-Nero, you're the greatest Ashikabi I have ever seen!"

Me: "N-No problem. I Just hoped you liked it."

As Shi began to eat, after 15 minutes, Shi spoke out: "Nero, you did say you want answers from me, is that right?"

Me: "Yes, regarding the Sekirei themselves."

Shi: "Okay, What is what you want to ask about?"

Me: Is it possible to have more than just a single Sekirei?"

Shi: "Y-Yes, actuallly. It is possible to have more than one Sekirei. There are only 3 that have a lot then just one. If the Sekirei reacts, the Ashikabi must wing them."

Me: "Okay. Is it also posssible for someone to wing them, even when they don't react to the person?"

Shi: W-well, y-yes. But only to bad people. You did see me nearly get forcefully winged. I would have been with that bad Ashikabi if you weren't there with me."

Me: "Y-yeah, I'm glad I was in the picture."

Shi smiled, but than her face had a look of worry. "But what happened, Nero? It looked like you had a bad nightmare."

 **Sekirei ost 8**

I felt a little uncomfortable. I later spoke out. "It was so disturbing. I met someone in my dreams."

Shi: "Was it a Sekirei!"

Me: What do you mean?"

Shi: "Sometimes, Sekirei can contact there soon-to-be Ashikabi through dreams."

Me: "The person I met didn't seem to be that type."

Shi tilted her head in confusion: "What do you mean?"

I later explained to Shitodo about the man in my dreams, what he looked like, and what he did. When I finished, Shitodo looked rather...unsure.

Shi: "That doesn't sound like a Sekirei, it sounded like...someone I've heard about. Someone who had been rather unique for. In fact, you remind me of that someone."

Me: "Who is it?" 'Maybe I could figure out who that mysterious man in my dream is.'

Shi: "N-nothing. Anyway, let's go back to eating."

As much as I want to push it, I don't want to make her cry. She suffered to much from outside, so I let her be for now.

 **Sekirei ost 11**

Okay, after we were done eating Breakfast, later cleaned up the mess. After I'm done, my phone rang. Thinking it was Chiho, I tuned on the phone, only to see blue static. Eh? Why is there blue colored static? That is not usually on the phone. Shrugging off, I got rid of the call to whoever troublemaker it is.

Shi: "Did he call?"

Me: "Who?"

Shi: "Minaka?"

Me: "What are you talking about"

Shi: whenever a Sekirei is winged, he would often call them."

Me: "Minaka is somehow blocked."

Shi looked suprised. "R-really

Me: "Yeah, and blue static is on my IPhone, which is never supposed to appear. What does this Minaka call for anyway?"

Shi later explains what he called for, the Sekirei Plan, The rules, and what happened when someone breaks those rules. When she finished, I was rather shocked and disgusted at what this Minaka put on.

Me: "That's terrible! Sekirei's shouldn't have gotten involved in this! If I was in charge, I would have let the Sekirei go free and let them have a future, not manipulate it!"

Shi than blushes and cups my face

Shi: "Y-you. You have the biggest and most caring heart I have ever seen in anyone."

Shi than kisses me mouth to mouth. Her wings flared once more, this time a bit more bigger compared to last time.

I was shocked at first, but I later accepted it and pushed my lips further against hers. After we were done. Shi spoke out: "Well, shall we go sh-shopping?"

I looked a bit freaked out. "I'm...are you sure that's safe for the 2 of us?"

Shi: "Why do you ask?"

Me: In...Incase you've forgotten, that Toyotama lady is still out here. I'm scared for the both of us to come out. I am still afraid we will both get jumped on her again."

Shi: "B-But you shot her while we were in the air."

Me: "That was out of pure luck and not on ground. I would have a difficult time getting her if we were both on ground. For what we know, she would be to fast for even me to catch."

Shi: "D-don't worry, Nero. I-I will do anything to protect you from her."

Me: R-Really?"

Shi nodded and I felt so happy

Me: "Thank you for telling me, Shitodo."

Shi: "Your welcome."

Me and Shi hugged each other in a lovely embrace. Shi pushed her chest onto mine. God, soft. I hugged back tighter. Shi and I faced each other and I kissed her on the forehead. Shi later kissed me in the cheek, which caused me to blush. We both got on our shoes and walked out the door.

 **3rd person**

What both Nero and Shi didn't pay attention to was that there was someone in the house with them, but is invisible to the both of them. It was the same man in Nero's dreams. His pupils slitted as they left.

???: "I'm glad I was able to block Minaka's signal, otherwise who knows what would have happened. Nero, you better be prepared, because you are about to get involved in something that is dangerous. I'll try and transport any item to you in need of danger. If you are on the brink of death, you shall be reborn as the different representation of who I am. I wish you luck."

The mysterious figure later vanishes in blue mist, and than he disappears, without a trace of him behind

At M.B.I

"WHY ISN'T THE COMMUNICATION SYSTEM WORKING?!"

Minaka is having a tantrum at not being able to call the Ashikabi that winged no.40

Lady: What's going on, Minaka?! I hope this isn't one of your insane ideas!"

Walking towards Minaka is a woman with gray hair and with a lab coat. She has a work shirt and had gray narrow eyes. This is Takami, the Scientist In Chief of M.B.I.

Minaka: "No, my de-

BONK!!!

Takami: "And don't call me that!!"

Minaka: "Back to the point. I am trying to contact the Ashikabi that has winged no. 40, but something is blocking my call, even at the television!"

Takami: "That shouldn't be possible! Why is it not working?"

Minaka: "Oh, I don't know! The one thing I noticed while trying to communicate with the Ashikabi is that a strange blue static interferes with the call!"

Takami: "Blue static? That's unusual. I'm going to research about this.

'Back to Nero and Shi'

 **Sekirei ost 1**

 **Location: Mall at northern part of city, near the edge of the west part.**

 **Shi P.O.V**

I-I can't believe my l-luck! I've got the best Ashikabi I've ever seen! H-He is so kind and caring, I-I want to hug him for so long, we both will embrace to sleep! B-But his appearance bothers me. He remind me of the stories of this person. The story of someone who once defeated no.1 or who ever it is. Vergil. Is Nero related to him? But Nero doesn't remember him, so it is unlikely for him to know Vergil of even have a connection with him.

The both of us are in the shopping mall. I bought some new clothes for myself and Nero bought them for me. Eeeehh, h-he's so kind, I-I can't take it. Unfortunately, one of the places we went to didn't end up as great as we expected. I started to get hungry after so much time there and Nero was to, so we went to a restaurant in the mall. (Sigh), I know. It may sound strange, but that is what the mall is like on the inside. Anyway, Nero was able to find a table for the both of us, and the waiter came and we order our meals, although it took 10 minutes for Nero to finally tell the waiter his real age due to how he looks. After he came back with our food, we went and eat, but then some girls came in and surround Nero. W-What is with the look on their faces? I hope they are not here to do something bad to Nero. Nero is mine, and no one else's.

Girl 1: "Wow, he's so unique and cute."

Girl 2: "I'll say, he's one heck of a boy that resembles a 12 year old humanoid cat, but without the ears and tail."

Nero: "At least I'm not mistaken to be one this time."

I was rather nervous about where this is going, but Nero, he looks like he is hoping it is something he doesn't want to get involved in again. I was going to ask Nero what is wrong when all of a sudden an unknown girl came out of nowhere and went behind Nero.

Girl 3: "I wonder what happens when I do this to him."

The girl then put her hand on and touch Nero's... oh my goodness! What is she doing. Nero freaked out and fell down on the floor.

Nero: "Not again! This is the 12th time I've been touch at that place! Why me?!"

W-wait. N-Nero has gotten into something like this before? Th-that would explain the facial expression of his face. I-I've got to help my Ashikabi!

Girl 1: I'll say, let me do the same."

B-Before she could do that, I quickly picked up Nero and hugged to my chest. W-While as embarrassing as it may be, I looked at the girls that looked envious at me as I said this to him.

Me: "L-leave him alone. He's with me."

Girl 2: "Are having him all for yourself? Lady, give him here."

Me: "I'm not l-letting you take my boyfriend."

All three girls: "WHAT?!"

Girl 3: "You've got to be kidding me."

Nero later sat up straight and looked at the 3 of them and spoke.

"Nope, it's true. I am her boyfriend.

The other girls, th-they look so angry. Please do not tell me they are going to do something I think they will do to me. One of the girls looked at me and smiled c-creepily. What is she thinking?

Girl 1: "well, in that case, we'll take him from you!"

The girl attempts to grab him by the collar of his jacket, but I got out of the way. Nero put a paycheck on the table and signed it extremely fast and put out the money, without being sloppy. We went out of the restaurant and got out of the mall. I heard the other girls screaming in rage for me taking Nero. I hope Toyotama doesn't come out of nowhere and ambushes the both of us. I-I want to have Nero with me as my own.

 **Sekirei ost 12**

We both went back home and went inside. Th-this is so scary. I can't believe those girls would do something like this to Nero. It's just unimaginably lewd to both me and Nero. When we got back inside, we both took a lot of breathing. Nero than spoke out.

Nero: "Geez, Why does this type of stuff keep happening to me? It's insane! So insane."

W-Wait? It has happened to him a number of times? Why does it happen?

Me: W-wait, this h-happened before?

Nero nodded at me and spoke out. "A number of times, yes. This is the twelfth time I got touched at the butt. It's so embarrassing, so much that sometimes I can't stand this amount of embarrassment and wished I could go into a closet that nobody but me could open until they're gone. I don't know why is has to be so recurring to the other females! I wish for it to stop sometimes!"

S-so this has happened a number of times, even getting touched in that 'area'. P-Poor Nero, it must be rough for him to get out of.

Nero: "Shi, thank you for being with me and getting me out of this mess. It means a lot to me, really."

Nero, he really thanked me. I blushed at the response that Nero sent up.

Me: "I-it's okay, Nero."

 **Sekirei Dance OST**

Nero: "Shi, I want to do so many thing with you. I feel like if you had done so much, I would return to favor, not as master and slave, but as lovers and equals. I would do anything I can to make sure you're happy and will not suffer at what might come in front of us. I'll stay with you, even at the end of this twisted game. This is my final promise."

N-Nero, he's sounded so kind. So...courageous. He would still stay with me, despite me doing little to no fighting and make sure I am happy. I cupped his face and brought myself closer.

Nero: "uh Sh-Shi? What are you doing?

Me: "Nero, I l-love you, s-so much!"

I put our lips together once more and my wings flared. It filled up the entire room with great light. It flapped, almost responding to my feelings completely towards Nero. The wings than wrapped around the both of us and vanished. Nero's love, it's so w-warm. Like sleeping in a good dream on a comfortable bed. I-I could nuzzle next to Nero forever and ever and ever.

I seperated ourselves and saw Nero blushing. Nero later fell flat on his back! I-I hope nothing bad happened. I bend down and saw Nero smiling with his face red. He's...laughing?

Nero: "Hehe...me and her kissing...so sweet...so...warm...hehehehe."

I giggled at his reaction. I later hugged him close to me, picked him up, and went to his room, where I could cuddle and kiss him all over. Nero, your so cute. Your the most loveliest Ashikabi I've ever had. I love you so much!

 **Ending song Kamen Rider Build: Burning my Soul.**

Nero is seen on top of a building with the visage of the unknown man behind him. Shi is holding hands with him.

 **Living for someone**

 **Power for someone**

 **Fighting for someone**

Scene then changes to Nero walking towards a diner while holding hands of with the blond girl with blue dress, while scene shifts to Nero defending the brown-haired woman, who is wearing bloody lab coat. The Sekirei crest is on her forehead. They are located in a fountain of some kind.

 **Protecting them with my own hands**

 **Trying not to destroy**

Nero is than scene with the 3 Sekirei, with one of them having the crest no longer at the head.

 **A broken city**

The Sekirei than all hugged him. Shi hugged his left arm. The blond Sekirei at the right half of the body. The one no longer having the crest at the forehead hugged his head to her chest. Nero looks embarrassed, but also content at the same time.

 **Just hold me tight**

 **So no one could strip me of my hopes and dreams.**

Scene then switch to a much taller Nero, wearing the new outfit and has the new demonic arm present. A demonic blue spectral being looms behind him. The demonic being had a hood on with horns pointing forward. He also had spiky appendages on the shoulders and what appears to be a sleeveless jacket that isn't zipped, has segment sheathe attactched to left 3 fingered hand. Nero has glowing red eyes and blue aura, he demonic hand carries a katana with a violet aura. He is walking towards something.

 **I've chosen to walk this path**

Scene than shows Nero in the void, but I shackles, except for his demonic arm.

 **Imprisoned by these chains of solitude**

Nero is scene with the red sword, defending Shi from an unknown attacker, she then slides in the floor and Nero immediately swiped in front of the attacker, forcing them back.

 **All so I can protect the ones I love**

 **The only reason I fight**

Nero than Summoned the katana like sword and brings out an energy slash

 ** _Right now, I feel like there's no way I could lose._**

Nero is than scene looking at another attacker on a rage and shoots his Blue Rose, while a blue, one edged spectral sword is summoned out of nowhere.

 ** _My emotions are burning up_**

 ** _To take the world in front of me_**

Nero is than seen holding the big sword in his left hand, raising and bend his right demonic arm upwards in front of him, while behind him is the mysterious man with a single wing unfolded. He is holding the sheathe in his left hand while the sword similar to a katana is on his right hand

Scene than shift, showing Nero stabbing his sword to the ground and pulls and turns the handle 3 times, as fire began to spit from the 4 holes on top and the blade itself turns red hot.

 **My passion to win becomes a sudden fire**

 **Flying straight ahead, plunging into the dark.**

Nero is than seen with a light blue aura and red eyes, pulling the sword behind him on the ground, it began to generate a blue aura, which becomes more darker in color.

 **And release that raging flame**

Nero than swings the sword at the upper right, creating a big blue energy slash. Than the spectral demon appears and Swings at the upper left, making the energy slash X shaped. The slash than closes on the screen, whiting it out than fading to black.

 **My feelings will reach you this way, BURNING MY SOUL!!**

Song ends

 **Alright, the second chapter is done, finally. If you guys like the chapter or the story, put my story on favorites and comment nice things about it. If you guys don't like it, than ignore it. If there's a mistake I made let me know before I let the chapter stayed turned in. See ya.**


	3. The Powers of Nero

**Alright, I didn't except my mind to push me into making a third chapter in this day for some strange unknown reason. I feel like I am getting push a lot in my mind. It is like you're in a battle of decisions in your very own head. It feels so insane. One thing to let you know before you red is that some of Nero's other powers will be present in this chapter. So with that said, time to jump in to the story**

 **Kamen Rider Build: Be The One**

Nero P.O.V

 **Sekirei ost 13**

This is seriously beginning to worry me too much. I am beginning to have the same dream over and over and over again, each time I'm asleep. He won't stop coming, this unknown man that looks like me so much. Why can't he just mind his own business and not pay attention to me for God's sake?! Shi became aware and told me to forget, but even distracting me from the dream won't work, as it will simply come back to haunt me once more! Now I am asleep, and Shi isn't hear for some reason. I opened my eyes noticed something.

Something smelled...good. Is it food? I don't know. I got up, put on my clothes (minus the socks) and went to the kitchen. What i saw was something I didn't expect to see. Shi is up and had cooked some food, while still in her nightgown. The food looked so good. Gathering my thoughts, I spoke out. "Shi?"

Shitodo jumped a bit, but later turns around and sees me behind her, and the front of the table. Shi than smiles at me. Wow! The smile of hers is so beautiful. It's like she is brightening the room with a miniature sun out of know where.

Shi: "G-Good morning, Nero."

Still nervous I see? Well, I am sort of like that to, but I'm a little braver than her at least. Only thing i can't stand is getting groped in my...area. Man, what happened a couple days ago still burned in my memories. I hope this doesn't happen again today. If it does happen, I am ready to split and make the biggest run I've ever made.

After a few minutes, Shi finally made breakfast. We both sat down at opposite sides. Shi wondered if I can try to eat her food. I took a bite and tasted it.

Shi: "I-Is it good?"

Shi looked nervous at me. The food is so...GOOD!!!

I can barely take it. I later swallowed the food and spoke out to Shi

Me: "It's great!"

Shi looked a bit suprised, but than looked happy. Shitodo later moves and sits next to me. She than hugs me around the neck. I blushed a bit, but I later excepted and rubbed my cheek against her cheek, just like she is doing to me. I feel what Shi feels, her happiness, it is something I didn't expect, but I am rather happy about for her. I went back to eat, but Shi keeps looking at me.

Me: "Shi, you do realize you can eat as well, right?"

Shi: "O-oh, right!"

Shi later eats as well. Shi has not been increasing her confidence lately, but is confident enough to at least show her affection to me, but the girl way she shows it are often times embarrassing or bold. Meh, doesn't matter. I still feel fine even without her being confident to fight.

Me : "Shi, about the Sekirei."

Shi: "Yes?"

Me: "Is it possible for them to control any form of element or something?"

Shi: "It is possible. One of the bad people were twin Sekirei that shoot electricity at me."

If there are Sekirei that can manipulate electricity, would there be Earth, fire, ice, and water type of Sekirei? It is possible, but I haven't seen them yet. But maybe they're out there somewhere looking for their own Ashikabi, possibly.

Shi: "Nero, are you okay."

Me: "Yeah, just thinking"

Shi: "O-Okay."

While eating, Shi had interlocked my hands with my right hand. The moment that this happened. I noticed my hand glowing along with the markings faintly, but this time in a golden color. Shi doesn't seem to notice the glows on my hand. I don't know why it is glowing golden. Maybe it is because of the fact I am with Shitodo, due to having a warm feeling, or something else. Either way, this is very strange. I just hope it doesn't bother me while I am at school.

Speaking of school...

Shi: "Nero, do you mind if I can come to school with you?"

Me: I-I wish I could, but I can't

Shi: "Y-You can't? Why not?"

Me: "I really don't have much friends at school, and the other boys prefer it that way. If you go out to school me and hang out with me, you'll only get so many questions raised in the heads of the other students. Okay?"

She: "Okay"

Today's the weekends anyway, so there is no school today. After we're are done with breakfast, I got up to the front door. I know that Toyotama is out there, but I haven't even seen her in a couple days. Maybe she gave up on finding the both of us, I don't know. I just hope I'm lucky this time and can get through this.

Before I even have the chance to go out the door, Shitodo called out to me.

Shi: "N-Nero, What are you doing?"

Nero: "I am about to go on a walk. Want to come?"

Shi: "N-No thanks. I've got something important to do on m-my own."

Me: "Are you sure?"

Shi: (Nods)

Me: "Okay. Well, have a good time of what you're about to do."

I later open the door

Shi: "B-Bye Nero."

Me: "Bye."

I later go out the door and decide to go on a walk in order to relieve the stress for the past couple of days. This should be fun for me to do. My first location will be the arcade. I went there and played some games.

2 hours later

 **Sekirei ost 4**

Okay, I must have played a bit too much of the arcade type of stuff. It looked like the machine broke down, and I have no idea what had happened. I guess I must have played them out of business. I was, unfortunately, kicked out because people blamed me for this. Doesn't matter, though. At least I had fun while it lasted. But now I'm going to go back home and hope nothing bad happened to both Shitodo and my house while I'm away.

While walking towards toward to where my home is, I heard a rush of feet behind me. I turned behind me, but saw no one behind me. Am I looking the wrong way or something. As I turn back to my original direction...

WHAM!!!

I got launched off my feet and face plant into the ground. Ouch! What had happened? It's almost like getting hit by a freight train. When my vision began to refocus. I heard a voice.

"Ow...watch it buddy. You could...have...looked."

What was that. The voice later turned from rough to soft. I looked up to see someone. It was a girl, about a year older with black hair and gray eyes. She has a hair pin the shape of a cross and is wearing what appears to be a school uniform similar to the one at my school, but different. Because instead of wearing black, she's wearing a brown suit. I don't think she's at my school. I literally saw all the students at my school and she appears to not be in my school. Which one is she in?

Me: "Uuuhh... Hi?"

The girl than looked at me with intrigue, than her face began to blush. The look in her eyes looked at me with...oh no, is that a hungry look in her eyes? If that is what I think it is, than I am ready to bolt!

"S-so...cute."

She stood up and extend her hand at me. I hesitated for a few seconds before taking her hand. She feels a little warm, but mostly cold. I stood up and prepared to let go of her hand. But her grip is strong. H-Hold on a second, what is she doing? Can't she see that I am leaving? I looked back and saw the same look in her eyes, but to a greater extent, and she's drooling. Oh God, if she is doing what I think she's gonna do, than I'm gonna run if I can. There's stars in her eyes and flexed her right hand a bit. Uh oh, I don't like the look in that face of hers, looks like I better-

"I found one...a cute unique boooooooooooooooy!"

Glomp!

AAAAAAAGHHH, not again!! What is it with me always attracting females with my unique appearances and making them do this to me?! I am so much in one heck of a life time. The girl hugs my body and spread her hand threw my entire backside of my body and is not willing to let go! Her head had nuzzled on the crook of my neck. I-I better think of a way out soon, or else I'm gonna have nightmares about this for the rest of my life!

Grab!

Augh, not at the butt again! This is the 13th time I am touched in that area! What is with females wanting to touch them this badly all so suddenly?! I can't take it anymore! I tried to budge myself out of her grip so I can get away from the situation I'm in right now, but her grip is so tight, I can barely move my entire body! God dang it, this is the worst type of luck, second to only Toyotama hunting and attacking me from nowhere in my proximity!

"Heheheh, oh yeah~. That is the stuff~hehehehehehehehehehehe."

Alright, That's it! I am finally done getting into lewd situations like this for crying out loud! It has finally getting me out of my nerves for the final time and is finally driving me crazy. Gathering my senses together, I put my hands on her shoulders and get ready to push her off of me!

"GET. THE. HECK. OFF OF MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

I pushed her off of me, but I landed on my backside! This is so irritatingly ridiculous, i can't stand it! Why must it always be people like me to gain the attention of girls like her?!!!!

Me: "For the love of God!! This is the 13th time I got touched in the butt by a girl! I am seriously getting so irritated from these insane situations!! Give me a break for once!!"

I cleaned myself up by sweeping my hand on the jacket, both inside and outside.

Unknown girl: 'Wait, the body shape. The height of himself. Is he a...OH NO!! I ACT LEWD ON A TWELVE YEAR OLD IF PEOPLE HAD SEEN ME I WOULD GET A-ARRESTED FOR MOLESTING HIM! I HOPE THIS ISN'T THE CASE, OR ELSE MY MOM WILL GET SO MAD AT ME AND I'M DEAD!!!'

"Wait!!"

I turned around after i'm done cleaning my jacket and saw her and looked worried. What in the world. First, she is acting lewd to me, now she is frightened of something. What is going on?!

"Y-you aren't a 12 year old, are you?"

"N-NO!! I AM A 17 YEAR OLD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!"

The girl looked suprised, but than she feels relieved.

"Oh thank God! I though I was going to get arrested for being lewd to a child. Man, you're a cute boy. So cute...unique...innocent...pure..."

Oh no, she's looking at the face again. I-I think it's time to leave before something else happens.

"I-umm..yeah. I'm going to go back home now, so yeah, bye!"

I began to run, but than the girl grabbed my scarf, pulled it, and then she grabbed my left arm! I tried to move, but the girl had one heck of a strong grip! How is she doing all this if she is just a normal human?!

 ** _"PHONE..."_**

"W-What???" I sound so nervous! What is with the demonic voice all of the sudden? It's so frightening for crying out loud! Is she doing this?! How is the this possible?!

 ** _"PHONE...GIVE TO ME"_**

Is sh-she going to steal my phone? Then a sudden feeling of mental instability and maniacally came up in my head and a small light blue aura glows and appears around my upper body. I suddenly began to smile and chuckle a bit in a voice I don't recognize myself using.

Mysterious Girl: **_HM?"_**

I turned around and made a crazed face, which had actually freaked her out a bit.

Me?: **_"You should be more discriptive of what you're saying to me!"_**

W-Wait a moment! What?! Where did that deep echoing demonic voice come from? That doesn't sound like the voice I speak in, and yet it came out of my mouth. I looked at a piece of glass and saw my top part of my body glowing a light blue, and although a bit small and only outlines my upper body, itis still noticeable. M-My eyes...they're glowing. They're glowing demonic red for some reason and my pupils have turned more slitted, becoming more cat-like in appearance. Glowing like that mysterious man that I had seen in my dreams, except for the fact that his eyes glow bright blue! What is going on all of a sudden?

The girl flinched and made an "Eep" sound, but regain her composure and spoke this out

"I meant, give me your phone so I could put my number in it."

W-what? That is what she is thinking? Why didn't she say that in the first place? When the aura and the glowing eyes stopped, I immediately took out my Iphone, put on the phone app, and gave it to the weird girl. She then looked at me with the lewd voice again for 3 seconds before looking back at the screen to put her phone number on my phone. Oh man, what is going to happen from now on? I hope i don't have to deal with this lewd nonsense.

She gave back my phone after a couple of minutes in bringing it down.

"Wait, I just realize that you hadn't introduced yourself."

"My name is on myself phone. I'll call you when I want to go out with you, Kay?"

"Okay, and next time we both meet again, can you please not do stuff like this again, please?! It is really getting on my nerves so much due to the amount of times it had happened to me!"

"Okay!"

Though I highly doubt she is ever going to listen to what I am saying, I just let it go. After saying my last goodbye, I left back to my house. Hopefully my visits to her goes well. I looked at the phone and saw the name: "Yukari Sahashi". So that's her name, huh? Not bad, but anyways, time to focus on getting home.

An hour later

While I'm on my way back to the house I am in, I heard a voice call out to me. It was the familiar rough voice of Oh-God-Please-no-don't-tell-me-that-is-not-who-I-think-it-is type of voice. Oh boy, this is going to be one heck of a bad situation if I can guess who it is. There goes my luck now

"Ashikabi of no.40!!"

Yep, it's her alright. She jumped in front of me with the same ruthless grin of her face. I hope this isn't what I think it is. If so, then I don't know what to do!

"Toyotama, What are you doing here? Shi isn't here with me you know."

"Oh, I am already aware of that. But i didn't come for Dhi directly. I come for you!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes. If I can kill you, then shi will die! My master will be pleased of me for doing so!"

Wait, shi once said that we're connected. If I die, than...oh no.

"Wait a moment! Attacking Ashikabi is against the rules, isn't it?!"

"Yes, however, me and my master don't care about the rules. We can do what we want! Also, she chose the wrong Ashikabi. I was about to give her to my master until you came in!"

"The only reason Shitodo chose me as her Ashikabi because it was her choice! All you do is wing Sekirei against their will! Look up the information next time you idiot!

"Don't call me an idiot! I've finally had enough of you, you small brat!"

 **DMC 3 ost taste the blood (Vergil version)**

 ** _"Wanna bet?!"_**

 ** _The flinch in your eyes calls your bluff_**

There's that voice again that I made! Toyotama must have heard it and flinched. She later noticed the blue aura and red eyes that I donned. How am I able to activate this thing?

"What the hell?! What even are you?!"

 ** _Feel free to die when you've had enough_**

 ** _"I really don't know myself, but all I know is that I am not letting you get what you want!"_**

 ** _Useless cause is breaking your back_**

 ** _Your life will end when you attack_**

I took out by Blue Rose, put my right hand on top of it, and shot at her. She blocked the attack, but it sent her knocking backwards pretty far for me to get away.

I used the illusion to get me out of here. I later bolt to the right an I can't believe how fast I was running. I was running so fast that everything looks like it is getting blurry slightly. My legs look like they are levitating from the ground briefly! If I don't get out of there soon, I'll die, and not just me, but Shitodo from our connection destroyed and Chiho from her disease. I better find a way out before Toyotama could ever have the chance to catch me completely off guard. There's no telling how far Toyotama is to me or how close she is, so I took no chance in stopping or turning my head back, as all that would do is catch me by surprise.

 ** _Make your move, make your stand_**

 ** _Make your win, (Ha) like you can_**

I ran after about 10 minutes or so and I accidentally ran into a dead end! If I am at a dead end, this is not good! I better think of a way out of this mess, and fast! I look around and saw a ladder. I prepare to take the ladder, but a pair of feet dropping onto the ground caught my attention and turned towards the source of the noise. Toyotama! She's here. She somehow followed me despite the fact i didn't hear her footsteps on the roof of the buildings that I am near to. How did she get past my field of hearing if she is nearby?

"Finally, I've got you. You put on one hell of a chase, but you are finally trapped in this dead end, like a helpless child you are, and not even your gun can help you in this situation. SO PREPARE TO DIE!!!"

At these words, Toyotama lunges at me. I didn't know what to do, so i did that I though was insane and reckless. I took out the Blue Rose and used the Charged Shot, But than something unexpected happened! 2 blue spectral swords came out of my body at the same time, and at opposite sides. Both at the left and right, they looked like small swords with blades on both ends of the handle. And the swords themselves are spinning forward like a buzzsaw.

Toyotama was caught off guard. While she blocked the bullets with her staff, the swords flyed at her with immense speed and hit her in the stomach. She coughed out blood and went down on one of her knees. The swords vanished in light blue mist. Blood has leaked out of her injured stomach as I saw what I had demonstrated to her! That was amazing at what I had done! I finally have what I wanted! I finally got actual powers that I could make!

Nero: **_"I-I did it! I have powers!"_**

Toyotama: "No."

Huh? What does she mean by no? Is this type of power used before or something, or does this power belong to someone else.

"Those aren't just powers, those are the Summoned Swords!"

Toyotama raised her head fast and looked at me with what appears to be extreme rage! What did I do now to make her angry? She should have backed off while she has the chance instead of frequently attacking me!

Toyotama: "You! You have have the power of Vergil!"

Vergil, I'm pretty sure I've heard it somewhere before. Why does the name sound so familiar for some reason, despite the fact that now this is the first time I've heard it?

Me: ** _"What?! Who's Vergil?!"_**

Toyotama: "Don't play dumb with me!!"

Toyotama got back on her feet and lunges at me! I jumped at my highest! Toyotama than stabbed upward, trying to get me, but I don't know what to do. So I jumped again, then something unexpected happened. A bluish-violet glyph appeared from under my feet and I jumped! Toyotama hit the glyph and it didn't dent it. As I jumped I got onto the ladder and though about what I just did back there.

Nero: 'Okay, that's new.'

Shaking the thought off my head, I immediately climbed up the ladder, but not before shooting the charge shot and bring out the 2 spectral swords to distract her from me long enough to get to the top. After climbing, I ran while I am on top of the building. I turned around and saw Toyotama coming after me. Not taking any chances of hesitation, I immediately shot at her, this time one 'Summoned Sword as she called it' came hurling itself towards her instantly. She deflected the sword and blocked the bullets. Before I could have the chance to shoot again, I tripped at the edge of the building! I fell down and landed in the recycle bin. The lid closed on top of me! My Blue Rose has vanished in light blue mist once again. I don't know what to do! I heard footsteps and heard Toyotama's voice heard from the outside of the bin.

 **Song ends**

"Where are you, you little brat?! Come out so I could kill you!!"

I stayed inside and don't make a sound. Toyotama tried to threaten me and scare me in order to force me out of the bin, but I kept my cool and not make a sound. I'm worried that if I make a sound while inside, than she'll find me and I'll be dead in under a minute. Finally, after what appeared to be 10 minutes or something else, Toyotama finally gave up in finding me, but not before shouting this to me, despite the fact she can't see me. "You're lucky this time, brat! But you won't be lucky the next time we meet again!!"

Toyotama than jumps away. After peaking through the lid, I made sure the coast is clear. After seeing no one there, I climbed out of the bin and made sure to not make a sound. After quietly getting out, I noticed the footsteps are pointing right, I though she went right, but than I saw her footsteps on the right side of the wall. She must have turned left. I later went right in order to get away from her. I looked at the reflection of a puddle. I saw that my glowing eyes and aura are gone. I guess it only activated when I was in increasingly large amount of danger.

But what was the person Toyotama talked about? Vergil, she said his name is, made the 'Summoned Swords' that I possessed. Could this 'Vergil' be the one Shi might be talking about. If so, than could he be the person in my dreams and the one that brought me to the Hidaka family? If that's indeed the case, I might find my answer from the so-called Vergil. For now, the answers will wait. I took off and ran to the direction of the house, which is a mile away. Hopefully I could get to the house in time before Toyotama finds me! 'What should I call the double jump ability I did? I think I'll call it Air Hike. Yeah, sounds fitting.'

3rd person P.O.V

 **Sekirei OST 8**

Once again, the same unknown figure from Nero's dreams is here. He observed the scene and is somewhat suprised that Nero had accessed to the Summoned Swords and the Air Hike. He later sees Toyotama go left towards her master and Nero go right of the house that he lives in, which is about a mile from him.

"So he has access to both of these abilities at the same day without my help, as well as entering a state similar to the Devil Trigger, or possibly an incomplete version of the Devil Trigger. It would seem that the core I accidentally placed on the right arm has taken its effect. Nero, you are indeed an extremely special case. I hope your ready for what is coming to your way, because it will get worse as time goes on."

The mysterious also had something in his mind. Someone he hates and doesn't want Nero near.

'I hope he doesn't run into number 1, because I will not be happy if he did. I had lost faith in her ever since the incident. If he does run into her, I better be prepared for what she might do to him.'

The figure than closes his eyes, than he vanishes in the form of blue mist, and then he disappeared without a trace of him behind.

 **Ending Kamen Rider Build: Burning my Soul**

 **Alright, I'm finally done with my chapter. As you all can see, Nero unlocks both the Summoned Swords (even though he didn't unlock the true Devil Trigger) and Air Hike in the same day. Also the ability will not be called Table Hopper, it will be called something else. Also, if you noticed, the protagonist from the previous story is scene watching Nero, and he will only make minor appearances. How Nero will react when he sees him in a talk will affect him in the story is unknown is in the future, but that will be found out somewhere in the near future. Until then, so long until next chapter of The Devil's Bringer.**


	4. The Sekirei of Songs

Chapter 4: The Sekirei of Song

 **Alright, I'm back. I had to go and plan for the next chapter that I am about to bring and begin to think at what happened next. This is a new story that will have a lot of chapters. So I need to do what I can to prefect it in my way. I just hope i don't mess up at the story. I also hope you guys support me so I could countinue with the story I had made. But anyways, with all that rambling said and done, it is time to dive in into the story itself. Here we go.**

 **Kamen Rider Build OST: Be The One**

 **Nero P.O.V**

 **Sekirei ost 8**

Half an hour later

Man, that was to close for comfort. I thought I was going to die right than and there by Toyotama herself. If I hadn't fall into that recycling bin back at the dead end, than I have no idea what would happen to me. Man, how lucky I am to be a part of the dumps to hide. Still, that was just pure luck. I hope I am going in the direction I believe I am going, because if I am going in Toyotama's direction, I am so dead. If i am correct, she had went left and I checked the compass and I think she went either south or east. I just hope I am right.

But what I did just than back there, bringing out the Summoned Swords as Toyotama called. I had done so despite the fact I had no knowledge of them nor of their existence truly. And Toyotama said it was Vergil's power. Just who is this Vergil anyway? There is so many questions I have no answer to and want to get the answers from. It is confusing me so much my brain feels like it wants to burst out everywhere it wants to go. Man, and I though my life could be normal if I tried. Guess I was wrong.

And about this Yukari girl. I am rather worried on what might happen if I were to encounter her again. I am also not sure if she would not do anything lewd to me or listen to what I am saying. Either way, the encounter with her drove me nuts and I had to find a way to maintain my sanity. Hopefully my encounter with her again goes smoothly and calmly and not crazily and insane as back at where the both of us had met.

Why can't I at least get back to my usual life? This avoid trying to get killed type of spree is something I am not sure if I can last to. I have to worry that Toyotama is out there and really wants to kill me this badly. If she has a buddy waiting for me, than I don't know that to do. For all I know, Shi would not last against 2 Sekirei, which was ruled as unfair. I just hope I can meet another Sekirei that isn't so bad to me and is peaceful and wants to help me anyway they do it. Well, I'll just have to wait and see for my own eyes I guess.

Augh! The name Vergil won't stop coming back to my head! I have no idea who or what this Vergil is. I would say he is a Sekirei, but he possesses more abilities and his wing is to physical and bird-like instead of pillars of light, if that mysterious man from my dreams is him anyway. And his appearance still troubles me so much. He looks so much like me and speaks similar to me, only his voice is deeper and more calm. I am more lighter and more nervous that him. I saw myself have a blue similar to his, but his is darker while mine is lighter. And the eyes glowing, it was similar, but his is once again blue, while mine is red. Am I really a human being, or am I an alien being myself? Did I come from that Vergil guy due to my appearance. No, I can't be! I have no memories of him nor do I have a true interaction with him in my life!

Mysterious Man P.O.V

I had seen where he is going and knows what he is thinking. He may be doubtful of the circumstances behind his birth, but he had yet to find the truth

?: You may believe what you believe for now, Nero, but there is more than you even know.

I closed my eyes and went back to where I can from to countinue my work.

Nero P.O.V

 **Sekirei OST 7**

Okay, i am almost there. Just a half an hour more and I am almost back to my house. I just hope that Shi is okay and my house is okay to. I worked to hard on the house and made it as clean as possible. If something bad happened to the house, I will need to go from motel to motel until I can find a house to live in. While walking, I felt a strange pull from something. Huh? What is this feeling? It is so strange. Why does it feel like I am being pulled towards someone? Like a hopeless child wanting help from a kind person. As I began to pass by a lamp post, after 30 seconds, I heard something.

?: Ummmmmm

Huh? That sounded like a sad sign. Where did that come from, and why does the pull I am feeling growing stronger. I turned around to where the sigh had been heard from. And what...no...'who' I saw shocked me a lot. Sitting back against the very lamp post I passed is a girl! What?! How did she get here. She had blond hair and is wearing a navy blue blouse. She had long socks that reached up here knees and is wearing black boots. The pull I had felt is growing stronger towards her. She must be what I am feeling. What did I do? I decided to go towards her direction to see what is wrong with her so I can help the best I can. I went in front of the girl and patted her on the shoulder to get her attention.

Me: "Hey, miss? Are you okay?"

The girl looked up. She had blue eyes, like the river of an ocean, and her face is beautiful. But wait a moment, she is crying get for some reason? Did something bad happen to her.

?: WAAAAAAH! I'M SO HUNGRY!

The girl than suddenly lunged and grabbed my hoodie! Woah! That is not the reaction that I had excepted! My hoodie began to feel wet. Why does she have to cry on my only clothing? She than looks up with tears in her eyes. Poor girl. I should probably do something to help her the best I could do, like what I did for Shitodo. I used my finger to brush the tears away as I spoke this to her.

Me: Please don't cry. Can you tell me what happened to you?

?: I-I was walking to s-some place I could st-stay when a couple of people began to ch-chase and h-hurt me! I manage to get out alive, but...but I lose my card...and now I don't have food to help myself.

Some people attacked her. Is she a Sekirei? But she doesn't look ready for battle than Shi. Enough about comparing between the 2, I've got to help her. I help her stand up right.

Me: "I-It's okay. I'll help. Let me take you to a diner. What your name, by the way?

?: K-Kung

Me: Nero. That's my name, Nero

Kuno: 'Nero...'

I was able to get her to walk properly and perfectly after about 5 minute and then we walked and saw a diner that is about 30 feet away from the both of us. That is the same diner on my way to Chiho, by the way. I hope Kuno like this place. Why is so I feel a pull from her, still? Is there something I have don't know about her?

Kuno: "Y-You'll treat me with food, Nero."

Me: "Y-Yeah. You seem to be out of luck. So let me give a good one."

Kuno than quickly latched onto my arm! What in the world?! Why does this keep happening. This is insane, I can't stand it. And Kuno here is shivering for some reason. Is she cold or just straight up afraid. Mostly the cold, I believe. Come to think of it, it is unusually cold for some reason. Is there something that is causing it, I don't know.

Both me and Kuno began to walk to the diner pretty slowly. I didn't want to rush Kuno, since she is scared about running anyway, and she must be tired. Also, I highly doubt she can stay running, as I had seen her almost trip on rather little stuff. Talk about being clumsy. So i don't want to push her into going a bit to fast. Before I left the house, however, Shitodo gave me this strange card that she had in possession of for some unknown reason.

Shitodo called this thing the M.B.I card, which I can assume it originated from M.B.I itself. With this card, I actually work less. I was rather suprised and in slight disbelief that Shitodo had possessed such a card, despite the way she isn't working at M.B.I itself and is straight up on her own, and I'm sure that is the case. Shi said that Sekirei are given the cards for food and stuff, but then she later explains that there are a number of instances that a Sekirei loses her card. Could Kuno be one of the so-called instances of losing the cards themselves? It could be possible, considering she once mentioned having a card. I would need to question her about being a Sekirei first once we get inside.

Me: "Umm...Kuno? Are you seriously going to hug my arm all the way to the diner we're going to?"

Kuno nodded as she held a rather tight grip despite her build and will not let go of my arm. Heh, guess it is a type of shy person's instinct of hugging, if you can call it that way. I gues Shitodo could have agreed...Wait a moment? Why am I thinking? Shitodo is the first and possibly might be the only Sekirei I have bonded with. But if another reacted, than I don't know what to do. Do I except the bond or something? I don't know. I just hope nothing goes wrong.

Kuno: "I-Is it wrong for me to hug you arm, Nero?

Me: "N-No! I'm just rather curious about this."

At least she isn't crying. That would be bad if that were the case.

Me: "And by the way Kuno. If you want to order what you want, I'll pay for it."

Kuno (suprised): "Really?"

Me: "Yeah"

Kuno looked suprised, than looked happy. We went inside and I found a table for the both of us to sit in. As we did that, Kuno used part of the menu and used her left arm to hook my right arm. Well didn't expect something like that to her. Kuno's hand shook so much that she literally dropped the menu under the table. Man, that wasn't supposed to happen. We're inside and she is still shaking. Well, guess you can't blame her now, can you?

Kuno attempts to a get it back, but instead she banged her forehead on the table. Well she is pretty clumsy all right. Kuno flinched and tries to nurse her forming lump on her head. I decided to help her and picked up the menu for her. Kuno looked and saw that I am giving her the menu. Kuno shakily grabs the menu with her right hand. This time she held a somewhat tighter grip.

Kuno: "N-Nero, Th-Thank you."

Me: "Your welcome."

I smiled at her and I patted her head in a rather comforting manner. Kuno smiled a rather weak smile directly at me. I guess that is a normal smile to someone like her and me in a way. Kuno later began to look at the menu. Her hand was ready to drop the menu, so I used my left hand to steady it. Kuno is looking fast in the menu. Man what is she doing?

Hehe...she looks cute when she is doing something like this. I guess she wants to find a food that would better suit her for her hunger. But the fact she isn't letting gi of my right arm is strange. Is she worried that I migtht go out and abandoned her? Most likely it is the case, but there is something off about Kuno that I don't know what it is. Well hopefully I can get some answers without mentally hurting her, cause that would be bad.

And the pull that I am feeling towards Kuno, it is unlike anything I have ever scene. My right arm had its fingers glowing gold again. Kuno payed no attention to the glow and when I saw the reflection of me on the plate, my eyes are glowing red once again. Kuno must have sensed something, but went back to reading the menu. I just hope I'm wrong about her.

20 minutes later

 **Sekirei OST 9**

Okay, after minutes of staying at the table and a waitress is about to come. Kuno began to freak out about what she will get, but I was able to calm her by saying she could share my food for the time being. Kuno was suprised and wandered if she could. I spoke Yes to her and she was smiling weakly and happily. I just hope she likes the food I am getting for her.

The waitress got here and questioned what we want to order. Kuno latched onto my arm and shivered. I remained calm and asked what I want to get. I took the order and the waitress questioned what Kuno wanted. I simply claimed that she is getting what I can getting. The waitress agreed and asked if I was to young to do this. Not again with the age situation! It is finally getting on my nerves and I thought I could have at least a month with someone realizing my age truly! Why can't I get a break for crying out loud?! I got physically and spoke irritated and said to her that I am a 17-years of age and that I am indeed rather old enough to order the food i want. The waitress realized that I am not lying and apologized for irritating me. I said it is okay to her and that it is straight up a recurring thing that happens to me a lot of times. The waitress finally leaves and we wait for the order that I had spoken about. As we wait, Kuno questioned about the thing that is greatly annoying to me.

 **Sekirei OST 1**

Kuno: "N-Nero, are you really annoyed with people mistakenly asking about your age?"

Me: "(Sigh) Yeah, and not even the first time, which is due to the way I look. A lot of people that I am rather new to would usually mistaken me for a 12-13 year old and not truly realize that I am a 17-year old teenager. In fact, only few people I have met actually realized that I am the age I am. But mostly many people don't realize it. You know, with the height and stuff.

Kuno: "O-Okay, I-I understand."

Me: "Thank you. At least you didn't mistaken me for my age."

Kuno smiled and nuzzled against me. Hehehe, she is so cute, yeah. The way she is acting towards me, she is like a puppy appreciating affection, like Shitodo. Speaking of which, I wonder what Shitodo would thing if she found out I am with someone that is as cute and rather shy as her, yet she acts clumsy. She would possibly be upset for all I can imagine. But if Kuno is a Sekirei, than it is either she excepts her or something else. Either way. It must be an extremely scary thought to at least someone like me.

Man, must be great to be like a shy person to gain attention and affection to the people around you a lot. As well as my height and all that type of stuff, I am just unfortunately catching the attention of people who want to act lewd to me, like that Yukari girl. Well hopefully she gets the point of what I am saying.

5 minutes later

 **Sekirei OST 4**

Our food has finally arrived at least. After that, I used the M.B.I card to pay for it. The waitress excepted the card. Thank god that happened. Otherwise that would have to be resorted to my own wallet, which I don't want to do. The wallet will only used for Chiho's treatment. After the waitress left, Kuno immediately dived in and eat the food that had been placed infront of her. Kuno seemed to like the food I gave to her, because she isn't stopping to eat without hesitation. I ate my food rather calmly compared to her. Well, at least she likes the food I gave to her, otherwise it would be rather terrible for her, the Another shy and timid girl with me. Okay, that might have sounded mean, I'm sorry.

One thing I am rather bothered by is what people had chased her. Since I wasn't there, I really question if they are normal people, or they are Sekirei. It is unlikely for the Sekirei as the answer, but is is worth the shot out of this. Gathering what courage I had within myself, I spoke out the question when she is stopping for a bit.

Me: Kuno, if you don't mind asking, who were the people that had chased you and tried to hurt you?"

Kuno: "S-Some People that aren't around here...they are so scary, I had to run!"

Aren't around here? It is possible for it to be a job of a Sekirei. I don't know if it is Toyotama or some other crazy person that thinks that attacking a innocent is great, but it is highly unlikely for Kuno herself to be a Sekirei. Than again, looked aren't always as they seem. Shitodo did look innocent with her personality and her maiden-like outfit, but she had a pair of arm blades. Could Kuno have a special power I have no knowledge of? Well, only one way to find out.

Me: "Kuno, the people that attacked you, they aren't something called 'Sekirei', are they?"

Kuno's eyes lit up like a thousand suns. Wait! Does that mean..?

Kuno: "Y-You know about the Sek..."

I immediately covered her mouth in order for her to not makes her look crazy. He can't shout so loud that everyone can here. Besides, I have no idea if there is an enemy Sekirei in the diner. So it is better to be safe than sorry

Me: "Please keep your voice down, and yes I do know about the Sekirei. In fact, I'm even an Ashikabi of one myself."

I later removed my hand from her mouth.

Kuno: "S-so you are a A-Ashikabi

Me: "Yes. And you're a Sekirei?"

Kuno: "I am one!"

Me: "You look rather unique for a Sekirei."

Kuno looked suprised

Kuno: "Really? How?"

Me: You don't seem to possess any weapons, so I guess you have a type of power, right?"

Kuno nods. Well at least she isn't upset about what my questions. We both chat for a little bit that isn't about Kuno herself. I talked about who my Sekirei is and how I met. I also explained that Toyotama had tried to kill me both when I met Shitodo and a couple hours ago. Kuno looked suprised, but I claim what we had something in common in a way, which Kuno had agreed to. Kuno later days that she is number 95 and than tells me that I look unique for an Ashikabi, which I claimed I get it a lot.

Kuno: "That's not wh-what I meant!"

Me: "What do you mean?"

Kuno: "I-I meant you look like someone I've heard about. S-Someone that I want to believe is real."

Me: "Who?"

Kuno: "I-I can't talk about it."

She can't talk about it. Why? He's just a person

Kuno: "M-My adjuster doesn't want me to t-talk about him, even if it is my A-Ashikabi."

Adjuster? What in the world is that. And who is the someone. Why doesn't want anyone to talks about him? I guess she could be referring about this Vergil guy or whoever he is of all people that Toyotama had mentioned about. If I do look like Vergil, and Vergil is the mysterious man in my dreams, than he could give me the answers I needed to here from him. Yeah, that might be the case. I just hope I am not drawing any attention that is bad for the both of us, because that would end pretty ugly if that were the case. Guess I'll have to make sure it is safe.

10 minutes or so later...

 **Sekirei OST 6**

We finally finished our meal. We've experienced no problem at all and we went through alright in the end of our time here in the diner. Kuno has felt better, although her behavior remained the same. As for me, I actually feel rather refreshed. Talking with Kuno actually manage to calm me down and made feel more better than before. Although I better get back to my house as soon as possible. Shitodo might be worried about me and I don't think I should keep her waiting anymore. I later gave Kuno the M.B.I card as I prepare to leave towards my home. I just hope she doesn't lose the card that once belongs to Shitodo.

Me: "Well Kuno , I've really got to go back. Shitodo would be worried for me if I don't come back. Was nice meeting with you. Bu-bye!"

I began to run, but than a hand grabbed my right arm. Is that who I think it is? I turned and I saw Kuno looking at me, with tears in her eyes again. This time, however, her face looks red and she is breathing raggedly. D-Don't tell me that she to is...

Kuno: "I've found you... my Ashikabi."

My eyes widened and I put my left arm up in defense. She must be mistakened! I can't be her Ashikabi, right? I already have Shitodo at my home and I have no idea how Shitodo would react to me if I brought another Sekirei home with me. Would Shitodo be angry, sad, or mad? I don't know. I-I know it is possible to have more than one Sekirei, but I'm worried I will hurt Shi!

Me: "Y-You must be mistakened! I think you're referring to someone else!"

Kuno: "N-No, you really are my Ashikabi. P-Please be my Ashikabi. All I could do is simply run and hide and not fight. I felt so pathetic and useless I wanted my life to end. B-But you, y-oh warmed me up with your kindness. P-please do th-this for me, my Ashikabi!"

Kuno looked with plee. I turned my head and closed my eyes and thought about myself. I used to be alone. All I had was my sister, who is extremely affected by the disease. I thought about Shi, who is to scared to fight back and wanted to be loved. Than I thought about myself. I am the only that is still fresh, but had always suffered from loneliness. All I do is visit and visit, but no friends. I thought about Kuno now, who wants to be safe from danger. As I thought, I began thinking if I could tell Kuno my choice, would she be happy? I don't know, but it is worth the shot that I must do and possibly should do. I finally might have more company this way and nobody would be worried. Finally making up my mind, I turned back to Kuno, who's eyes widened in wanting to know my response.

Me: "A-Are you sure I am your Ashikabi?"

Kuno: "Y-Yes."

Me: "You're positive?"

Kuno: "P-Posotive."

Seeing no form of lying in her voice and her feeling of being afraid of being cast aside for the rest of her life, I finally decide to make her wish come true and give her the happiness she had desired and want.

Me: "A-Alright. I'll do it. I'll winged you and give you what you wanted me to do."

Kuno(Shocked): "R-Really?"

I nodded at Kuno, who teared up and hugged my body. My head nuzzled on top of her shoulder. I hugged back in a comforting way.

Kuno(crying with joy): "Th-Thank you, Nero."

Nero: "Th-Than, I'll wing you now."

We both seperated about a feet from one another and I grabbed by the shoulders softly. I think it is better than some creepy and abusive Ashikabi trying to wing this poor and innocent girl. Besides, she is reacting to me and I must do something to at least help her.

Kuno: "Nero..."

Me: "It's okay. I'll embrace this problem of yours so that I can fix for you."

Although I am rather hesitant at first, I put my lips gently on her own. Her lips are different, yet they're similar to Shitodo's. This is the second Sekirei I have ever kissed in my entire life. Kuno than pushed her chest against mine. Jeez, even when small, they're so soft.

Shine

8 golden pillars of light appeared out of Kuno's back. The wings are so beautiful. They're like the sun shining from her back. I don't have any other way to describe it. I did plan to only have one Sekirei for myself, but I can't leave her alone on the street, waiting to get pounced on. Plus, she is to kind, timid, and defenseless to fight for herself. If she's reacting to me, I'll take responsibility for this. My second Sekirei ever, I will take good care of her. I am confident I can do this.

As the both of us seperate, the wings dissapeared. At least I didn't faint this time, other wise I would have made Kuno think I am dead. As I stepped back, kuno's body began to glow gold and spoke a chant like Shi, although her's was a different chant.

"By the song of my pact, my Ashikabi's path will be illuminated."

Kuno looked at me with a watery smile

Kuno: "Nero, Thank you for being my Ashikabi. It is so kind of you. But Nero, why didn't you at least wing me instantly?"

Nero: "Yeah, although I had to make a tough choice to do it or do not. I wanted to reject it because I don't want to harm Shi's feelings, but than I thought of what Shi, Chiho, and myself of what made us unhappy. And you know what, your's was almost a combination between me and Shi. Plus, I hope that I could convince Shi as to why I made such a choice. I just hope that I could explain Shi why I winged you if Shitodo becomes unhappy."

Kuno smiled and hugged me. I hugged back in a loving embrace. Wow, even in the time of cold, Kuno felt warm. And the pull I felt, it changed. It became connected, a bond. I and feeling what Kuno and Shi are feeling. I guess this is one of the abilities of an Ashikabi. I am just hoping I made the right choice for the both of them. As we kept on hugging...

BOOOOOOOOM!

 **Sekirei OST 9**

Both Kuno and I jumped at the sound. I looked and saw smoke coming out from the north. D-Don't tell me that is what I think it is.

Me: "Th-That's where my house is!"

Kuno: "Your h-house?

Me: "I hope nothing bad happened to Shi. Kuno, let's go!"

Kuno: "O-Okay."

I grabbed her hand and we both mad a beeline for the direction of my house. Oh god. I just thought that something bad would not happen to my house, and yet, something did happen! This is not good! If Shitodo is in there, than Shitodo could be in extremely big trouble! I just hope we aren't to late! We both pick up speed! Kuno nearly tripped, but I grabbed on to her other hand, swung her into my arms, and began to carry her bridal style . Kuno wrapped her arms around my neck and held on. Let's hope I'm wrong!

 **At M.B.I**

The alarms were going off at M.B.I. Multiple workers had found out that Kuno had been winged, and is still unable to find the Ashikabi that had winged her, which is the same one that had winged number 40, Shi. Takami began to storm into the room and shouts to get everyone's attention.

Takami: "What is going on here?!"

M.B.I worker 1: "We are trying to find the one that had winged Kuno."

Takami: "What do you mean?"

M.B.I Worker 2: "What he means is that the Ashikabi that winged Kuno is the same unknown one that had winged Shi, and even in an open area with camera's around, we can't find him."

Takami: "What? How so?"

M.B.I Worker 1: "We don't know. Whenever we go to the area that he is in, the camera would make a blue static until he leaves."

Takami: "Blue static? Minaka once described having blue static on the communications device. Alright, I want all of you to locate the source of all the strange static. You got it?"

Every worker at M.B.I: "Yes, Ma'am!"

Minaka is in top of the tower again with his cape whipping with the winds. He is irritated that he still can't find the Ashikabi that had winged Shi, who has now winged Kuno. The finding of him is dragging Minaka nuts.

Minaka: 'So the Ashikabi thinks he can hide from me, the game master. Well, unfortunately, you can't hide for much longer. I will find you and make you pay for the headache you've given to me for hiding yourself from M.B.I.'

 **Shi P.O.V**

 **Sekirei OST 13**

Why? Why did such a thing like this happen? I was't prepared for this. I never was prepared for something like this. I was just simply meeting with a Sekirei friend of mine, who had yet to be winged and was excited to meet her Ashikabi. I went back to the house in order to kill some time of cleaning it. But then I saw the house...in ruins! The house had been destroyed and some of the rooms themselves, the interior had also been destroyed! O-Oh no! What w-would Nero think of this when he sees what had happened to the house we had both lived in, the house that Nero had with him for a long time, even before I met him?

?: Wh-What happened?!

I turned around and saw Nero holding hands with another girl with blond hair and a blue blouse. She must be a Sekirei. Nero must have winged her. Nero...

Me: "Well...uhh..."

Nero: "I HOPE IT ISN'T..."

Nero than took up and went into the destroyed house. We both followed and saw him picking up something. We both heard a click and something open. Nero let out a relieved sigh and stood up and word what appeared to be a locket. It looked golden with a small red jewel in the center.

Nero: "I'm glad I didn't lose this, otherwise I would have forgotten my parents, Credo's, and Kyrie's faces."

Shi: "Nero..."

Nero: "This is terrible, Shi! What happened? I know you didn't cause this. Who did it anyway? There's got to be a clue somewhere."

Shi: "I don't know what happened."

It looked like someone had broke in and messed everything up. They even destroyed the beds for some reason. So who did it? I just hope that the person who did it isn't who I think it is

?: "I-I've found this note on the door."

Nero turned and saw the blonde hair girl with a piece of paper. Net walked forward and gently took the note. Nero than looked shocked. The shock went onto both me and the girl when he discovered who did this.

Nero: "Toyotama did this."

Me/?: "Toyotama?!"

I couldn't believe it! So it was Toyotama that had broken into the house that my Ashikabi and I had lived in. How did Toyotama get here? We didn't see her outside or anything. We have even check every direction. Does that mean..?

Nero: "We can't stay here. Toyotama has destroyed every single thing in this room. Toyotama even destroyed the beds in the bedroom, and there's no telling when she will return to get the 3 of us. We've got to move! We'll pack our stuff first, both clothes, food, and objects that would be helpful. Then we'll go from hotel to hotel until there is an inn or something that we could live in. Kuno, can you help pack the suitcase?"

Kuno: "O-Okay."

The girl named Kuno packed the suitcase, then Nero and I packed some food and items. I looked around sadly. Th-this is my fault...all my fault. I-If I had at least looked around hard enough, Toyotama wouldn't have discovered where me and my Ashikabi had lived in. Then Nero came right next to me and said something I was shocked at.

Nero: "It's okay, Shitodo. It isn't your fault. I feel you blamed yourself for getting my house destroyed. You didn't cause this, no one had caused this . And possessions, they are replaceable, except this locket, which she had not thankfully destroy. Shitodo, it's okay."

Nero grabbed my hand and rubbed it, but I teared up and hugged Nero! Nero hugged back and patted my head comfortingly! N-Nero, he doesn't blame me for destroying his home! E-Even though I had indirectly caused this by leading Toyotama to the house, he never blames me at all! N-Nero, yo-you are the best Ashikabi I've ever bonded with! I-I love you so much!

Kamen Rider Build: Burning My Soul

 **Woah, this is a problem. Nero winged Kuno, but his house got destroyed. Let's hope Nero can get out of this mess and find the mysteries of the mysterious man named Vergil. Anyways. Thanks for reading and tune in for the next chapter. So long**


	5. Izumo Inn

**Back once again for countinuibg this story. I needed to think of what words I had to say next before I am ready to go to do the story. I've been thinking about what would happen to Nero and Vergil if the both of them met each other in a dreamscape or "Promised Land" as the Cetra in final fantasy 7 called it. I hope I can think of a dialogue for the both of them when they are doing conversations and hopefully I can describe how Nero is feeling. So now, without further adieu, let's jump in.**

 **Kamen Rider Build: Be The One**

 **Nero P.O.V**

 **Sekirei OST 8**

This is terrible as to what had happened back there. Terrible to the point that I have no way to describe it completely. Toyotama had somehow found my home, our home we had lived in and had straight up ruined it. Shi kept blaming herself for what had happened, even though it is not her fault that the house of mine got destroyed from the start. Kuno too doesn't blame Shitodo, but even Kuno herself was unable to help her out of the sadness that Shi herself is in. I just don't know why Shitodo would blame herself of all people.

Due to the problem we got into, we plan to go from hotel to hotel, until we can find a place to stay in for permanently and not temporarily. I am lucky we had the M.B.I card with me, otherwise I have no idea what we would do without it. It gave us access to the hotel for a total of 6 days and not longer. We go to hotels that are rather close to where Chiho is at the hospital. The problem is dragging me nuts, I can't stand it. Another problem is Toyotama, which I don't know how we can escape from her. She is still out there somewhere and could pop out at any moment without warning, and you know what? It is really getting me paranoid.

Right now we are on the way to Chiho at the hospital. Shi is on the right side of me holding our suitcase. What Kuno is at the left side of me, holding the food and items that weren't destroyed at the house in a box. I held hands with both Kuno and Shi's in a comforting manner. Not letting go and kept my warmth to them. Shi even now blames herself that it was her that had gotten the home destroyed by revealing her location physically to Toyotama when she looked, but I told her a number of times that it isn't her fault. I hope I can find a way to get her out of that supposed desperation of hers so Shitodo could be her happy self as She usually is in the past.

Lucky thing I don't have any jobs today, because I would have been fired. Our boss had gotten sick and would most likely be out and about in a couple months. So I am free until then and have enough time to find a place to live in. But first I must tell Chiho about the situation first. Then with luck, we can find a place to stay in. I just hope the place we are staying in is worth the place to be in. After all, I wouldn't want to be in a place where Toyotama could simply straight up attack in and I am put the blame for this, because what would happen in not my fault for this case. But while I am traveling from hotel to hotel, the same voice from that Vergil guy had appeared again.

As for school, it was rather strange. Both Shi and Kuno wait until I am done with it and eat some of the food that we had in the box. Toyotama still hadn't showed up to attack. I don't know what is going on here. Maybe this Vergil guy or someone else is stalling her every move and sends her somewhere else where they can't go to my Sekirei. It is rather strange, but I had to deal with it. Hopefully they don't get caught all the time by Toyotama, or possibly worse, a buddy of Toyotama trying to finish the job for her. Then that will be rather depressing not only to me, but to Chiho. She had began to like Shitodo. But speaking of her, I wonder how she will react to Kuno. Possibly the same way that Chiho reacted to Shi when we first met. Well, I'll have to interrupt her and told her why i brought Kuno here with me.

Apparently, he keeps sending my directions to hotels that Toyotama had no idea existed nor was she or her master aware of. And when I went in, it is exactly what he said. I have no idea how he knows where to go, because I haven't seen him guiding us in a form of a ghost or something. I just hope we can trust him for the directions or something. It is about 1:30 in the afternoon, and we are about a few yards away to the hospital, but we all took the short cut that I myself had always taken for a long time. Of course we had to use the buses to get there, which took 2 hours suprisingly, as usually it took a lot more than that. I guess there aren't many busy people outside. We only had a couple of passengers, as usually there's a lot.

Shi: "A-At least the buses wern't as busy as it used to be, r-right Nero?"

Me: "Yeah, surprisingly. Usually buses would have more people coming here, but it seems almost no one is wanting to come here. Guess other people have other plans."

What I find interesting is the fact that Toyotama hasn't attacked the both of us yet, considering she would have a number of opportunities while we are outside. I guess she is out there somewhere else and is not at me yet. But if she had a buddy sent to kill me, then I don't know what to do. Shi is armed, but is to scared and shy to fight any form of opponent. Kuno is not made for combat, unfortunately. Kuno has the powered called Sound/Song, where she screams so loud to the point that to a normal human would recoil from the pain. But to Sekirei, they do little effect and only distracts the other sekirei's enough for her to get away. So I would have to get Shi to defend her at all costs and not let the both of them die.

Shi than made a whimpering sound out of her mouth. Looks like what happened had left her frightened and even I don't know what to do.

Shi: "Nero...I-I...Am

I squeezed her hand, not wanting her to say something that would make her more upset than she is now. Not after what had happened. Shi smiled weakly and squeeze my hand back in contentment. Even though Shitodo isn't much of a fighter, I didn't care about that. I care about her mentality and her happiness. To me, that's all that matters. That Toyotama, how dare she destoryed everything I have. First, tried to forcefully take Shi by force, then she tried to kill me twice, and now she had destroyed my home, I swear, when I get my hands her, I'm going to use Blue Rose and make her regret for what she attempted to do to not just to me, but to Shi as well, both physically and mentally. She will pay the price for what she had done.

Kuno: "...Uuuuuummmmm..."

Kuno, she had made a worried sigh slip out of her mouth, I guess for our success of finding a home, so I squeezed my hand and let her know it will be alright. Kuno here is really shy, like... I guess you could call her somewhat like a normal looking version of me, but although I may be a clumsy person in a way I am, I'm not clumsy as her. I even saw her trip on a little stone and nothing at least twice. Well, doesn't matter. I'll try to help the best I can for her. After all, Kuno isn't much of an effective person with her abilities.

What Minaka had set up is so cruel. Having innocent alien beings fight one against another is terrible, that is unforgiving. He even let Sekirei get forcefully. I swear, if I am a godlike being, I would get rid of Minaka and save the Sekirei themselves. Unfortunately, I can't do that. I now have to fight like the others, unless I can find a place that will get us out temporarily for a longer time. If so, that hurray for the 3 of us. Now we are in the hospital and we're going upstairs and Shi looked sad again. So I tried my best way to comfort her.

 **Sekirei OST 6**

Me: "It's okay, Shi. We'll find a place to live eventually. Until then, we have to stay sharp and positive. Okay?"

Shi: (Smiled) "Okay"

I later unlinked my hand from her hand and patted her on the head very comfortably. Shi, this wasn't your fault. You don't need to feel bad for what had happened to the three of us.

Finally, we had went to the second floor and saw Chiho's room at the 9th door. We are rather close to it. So after about 40 feet. We were able to get at the front of the door. Before I went in, however, I told her to remain hidden beside the door until I tell her it is time to come out of hiding like I told to Shi, because Chiho, while she can be kind, she is also very scary and intimidating if she wanted to. Kuno agreed and hid right next to the door, which is great, considering there isn't any form of sunlight. Today is rather cloudy today. So the sunlight won't work. But with the hospital lights and the reflection on the floor, I am rather worried Kuno will be seen by her, despite the fact that she is shorter and smaller than Shitodo. Hopefully that doesn't happen the same to her.

Anyways, I put my stuff down and knocked on the door. "Chiho, are you awake?"

Chiho: "Of course."

That's new. Chiho usually sounds weak and normal. Now she is sounding a bit more excited than usual. What could be making her this happy? Well, I guess it's time to find out what it is.

Me: "That's rather suprising now, Chiho."

Chiho: "What is?"

Me: "You sound more happier than usual. Did something good happen to you? If so, can you tell me about it?"

Chiho: "N-No, nothing."

Chiho, I can tell you are lying. Looks like I'll have to go in.

Me: "Are you sure?"

Chiho: "Y-Yes, I'm sure!"

Me: "So you're saying that if I go in, I won't see something or someone that made you happy? Is that it, Chiho?"

Chiho: "Nero, please don't come in. I swear there is nothing and no one in there."

Try as you might, Chiho, but there is no stopping me when something catches my interest. Time to see what you are hiding. Hehehehehehehehehehe, I hope you're prepared for me entering the room, Chiho. Because ready or not, here I come.

Me: "Alright. If you won't tell me as to what is going on, I'll have to come in and at least see for myself entirely."

Chiho: "Nero. Don't you dare!"

Me: "1...2...3!"

I opened the door and saw Chiho with an embarrassed expression. Standing next to her with her tounge sticking out at Chiho is a woman at her late teens to early twenties. She wore jeens, brown sandles, and a pink, purple sleeved shirt with a star on her chest. She had brown hair with a ponytail at the right side of her head. She had brown eyes with a mischievous glint and she has one eye open as she stuck her tounge out at her playfully and teasingly. I don't think I've seen her before.

Me: "Really, Chiho? Reeeaaally? Doing what I am doing? That is ridiculous. (Playfully) Didn't mama ever tell you that it is rude to copy people's way of hiding something that made you happy, Li'l miss Chiho?" (That is usually what my mother calls her when she is doing something stupid, yet silly.)

Chiho: "Sorry, Nero. Guess I was being ridiculous for doing that. And please don't say that in the presence of my friend here." She mentioned the lady next to her, who is giggling from the playfulness of my voice. Heh, even I admit I admire myself as being funny. I just didn't know how funny I can truly be after all this.

Nero: "It's okay. And by the way." I turned to the lady who turns her eyes onto me. "Do you mind telling me who you are? I don't think we met."

"I'm Uzume. I've just met her a few days ago. You look rather Unique for an adoptive little bro of Chiho. Like with the white hair and the cat-like pupils and all that type of stuff. You look cool and cute, by the way."

Me: "Wow, thanks. No one but Chiho, my family, and my friend Shi mentioned my appearance positively. And Chiho, you really are friends with Uzume here?"

Chiho: "Yes, we are friends. Best friends actually! Uzume had been entertaining me a lot when you were gone."

Uzume: "And the playfulness you've done to Chiho, that is so cute, funny and great. I didn't know you were given a nickname for this, Chiho~."

Chiho: "P-Please don't remind me and embarrass me like that!"

Hehehehehe. Chiho, you can be funny and cute at the same time by simply doing what you're doing now. Wonder how far you'll go against me for being cute like me. I should probably let them know about Kuno here. Don't want them to miss out on her.

Me: "Okay, and I also made a new friend a couple weeks ago."

Chiho/Uzume: "Who?"

I turned to the right and spoke out: "Alright, Kuno. You can come out of hiding."

Kuno: "O-Okay"

 **Sekirei OST 4**

Kuno steps in and reveal herself to Chiho, who looked suprised.

"I-I'm Kuno. A-A friend of Nero. It is nice to meet a s-sibling of his."

Me: "Chiho, before you ask, I had just met her a couple weeks ago. She needed food to eat due to not having money and I had to help. Don't judge me please."

Chiho: "O-Okay, I understand. But Nero, why do you have suitcases with you?"

I wish I could tell her the whole story, but Sekirei are in that story I will tell her. I've got to prevent her from knowing what it is and tell her a partial truth of what had happened.

Nero: "W-Well, the problem is...after I returned home, someone had went in and destroyed my apartment. I don't know what happened. I was chatting with Kuno when an explosion came off, right at where my house is. Me, Kuno, and Shi went here and saw everything destoryed. What's even worse and scary about the situation is that we have no idea who did it or how it happened. The one who destroyed the house covered his or her tracks. Now I am homeless along with my 2 friends here with me."

Chiho looked shocked and disbelief while Uzume had a rather angry reaction. She but her lip and looked ticked at my tale. Even I am angry at what Toyotama had done, even though Uzume and Chiho had no idea who she is. I just hope nothing bad happens with our hunt for a home.

Chiho: "S-So you are saying that Someone broke into the house you live in, destoryed everything beside the locket, and you have no idea who it is?Ooohhh, if I were here and not in the bed I am in right now, I would give that person that attacked your home a piece of my mind. You're going to find somewhere else to live."

Me: "Yeah, I'm doing what I can to find a place for me, Kuno, and Shi to live in."

I hung my head low and saw Shi looking unhappy, so I took we hand and squeezed it a bit.

"But don't worry, though. We are working on it. Just gotta have faith in finding it, that's all."

Uzume: "Oh, I think I have a little solution, to that homeless problem of yours."

I turned to Uzume. "Really? What is it?" 'Hopefully it's a good one.'

Uzume winked at me playfully and puts a finger over her lip: "Where I live in, there's always a cure for something like this and for people like you. I'm sure Miya would be totally okay for letting a unique person like you in her inn. Everything is decent sized. Hey, bro, you can by for 50,000 ten for this. Sweet, huh?

5000 ye-yen?! That is even cheaper than the money I had. For a house pretty big, awesome.

AN ANSWER TO MY PRAYERS. I AM OUT OF THIS MESS, FINALLY!!!

Me: "Wow, thanks Uzume! That means a lot!!"

I am so excited I wanted to hug Uzume for giving us a possibly great place.

Uzume: "Eh, it's nothing. Just thought that helping a sibling of Chiho would be kind."

Me: "To me, it's a lot!"

Shi looked extremely happy and I hugged her and Shi later did the same. Kuno ran and hugged me from behind. Th-This is embarrassing to be watched with Kuno hugging behind me. Now it feels like I'm going to be questioned for this.

Uzume: "Wow, you little bro's in a 2 way relationship. Is this a Hidaka thing I don't know about or is it just gone uniquely?"

Chiho looked red and shook her head. She must be thinking I am making multiple lovers and once and Chiho denies it. I may be considered a player, but Chiho isn't and is so embarrassed by the statement that Uzume put up.

Chiho: "N-No, I'm not a player."

Uzume: "Oh, I think I got her. She's a secret Play..."

Chiho: "I'M NOT A PLAYER IN THIS!"

Chiho got frustrated, but Uzume just stuck her tounge out in a teasing and playful way, while also grinning like the devil she is. Man it is so funny to see Chiho like this sometimes.

Uzume (Playfully): "If you say so, Chiho~."

Chiho pouted a bit with her cheeks somewhat a little bit pink. Hehehehehe, Chiho, quit making that face. You're making yourself even cuter than me. Well, let's have the fun time we all want to have!

 ** _A while later_**

 **Sekirei OST 2**

Now everyone is in their way to the in that Uzume mentioned. I think she called it Izumo Inn, I believe? Yeah it is. But the visiting hours we spent with Chiho are insanely fun! Uzume and Chiho joked a little bit. I just joined in for Chiho. Shi and Kuno sang together and unexpectingly, both Uzume and Chiho had fallen asleep. Only is am more resilient to the effects, despite being under its effect. I was able to wake them both up before a nurse came in and let us know that visiting hours are done.

Uzume in now leading us to Izumo Inn, and for some reason, she is always flirting with me. She is putting me in a headlock and pushed me against her upper torso, which is embarrassing to the point that Shi and Kuno pulled me out of her grasp. At least that part ended. I almost couldn't stand getting in that position I was in.

When we got there, we are introduced to a house that looked old-fashion. It is 2 floors tall and is made out of old-fashion wood. It is the size of a bathhouse for some reason.

Me: "So, this is the place."

Uzume: "Yeah, bro, it is. Come on in, let me introduce you to Miya. She may looked sweet, but she is more than she appears."

Me: "What do you mean?"

Uzume: "You'll see soon enough. So come on in."

Although rather a bit hesitant at first, I went Inside the house, along with Shi and Kuno. What did Uzume mean that she is more than she appears? Well, like Uzume said, I'll fine out soon enough.

 ** _Inside_**

After the 4 of us went inside the inn. Finally, I kept the hood on (Yes the hood was always on, but my fave and hair is still visible. Don't judge me, I am trying my best to act as social as possible), and we went in the house. Finally! After a couple of weeks or so, we finally had a home to live in.

The Japanese house is beautiful. In fact, studying Japanese culture is my favorite thing to do, due to how beautiful it is immensely. There is beautiful paintings on the walls. I wonder what Miya looks like.

Uzume: "Miya must be in here somewhere."

Uzume stood up and spoke a little high to the point she believed that Miya Asama (as her full name is called) is here.

Uzume: "Miya, you there?"

Silence, until a voice spoke out.

Miya: "Of course I'm here. Why do you ask. Did something happen."

Uzume: "I've found 3 people here with me trying to find a place to stay in, one of them I believe may look interesting to you."

Miya: "What do you mean?"

Uzume: "I'll let him in the room to you. C'mon, bro get in."

 **Sekirei OST 4**

I went to the door and saw a lady in her twenties. Her hair color looked unusual like mine, except her's is somehow purple. She had purple eyes and She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

Nero: "Uhh...h-hi?"

Miya turned and looked suprised at something. Her eyes widened a bit.

Nero: "Uh, you're pretty suprised at what I look like, right?"

Miya than closes her mouth and giggled

Miya: "Oh my, I didn't know that a 12 year old child like you came here. Why aren't you with your parents?"

Me: "12?! I-I'm a 17 year old, I'm in high school. As for my parent well... you don't want to know."

Miya looked confused. "Why don't you want to talk about it?"

Me: "It affected me. At what happened to them, a lot."

Miya: "Why? Are they dead?"

I nodded

Miya: "I'm sorry for making such a rude joke like that. Please forgive me.

Miya Bowes her head. Sh-she shouldn't apologize! She was trying to act silly, that's all!

Me: "I-It's okay. It isn't your fault. You didn't know, just trying to act funny, that's all."

Miya: "So, why did you want to live in my house?"

I began to explain what happened to my apartment, with it getting destoryed and had to be forced to move with my friends.

Me; "So, we've been wondering. Would you allow us to stay in the inn?"

Miya: "Ufufufufu, trying to butter up this old housewife I see?"

Me: "What? No! I wouldn't do that, Mrs. Asama!"

I spoke this while waving my hands! This is embarrassing, but I'm rather suprised she didn't judge the hair and eyes.

Miya: "No, just call me Miya."

Me: Oh, Okay. But wait a moment. You mentioned being a house wife. You're married?"

Miya: "No, my husband died years ago."

Me: "Whoops, s-sorry. Didn't meant to bring such an inappropriate thing up."

Miya: No, it's okay. And the price is 3000 yen. Do you except?"

Me: "3000, I don't know if I heard wrong, but Uzume said 5000. Right? Why 3000?"

Miya put a hand on her forehead and brushed some of the bangs away from her eyes. She then explains with a warm-hearted smile.

Miya: "Well, for one thing, you've had the entire situation rough and are still in highschool. That's why I decreased the price a bit

Me: "Okay, But would this change the fact that I have 2 other people with me?"

Miya shook her head no and I blew heavily

"Oh thank god for that."

Miya: "Then it is settled. Get your 2 friends so I could show them your room."

Me: "O-Okay."

I got my friends to come out and led them to Miya where she is. Where's Uzume?

 **3rd person view**

 **Sekirei OST 8**

What both Miya and Nero didn't know was that a certain blue coated man in spirit form watched the whole thing. Needless to say, he is extremely angry at who owned the inn. The person he had hate and held a grudge against for an incident that she caused and involved in.

"Her!" The man snarled. "Out of all the people Nero had met and encountered, it had to be her! How could I have let my guard down and not realized who the person that owned the inn was?! Now thanks to me, he might be in danger! How could I have been so stupid?! (Sigh) I guess I can't do anything today due to being busy making my body. But if she dares to try and attack Nero, the outcome will be something she will never forget. I still hate you Miya, but I will let you go loose. However, if you dare lay a harm on Nero, you will see the Yamato as the last thing coming! That is what I promise you for what you've done to me after all these years!"

With that said, the man unfolds his winged and wrapped in around himself. The wing disintegrated, and the man is gone.

 **Nero P.O.V**

 **Sekirei OST 4**

I...I can't believe it. We are actually able to find a house. I'm so excited! I was able to pay for it with my real money in yen (The M.B.I card I through away and destroyed it, which sparked electricity, which means it is electric and mechanical) and we are following Miya Asama upstairs to the second floor. As we went there, I later saw Uzume in her...her... why is she not wearing her pants? Doesn't she know she is in undies? That is ridiculous! At least get a form of modesty class, for crying out loud! Isn't even taught something like this. If no, how can she not have? Is she doing to tease and embarrass me? Most likely, but at least do it in a modest and appropriate way!

Uzume: Yo, Bro? You were able to pay the rent?"

Me: "Yeah. She was able to Decrease the rent by 2000 yen thankfully."

Uzume: "So you're lucky."

Me: "Yeah"

As I spoke, a very cold shiver came out of nowhere. Uzume and shi felt it to. Kuno fainted! What in the world just happened?

"Uzume"

Miya spoke in a kind yet creepy tone. I turn around and saw her with the kind smile and closed eyes on her face, but she has a purple and black aura around her! D-Doesn't she realize how creepy it is?!

"Ye-Yes, M-Miya?"

A demonic head appeared out of nowhere! Does anyone else see this?! Shi fainted and I'm still awake. How is that possible that I gained a bit of resistance from such a thing. Miya pointed at Uzume.

"What is rule number 1?"

"N-No Obscenity."

Miya's aura grew even further. Uzume got scared beyond belief!

"What did you say?"

"No obscenity!"

Uzume shouted out, she felt flat onto the floors. Miya chuckled and patted her head.

"My my, Uzume. Don't you know it is not time to sleep? No meals for the remainder of the day and breakfast for tomorrow. Fufufufufufufu."

Me: "That was **_So creepy."_**

 **Miya P.O.V**

Oh my. Nero's voice changed into an echoing demonic tone. Why did it happen? I turned around and saw Nero. He looked the same. But he has a light blue aura on the upper parts of his body and glowing red eyes with his pupils slitted, making them more like a cat. Those eyes...they're like the ones that Vergil himself once possessed. Is he really not with him? He so kind to be like him. How can he be him if he is looking similar to him in appearance, yet act seperate from him? Well, I can't blow my cover to who I am really to Nero here now, can I?

"Fufufufufu. I don't know what you're talking about."

Nero: " ** _N-Nothing_**. Nothing I must be losing my mind for a bit. Don't know what had came to me for some reason."

His voice changed back and his appearance is back to normal. So, he is rather frightened compared to Vergil, who showed no fear and had little emotions than what I've been in the past.

"Oh my. Why are your frinends on the floor?"

"Uhhhh...they're exhausted after weeks of finding a place to live in?"

"Fufufufu. Well they can't stay here. Help them off the floor and let me take you to your rooms, okay?"

"O-Okay."

As Nero picked them off the floor, I opened the door to 202 and let them in. Nero let them down to the floor of the room and looked around.

"So, is it okay?"

"It's great. It really is."

"Fufufufufufu. You have such a way of revealing your happiness."

Miya, I want to say thank you for letting us stay here. It means a lot to me. Really dose.

"Fufufufufufu. It's no problem. Just doing what my husband wanted me to do. How about we go to dinner after you are done packing?"

Nero looked up with teary eyes and smiled with a nod. I giggled and went out of the room. As I walked to the stairs, I turned around to look at Nero's room, only for me to see a tall figure standing at the end of the hallway.

 **Sekirei OST 8**

The cloak was ripped to the point I can see most of his clothing. The blue coat with the snake-like pattern, the brown gloves, the katana, they are so familiar in appearance. Can it really be..?

"Vergil?"

I spoke quietly so Nero can't hear me. Vergil looked up with anger in his face as his eyes glowed blue clearly, showing that his face is the same as ever, being fierce and stoic and the same time. I see, he hasn't changed ever since the incident that I brought out. I now realize that he isn't letting the memory of the both of us go away. I can't blame him for this. After all, it was my fault for believing what that cursed scientist said to me about Vergil, making me cause the Kamikura Betrayal Incident long ago in the past.

"Don't think I've forgiven you, Miya."

He spread his wing out and vanished as the wing disintegrated. "Vergil. I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, I want to say, I'm sorry for unleashing the pain I had caused you. I really do. I hope that you'll understand and forgive me one day."

I later went back to the kitchen to get my mind off him for a little while. Why did Vergil come to me when Nero come to my home? Is he connected with Nero somewhat? If that is the case, what is the connection between the both of them?

 **Nero P.O.V**

I can't believe my luck so much! We are going to actually live here! Take that, Toyotama! Can't beat us now, can you?! Hahahaha! She can try getting her hands on me now, but it won't work! We are in what is possibly the safest place ever!

As I leaned against the window in appreciation, I looked outside the window to look at the ground below, only to see someone looking back at me through the window. She is a female standing about 5'2 with short orange hair and wore a jumpsuit similar to the late Bruce Lee in the past, having a jumpsuit that is mostly yellow with black sleeves and white stripes on each of the 2 black sleeves. She also wore brown boots and has possessed grayish eyes.

Ah great! She is like Toyotama, being ready to kill me, isn't she? But she is just...staring at me. Her eyes aren't leaving the window I am on, with a melancholic expression. She is just staring at me and not making any form of movement. Huh? What's up with her all of a sudden? Does she even know me?

I opened the window and she looked at me quickly without moving her entire body. I was about to speak, but she shushed at me and put a finger over her mouth. She began to speak in mouth, which I don't know what she is saying. Then she jumped away. Huh, what was that all about.

"N-Nero..."

I turned and saw Shi awake, looking ghostly pale and sweating.

"Shi...are you okay?"

Shi came forward and hugged me close to her. I later hugged back in order to comfort her from what she had just witnessed from Miya Asama, the person that possessed the visage of a head of a hannya.

"Yeah, but what the landlady did..."

"I know, but at least she is kind enough to let us in, as long as we don't break her rules."

"I-I know, but that demon head..."

Shi than noticed the worried expression I am wearing all of a sudden.

"N-Nero...What's wrong? I-Is there something bother you all over a sudden?"

"A Sekirei just appeared in front of the inn. She was looking at me for some reason. She isn't like Toyotama. In fact, she looks like she is a person that is on her own and is unwinged."

"H-How So?"

"She just simply looked at me with a melancholic expression and just spoke to me, even though she didn't say a word, and just went away to somewhere I don't know where she went to. I don't know what that was all about or why she came here, or if she knows me at all. All I know is that this encounter has a meaning behind it at what ever might happen between the both of us in the future. By the way, has Kuno awaken yet after...you know...what happened back there?"

Shi shook her head. "She must be emotionally more fragile than even I am." Than we heard Miya call that it is time for dinner. I cracked a smile as I heard this and said this to Shitodo.

"Well, shall we wake Kuno up and have the dinner we deserve for having Uzume lead us to this place?"

Shitodo also smiled, though hers here is shy and timid like Kuno, although she tried to look brave the best she could, which I appreciate.

"Y-Yes!"

Me: "Heh, when Uzume wakes up, I'm going to give her my appreciation for leading me here."

We later woke Kuno up and the 3 of us went to downstairs for possibly the greatest dinner of our life. Heh, this will most likely be going to be the best time of my life as well.

 **Kamen Rider OST: Burning My Soul**

 **There we go, that is the end of the chapter. And oh boy, Nero met Miya and our old friend from the previous story is enrages about this happening and letting his guard down on realizing who owned the inn. Let's hope he gets over his grudge soon. The red queen will make a physical appearance in the story, I just need to figure out what way to make it appear and try my best to describe its appearance, as the description of its physical appearance is never mentioned in the dmc wiki, including the appearance of it's dmc 5 incarnation, which I am rather angry about. But anyways. If you like the story, you can add it to favorites. If you don't like it, just don't read it again and don't comments about it negatively. I really dislike it and have tried my best in it. So long y'all and I will see you all next time.**


	6. Now there’s 2 enemies!

**Alright, my new chapter. There is going to be a new item in this chapter, by the way. I can give you a guess on what it is in the chapter I am doing now. If you guys like my story, let me know in the review. If you don't, then ignore it. With that said and done, it is time to move on and do the chapter**

 **Kamen Rider Build: Be The One**

 **Nero P.O.V**

It has been a week and a half ever since we came to Izumo Inn. Toyotama hasn't revealed herself ever since she trashed and destroyed my house, or our house for me, Shi, and Kuno. I also haven't seen that girl that had appeared in front of the inn ever since I had moved in there. For once, I feel safe and wouldn't be attacked by her. One, Miya seems to be a trained swordsman or 'swordswoman' if this is the way to call it. I had seen her cut a leaf in a clean and perfect half with just a single swing. While scary as it is, it is also pretty cool.

Life here isn't as bad as outside for once. I get to talk with Uzume, who is just a single room next to me. And Shi actually began to have Miya train her. While a bit reluctant and a scared at first, Shitodo began to get better. She began to become a bit faster and slightly stronger than before in the past, although I had to make a weapon resembling hers that is made out of wood so it would be a simple hitting fight and not a lethal one. Kuno also had made a bunch of origami and sang when she has the chance to me. It was very great to come here and I am lucky that I had met Uzume when I had the chance to do so. Plus, she can be a bit funny sometimes, in appropriate moments, that is. Still getting bothered by her flirtatious jokes to me. Also the dreams also are gone. I am rather suprised. I guess the person doesn't like it here at the inn.

But there is this one person that I had not met inside Izumo Inn. Her name is Kagari, and is said to be 2 rooms away from me. I really don't know all that well about this Kagari person. I guess she lived here longer than anyone here. All I know is that she was given a job I have no knowledge about. Well, hopefully it is an appropriate type of job, because I can't imagine what Uzume's job would be like. Likely the one that fits her personality. Hopefully that isn't the case.

This is a rather strange type of thing. I haven't seen her in the mornings and in the afternoons, even when I return from school. I guess her times of appearing and returning are rather long compared to the school. Well, I've heard that this Kagari person isn't so bad. In fact, I heard she is nice.

Well, I've had some funtime with Uzume, but she keeps on setting off Miya for an unknown reason. I have know idea if she wants to get in trouble for an unknown reason. I guess setting her off is a hobby of hers as well. Hopefully she doesn't get me in trouble with her, because obviously I am not wanting to get blamed for something that isn't even my fault from the start.

But other than that, being at Izumo Inn is actually pretty calming and refreshing, with Miya not getting set off that is. I am not going out there and get attacked by her demon head, and I have my Sekirei with me in the same room. It always brings me a happy feeling whenever I am with them. But I am wondering if I can meet this Kagari person in the future. Mmmmmm...maybe I will, just gotta be patient in what time I am about to see her.

Today is the weekends on Saturday. I am at the table having breakfast with 2 of my Sekirei between me in both sides. Kuno is clinging on to me, tightly for some reason. But she isn't shaking, which means that her confidence is beginning to increase a bit. That is one heck of a plus for both me and Shitodo at the same time.

As for my very first Sekirei, Shitodo, she is actually smiling naturally. Normally, her smiling is just straight up shy and timid, but now she is beginning to smile like a normal person. Her smile is as though it is shining the room like the very moonlight itself, just like her wings when they formed from that very thing. Beautiful indeed.

Shi: "N-Nero, d-do you mind if I feed you?"

Kuno: "N-No way! I want to feed him!"

Not again! This is the third time I have my Sekirei fighting one another. The first time we did it is 5 days ago. The second one is yesterday. And both of these results had Miya come in and scare off the fight away herself and in have to get out of there to avoid getting scared. Sorry Shi and Kuno, you're on your own. I later backed off as they began to face each other.

Shi: "K-Kuno, I am Nero's first sek...I mean girlfriend. L-Let me do it!"

Kuno: "B-But I-I

I smiled weakly at the two of them. I'm sure Miya is going to come in and scare away this mess again. Since arguments are classed as fighting in her eyes, she might come soon. But these are my Sekirei. They're so affectionate to me completely. They would do anything for me, even if I didn't ask for it, and I don't know how to return the favor.

Squish

"Uhh"

I felt something soft on my back and I wasn't sure how to respond. All I did is turn around and see Uzume with a playful and mischievous grin on that beautiful face she possesses.

Me: "U-Uzume"

Uzume: "Yes, my little Nero?"

Yeah, that's right. She called me her little Nero for crying out loud. A reference to my height problem again. This is so irritating, but I guess a bit embarrassing at the same time. Why does she call me little, yet she is aware of my age? It doesn't make sense. Than again, Uzume can be a bit strange sometimes.

My face began to heat up when her she lightly touched me with her soft, yet warm skin. My Sekirei are still arguing about who is gonna feed me. If they saw me with Uzume like this, they would seriously flip out and get irritated so much. A-And she is still pressing her chest on my back! Doesn't she know how embarrassing it is and the fact she will get in trouble?! I guess she doesn't care about that. Only waning to tease me while it lasts.

Me: "Wh-What are you..."

Uzume: "Say, my little Nero. Do you want me to feed you?"

Me: "F-F-Feed me?"

Are you kidding me? She is really going to tick off my Sekirei if they found out what is going on with me and Uzume. I swallowed my saliva and held my breath! Sh-She is offering me something like this?! Uzume takes my chopsticks and points them to me!

Uzume: "So, my Little Nero, how should I feed you? With your own chopsticks, or should I do it with doing mouth to mouth? I heard these type of ways of eating are very funny and enjoyable at the same time from what I've heard people say. Hehehehehehehehe."

Me: "Uzume, you do know what would happen if Miya finds out what you're doing, right?"

Uzume raised in eyebrow, than giggled a bits I guess she really doesn't care about getting herself in trouble by having me with her. Man, in wonder what is in Uzume's mind. I hope it isn't something ridiculous on me completely.

Uzume: "Come on, Nero. Miya isn't going to show herself in this second, right?"

I wouldn't act so confident I. Something like that if I were you. Because what goes around of your mouth comes around and makes you eat your words. Wait, what is...

Shiver

I was right. She is here. Uzume began to shiver, along with Shi and Kuno, which the intimidating aura of hers began to take effect and forced them to stop. If this is what I think it is, than both Shi, Kuno, and Uzume are going to have one heck of a scare of her life.

"Shi, Kuno, Uzume"

Yep, she is here after a second. Go dang it, Uzume! You had to say it out loud! Now Miya is here to frighten the 3 of you. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is curled into a smile, but has the purple aura and the demonic head is here above her right shoulder! Where did she even learn that?!

Miya later faces Uzume, her later stands up and backs away from me and shivers a bit.

Miya: "Uzume, What is rule number 1?"

Uzume: "N-No obscenity."

Uzume began to sob while hugging herself, very frightened by the visage of hers. She probably should have watched her words and her actions. Miya nods happily and later turns to my 2 Sekirei, who began to hug each other. Both Kuno and Shi are very frightened and are about to cry. Somehow they are lasting much longer than last time. I guess being exposed a number of times gave them tolerance. But even they don't have tolerance to fear itself. I'm so afraid my aura is pushing itself out. Luckily I am doing anything I could to comtain it.

Miya: "Shi, Kuno. What is rule number 2"

Shi and Kuno: "N-No Fighting"

Miya began to giggle and later turns around and points to me. I stiffened from both the aura and the way she is gesturing me. This time, however, the aura and the head is gone, which means I am not in trouble for luck's sake.

Miya: "Nero, can I ask you a favor?"

Me: "O-Of course. I'll listen. What is it?"

Miya: "You aren't going to school, are you?"

Me: "Umm, today is Saturday, so there is no school, and my job isn't until Thursday. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, well I was thinking if you can go to the local market and get some potatoes, radishes, and apples. I would go to the market myself, but I have something inportant to do. Can you got to the market for me please?"

"O-Of course I can do that for you. It as easy as pie. Of course I can!"

"My, thank you."

Miya smiled and I did the same the same back to her. I love this landlady-san, as opposed to scary landlady-sama! But, I do wish that I could go and see Onee-chan today.

After I am done eating, I am getting ready with my Blue Rose revolved in my pocket. But I need some company first.

Me: "Shi, you mind going out to the local market with me?"

Shi: "O-Of course I will go, Nero! Besides, Toyotama is still out there. So I need to help you."

Shoot! I forgot that Toyotama is still out there in the city. But I am not sure if she can even fight against such a vicious opponent like her. After all, Shitodo is too shy and afraid to even do so. I swear, I am going to get that Toyotama and pay for all the suffering she has caused to both me and my Sekirei. I will get her someday or sometime if I have the chance.

"Shi, are you sure you can protect? You do know you aren't much of a fighter, right?"

"I know that, Nero. But you've done so much for me, so I want to return the favor to you."

Okay, so Shitodo is going with me. But what about Kuno over here? I wander if she wants to come with me to.

"Kuno, do you want to come to?"

"I-I can't. I want to keep making origami and I am not used to outside d-due to how scary it is. Can I please stay here, Nero?"

"Of course. You don't need my permission for it. You can just ask and I'll let you be."

"Th-Thank you, Nero."

I smiled at Kuno and she smiled back at me. She doesn't have to treated like she is my own servant. I don't want to be treated her like that. We deserve to be treated as equals. The Sekirei are their own type of person. They have their own taste of hobbies and personality. They are not beings without emotions and don't care at all. Heck, they aren't even tools. They are beings that want to be human like the rest of us. That's all.

"Well, see you around Kuno. Bye."

"B-Bye Nero."

I later turned to the door, put on my boots and went out the door with Shitodo at the left of me. We both began to walk to the market and hope to not get to run into Toyotama and hope for once that she doesn't have a buddy with her this time, because I have know idea what Shi can do against another opponent, or what I can do against her.

As we went outside, it was a warm day outside. It isn't to sunny, but it also isn't to cloudy either. It is a perfect balance between 2 things. I always wear my outfit though, despite what outside is like. That reminds me of something. Do Sekirei even know what it feels like to experience the temperatures on extreme levels? I guess I should ask her about it.

"Shi, do you mind if I can ask you something?"

"Wh-What is it, Nero?"

"I've been wondering, do you Sekirei ever experience of at least feel the temperature outside?"

"W-Well, not a lot, exactly. We do have a much higher tolerance to outside. But we are still suspected to the temperatures of it is high or low enough for us to feel it."

"Curiosity I suppose. I just want to learn everything I can about you, and Kuno. Since we are going to be together...from now on, I think we should learn more about, one another, don't you think so, Shi?

"Y-Yes, we should!"

I smiled as we countined to the direction of the market. You people think that I would end great without interruption, right? Well, look how WRONG I was.

A Couple Minutes Later

We we're nearly there, about 100 feet away. We would have gotten there if there wasn't a rude interruption. I thought I heard a noise from behind the both of us. Shi wondered what's wrong, but I said nothing and to continue. As we began to countinue, female dropped in front of us! Toyotama, I should have known she would come here! How dare she shows herself after what she had done to the both of us! I am going to make her pay!!

"Toyotama! I've got a bone to pick with you! How dare you cause me suffering and destroy my home! I'll make you pay for what you've done!!"

I was preparing to get my Blue Rose out to shoot her, but Shi stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder and got infront of me. Shi, What are you doing now?

"T-Toyotama, why are you here?"

That's not good! Shi is still timid and I am unsure that she is ready to fight against her. Shi is not born nor developed for combat! She is to afraid to even do so. Toyotama is smirking at us cruelly. She is ready to kill the both of us is she had the chance. I just hope Shitodo had what it takes to fight her. Because if she looses, I don't know how I can get the both of us out of this mess.

"I've come to settle this once and for all, Number 40! I am going to terminate you and enjoy killing your Ashikabi!"

I am scared for Shitodo! Shitodo's not a good person in making a brave face. Plus, I don't think Shitodo is as skilled as Toyotama. Now I am beginning to wonder as to why this Minaka guy had to set up this stupid plan in the first place. The plan can just burn to the ground for all I care and Minaka should be sent thrown flying.

"Al-Alright! I will fight you! Yo-You've caused to much suffering for my Ashikabi. First you're trying to kill him, Th-Then you destoryed his home, put home that we live in. N-Nero had done so much for me on so many ways, I-I will do anything I can to return the favor for him. N-Now I, Number 40, Shi, w-will accept the challenge you want me to do!"

"I am Number 16 Toyotama! Now let's do this! HYAAAAAAAA!!!!"

 **3rd person view**

 **Sekirei ost 9**

Toyotama lunges at Shi, But Shitodo jumped up and onto the staff itself. Shi attempts to attack Toyotama's head, but Toyotama ducks and spins the staff. Shi later jumps off the staff as Toyotama spins her staff and later stops. Toyotama later jumps and tries to pierce the ground with Shi, but Shi used her arm blades and blocks the attack. Shi later cuts wildly and Toyotama later runs away and later jumps into the side with a backflip. Toyotama attempts to attack Shi's backside, but Shi turns around and blocks her attack. Shi than jumps up and spins while using her blades and made herself become a buzzsaw. Toyotama jumps backwards and dodges the attack. Shi than lands on her feet and rushed to Toyotama. Toyotama attempts to pierce Shi, but than Shi later uses her arm blades to put the Staff in between.

"I've seen you've improved! How did you do it?"

"I-I am not t-telling!"

Shi than brings her blades infront of her in and prepares to cut in an x-shaped slash. Shi than rushes to Toyotama.

"Th-This is for Nero!"

"Damn brat!"

Toyotama blocked the X-Shaped Slash. Toyotama than backflips and attempts to hit Shi's back again. However, shi backflips as well, and attempts to strike Toyotama From above. But Toyotama blocked it with her staff.

"You're so annoying!"

"Th-than how about you give up?!"

"Never!"

Shi and Toyotama's weapons clashed win one another. They locked place until Shitodo back flips and began to glow white on her blades. Toyotama looked wary of what's going to happen next.

"F-Feel my Heaven's Crossing Edge!"

Shitodo charges and Toyotama blocked the attacked. Shi create in x-shaped marking on the staff and Toyotama is sent back 10 feet away from both Shitodo and Nero, who is unsure what to do in this situation.

Despite Toyotama trying her best to defend her attack, She still gotten hit and had stab and cut wounds in her legs, arms, and torso. Toyotama can't believe that she got hit by a shy and timid girl who improved to be a more capable fighter. Shi rushed at her again, but Toyotama dodges that attack of hers barely.

"E-Enough!"

Toyotama than began to get frustrated and tries to use her staff to send Toyotama in the air. Shi simply jumps back and blocks the attack. When Toyotama landed, shi attempts to stab the ground, but Toyotama jumped out of the way. Shi was getting a bit frighten for her Ashikabi and also feels her worry. So now Shitodo has to finish the fight and escape her quickly before Toyotama has a chance to even catch them. Shi than realize that Toyotama is beginning to get tired, than plans to wear her down as much as she can. So Shi than rushes to Toyotama and attacks her again Toyotama regains her composure and attacks again. Both weapons hit, creating a sonic boom.

Shi and Toyotama are struggling under their strengths, trying to overpower one another. Toyotama tried to get the weapon loose by swinging her staff in the air, but the arm blades are tightly locked. Shi than rushes and tries to stab with the right arm blade, but Toyotama blocks it, thought the staff did get pierced, showing signs of it's toughness beginning to wear down. Shi than tries her best form of offense the best she could in order to defeat Toyotama. Now it is Toyotama that is in a disadvantage, but Nero has an unexpected surprise waiting behind him all this time. And the surprise itself isn't pretty.

 **Nero P.O.V**

This is insane! I've never seen a Sekirei fight like this before! The fight is incredibly intense and fast to the point I don't know how I can keep up with their speed. Shitodo's training with Miya is a good idea, because now thanks to that, Shitodo can last longer in the fight and is a bit quicker. But even though Shitodo has her fighting style improved, I don't know how long Shitodo can last against Toyotama. For all I know, she could have had more experience tha Shi has been.

"You seem to feel useless, aren't you?"

I froze and turned around and backed away. Standing behind me is an adult female. She had a yellow and purple suit and had short hair. She looked just as nasty as Toyotama!

"Who are.."

Wait, what I thought about Toyotama having a buddy appear with her! Is this what I...

"You're a friend of Toyotama, aren't you?"

The lady smiled in a cruel manner.

"Yes, I am Sekirei no. 18, ichiya. At your service, Ashikabi."

She said the last part cruel and ruthless way. I knew this would happen. Toyotama must have brought a friend of hers to finish to job of trying to kill me to not only terminate Shi, but Kuno as well! Now I don't know what to do, and Shi is distracted fighting Toyotama. I began to step back farther and raised my fists, being prepared for a fight. Although I have no idea how well I can fair against a Sekirei. This Sekirei my have more experience than I have in hand to hand combat, which I had done in a long, long time.

"Trying to defend yourself, eh. Hehehehehe."

Ichiya later moves closer to me, and I stepped back further.

"L-leave him alone!"

"Don't even try!"

Toyotama got in Shi's way and attacked her again, preventing her from even rescuing me from No. 18. Crap, I don't know what to do now! I need someone help me now!!

"If I kill you, Shi will get terminated, just as your other cowardly no. 95 will be. How sad your situation is. Being all alone and helpless with nothing to protect yourself with. Hehehehehe! Such a cruel reality, huh, at least the reality is cruel to you after all!"

Ichiya attempts to kick me, but I ducked and rolled out of the way. But than a kick came under my chin, sending me flying 10 feet near a wall! God that hurt me so much, I don't even know how I can take it, but somehow I can.

"N-Neeeeeeeerrrrrrrrooooooo!!!!"

Shi is trying to get to me, but Toyotama is keeping her busy and not letting her have the chance to get to me. Suprisingly though, I am still able to get up without any trouble. I was able to get my body up and stand on my own 2 feet with little forms of difficulty. It was as though I only taken a push that did little harm. Ichiya seems a bit suprised that I am okay. But later scoffs at it.

"So you're fine, huh? Big deal! But you won't be fine when I attack again to truly finish you off. My master wanted to take Shi as one of his own, but you took her away. You little brat of a child. For such a frail child, it's about time you of all people get killed by me for stealing what our master had wanted. Now it is time for you to die!!!"

Ichiya came rushing towards me. I didn't know what to do! So I too rushed at full sprint and did a drop kick I've been practicing for a very, very long time. It's been a while since I've done it. Ichiya was suprised at how fast I ran, because I sprinted faster than her. I later jumped and pointed my boots to her face, getting ready to kick her.

"Wait! How are you...GAAAAAHHHH!!!

My 2 boots had landed on Ichiya's face, sending her flying into a bin, getting the trash and recycle bin on top of her, though I have no idea how long she will stay immobilized until she recovers, so I've got to make this quick. I looked around to see if there's anything helpful that can aid me in this, but I saw no weapons on the ground that can help me fight on even grounds against her. Just when I see nothing to help and that I am about to die by Ichiya, I noticed the bluish-green mist in the ground. The same one in my dreams. Huh? What is that doing here? The answer was that when the mist dissipates, What laid in the place the mist is that of a sword. It is a blade nearly 5 feet in length with red straps on the handle. It bares a resembles to a Großes Messer (Great Knife in German for those that don't know) with a red base that had a symbol of a thorn in said part. The blade also had holes in the top part of it, which I am rather curious as to what is the purpose of the holes on there. Without any hesitation of this, I grabbed the sword by the handle. M-Man it is heavy. 'I think I'll name this the Red Queen. Yeah, sounds fitting.'

 **Nero Battle Theme DMC 4 Hardrock**

Ichiya than gets the bins off her body and boy doesn't she look mad. Her eyes looked at me, ready to kill and take what remaining life I have.

 **My honored brethren x2**

 **We come together x2**

 **To unite as one x2**

 **Against those that are damned x2**

"You little brat! THAT'S IT!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

 **We show no mercy x2**

My aura and eyes returned at I spoke this to her in the demonic tone I had used. " ** _If that's the case, then bring it on!"_**

 **For we have non x2**

She rushed at me, but I held the Red Queen with my left hand and did a cut diagonally at the lower right, than diagnolly at the lower left, then upwards, than Finally with a downward cut. This attack is Red Queen Combo A. Ichiya got frustrated and rushed towards me once again, but I jumped into the air and dashed! Woah, didn't know I can do that. I later did a sweeping strike, which forced her to use her left hand. This is called Calibur. Ichiya attacks with a kicked, but as I began to swing, I twisted the handle accidentally. It had done a motorcycle-like function and made a revving sound within the blade itself and the blade began to glow red. I guess there must be some mechanisms within the blade itself. The blade went faster and stronger while spitting flames from the holes and Ichiya got nicked in the stomach, getting a cut on it while the wound gets burned as well.

 **The time has come and so have I**

 **I'll last laugh as you came to die**

 **The damage done, the pain subsides**

 **And I can see the fear clear when I look in your eyes.**

'Woah! Didn't excpect that! So this is what the holes are for. Making it shoot fire and accelerate the strikes of the sword like thrusters on a plane. Maybe I should call this the exceed system.'

"YOU ARE REALLY STARTING TO BUG ME!!! MAYBE I SHOULD SQUASH YOU LIKE ONE AS WELL!!!"

 ** _"You wanna bet?!"_**

Ichiya rushes at me once again with her feet ready to hit my face. I twisted the handle and it glowed red hot as I attacked. I did the first 2 slashes again at normal speed, but than I did multiple 360 spins with my sword swinging, about 5 of them very fast. This is Red Queen Combo C, but charged with the Exceed System. I later did Air Hike and it is not charged with the exceed system. So I did a downward slash. Ichiya got out of the way. This attack is called Split. Ichiya later jumps into the air and attempts to stomp me, but I used Red Queen to twist the handle and strike at the same time and did and upward cut while spinning 3 time and launching myself in the air at the same time. The attack is now called EX High Roller. A High Roller Charged with the Exceed system.

 **I'll never kneel and I'll never rest**

 **You can tear the heart from my chest**

 **I'll make you see what I do best**

 **I'll succeed as you breath you very last breath.**

While in the air, I swung my sword 2 times and spun 2 times as well. The attack is called Roulette Spin, and she is sended to the air with a lot of cuts. I later twisted it again while swinging, sending the system to the max. Then I gripped the weapon with both hands, did a front flip and went to stab the ground at an accelerated rate while shouting out this technique "DOUBLE DOWN!!" Ichiya avoided the stabbing of the sword, but had gotten caught i the blast of the fire, causing her to get launched in the air. Ichiya was knocked in the air and is knocked back to the ground. Ichiya than stands back up despite being burned and tries to do a front kick at me, but I did the illusion which I dubbed Shadow Phaser and retaliated by literally sliding on the floor of the ground, ending it with a swipe of my sword on to her. I named this attack Streak.

 **Now I know how the angel fell.**

 **I know the tale and I know it to well**

 **I'll make you wish you had a soul to sell**

 **When I strike you down and send you straight to HELL**

Ichiya has suffered both from cuts and burns that wounded her so much that she is having difficulty standing up right. When she stood up perfectly and getting ready to attack again, Shi than pushes Toyotama into Ichiya. I put the sword somehow on my back and tilted the position of the sword it so it doesn't touch the ground. How did I do all that, learning how to use the Red Queen in under a minute? And how did I get it on my back without a sheathe! Well I guess it is a part of having powers. Shi than picks me up and jumps away to the Market.

 **My army comes from deep within**

 **Beneath the soul, beneath my skin**

 **As you are ending I'm about to begin**

 **My strength is pain and I will never give in**

I took out the Blue Rose while they are in range of my eye sight. I had been charging power while fighting. I put my right hand that is glowing red on the revolver and shot. 6 Summoned Swords has appeared and struck both Toyotama and Ichiya. The 2 bullets each hit Toyotama and Ichiya and blew up after 3 seconds, causing eternal damage. Hopefully this will weaken them enough for the both of us to escape from their grasp for a little while.

 **I'll tell you I'm the one to survive**

 **You'll never break my faith nor my stride**

 **I'll have you choke at your own demise**

 **I'll make the angel scream and the devil cry!**

 **Song Ends**

Shi: "N-Nero, how did you get the sword and learn your own techniques?"

Me: "I don't know about the techniques part, but the sword appeared in blue mist, the same mist in my dreams."

Shi: "Do you think that the man you've met gave that to you?"

Me: "Most likely."

 **A couple minutes later**

""We're Home""

We've gotten out of here, Finally! We are covered in dirt and filth from the fight that went on. But otherwise we're alright.

"Oh my you're back, what took you so long?"

Miya than came with a happy expression on her face, but than looked shocked at our appearances.

"Oh my, what happened to you two?"

"We got jumped by pretty bad people. Shi had to fight one of them off somehow. I really didn't fight, but than, I found this sword."

I took the sword out of my back and showed it to Miya. She looked suprised, but than asked me.

"How did you handle with the sword?"

"It was pretty heavy, but I made some techniques despite that and we manage to get out of there without any serious injury. And at least we got the stuff you wanted."

I hold out the bag and gave her the stuff she wanted fully. Miya later excepted it and looked at me with a concerned experience.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Got kicked in the stomach, but that's all and Shi got a little bruised, but is also still okay."

"Well, at least the both of you are okay."

"Yeah"

Both Shi and I had walked upstairs back to the room of ours. Kuno must have been making origami in there, because when we enter, she is surrounded by at least 10 origami with one she is making in her hand. When she saw the both of us, I can tell she is very chocked at my appearance. She got the origami out of the way and ran up to me.

Kuno: "N-Nero! What happened to you?"

"Toyotama jumped at us once again. This time, however, she had brought a friend with her to try and kill me. You're lucky that you didn't come, otherwise I don't know what I can do to help."

Kuno later hugged me pretty tight! Jeez, even when she looks thin, she is very strong. Guess even the weakest can have unnatural strength of their own, but is inferior compared to others that are more stronger. Kuno then noticed the Red Queen in my back and questions me about it.

Kuno: "N-Nero, where did you get this?"

"When I got attacked, I noticed the sword appearing out of what appears to be blue rivers of energy."

"B-Blue rivers of energy?"

"The same one that I had in my dreams back when I was in the old house."

I later began to explain what the dream was like and who I had met in the dream that is made here. When I finished explaining, Kuno looked a bit suprised at who I had just met in the dream.

"That does sound like someone I've heard stories about."

Me: "I wonder where or how he brought me that sword. It is obvious he didn't make it, so it must be something else."

My Sekirei had shrugged, as obviously the both of them had no knowledge of what had happened. Shi than says something I am a little suprised about.

Shi: "What is this sword, anyway?"

"I called it the Red Queen. It sound fitting, don't you both think so?"

Both my Sekirei nodded in agreement at the name I gave the sword. I am glad they agreed to the name I gave to it. But the unknown man who gave it to me. Why did he do it and how did he do it anyway? How does he know who I am and what is his connection and his intentions with me. I hope that once I see him again, I'll get some answers.

 **Kamen Rider Build OST: Burning My Soul**

 **Alright, the chapter is done. As you can see, the Red Queen has made its first official appearance in this story. Now Nero is going to practice on how to use it, due to the weight and the mechanism within the sword. This also includes the sword's height and his height as well, as it is possible for it to be a slightly bit taller than Nero. Let's hope that he can manage it. Anyways, see you next time on the next chapter. See ya.**


	7. The Sekirei Maiden of Ice

**Alright. The new chapter is going on. There will be a new Sekirei in this chapter, and this one is pretty Cool. Nero here is going to do his best to perfect his skills in using the new Red Queen that he has and fight with it along side his Blue Rose Revolver. However, her isn't going to really use the Red Queen, just mention his training with it. How the 2 weapons will be of any affective use will be revealed soon in the story. So with that out of the way, it is time to jump in right into the story.**

 **Kamen Rider Build: Be The One**

 **Sekirei OST 6**

It has been a week ever since Toyotama and the new Ichiya attacked me and my Sekirei. Man, that was so scary. I am lucky that the Red Queen appeared in time. Other wise I would be dead for sure. The kick I had is still felt, but other than that, I'm alright. I've been practicing in using the Red Queen and made a couple of new moves, like Shuffle, Red Queen Combo B, and Red Queen Combo D. Although I am still practicing on using the Exceed System. Man, the system is so tough for even strong people like me. It is insane. It is possibly going to take a month to master it. Another problem is height. It is a bit taller than be by a single inch, and I need to swing it without it touching the ground.

But than there is something weird a few days before today, which is Sunday. I've been experiencing a dream of a lady, possibly an adult with a lab coat over her shoulder. Whenever I walk up to her, she looks and said that she's...she's... I don't know what she said, because the dream had ended. I was suspecting that this Vergil guy was gonna do his tricks again, but this isn't a trick. Also Miya is training with me in using the Red Queen. She had somehow understood my difficulty and decided to train me into perfecting my style, and man she was no pushover. Hopefully I might become tall enough to use the sword properly.

I am currently in my room. It is 6:00 in the morning and Shi was lying next to me, shivering from fear of the attack flashing in her mind. She wouldn't stop blaming herself for me almost getting killed. I tried to tell her multiple times that it isn't her fault but she refused to believe it. Hopefully this time I could get her to sense and make her realize that what happened was not her causing it. This better work on what I am about to say.

"N-Nero. I'm s-so sorry. I should have trained harder."

"Shi, it isn't your fault. It's no ones. We wern't prepared for this. None of us are prepared for the attack that had just happened."

I hugged her tightly and made sure she stopped crying, but she is still in tears and used my shoulder to crying herself out. Man, this is ridiculous. If Toyotama had at least left us alone, none of this wouldn't have happened. Then again, she is straight up evil and most likely won't hesitate to kill me, despite the fact that it is against the rule of attacking Ashikabis.

"B-But I didn't prepare us for the attack and trained very little because of how I-I acted!"

"Shi, that is not true! Why are you even blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault in the first place anyway?"

Shitodo's eyes widened by what I said, then she shook her head, her ponytails shook with her head, as she still looked sad.

"I-I don't know. I-I just feel that way. I...If only I had..."

BONK!!!

I finally had enough of Shi blaming herself. I bonked my had onto her own head. Shi flinched and rubbed her red spotted head, while I left mine alone.

"O-Ow. Nero, why did you bonk me in the head?"

"I'm sorry, but you're doing it again. You are blaming yourself that isn't and was never you fault. It is no one's fault. Nobody caused this. Toyotama and Ichiya causes this with no regret. So they should be blamed on, not you!"

Shi looked, and then she smiled her signature shy smile for some reason. All of the sudden, Shi than hugged my child-like body close to her, with my head on the top of her shoulder! I don't know how to respond to this. So I hugged back.

Nero...y-you are so kind to me, never blaming me f-for something that I thought was my doing. Y-You are so sweet."

Shitodo than cups my cheek with her right hand, as the both of us stared at each other faces.

"N-Nero...I-I love you so much."

"I...love you...too."

Shi looked a bit shocked for some reason. Shi, why is it that you're shocked at what I had just said to you all of a sudden?

"N-Nero...Th-That is the first time you said this to me. Th-That you loved me."

"O-Oh...I guess it is."

It's true, thought. I had truly loved not only her, but Kuno as well. They had truly kind and caring hearts that warmed me up a lot. They had ended my times of loneliness in my house and now at Izumo Inn by simply being with me of all people. I'm so glad I had met the both of them when I had the chance.

"N-Nero...you are so kind. You had stood up for me twice from Toyotama. You had given me a home for the both of us to live in. You even had tried to comfort me the best you could, despite all the scary stuff I had been through. You are the best Ashikabi, one that has a big heart. One that truly cares for the 3 of us at all."

Those words had brought me tears in my eyes. I felt so happy I felt I was gonna cry. I tried to wipe them off, but Shi stopped me and wiped them off herself. I guess Shitodo truly cared and loved for me so much that it is now noticeable.

"Shi...Thank you for saying that. It really means so much to me."

"Y-Your welcome...Nero."

Shi and I closed the distance and the both of us kissed despite the fact it is dark outside in the morning. Shi's wings lit up in the room as we continued our kiss. Our mouths moved in a rhythm and each of us embracing on another. I brought myself closer to her, causing her wings to flap like an actual bird. The wings themselves are so beautiful and majestic. My right arm is glowing golden from what I am doing and while in Shi's presence. We've stayed embracing and kissing each other for a minute or so, and we finally stopped kissing and let out embraces loosen. We looked at one another through the eyes, with blush dusted into our cheeks.

"Nero...let's go downstairs for breakfast. Please?"

"Sure thing, Shi. First we wake up Kuno."

Yeah. Kuno had been asleep this entire time and didn't bother to even wake up to see what the both of us are doing. I guess she is exhausted from making the origami and singing me to sleep. So both Shi and I woke her up and the 3 of us went downstairs to have some breakfast.

 **3 minutes later...**

 **Sekirei OST 12**

We went downstairs and had our breakfast. Suprisingly both Shi and Kuno stopped fighting at the table. Uzume to has stopped teasing me innapproriately. I guess this because Miya is in our presence and everyone knew that if we break a rule within her presence, she is ready to scare everyone. I also decided to wear my hood as I am ready to go out, and it is really cold. Just when I am putting my mind on the woman I had met in my dreams, a female voice appeared front the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late."

The door to the table slid open, revealing a female with silver shoulder-length hair and reddish-brown eyes. She is a normal sized figure and looks 20 years old and is standing over 5'6. She is wearing a white business suit and has black pants on. Man, she looks beautiful and I don't know what to say. I realize that I am staring at her, so I turned away from her face and focused out on my food.

Miya: "It's alright there."

The lady that saw me while I was eating. She must have been curious about my presence. So she decided to walk and sit next to me.

"Hey, you're one of the new tenants, right?"

I turned and saw her looking at me.

"Y-Yeah. Of course I am."

"What's your name?"

"Nero. That's my name, Nero."

"Really? Miya told me a bit about you."

"Yeah, you're Kagari, right? Uzume mentioned about you."

"Yeah, that's me."

Kagari than looked and glared at Uzume, who simply stuck her tounge out at her playfully. I guess Kagari doesn't like it when someone leaks her name to someone she doesn't know. But than she looked at me with curiosity for some reason.

"Why are you wearing a hood in the inn, Nero? Are you cold?"

Oh god, if she sees what I look like underneath the hood, than I have no idea how she'll react. I've got to lie and make sure She doesn't see what I truly look like.

"N-No. I am just comfortable with the hood, yeah."

"Can I see what you look like? Your face that is?"

"N-No, I'm rather uncomfortable with people seeing my face."

"Why?"

"I'm just uncomfortable?"

"Can I at least see it? Just this once?"

"N-No."

Kagari than put a bit of a sinister grin, which I am rather uncomfortable about. If she is about to do what I think she is gonna do, I am ready to run. I am not sure if i am going in this situation again.

"Alright than. If you can't show me what you look like, I'll have to see for myself."

"Nononononononononono!"

Kagari than grabbed my 2 wrist together with her left hand, than she pulled of my hood with her right hand. Oh man, this is going to get embarrassing. Kagari than looks at me when she saw my real face. After a minute of looking at me, she than began to blush at my appearance! Oh boy, please don't tell me this is going to be what I think it is.

 **Kagari/Homura P.O.V**

 **Sekirei OST 14**

What the heck? So this is what he looks like? He's so cute. Like a cat that wants love. The hair and the eyes, so attractive. Oh my god... what am I thinking about? You aren't supposed to think such embarrassing thoughts, Homura. But, that boy...there is something off about him. He looks like someone I have heard of by Takehito. Someone I've been hearing stories about.

God, I can't take it. I fell to the floor. My nose feels hot and felt bloood out. Blackness overtook my vision.

 **An hour later, outside**

 **Sekirei OST 2**

Well that was unexcepted and somehow awkward in a type of situation that thing is. Kagari had somehow fainted and everyone laughed at her reaction. She even had a bloody nose come out of her like a fountain. So I had to get some tissues and clog up the nostrils. I guess I was too cute for her to handle and even looked at. I was expecting the blushing reaction, yes, but I never expected the fainting reaction. Suprisingly, despite how attractive I am, she didn't go lewd on me like the rest of the females I had met. I guess she has more control over herself than at the other females I met, like that Yukari person.

Right now my Sekirei are outside. I am still dressed in my coat and my Sekirei are on opposite sides of me. Shi and Kuno did nothing by laugh at Kagari like everyone else is doing. They even laughed at how panicked I was when I try to see what was wrong. Actually, that is the first time i've ever seen my Sekirei laugh. Normally they would just give out a shy smile. But they actually let out real laughter. And to be honest, their laughter from their mouths sounded just as cute as they even appear.

"N-Nero, do you mind if we get Ice Cream while we are walking? I-I wanted to taste it for the first time, b-but never had a chance to even do it."

"M-Me too"

Both Shi and Kuno are both wanting to have ice cream. I am happy they are more opened up at what they want. Normally, they always wondered what my 'orders' are going to be told to them, but now they want simple things like a frozen treat. At least it is their first step to at least began to treat ourselves and me as equals.

"Of course we can. You both deserve it."

"Th-Thanks you, Nero."

"Y-Yes. Thanks Nero."

I smiled at the both of them. They have been more open to me ever since we went to Izumo Inn. Shi had began to stutter less in her sentences, but I still stuttering whenever she is speaking. Which is a work in progress. Kuno is beginning to become more open to what she wants to do, which I am rather glad about what she is doing. Both of my Sekirei are beginning to become more open, and hopefully they become more confident as time goes on, possibly in the months that might pass. Hehehehe, I can't wait to see how confident they will look in the future.

But than, I suddenly stopped. A strange cold feeling and a pull came out of nowhere. Huh? What is that just now? I also feel...sadness...coming from whatever the pull is leading me to. I took a step forward, but nothing else. My Sekirei noticed the hesitation when I stopped walking. The both look at how worried I am.

"N-Nero? Is something wrong?"

"Do you guys feel that? A strange cold coming from somewhere?"

Both of my Sekirei shook their heads. I am rather curious. I feel something familiar about this place. I began to walk to the direction of the pull. My Sekirei also followed my lead and look at me. I am very suspicious at where this thing is leading me to. I have no knowledge of this. This pull is similar to the one I felt from Kuno, except this one is feeling...sad. Why is this feeling here for some reason?

Shi: "Nero? Where are you going."

Me: "I don't know. I have this weird pull coming from here. I feel...sadness. Pure sadness, like it wants to be accepted by someone and wanting a miracle to happen."

The three of us walked for about 10 minutes. The pull is getting stronger as I got closer to the source of whatever it is coming from.

Than we found ourselves in a park of some kind. It looked a bit dark in the atmosphere. The clouds darkned to the point it looks like it is nighttime.Than we hear a strange sound.

"Ah..."

I turned to the source and found a female. Wait! I recognize her. It's the same one from my dreams. Her eyes are more visible. The look dull turquoise, yet almost gray. She looked depress and...is that a Sekirei Crest her forehead? What is going on all of a sudden? My Sekirei has also noticed her to, and it looks like they aren't sure what to do.

Shi/Kuno: "N-Nero."

Me: "Let's go to her."

Both my Sekirei nodded and we speed-walked to her. As we got close enough, about 2-3 feet from her, she looked at me with a dull expression. The pull is directed towards her all of a sudden. It is so strong I have no way to describe how powerful it has suddenly become.

"Ah...are you an...Ashikabi..?"

"Y-Yeah. O-Of course I am."

She sounded a bit sad. I wonder why she sounds sad. Is it because of the marking on her head?

"Ah...than it must...feel great...to be wanted...by the people...you are...reacting to."

"What do you mean? Aren't you wanted?"

The woman paused. She then lift her hair covering the marking and pointed at it.

"Ah...this means that...I can't be...winged by an Ashikabi. My tuning failed...and I am stuck...like this."

Tuning? What does that mean? Is the crest interfering with her winging? If Minaka has done this, I am angry! How could he let this happen to the lady who had done nothing wrong?

"Wh-What is your name?"

"Ah...Akitsu."

"Akitsu. That's a pretty name. But do you know what's crazy. I actually recognize that face of yours. I saw it/you in my dreams."

My Sekirei looked at me with shock. Akitsu looked shocked as well, as her eyes widened, only slightly.

Shi: "N-Nero? You actually dreamed about Akitsu?"

Me: "Y-Yeah. Why? Is there something special about it?"

"Shi: "Sekirei have the ability to speak to their soon-to-be Ahikabis in their dreams. But Akitsu is Broken and can't be winged. But you are somehow able to see her in a dream. Is it possible for you to wing her?"

I shrugged. I actually don't know if I can. How can I if she is broken?

Akitsu: "Ah...You dream of...me..?"

Me: "Yes, I did dream of you. I thought it is a coincidence that I had seen you face in my dreams. But now I see it now, Akitsu."

"Hehehehe. A 12 year old with a scrapped number. That is strange."

I turned and saw a boy looking 15 years old. He had brown hair and eyes with a white suit. How dare he call me a 12 year old like that.

Me: "Did you just call me 12, boy?!"

???: "Why? Isn't that your age?"

Me: "No! I am more older than that! What are you doing here?"

???: "Why, I am here to get the scrapped number for myself?"

Me: "what?"

???: That Sekirei will be added to my collection. She has no Ashikabi, so I am taking her with me back to home."

Me: "You collect them like items? That is so wrong! I will not allow you to take Akitsu and let you do whatever you want with her!"

I probably should have not spoken and could've had just shut my mouth while I had the chance. Because now I'll I did is make the situation even worse by what happened next.

 **Sekirei OST 9**

The boy smirked and snapped his fingers. Multiple Sekirei appeared behind him. I turned around and got my Blue Rose out. My Red Queen is back at the inn. I got out the gun and got ready to fight the Sekirei. Shi and Kuno, while they are still shaking, also got infront of Akitsu. Shi had her blades ready, while Kuno is ready to scream and hurt the ears of the Sekirei that are present with the bad Ashikabi.

???: "Hehehehe. Trying to defend her, ehh?

How dare he act so cruel! Sekirei are not supposed to act as items! They are people! They have a beating heart and a personality! True, they aren't human and are alien beings, but they have the personality and the feelings of one at least! To me, they deserve more than to get in a death game like this! To me, they deserve to live the life of being cared for and loved by others!

Me: "Like I will let you pass! She is a person, not a tool to be discarded and left to wear down! I won't let you pass!"

I turned to Akitsu.

"D-Do you want to go with him, or me, or do you want to stay by yourself. Either way, I can help whatever I can...Akitsu?"

Something is wrong about her. Akitsu is holding onto her coat that is over her heart tightly. And her face, is she...blushing?

 **Akitsu P.O.V**

What? What is this feeling? This beating within my heart? Why? Why is this boy defending me as useless and worthless as Sekirei as me. Does he really care for me at all, despite how broken and disposable I am?

He told me...what path to choose. Where do I go to. If I be with him, will he make me as the rest of them? Make me his...wife? That shouldn't be possible. I am scrapped, broken, am I. But, this feeling, it is so strange. I can feel my heart beat st the presence of this boy.

The boy who is defending me. He is so caring, putting his life on the line, even when he is outnumbered. The other boy is wanting to take me against my will.

The boy who is with me. My heart beats and his presence. I feel hot at his words. Could the boy that is defending me...can he be my...Ashikabi?

 **Nero P.O.V**

"Even when you're outnumbered, you refuse to move and let me take her! You really are dumb and ridiculous!"

"Even when outnumbered, I won't let you take her! She is a person, not an item! You can't treat her like a disposable item! I refuse to allow you to go on!"

The boy laughed like he thought that my way of defending Akitsu is so funny. That is not funny! I'll make sure he gets the last laugh when I am done with the guy, the one who wants to take her against a Sekriei's will.

"By the way, peasent. I am Mikogami Hatayo. Who are you?"

"Peasent?! If you think I am some low-class citizen that is straight up useless, than you've another thing coming! I am Nero, and I will defend Akitsu with everything I have got! I will do anything to make sure you won't get to her!"

Shi: "W-We will defend Akitsu as well!"

Kuno: "Me t-to!"

Both Kuno and Shi are doing their best to be brave, but they are still shaking and are scared at the amount of Sekirei that this guy has. How can we defeat this many Sekirei at once. The boy sneered at me like what we all said is the most disgusting thing he had ever heard of. To me, it is the most important thing I have ever heard and had spoken of.

"Well, you're loss of your Sekirei, my gain of the Unwingable Sekirei!"

He is raising his hand up. Before he can call out a command to kill the 3 of us and take Akitsu away, walls of ice erupted from the ground! I-Ice? Where did that come from. Just when I was wondering as to where it came from, a cold hand touched my left hand. I turned around and saw Akitsu...is she...crying?

 **Sekirei OST 5**

Akitsu: "You...You won't...abandon...me?"

Me: "N-No, Of course I wouldn't Akitsu. I never abandon people that needed help."

Akitsu looked down at me than spoked to me in a shaky voice while baring a sad expression.

I've always...believed that I could be winged...but ever since the accident...I couldn't be winged...yet you dreamed of me despite that we had just met...you protected me despite this...as our first meeting."

She began to hug my arm to her chest (Which I am embarrassed due to how soft and big it is) as she began to cry more, and tears began to become more leaked out and run down like a waterfall.

"...I've always told myself since I have this, I didn't have the right to marry anyone. I-I...want to be winged...like every Sekirei...I only want to be...I want to marry you! This feeling in my chest...the heat I'm feeling all over my body. I thought my body was ice, yet you've warmed my body, and my heart. I never thought I would feel it...I always wanted to be like other Sekirei...to marry!"

"Akitsu wanting Nero"

Nero...wants to help Akitsu."

Both my Sekirei are crying. Even I am crying. The scream of acceptance, the cries of loneliness, it feels so horrible. Her loneliness is more worse than my loneliness. I must help her and not allow this Mikogami guy take her. I will take the risk in helping Akitsu.

I went up and sat on her lap as I spoke this to her.

"Akitsu...I'm not sure if it will work, but I will do what I can to help you. I will try my best to wing you and help you recover from this desperation. Even if it doesn't work, I will take you under my wing and help you mentally."

My Sekirei felt jealous at what I am doing, but I don't care, I must help her and make sure she can recover from what she had experienced in the past. After all, it isn't her fault she got into this form of suffering.

"What...is your name?"

"Nero"

Akitsu nodded as she went closer to my face, moths ready to touch.

"Nero...master...I want to become master's Sekirei and wife."

"Y-Yes...let's do it. Get married."

I cupped her cheek with my left hand and began to close the distance slowly.

"Thank you...master."

Mikogami had his Sekirei begin to cut down the ice. I don't have time. I've got to get ourselves and Akitsu out of this mess she is in right now. If I don't she might become a disposable slave for Mikogami, and I am not taking the risk in letting that happen. After a few seconds. I pressed my mouth onto hers.

But nothing happened. There is no forming of wings. There is not glow, no nothing. Just blank and nothing else. After 10 seconds, Akitsu began to cry from it supposedly not working. I don't know what to do now.

Akitsu...she wanted to get accepted by an Ashikabi, but never had a chance due to an accident. And now I am unable to wing her. Now she is going to become Mikogami's slave and become a disposable form of trash to him. Am I really this much a a pathetic punk. I'm sorry, Akitsu. I wished I could help you to get what you want. I...I...

Shine

 **OST Sekirei Dance**

Huh, Akitsu! She is getting winged! What? A delay?! Something is happening! The Sekirei crest on her forehead is beginning to glow an icy blue color around not just at the crest on her forehead, but all over her entire body as well.

The crest kept glowing for a few seconds until the glow stops and vanishes! The Sekirei crest is gone! Where in the world did it go?! She didn't lose it, did she?! Wait, bright light on the nape! The Sekirei Crest must have gone to its proper place and allowing her to become winged!

Than she sprout something out while a glow is on her back! Wings. She has wings. But they're different compared to the other Sekirei. They aren't pillars of light like the others. Instead, they look like snowflakes formed together to form a pair of angel wings! They look so beautiful and magnificent. It's as though I could stare at it for hours. The wings flapped at what she is feeling

"He...he made a scrapped number wingable! How did he do it?!"

Mikaogami complained, but I didn't care. Akitsu, she is finally winged. What she had always wanted and dreamed for a long time, and I made it come true. Akitsu and I later seperated our mouths, as she looked at me with tearful eyes. Akitsu's hair is also changing. It is turning from dirty brown to snowy white. She is more beautiful than before.

"By the Ice of my promise, my Ashikabi's obstacles will freeze.

I am Sekirei no. 7. At your service, master."

"A-a single number."

"Nero has winged the unwingable."

My Sekirei were shocked like I am. I knew that there is still some hope within this. I had to keep pushing it will work, and it did.

"Akitsu..."

I looked at her with happiness as a icy-Blue aura covers her body, it is as though she is complete. Even if I hadn't been able to wing her, I would remain at her side for the rest of time and try to help her mentally.

 **3rd person view.**

What Nero doesn't realize is that while he is facing Akitsu, his shadow is beginning to grow towards the direction of Mikogami. One of Mikogami's sekirei notices this and says this to Mikogami in order to let him know about it.

"Master, look! Our enemy's shadow, it's growing."

Mikogami looked down and saw it is indeed growing. He stepped back multiple times and saw the shadow stop and soon began to change shape. The shadow this time resembles a demon of some sort with horns facing forward. The left hand has 3 fingers instead of 5 and had a strange slot attached to the wrist. The shape almost resembles that of the sheathe for a katana, excepted it looked more jagged in appearance. The right hand looked normal, except there is 2 spikes on the wrist and the elbow part is more longer and curvier than a normal human arm, with the fingers also possessing claws. There is also strange appendages sticking out on the shoulders, with the right side being longer. It's eyes or 'eye' on the right side of the face also glows red in a demonic color. The sight of the demon scared Mikogami to the point he froze with fear, not sure what to do or respond to it.

'What the heck is that? What type of person this Nero is? Is Nero even a human Ashikabi?'

 **Akitsu P.O.V**

I've finally got it. My wanting of being winged. It has come true. Master, thank you so much for making this miracle happen. It means so much to me. I am finally free from the pain I had possessed in along time. I will finally be by my Ashikabi...my master's side... forever and ever.

But the other boy...I will have to take care of him. I looked at the boy who flinched at my stare. He should be scared at what I am about to say or do to him.

"I have a master now...I suggest you go before I deal with you and your Sekirei, personally."

The boy screamed and ran away calling his other Sekirei to retreat. The boy complains that my master stole me what he called me as his 'precious Sekirei' but I don't care. I finally have a master. I looked at my master as he looked back at me with happiness on his face.

"Akitsu...I'm so happy I did it. You're finally free. You don't have to worry about getting thrown out anymore. We are together...forever. You will never get thrown out again. I will stay by you side and help you get out of the depression you have possessed for a long time."

I smiled at my master. He is the kindest, bravest one I have ever had. But my coat dropped...as my body is exposed. Master looked scared out of his mind and began to shake for some reason.

"Master...is something...wrong..?"

Master than covered his mouth, than looked into the air as blood came out of his nose and in the air. Then he fell to the ground. The Sekirei with the twin blades than speaks to me.

"Akitsu! Please cover yourself up! You are making Nero unconscious by wearing nothing!"

I looked down to see no clothing on me. I forgot to cover myself. I put the coat back on and helped master.

 **??? P.O.V**

That is unexcepted. Nero somehow winged Akitsu, who is considered scrapped by members of M.B.I due to a foolish tuner believing he can do it. He got killed by Akitsu when he tried to kill her. Well he does deserve it, as to me, he is just as worse as Minaka himself.

"Well, Yume, you are right. Love does fix everything, even the Unwingable Sekirei. I can't wait to see what suprised that Nero has in store for the Sekirei Plan. He might even be the key to winning and freeing the Sekirei. Nero, good luck."

I brought forth my wing and wrapped it around myself as I fade back to where I came from. Perhapes Nero might make things interesting to everyone around him.

 **Kagari/Homura P.O.V**

Something strange happened. Miya and I had talked about something important and Nero came in with his Sekirei. I went to where he is and saw someone else with him. I know who this one is. She is the scrapped number. But why is she here? Has she chosen to follow Nero?

"Oh my. Nero, who is this?"

"This is Akitsu...Eh...we had known...well we are connected...ehehehehe...we..."

"I...am his wife."

Wait. Something is different. Her crest, it's not on her forehead anymore. It was there. Where did it go? D-Don't tell me the Nero...has winged the...Unwingable Sekirei?

"Oh my, wife? Hohohoho, Nero has married an older woman. What would your friends think of you now? Hohohoho?"

Miya is as scary as ever. But something more unexcepted happened. Nero, the one who winged a Discarded Number who is thought to be unable to be winged by anyone, I'll have to telll Takami about this once I get away from Nero for a bit.

"Miya, that is scary."

"Scary, I'm just a simple house wife. Hohohoho."

"Umm, I'm gonna go! Come on Akitsu, Kuno, Shitodo."

Nero ran up to the stairs and into his room while holding Akitsu's hand and Shi and Kuno followed.

I need to tell Takami now. I went to the backyward, pulled my phone out, and called Takami's phone. Hopefully she can get the call.

After a minute, Takami answered.

"Homura."

"Hey Takami."

"Why did you call me?"

"Let's talk face to face and I'll tell you, what you are going to hear in unexcepted, and you won't believe it when I tell you what it is."

 **Nero P.O.V**

 **Sekirei OST 11**

We're in my room now. It is 6:00 P.M. and it is already nighttime. Akitsu is behind me, hugging my head to her chest, so big and soft god dang it! Is it really necessary to even pull me in such an embarrassing position? Shitodo and Kuno wanted to get her out of her grasp and have me for themselves, but they are to scared. Akitsu has the ability to manipulate ice and could freeze them if she wanted to. Besides, Akitsu suffered so much due to the accident that she went in, so she deserved to be with me that way. I cannot forced her off me, or else I would mentally hurt her and cause her to cry. So I'll just let myself be in this position and get this over with.

"Ah...Master."

"What is it, Akitsu?"

I looked up and saw Akitsu with a faint smile on her face. Hehehehe, she is so beautiful when she smiles like this. It's indescribable, i can't explain how beautiful she can be when doing this.

"Ah...Thank you...for winging me."

"Your welcome, Akitsu. I didn't want to let you stay that way because I want to. I did it...because I care."

"Master..."

I turned my head around and went close to her face. Akitsu knew what I am going to do. She hugged me by the neck and pulled me to her face. As we kissed, her angel looking wings came out of her now repaired crest. Akitsu...I had made your dream come true. I will make sure we all get out of this torturous game alive and be with you. Forever and ever and ever. Akitsu, I will give you the love you and everyone else deserves and get you out of that depressed mask of yours to give us your natural face.

 **Kamen Rider Build: Burning My Soul**

 **Alright. As you all had seen from the story, Akitsu in now a part of Nero's Flock. And the shadow that had formed into a demonic being is interesting. Could something happen to Nero in the future? That will be found out someday in the future. If you guys had liked the story, then fave it and make comments about it. If you don't like it, just ignore it and don't read it again. Until then, so long you all.**


	8. New student

**Alright. A new chapter. This time there will be no form of fighting or any encounter of enemies of any kind. He is going to the school once again and is no longer on the weekends. He is, however, wondering if who that man in his dream is. Well, he is going to find out soon enough in the future. Now to jump right into the story itself.**

 **Kamen Rider Build: Be The One**

 **Homura P.O.V**

"Wh-What did you say?"

"I said he winged the Unwingable Sekirei, by the name of Akitsu."

Takami looked at me with disbelief. Hey, I want to not believe in this type of thing to, but the boy had winged the Discarded Number and now has 3 Sekirei in his house. I have no idea how this even happened!

I am in the car or limo with Takami. I began to tell her as what I had seen. Needless to say, Takami isn't sure what to believe or say about any of this thing.

"Akitsu, she was the former scrapped number, but the boy had winged her. She is considered unable to be winged by any Ashikabi, therefore, useless to Minaka. But somehow this boy triggered her emergence. What is this boy like anyway?"

What he is like...he has the way of...Hehehehe, never mind. Although he is cute, his appearance bothered me.

"The way he looked is unusual and reminds me of the story of that guy."

"Why?"

"The boy looked similar to that man in the stories. Possessing Snow White hair and grayish-Blue cat like eyes. That's why."

"No. That shouldn't be possible. Do you have a photo that can prove his appearance to him? Does he have a name?"

I took it out and look to see if it is one of Matsu's ridiculous tricks. Thankfully, that isn't the case. It showed him in the clothing that he usually wears and the hood is off. I showed it to Takami, who than looked shocked at the appearance.

"This is real. And his name is Nero."

Takami stares at the photo completely. She is to shocked at the sight that is beheld to her. She looks like she is recalling rather...important memories from what happened in her past. Well, she did slow/stop her aging temporarily, thanks to Sekirei technology from out ship.

"Th-That shouldn't be possible. How does he have the appearance of him anyway?"

"I don't know."

I then noticed Takami looking at the photo with a strange expression. She looked...sad. Why is she looking like that? Takami later sighs and then looks at me with the same expression on a lesser degree.

"How many Sekirei does this boy have?"

"He has no. 40, no. 95, and no. 07."

"So he is the one that we had trouble finding. So he has 3 Sekirei, with one of them being a single number. Alright, I finally get it now. Homura, I have a task for you."

"What is it?"

"I want you to watch over this boy and see anything unusual about him. To wing Akitsu is very strange and this would cause him to rise in power quickly. Also I wonder what he has with...him."

Takami than looks down again with the same unhappy expression as before. I wonder why she always get so sad whenever he mentions that...guy of a person? Does Nero even have a connection with him or anything? I'm unsure, but I bet that man that Takami talked about might have existed, he just didn't return.

"Okay, I'll do it."

Then we began to head back. I noticed that she is still holding the photo. I reach out to grab the photo, but than she put it in her pocket. Huh? What was that all about? Normally she would let me take it. Why is she keeping it now?

"I'll be keeping this for now, Homura."

"Why?"

"Don't question about it, Homura. This, is just for me to research something about."

I'm getting the feeling it isn't the case. Takami must have obviously had a connection with that man she had talked me about in stories. So why is she hiding it anyway?

"If you say so, Takami."

Takami thanked me for that calmly. I really don't understand as to why she has to keep the photo. Hopefully I might get some answeres about it soon. For now, the questions are postponed.

"Anyways, would Minaka find out about him if he sees you with the photo?"

"I'll keep it hidden. Besides, you told me that his adoptive parents died and his sister is still in hospital, didn't you?"

"Yeah?"

"Then I'll make sure he isn't seen by Minaka. I'll make sure of it completely."

The limo stopped right next to the inn once again. I got out and said goodbye to Takami before she had left to M.B.I. But the photo of Nero reminded her of someone that she had known in the past. Someone she had always looked up to. Just who is she thinking about?

 **Nero P.O.V**

It has been a couple of weeks since I had winged Akitsu. According to her, she said it would be impossible for any Ashikabi to even wing her, due to her adjuster (that tries to control the extent of a Sekirei's power) making her unable to be winged, and yet I somehow winged her. I guess that makes me in impossible possible guy if that's what people call it, but I don't care.

She had suffered loneliness worse than even I did, and yet I was able to help her escape that fate. I always a help people that have good intentions. I will always oppose the people with bad intentions and help the goods escpae. That is what I do.

But Akitsu's choice of clothing is...somewhat revealing. We went to a store, and she gotten an outfit similar to a kimono, but had a revealed 1/3 of upper body and stopped at her upper stomach. The outfit even has chains that bind the clothing together. For someone like me still in development stage, I had to get used to seeing something like this everyday, always having 3 Sekirei with me, rarly 4 in the form of Uzume, grabbing onto me for god dear life.

I understand my Sekirei coming with me and all that, but I don't know why Uzume does it. Maybe just to embarrass me in a way. Most likely the case. Right now I am in bed, looking forward to another school day. Shi and Kuno and lying left and fight. Akitsu is lying on top of me with her body pressed against me. Akitsu than woke up the same time that I had woken up. Needless to say, Akitsu was mentally happy to see me awake.

"Ah...Master."

"Good morning, Akitsu."

I swept the hair out of the way to get a good look at that beautiful face of hers. Akitsu than crawled and reached my shoulder. She hugged my neck as her head is on my right shoulder. She is very bold and very affectionate in her way of showing me. While I don't mind, honestly. I just hope that Miya doesn't see this as Obscenity.

Shi: "N-Nero, today is another school day."

Nero: "Yeah, I know."

Shi: "N-Nero, do you mind if we stay in bed a little longer?"

Nero: "U-Um, Shitodo? I'm sure Miya wouldn't like it if we stay here for two long. Besides, I don't want to get in trouble for missing school."

Shi than held me tighter. I don't know what is the deal with staying bed a little longer than in the past, but it is obvious that she is getting a little over affectionate to me.

Shi: "But N-Nero, you've done so much for us, and we want to do so much for you to. You've gave us so much kindness, and we want to give you something together in return."

"Ah...I don't mind...staying with...master in bed."

Oh no, even Akitsu is agreeing to this. If Miya finds out, than we are dead for sure.

Shi: "S-See, N-Nero? M-Me, Akitsu, and m-most likely Kuno there would be for it also. So, why don't we just stay in bed with one another? We could cuddle one another, hug one another, kiss one another..."

Slide!

"Eep!"

Yep, she is here. I knew she would come in and scare the living daylight out of Shi. Needless to say, while Miya look like she is smiling, she is going to get scary full blast on Shi (Not literally.)

"Shi, did I here you want to make Nero skip school?"

"W-Well...Uhhhh..."

"Shi, school for Nero's age is important to people like him, you know? Even if it isn't mandatory, if you wish to have a future, then he has to attend school."

Woah, that actually sound kind of disturbing and somewhat dark in a way. Miya let's put her demon head and giggles at her. Shi than get's so scared beyond belief. See Shi? I warned you that his would happen.

Miya's chuckle is possibly the darkest and scariest one I've ever heard from her. Man, that lady is scary, despite how she looks. I'm glad Uzume Warner me about this, because I am now going to try my best to not break any rules here. Shi is nearly closed to tears.

"I-I'm sorry, Miya."

Shi than turned to me with fear in her eyes.

"Nero, I don't think we should sleep together again."

Shi than walks up to Miya, bows to her, and than collapsed right on the floor unconscious. Miya let's put a giggle and pats her head, and shivers despite being knocked out.

"Oh my, Shi. You shouldn't be sleeping here. Fufufufufufufu. Nero, get your friends up and have breakfast with us."

Miya than gets out of my room and goes back to the table. Man, she can be one heck of a person with fear.

"Ah...shi has fainted again...Master."

"Akitsu, you do know it is not necessary to call me master, right?"

Akitsu just shook her head with a blank expression on her face. Mostly she is expressionless, sometimes she shows emotion. I guess the ordeal she had gone through had changed her mentally. And when I winged her, she seems to be getting a bit better than in the past.

"Ah...but I must Master. Master...winged me. The unwingable. Master is...going to be the best...Master. He is...Master after all. I...love Master very much. He is my...husband after all."

I guess the process of winging is somewhat a bit of a ceremonial marriage. If I remember form Shitodo correctly, she said that when a Sekirei bonds with an Ashikabi, they will remain with one another. Together and forever. Yeah, that does seem to be the case like that. But the way Sekirei are treated as slaves, that is terrible. To me, they deserve to be treated as equals. To treat one as a Slavs is just so wrong.

"I know, and I am glad I had met you and helped you. I am glad that I had winged you. Otherwise you would have been a master of that terrible Ashikabi."

Kuno than woke up. She later looked at Shitodo, than back at me, while wearing a shy smile on her face.

"Ah...me too."

Akitsu than closes onto my face and kisses me again on the lips. Her wings flared once again in the dark, and later released them after 10 seconds. Kuno than gets close to my face and says this to me.

"N-Nero...good morning."

Kuno than kisses me as well, allowing her wings to flare as well. My Sekirei's wings are so beautiful. I have no other way to describe how they look. I finally sat up and said this to my Sekirei.

"Let's go downstairs to the table, okay? We should't keep Miya waiting. Let's get Shi up and get down for breakfast."

My Sekirei agreed. I got up and put on my usual clothing along with my Sekirei. I walked up to Shitodo who is still in her nightgown. I kneeled down and patted her head.

"Shi, wake up. It's time for breakfast."

Shi shifted, but did nothing else. Miya, you've really got to stop scaring my Sekirei. Otherwise you might scare them to death. My Sekirei got out first. Than I got out. On my way to the steps, Kagari was there waiting for me.

"Morning Nero."

"Morning to you too, Kagari."

As we both walked down, Kagari began to ask me a question to me.

"Hey Nero, do you mind I I can ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"You...are a 17 year old, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. I am 17. Are you trying to make sure you don't mistaken my age due to my appearance?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

As we both got downstairs, with Shi rushing behind, we got to the table and ate breakfast with my other Sekirei.

 **An hour later**

Now I am in my way to school. Although in breakfast, it was rather a bit strange. Akitsu kept hugging me, at least this time without touching her. I had to feed her my food, which made my Sekirei a bit jealous of what I was doing. Now I am done, I am on my way to school without any interruptions. I hope Toyotama doesn't come back at me and try to kill me. I've had enough of getting chased around by her. So at least give me a break on doing this.

 **A few Minutes later**

Alright. I made it to school. There are no interruptions and no Toyotama nor her buddy around. Finally, I can go without any form of being killed. Although in school, it is just not easy. At least it is not as hard as avoid getting killed. Many of the boys had seen me and called me names as they always do in the past.

"Hey look. It's the ant."

"Shorty."

"Midget."

As usual, the many male students from a number of classes had been out and insulted me again. Then the females and some of the males came and shouted back at them to back off. The females even slapped them to show who is the real boss here, which I am really glad that they did. Because it kept making me guilty on what had happened to my parents. Despite the fact I didn't cause it in the first place, I am still blamed for this.

After a couple of minutes of walking, I made it to my class and sit in my usual seat which is the one at the back, and in the left hand corner. There's one seat that's filled in front of me, but there's another one that's vacant to my right. There used to be someone who sat there, but I heard that he transferred out of the school due to...various problems. Now there is an empty seat for someone that is new hear to sit next to me. I don't know the full story and it isn't my place to snoop.

I wish my Sekirei would come here. Shi would pass the third year and Kuno would pass second. Unfortunately, Akitsu can't come. She looks to much like a mature woman and is not a student type and teacher type. She had her moments of forgetfulness at times. So she is not going to be able to come with me to school unfortunately. Just hope it isn't a problem for her.

"Okay class, please take a seat."

The teacher came in and the students that are in there took a seat, with the one at the right still empty. I wonder what might happen next. Then the teacher made an announcement that caught me by surprise.

"There is an important announcement. We have a new student that will come here. Please come out and introduce yourself."

Then a female student and here and took me by surprise. It is a female with dark purple hair and dark green-olive eyes standing over 5'2.5, a bit taller than Kuno. She had a pink bow on her head and wore the usual female school suit. She looks very cute. Some of the male students actually looked at her with a lewd face. Oh boy, I hope they aren't thinking of something to take advantage of her for.

The same couldn't be said to the females. They had looked jealous of her appearance. They all believe that she is more beautify than they are and looked ready to kill. The female student didn't care about that and just walked at the front part of the class. I hope she doesn't mind my appearance when she sees and sits next to me. Best I should keep the hopes I have up. As she stood in front of everyone of the students, she introduced herself to them.

"Hello everyone. My name is Oriha. It is a pleasure to meet new people here."

She spoke in a sing-song type of way. This just made her even more cute and for the males to think more lewd at her. Oh boy this isn't going to be well for the new student.

"Alright Oriha, you can sit next to Nero at the right."

This made me jump. I turned to the seat at the right. So she is going to be near me. I turned and saw her sit down next to me. But when I turned to the teacher, Oriha suddenly turned to me. I looked back and got caught in her stare.

"Ummm...Hello. Nice to...meet you."

I spoke nervously because of what might she think of me due to my appearance. Oh boy, hope fully she doesn't think me as creepy. Please don't say that I am weird. Please don't say that I am weird. Please don't say that I am weird. Please don't say that I am weird.

Oriha: "(Giggles) it's nice to meet you to. Hehe, I think we'll get along well, from now on~"

Me: "E-Eeeeehhhhh?"

She giggled and smiles at me cutely. I didn't know what to do other than smile back at her cute face. The males from my class glared at me, believing that I am taking her for myself due to how cute she is to everyone of the males, mostly because of my unique and somewhat cute appearance of my own. Even I think she is outstandingly cute in a big way. The females glared at Oriha for what they believe her in is , as they had always quoted for a long time 'stealing our cute boy.'

Oh boy. This is going to be both interesting and fun at the same time. I just know it.

 **Kamen Rider Build: Burning My Soul**

 **Wow, that is unexcepted. A strange visitor has somehow got into the school without warning. Who the strange visitor is will be discovered in the future later on. Until then, if you people can guess who it is, her identity is a secret. Stay tuned for the next chapter. See ya**


	9. Homura’s date

**Alright, it has possibly been a week or so since I had done this fanfiction, but now is am back in doing this. So Homura will have a more major appearance in this chapter and the Point Of View will be directed to her and only her in this fanfiction. Nero's Point Of View will not be implemented in this chapter and will only be implemented for the next chapter. There will be some cases that Nero's Point Of View will not be in a chapter. Now that I had let you all know about this, it is time to jump into the chapter.**

 **Kamen Rider Build: Be The One**

 **Homura P.O.V**

This is really strange. Takami had asked me to bring more photos on Nero here. I don't know what is the big deal of why. I guess it is because of how similar he is to that 'guy' that Takami has told me stories about. I guess she wants to see if there is anything unusual about him. Right now the limo is outside the inn and I have a few photos in my pockets. I walked over there and opened the door to where she is sitting.

"Do you have all the items, Homura?"

Takami spoke sternly. I honestly am pretty suprised at the time of her voice. Naturally, she can sound rough, yes. But now she sounds desperate.

"Yeah, I've got the photos you wanted."

There a a number is photos in there. One of them involved Nero training with that beg sword of his. The other had him looking curiously at the camera. His eyes had a faint glow, almost appearing red in there.

"Give then to me."

Takami than tries to have it in a grabbing motion. This is starting to creep me out a bit, honestly.

"Takami, I don't think you should have them. We don't know all about Nero completely."

"Homura, Give it to me, and it doesn't get worse."

Did Takami just seriously threaten me? How desperate is she in doing something like this? I guess this is Nero resembling someone she knows, but she doesn't have to be so persistent.

"Takami, why do you even need these photos, anyway? He just simply resembles him."

"But that's the thing. I wonder if he has a connection with 'him'. He somehow winged Akitsu, who is thought to be Unwingable, something that 'person' had done for Yume. I want to know if he shares the same genetics as my friend I had from the past."

"Takami..."

"Homura, just give me the photos!"

With a cry, I gave her the photos! Jeez, she is so much of a rushing person! I have know idea as to how she got that attitude by simply looking at Nero. It doesn't make any sense. Takami scambled through the photos as if looking for something, but had looked just as desperate.

"This boy, he must have a connection with him. I just know it."

"Takami, is there something you want me to do about Nero?"

"Yes, I want you to talk to him about his past and see if there are any hints about my friend."

"How?"

"Try to take him outside by yourself or something. That is the only thing I could think of."

"Outside? L-Like a date? Takami, I am to old for this! Nero is a 17 year-old teenager. How am I supposed to get the answers from him."

"Well, think of something, Homura. I would think of something for you, yes. But I have to get back at any moment."

"Okay"

I was driven back towards the inn after a few minutes. Man, she has gone so desperate. I don't know what Nero has to do with that 'man' that Takami is talking about in the stories. She always talked about him ever since I was young. As I went inside the inn, I was greeted by the scary landlady of the inn.

 **Sekirei OST 1**

"Oh, Kagari. What a surprise. Did you come to have breakfast with us?"

"Yeah, I don't have work this time."

"Oh, how suprising. Did something good happen?"

Something good happen? What does she even mean by that? It is just normal, right? I tilted my head and question Miya.

"What do you mean, Miya?"

"Kagari, or rather Homura, I've seen how your face flush whenever you with Nero. You have given his Sekirei envious eyes. It is as clear as day, Homura. You, are reacting to him."

"D-Don't be silly! I'm not reacting to him, or anyone else!"

"If that's what you thing. But you know he is not that bad, right?"

I turned around. I know Nero is a bad person, yes, but I'd doubt that I have reacted to him.

"Miya, you know what Takehito said before what happened to him. My chances are way too low at finding my Ashikabi. My power is even unstable, which also doesn't help the fact."

"Yes, But you have wouldn't kept meeting him if that is the case. Didn't Nero also winged Akitsu, who was deemed Unwingable by M.B.I, after her tuning failed by that person?"

I nodded. We had discussed this before a number of times. Even I am still intrigued that he is able to put off such a feat.

"But that's only Akitsu, yes, but not me. That reminds me, he isn't upstairs, is he?"

"Hohohoho, thinking of your future husband already?"

I shook my head.

"As if, he is not my future husband that I am at all reacting to! I just want to make sure that he is unaware of my status as a Sekirei to both him and the others that are with him."

"He is upstairs, gettin ready to go to the hospital to his sister, I believe he might be doing."

I sighed in relief while putting a hand over my heart. At least he isn't listening to our conversation about him for the moment.

"But don't you think at some level, he knows you are more than just human? Didn't you see the suspicions in his face? Clearly, he know there is something off about you, and I have know doubt in my mind that one of your Sekirei can figure it out, if he doesn't need to get reminded about that again."

"Even if he does know, it still changes nothing. I wish to distance myself from that person."

I know what I said sounds cold, but there is a reason for that. I just don't...

 **Sekirei OST 5**

"Homura, whether you like it or not, if you are reacting to him, I suggest you get to know him and even get winged by him. But only this once that I allow you to do illicit activities in Izumo Inn~."

I sweat dropped at he thought what she had said directly to me. But getting to know him, Takami wondered if she had a connection with that 'man'. Well, I just hope she is wrong about this, because I don't want to do this for nothing.

"Thanks, I guess?"

"Oh my, yes, you should be thanking me. Now if you excuse me~."

And just like that, Miya went away. Well, guess I should try it out. After she went to the dining room, I walked back upstairs to where Nero is. I just hope he is alone.

Man, this is embarrassing...wait a moment, why are you embarrassed, Homura? You are the Sekirei guardian! If you can protect a Sekirei by a bunch of forceful Ashikabis, you can go out on a date with a 17-year old teenager! It's as simple as that.

While infront of his room, I hear him singing something. I can't hear the words clearly, but I can tell he is a very talented singer. Gathering my courage for this, I knocked in his door.

"Uzume, is that you?"

He think's I am Uzume. Well, Uzume does visit a lot, do it is sort of normal for her.

"No, it's Kagari, can I come in?"

"Sure. Hang on a sac."

I heard scrambling, then the sound of feet on the ground.

"I'll right. You can come in now."

I opened the door, and saw him at the opposite side of the room. He must have been cleaning the room and had to rush at finishing. His Sekirei are not in the room he is in. So that's great. Now I can have the chance to talk to him. He also doesn't seem to wear the coat with the scarf. He is just wearing the buttoned hoody.

"Is there something wrong, Kagari?"

"No, it's nothing. Nero, do you mind if I can ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it that you want to say?"

"Do you mind going out with me?"

"G-Going out? Like a d-date?"

"Yeah."

"O-Okay. When do you want to do it."

"An hour later."

"Alright."

 _An hour later._

 **Sekirei OST 4**

I am at the door now, with the time at 7:00 P.M. Nero should be down here by any second now. Right now I am in my usual attait. You know, the white business shirt and black pants and stuff. I just hope that the "date" I am making can go well.

Thump,thump,thump!

I hear the sound of footsteps from upstairs. When I turned, I saw Nero running towards me. He is now wearing the jacket with the sewn on scarf. Man, he looks cute when doing this. He is like a person on an adventure. Wow, I don't know how I can match his cuteness. He could be more of a seducer than even me alone.

"Alright, I'm here. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for so long."

"No, you didn't. So, shall we go out?"

"Yeah."

We went outside and walked somewhere. After 10 minutes, Nero spoke.

 **Sekirei OST 6**

"Kagari, if you don't mind asking, why do you want for us to go out, anyway?"

"Well...um...as housemates, I figure we should get to know one another, as, you know, you're new in the inn."

"Oh...I see. Well, at least this is a good time, maybe I could take some of the others outside to do some stuff, and maybe I could take to Chiho..."

Nero froze and looked down at the ground with a somewhat depressed look. I guess him mentioning his sister can be very painful for him, considering that she is in hospital, and Nero could do nothing but wait. I wonder how he can at least help her in getting better.

"Nero, is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. I just can't seem to get Chiho out of my head, as I have know idea what to do that get money to help her. I hope I can do it in time to help her out if this hospital mess. After all, I did try my best to care for her on a big extent. But don't worry, I am going to be fine from this! Just need to be a strong guy in this, that's all! Besides, I have a job as a cleaner, so i should be able to get enough money to get a great treatment for her. So...umm...Kagari, do you mind telling me about yourself."

So h-he wants to know a bit about me. Hehehe, well, that's fine enough.

"Well, I had gotten a job as a hostess. I had been doing it for a year or so."

His face suddenly becomes bright red and he looks at me cutely while poking his fingers together. Why is he making such a gesture like that?

"O-Oh...so you're 'that' type of hostess, huh?"

What does he mean by...oh no. He is mistakening me for a...he thinks I am...he thinks I am a...

"N-Nonono. I am not that type of hostesss yet. I am still in a low class of a kind."

"Oh, whoops, sorry! Sometimes I can jump into conclusions whenever I hear the word hostess."

"No. Its the natural conclusion when those words are put together. I refuse to do things like that with people."

"W-Well, that's a good thing. I'm sure people out there would but to not do it unless you wanted to with all your heart then..."

Then I felt a presence coming for us. I don't like the feeling of that presence, because it feels evil in a way. Nero must be feeling it to, because he stiffened and began to look around, as if he is aware that there is someone that he knows is coming. I must not let him see me as a Sekirei, so I can fight her off.

"Nero, I'm sorry."

"About what?"

I raised my hand behind his neck.

"About this."

WHACK!

Nero stiffened and began to topple facedown to the ground. I wa able to pick him up with my left arm. Suprisingly, he is pretty light due to his size as a child at the age of supposedly 12-13. That's when a voice appeared out from a above the both of us. I know that voice from anywhere

"Hey, small brat Ashikabi...wait, what the hell?! What's this?!""

Toyotama! I should have known it would be her. She jumped in front of me, looking a Nero. At first she looked glad to kill, but seeing me holding Nero made her a bit suspicious of me.

"No. 16 Toyotama, What are you doing here? If you are here for the Ashikabi, than you are out of luck in doing that."

"Hmm, if I'm not mistakened, you're no. 06, the Sekirei Guardian, are you not?"

"No, you're not. But, what do you have against this Ashikabi? He, hasn't done anything to you, so leave him alone or I will have to terminate you."

"Hahahaha, do you really care for that little brat of an Ashikabi?"

Care for him...I do care for this innocent Ashikabi that I am dating with.

"I wont let you touch him. I will beat you No. 16. This fixation on this particular Ashikabi has to stop. I am the guardian of Sekirei's, and that's what I like being. But if I have to, then I will terminate a Sekirei for this...boy."

"Hmph, sounds funny. Now, its time to hand over the boy, so I can kill him or I will terminate you."

 **Sekirei OST 9**

I shot out a big slash of flames at her, but she had jumped and attacked for above. I jumped away and increased the distance. I later create a fireball and thrown it at her. Toyotama later cuts it in half am caused it to be obliterated. Well, she is skilled, I can say something like that. I just hope that I can get the fight to end soon, because I have no idea how long I can keep it up. I don't want the both of us to burn, or his Sekirei could die from this. So I am going to make it quick.

"I am not joking around here, no 16. I am asking you to leave right now."

"Never!"

I shot a large fireball at her, and she destoryed it with a single pierce with her staff

"Sorry I can't accommodate with you tonight, Toyotama. But I have got plans tonight, and this doesn't include you."

"Damn brat."

I jumped up to a building and increase the distance. I looked down and notice Nero has a blue aura surrounding him...huh? What is going on with him? I've never seen him do that before. I unfortunately didn't pay attention to what I was doing and. Toyotama came towards us. Toyotama later aimed her spear and jumped.

"You and the Ashikabi are mine now!!"

I had no idea what to do unti a right hand with a red circle on the back glowed. I looked and saw Nero, but his eyes are glowing red. How and why is he awake and I had knocked him out cold. The then growls in a deep echoing demonic tone that I had never heard him do.

 ** _HURRRRGH!!"_**

He suddenly closed his fist. As the glowing stopped, 6 blue double ended swords came out of nowhere and hit Toyotama, who is completely off guard. She then spoke this out.

"H-How?! How did you use the summon swords without your pistol?!"

Wait, did she say Summoned Swords? But that's that 'man's' signature long ranged attack! Did Nero really have this ability all along. No time for question. Nero is knocked out again, so I immediately jumped away from Toyotama, who is still in pain in the ground. After 10 minutes, we had reach my club and went into a private room.

I had Nero's head on my lap as I sat in a line of chairs. Whew, if we had kept the fight any longer, I would have burned myself and Nero. But what Toyotama said about Nero using that ability. I thought those are just stories. But Nero, he somehow manage to show it that it is real. So how did he do that?

While thinking, I felt movement. I looked down and saw Nero moving a bit before opening his eyes.

"Kagari, What happened? Ow! Why does my head hurt?"

"Appearently, you went unconscious all of a sudden!"

"I did? Oh, I mist have scared you. Sorry if I had done that and ruined our date."

"Nah, it's okay. It is just a simple accident, that is just all."

"Thanks for saying this."

I waved off his concern. It looks like he doesn't remember what just happened. As Nero looked up and smiled, I felt a tightening and heated sensation within my heart. Nero's warm smile, the heat he is giving off, the kindness that he emits to me very suddenly ...Nero...

 **Kamen Rider Build: Burning my Soul**

 **Well, that was unexpected. Nero had somehow gotten Kagari to see what she though was a story. At least Nero didn't have a bad time when it came to doing a date. Let's hope that our favorite flame Sekirei doesn't burn before she can get winged. If you people like it, do what ever you want with it. Until then, see you later until next time.**


	10. Sparring with Miya

**Alright, I'm back for more. I took so long for the previous story is because I had to correct some mistakes on my test. I also had to raise my grades because I had done terrible on the test. But now that I am back, I can do the story once again. Also in the story, there is going to be a scene of both Miya and Nero sparring. The spar itself will look like in intense battle. So, without further adieu, let's jump right into the story now.**

 **Kamen Rider Build: Be The One**

 **Nero P.O.V**

 **Sekirei OST 5**

That was unexpected. I had gotten on a date with Kagari. Or, at least that's what I believe it is. My time with Kagari was not so bad. That was until I had fainted, somehow, but other than that, it was pretty fun. Know trouble, no anything. Just straight up normal.

But the date I had is extremely strange. I felt a strange pulling that is at least comparable to a Sekirei. I am somewhat confused. Is she a Sekirei or something? Well, if she had, than I would have seen her power, as i've never seen it in person. This 'Vergil' guy also hasn't returned to me for some reason. And during the date, I felt strange. It is as though my body is moving on it's own, like it is possessed by some unseen force. Well, hopefully it doesn't come back.

But, for my Sekirei...they...err...weren't to happy of my so called date with Kagari. They were pretty unhappy that I had went out with her, but at the same time glad that I wasn't attacked by Toyotama, despite the fact that I was unconscious. Well, at least I'm alright. I later told them that I would take them on a date, which I had fulfilled yesterday, much to their happiness

But one of my Sekirei is way more unhappy with my date with Kagari. I'm talking about Akitsu, of course. She is pretty sad about my date with her and my Sekirei and hasn't spoken to me. I guess she didn't get a chance to do so. So I decide to have a talk with Akitsu and hopefully get her spirits up. So after I am done with my job, I found Akitsu outside looking at the yard, while sitting on the wooden step. I later walked up to her and spoke to her.

"Akitsu, is something wrong?"

Akitsu looked up with her blank expression, though I could tell feel that she is pretty unhappy.

"Ah...Master. I am fine."

I later held my left hand in her right hand, while facing her at the same time.

"Akitsu, I could feel you aren't happy about something. So can you please tell me what it is? I think I could do something to help brighten your spirit a bit."

"Ah...Master, I wish to...if it is permitted then...I wish that I...Master will...Master will you...take me on a...on a...date."

A-Akitsu want to g-go on a date? I-Is she actually serious about this.

A-Akitsu...y-you really want to go on a d-date with m-me? Okay, sure. I could do that. If I don't have a job and have enough time, that I can go on a date. I could do anything to have my Sekirei happy.

Akitsu face turns upwards ever so slightly in happiness. Just the corner of her mouth lifted up on the left hand side. I thought that it was cute that Akitsu such an action like that. It just makes her even more attractive that before.

"Ah...I am grateful...that master would...take me on a date."

She's grateful. She wishes for a date, that's good and healthy. People that are...connected like we are wish for such things. Kagari is the first person to go out on a date with me, Even is she is a little older than me. It's okay, I don't mind going you with people my age or older than me.

"Hehehehe, you're so cute and funny, Akitsu. Of course I would want to go out on a date with you. I would even go out on a date with my Sekirei. You all are so important people to me in the way I see it."

"Ah...me? Am I...important as well?"

I jumped and hugged her on the shoulders with my head touching the crook of her neck. Akitsu later returned the imbrace I had on her.

Because she thought she couldn't be winged, she thought that she wouldn't be precious to someone. I still think that's sick really. She told me about it and I felt anger towards Minaka the dodgy punk! How dare you do this to her.

"Of course you are, Akitsu. To me, you are the most important. After all the pain you've been through, I swore that I would do anything to help you feel better after that horrible ordeal of yours. I would never discard, nor let any of my Sekirei be gone and scrapped away."

I meant it. The Sekirei I have are so great to me. They are so kind and like a family to me. That is something I am so grateful for.

"Ah...Master...I'm grateful to Master. He winged me and said he wanted me. I...never thought that someone would want me."

"You're so cute, Akitsu. You don't worry about not being loved. I am your Ashikabi and I will do what I can to help. You and me, along with everyone else. Together, forever."

"Master..."

I later looked directly at her face and began to close the distance. Akitsu did the same and we both kissed. Her winged opened up and unfolded, and snow began to fall down. After a minute or so, I let go of Akitsu, who smiled a bit more. Man, she is even more beautiful than before.

"Come on, Akitsu. Let's go to my room."

I jumped off Akitsu and held my hand to hers. We both went up to my room and seen my other sekirei.

An hour later...

I decide to go out of my room and practice my Red Queen for a bit right in the backyard. I did the Air Hike and did Split. Than I slid left and did Streak. I didn't want to use the Exceed system, unless I am outside. Because of the fire that it could make, I would accidentally burn down the inn. So this is normal sword training only. My Sekirei looked outside to see me train, and looked in awe of how I was doing it.

I later jumped up and did an Air Combo. Than I did Shuffle. I slid at the back before swiping at the front. To me, it is a way to catch the enemy off guard. I later did Red Queen Combo B and repeatedly slam the ground 8 times before stabbing the ground and yanked it out. I took a 1-minute break and rested the Red Queen on my left shoulder, while my right hand rests on the hip. Suddenly, I heard footsteps and saw Miya Asama walking towards the backyard with her sword, only to see me with my Red Queen. Needless to say, she is pretty suprised that I am outside training myself this late.

"Hey Miya."

"Oh My. I didn't know you were training this late, Nero."

"Yeah, well, I figure I could use a little warm up, once nothing is rally happening."

"I see. Nero do you mind if you can answer a question for me?"

I turned around at her, feeling a bit suprised at what she had said. Did she really want to ask a question about something? Well, I wonder if this question is important about me.

"Okay. What do you want to ask?"

"I've been wondering. Are you going to be doing anything after you graduate from school?"

I looked a bit suprised, considering what she had said to me.

"Yes, I want to become a doctor when I am grown up."

"Does it have something to do with your sister, Chiho, I believe she is called?"

"It does have something to do with her. I would be lying is my life doesn't influence her, but ever since she had gotten the sickness in her body, it does. I want to help Chiho with their sickness by getting enough money for this. I didn't get a job for nothing, you know. I just hope that I could do something to at least help her get better faster. But the only thing that I could think of was to do something silly and make her laugh currently, instead of doing something to help with the sickness that she had gotten."

I looked down in shame, thinking I could do nothing if my job doesn't give me enough money. Than Miya walked up and put a hand on my left shoulder.

"Sometimes, laughter can be the greatest medicine to some people. My husband, Takehito showed me that a long time ago. So by helping her laugh, you gave her a reason and a will go live. If you had my been there, she would be hopeless now, wouldn't she?"

Now that I think of it, yeah, that would be the case. If I hadn't been there, she had doubted being able to live, and if I hadn't taken the job I now have, Chiho would be there slowly dying. I would have probably regretted it if I hadn't taken a job. With the money I might get, I might jut be able to save her life.

"Yeah, you're right, Miya. Thank you for saying that to me."

Miya smiles, than decide to take a stance.

"Nero, if you have enough time, would you mind sparring with me?"

"Okay."

I went 10 feet at the opposite side and also took a stance. We both rushed and clashed swords with one another. It was difficult, considering the height and weight of the sword compared to me.

 **DMC 4 Dante theme**

(By the way, this fight in the beginning is going to be based on the Dante and Nero fight in the Pachinko game, except that a couple of the scenes might be removed. Also, I am not putting the quotes of the song this time in the story.)

Both me and Miya clashed blades with one another. Than the both of us stepped back. Miya attacked downwards, but I raised my blade fast enough to block the attack. She swings again, but I turned my body and did a horizontal swing, while jumping at the same time. Miya to jumped back in order to avoid the attack. I landed, but Miya ran and did a horizontal slash. I later blocked the attack. Miya prepared to attack, while I as well did the same. Both Miya and I locked blades with one another. Miya later jumps back and attempts to do a horizontal slash at me, but I jumped back and retaliated with Streak. Miya blocks the attack, but stepped back, possibly due to the weight and strength of the sword. Miya did a downward slash, but I side rolled out of the way. I jumped in the air and tried split, but Miya jumps back.

My Sekirei went down, along with Kagari and Uzume, and they were shocked and what they are seeing. The heard that I had became skilled, but not like that on this level. I had manage become skilled in just a week. Miya has taken longer. About a year. Miya is obviously a person with speed, but I had strength. And yet she had no trouble containing with that factor. I later attempt to do High Roller, But Miya jumps back, while I was launched in the air. I landed back at a few feet in front of her. I ran and did Red Queen Combo A, But Miya straight up blocked it. For some reason, the fight felt familiar. It felt as though I had truly fought against her before, yet I have no memory of it. I later attempted to do Red Queen Combo C, but Miya later struck my blade, interrupting my attack. Miya rushes and did her own strikes, but I used the size of the blade to my advantage. I put the blade above me and blocked the attack.

Miya stepped back with a smirk on her face. I to stepped back and grinned.

"Well, that was an intense spar."

"Yeah, but the intensity is unintentional."

"Yes, and Nero, I want to try the sword when it is powered by the Exceed System."

"Why, Miya? I can't do it and risked Burning the Inn. I wouldn't want to try the Exceed System in there."

"I know, but we're in an open space, Right? And besides, the fire only comes out of the holes."

"I hope nothing bad happens."

"Hohoho, don't worry, it won't."

I later put the sword on my back and revved it to 2 levels. The both of us attacked, but with the Exceed system charging it up, the speed of the sword increased. But Miya is also noticeably faster and stronger. I guess she was holding back. Miya attempts to strike at me, but I preformed Shuffle at her. I dodged the sword attack, and later counter attacked. Miya was taken by suprise and what I had preformed, But later blocked the attack, while sliding a few feet away, as the exceed had lost it's charge ability for the moment, but I am ready to crank up the head again. This is going to be one heck of an intense spar.

 **Shi P.O.V**

Th-This is unexcepted. Nero is somehow matching Miya in her swordsmanship. Nero is able to even the fight by using the Exceed System. Everyone looks shocked but Akitsu. Akitsu just kept a blank expression, but I could tell she to is in awe and is pleased by how our Ashikabi fights and spars with the landlady of Izumo Inn here. Than Uzume decided to break the silence.

"Wow, Who knew that little bro could be this skilled at sparring with Miya like that."

Kagari later spoke

"I agree, I had no idea that Nero could be this skilled. Nero has only trained for a week and is this skilled at using the weapons he has."

Kuno was in awe at what she is seeing. Her eyes are wide and I could see stars in her eyes. It looks like she is only paying attention at Nero. Kuno looks in pride for our Ashikabi. Me, I am very suprised at what our Ashikabi can do. In fact, he might be even stronger than me for all in know. Our Ashikabi might one day become the strongest ever to be born. Nero, I hope that one day, you will win the Sekirei Plan and get us out of this mess.

 **Nero P.O.V**

This is unreal. She is litteraly not exhausted and I am the same. How are we still fresh despite the intensity of our spar? I began to wonder if being so skilled at sword for such a fast time and having super human capabilities is a trait I also inherited from the so called Vergil. Back at the battle, Miya attempted to do an upper slash, but I jumped in the air and attempted to do Split. Miya jumps out of the way. I later attempted Red Queen Combo D. It was similar to Combo A, But the last part is a lot stronger. Miya later jumps and attempts to do a overhead slash, but I used High Roller and cancelled out the attack. I later jumped and tried Calibur, but Miya has struck my attack, canceling it.

When the both of us went back down to the ground. I rushed at her and did Streak, but Miya blocked the attack and counter attack. Due to the hit and to combined wait of my sword, I was pushed back by the force of the attack. Steadying myself, I looked and saw her rushing at me again. So I thought 'why not do Shadow Phaser? If she could make a frightening illusion, I could do a battle illusion.' When she struck, I did Shadow Phaser and dodged the attack. Miya turner and saw I was right there. Miya rushed again, but every attack she did, I dodge with little effort. I finally got enough distance and used Streak, but she attacked and knocked my off balance, cancelling my attack, although both our swords were knocked back by the force of our attacks. I nearly fell on to my butt, however I steadied myself. I don't want to do Red Queen Combo B, as it will break the katana and accidentally I will kill her. So I charge the Red Queen with the Exceed System. I then increase the distance and Miya ran. I jumped and preformed Double Down. Miya than jumped back, luckily, the explosion is small and not hot enough to set everything on fire, even the grass.

After stepping back, Miya sheathed her weapon, while I 'sheathed' mine on my back.

"My my, Nero, I think you were incredible at doing sword fighting."

"Yeah, and you're no joke as well. You very skilled towards even me. And the Exceed System only evened it temporarily!"

Than the both heard in applause and saw Uzume, Kagari, and my Sekirei towards us. I grinned a sheepish grin. Before I could get up and speak to any of them...

BANG!!!

 **Sekirei OST 9**

What was that?! It sounded like a crash through a wall! Everyone jumped at the sound of the noise. I used Shadow Phaser and ran up the stairs to see what is going on. When I went up, I was wooden chips in me and my Sekirei's room. I opened the door, only to see a familiar sight. It was the Sekirei I had met when she looked through my window. The same yellow jumpsuit with black sleeves and white stripes, as well and the same shoe orange hair. But she is unconscious and somehow busted through the door. How did she get here? As I walked in, my Sekirei, Uzume, Kagari, and Miya came in and saw the girl.

 **Sekirei OST 8**

"I recognize her."

Miya: "What?"

"That girl is the same one I had seen when I first arrived at Izumo Inn! I saw her at the front through the window! How did she get here?"

Miya: "Do you know her name?"

"She didn't say."

Miya looked and examined the girl. She looked t us with a serious expression and spoke to us.

"Uzume, Kagari, can you prepare an ice pack for her?"

""Okay""

Both Uzume and Kagari ran to make an ice pack. She then turned to me, Shi, Kuno, and Akitsu.

"Nero, Shi, Kuno, Akitsu. Please prepare a futon for her."

Me: "Okay"

Shi: "We-We'll do it."

Kuno: "O-Of course we will"

"Ah...I will...Landlady..."

Both me and my Sekirei went out of my room and prepared the Futon for her. But while doing that, Akitsu spoke out to me.

"Ah...Master...Do you really not know...this Sekirei?"

"I really don't. We only met for half a minute before she jumped out of here."

"Ah...I see."

I looked down at the girl as she is laid onto the Futon. Hopefully I could get some answers from her as how she came here.

 **Kamen Rider Build: Burning My Soul.**

 **Well, that's the end of that chaper. And now we get the Yellow-Jumpsuit Sekirei back again. If you guys can guess who it is, say it in the reviews if you can. Until then, see you all in the next chapter that I will make.**


	11. Attack at the School and New Sekirei

**Alright, now I am back. I hope that I can get enough reviews and stuff to try and see how successful I am. I don't get as to why people never looked at my work for some reason. The fanfic is literally showing. This is so confusing as to why they can't see it. But anyways, I think it is time to pick up where we left off in this thing. So, without further adieu, let's get right into this story.**

 **Kamen Rider Build: Be The One**

 **Nero P.O.V**

Today now is Sunday. Man, that is insane. The Sekirei I had seen a month ago had somehow appeared Crashing inside the Inn. I have no idea how this even happened. Me and my Sekirei were able to repair the room after buying some wood. I talked to Shitodo and is suprised that she didn't take enough damage to get 'Terminated', I believe that's what they call it. I've never seen what happens to Sekirei when they lose a fight. I can only imagine that they die or something horrible.

So I sit by her bed patiently in a small room with a bucket of water nearby with a cloth on her head, as she is quite hot. I am waiting for her to wake up so I can ask her some questions like, what happened to her? Was she being chased?

I've seen her before, on the roof when I first came to Izumo Inn. But I still wish to know what happened to her. I'm a little shocked that she didn't...cease function or whatever it is called.

"Nero..."

I turned and saw Shi coming to me with food in her hands. I guess she is giving to the girl, because she placed it down next to her. Shi than gets on her knees and sits beside me.

"Nice for giving the food to her, Shi."

Shi's face turned a bit red from what I had said to her, but Shitodo later shook it off.

"I-It's nothing, N-Nero. I'm J-Just happy to help out, that's all. Also, I-Is the Sekirei awake yet

I shook my head at her with a disappointed sigh. She hasn't woken up yet. But she has wriggled around a little from time to time. Even then, I don't know when she is going to wake up. I hope that its soon. She's been out for awhile now.

"No she hasn't woken up yet, but I'm sure that she will wake up soon enough."

"I hope she wakes up, b-because she has to apologize for b-breaking the wall."

"I'm pretty sure what she had done isn't on purpose, Shi. There should be a reason behind such a thing like this."

Well, at least Shi understood what I said, unlike Uzume. She nearly attempted to take a bath with me. Luckily her back was turned and I hid out of sight, which also gave me time to get out of the bathroom. If I had been seen with Uzume, I would have gotten in trouble because of her.

"Shi, can I ask about you something?"

"Wh-What is it, Nero?"

"Is it possible that Sekirei can attack others even when unwinged, like the Toyotama situation we have had?"

Shitodo flinched and the name of that Sekirei, but regained her composure and spoke out to me.

"Y-Yes, it is possible for other Sekirei to do such a thing like No. 16 had done. There are Sekirei who manipulate electricity that do something like this."

"Okay, but how can you tell which people are human and which are Sekirei?"

"W-Well, we have crests at the neck that makes us recognizable, like the one you've s-seen on Akitsu's head."

"Okay, But is it possible of a Sekirei to sense one another?"

"Y-Yes, it is possible for us to do something like that. When T-Toyotama was coming to me, I felt her and I had to run. B-But I also felt strange t-towards you, a p-pull of some kind. I-I am so glad that o was able to meet you when I had the chance, otherwise I-I would have been with her terrible Ashikabi."

I looked back and the sleeping girl and a chuckled a bit before speaking this out.

"Hehe, I'm lucky to have you three as my Sekirei. All of you are great girls. I know it might sound a little cliche so you'll have to forgive me if it comes out like that but I can't imagine a life without you, Kuno, and Akitsu with me."

I looked back at Shi, and i noticed her eyes became a little soggy! D-Don't tell me I had messed up as well on this! Shi then got close to me, and pressed her lips to my own! E-Each time I get kissed, my mind goes blank.

My lips and Nanami-sans lips move in rhythm with one another's, in a kiss that conveys our feelings for one another. I love Shi so much when she does this for me. That's the feeling I have for her.

Shine!

Our kiss has made Shi's bright wings come out, and flapped around so delicately and beautifully. The lunar-white coloured wings have me mesmerized. I can't take my eyes away from them, they are that magnificent and beautiful at the same time.

Shi has suddenly broke our kiss, and smiled shyly at me with the beauty that made me fall in love with it.

"D-Don't worry, Nero. I-I will m-make sure you are protected by all 3 of us. You have done so much kindness to us, s-so I'll find a way for me to return the favor, s-so you won't have to experience the loneliness."

I admit, I had experience fear and loneliness for a long time, for years. Ever since my parents died, Credo and Kyrie disappeared, and Chiho is in hospital, I had always been alone, having no comfort or any of that. But when my Sekirei appeared, I am no longer as alone a before. I feel great and full.

"Shi, thank you for saying this. It means a lot to me."

"Y-you are welcome, my Ashikabi."

???: "Mmm...

We both turned around and saw the Sekirei about to awaken. When she opened her eyes, it is the same gray-eyed, melancholic expression as I have seen her as.

"Are you okay?"

The girl that turned around and seemed to recognize me.

"You..."

"Yeah, me. The Ashikabi you had looked at from the window."

The Sekirei than looked around the room. She then turns around and speaks to me.

"Where am I?"

"You're at Izumo Inn. You somehow crash landed through the wall up in my room. Lucky thing we fixed it. No worries, though. You're safe now. Umm...do you mind telling me your name?"

"Number 86, Katsuragi."

No. 86 huh. That's her number. Well, there are 108 of them out there, or so I'm told. I wonder, if I'll ever meet all 108 of them? It would be cool to see what all of the Sekirei are like. I know that there are some bad ones out there, but its the same with the human race."

"Do you mind if I simply call you Katsuragi?"

She simply nodded, not uttering a word. I smiled at her weird ways. She doesn't seem to talk that much, but I can tell from her eyes that she isn't bad. Toyotama had bad eyes, not visually, but the look she had in them. The look of pure ill intent.

"My name is Nero, and this my Sekirei, No. 40 Shi. My 2 others are in another room."

Shi has bowed to her in respect, and Katsuragi began to clutch on to her stomach. Is she in pain or something?

"Are you okay, Katsuragi?"

I'm...hungry Nero. If it isn't too much trouble, could I have something to eat? I...I've not eaten for awhile. How long was I out?"

"You've been out since last night. You've been out for a full day, and an hour afterwards. If it isn't too much trouble, could you tell me what happened? And here, you can have this food."

I offered her my food. Its barely been touched so, it shouldn't be a problem to give it to her. Katsuragi-san looks at the food in my hands, then looks back up at me. I give her a reassuring smile, which makes her face light up a little.

"T-Thank you."

She then put up a small smile, which is barely noticeable. She then takes the chopsticks and began to chew. She nodded at herself of how tasty the food is.

"It is good."

"Well, my landlady made this. Her name is Miya Asama. She is a kind person as long as you don't do anything bad and stuff. Anyway, if it isn't too much trouble, is it alright if you tell us about what's happening with you? I'm sorry if it sounds a little rude, but we need to know if someone is going to come here and attack you."

"I understand. I will tell you since you don't seem to be bad. If you was then I'm sure that when I was unconscious, you would've killed me or something."

That just sounded somewhat a bit depressing. Minaka must have affected her as well, like he supposedly did to Akitsu. I swear, when I see him, I am going to through him out of the country and into a slammer of some kind.

Katsuragi later raised her head a bit slightly while eating pretty fast and later looked at us when she stopped eating with an emotionless expression.

"Before I crashed into your bedroom on accident, i was chased...no...more like wanting to be terminated by Sekirei."

"Was it Toyotama?"

Katsuragi looked confused. I guess she hasn't met Toyotama before.

"Whoever that is, no. I was chased by twin Sekirei that manipulate lightning. One wore purple, and the other wore pink."

Wait, Shitodo mentioned something like that before. These twins must be targeting unwinged Sekirei one something. That is just terrible.

"So, these twins, they had chased you to Izumo Inn?"

"That's...right. They had chased me while I went out of the Shinto Teito shopping district at the north. The last thing I remembered and get sent flying while lightning shot me. I guess this is when I crashed into the wall of the bedroom that you have."

"Well, you're lucky you aren't in my situation. Toyotama, No. 16, had repeatedly been trying to kill me, because I had winged Shi, a Sekirei her Ashikabi tried to forcefully wing. She even destroyed my home that I had lived in for years. She had gotten a friend to try and kill me."

"I'm...sorry to hear that. But...how did you survive the encounter with her so much?"

"Luck. I had my Blue Rose, and under and over barrel revolver with me and shot her out of mid air, while Shi carried me. The second time was unexcepted. I shot the Blue Rose, and 2 blue double ended swords came out of nowhere and fired at her. The third time, when her friend came, a sword appeared out of blue rivers of energy."

Katsuragi looked emotionless as usual, but she must have been thinking of the Blue Swords that o had mentioned.

"Blue swords? That sounds like the Summoned Swords."

"You know what they are?"

"Yes. My adjuster had talked about the person who made the Summoned Swords."

"And let me guess, you are forbidden to mention his name."

"That's...right. How did you know?"

"Shi and Kuno have mentioned about this person. In fact, I had a dream of wha the looked like."

"He...looked like you, didn't he? You do resemble him."

"Yeah, I don't get why he is forbidden to talk about. He is just a person. And I'm sorry that happened Katsuragi. But I promise that you are safe here. I'm sure Miya wouldn't mind letting you stay here, until you at least fully recover. I know how important it is for Sekirei to go and find their Ashikabi so, I guess asking you to stay would be pretty pointless. But I'll ask anyway. Katsuragi-san, if you don't have anywhere else to go, then please stay here."

"Thank...you Nero. Finding and Ashikabi is important to me..."

She trails off and pokes her chopsticks together in a somewhat shy manner. Heh, that is just adorable the way she does it.

"Katsuragi..."

"Do...you mind if I can rest?"

She wants to rest, huh? Well consider the fact she got hit by lightning Sekirei, I can alllow that.

Besides, she is looking for her Ashikabi.

"Okay, you can. If you want me to help, I am at room 201 and training outside, just to let you know."

"Thank you...Nero."

I later stood up and walked out of her room as she began to rest. I feel bad that she got involved with something like this. I walked to the direction of the kitchen while Shi decide to go to the living room with the others.

"My, looks like you are finally out of her room."

I turned and saw Miya walking towards me. She had donned her cheery smile on her face."

"Yeah, she woke up for a little bit. Appearently she had trouble with some people going after her. Must have been a scary thing to happen."

"I see. The poor lady gets chased."

"Yeah, seems that way."

I later washed Katsuragi's dish, which i had took after she is done eating, and Miya moved from her position at the doorway to my side, within seconds! Man, she is fast. Than again, she has been training as a _swordwoman._ So it really isn't that suprising for some reason.

"Do you mind telling me everything that she had gotten into?"

"I'll try, but it is very confusing to me."

I knew I couldn't mention the Sekirei to her. So I tried to make a somewhat, half honest thing to her. When I finished, she nodded and spoke this out.

"I see. That doesn't sound like a good situation. Well, at least she can make good friends at Izumo Inn."

Wow, Miya Asama's hospitality is very great and unique. The way she does this is very generous and great.

"That's very generous of you, Miya. But, don't you ever turn everyone away?"

Miya's eyes became gloomy and she shook her head in a swift, yet elegant way.

"No. My husband...my late husband never turned anyone away so I will also follow that ideal and never turn anyone away. That's how I wish to live."

"That's a great way to live Miya. Really, it is. It the world is like this, it would have been a much better place."

I said what I believe is true, as I began to drink something, but than I heard Miya giggle for some reason. Then she spoke out something that somewhat freaked me and embarrassed me out a bit.

"Fufu, is Nero thinking of coming onto advancing an old housewife like myself? My, I didn't know you liked me like that."

I spat out my my drink as she said this! What in the world is she thinking?! That is so insane!

D-Don't s-say things like that Miya! I wouldn't ever do things like that with you!"

Wait, that could be taken a different...ooh.

"N-Not to say that you aren't attractive as you are very much! You are very beautiful! Eeehhh! (Faceplam) What am I saying?!"

Why in the world did I say that?! Miya is going to get the idea that I am really attracted to her! Jeez, at least make my life simple just this once!

Miya than pats my head as she smiles beautifully and spoke this out.

"You get worked up to easily. It's actually very cute."

Miya than looks sad, like she regrets something that she had done in the past. Huh? Why is she making such a face all of a sudden?

"If you excuse me..."

Miya than stands up tall and leaves. What was that all about?

 **Wednesday**

Now I am outside and got ready to go to school. Miya has been acting strange. It's as though I am a disease that she is contagious to. She didn't say hello, she didn't talk to me during a meal. She didn't even make a conversation with me, while instead trying to avoid me.

Kagari noticed how sad I looked and I explained Miya's strange behavior, and said if she knows. Unfortunately, she doesn't know.

Uzume to doesn't know when I explained after she saw how unhappy I looked, but spoke happily "Don't worry my Little Nero! Even if Miya hates you, I'll still love you!" Or what ever line she says. At least she cheered me up in this.

Katsuragi is doing fine. Miya says she would be out by Saturday. She is still avoiding me and won't give me at least a 1-3 worded answer.

I later began to walk away and turned and say goodbye to them.

"By you all, I'll be back soon."

"By, Nero."

"G-Goodbye, Nero"

"Ah...Goodbye, Master."

I turned back and walked towards the school. I went into the schools gates and straight for the large doors before me. I walked with a quickened pace.

I walked into the school and headed towards my classroom, dodging the various students that have made it their business to stand in the hallways. I'm not a nerd...okay maybe I am a little, but I think just standing in the way of everyone else wanting to go past is stupid.

I made it to my classroom without much bother and sat down, waiting for the teacher to come. And there's also my...friend I guess you could say. She's made it her mission to be my friend anyway.

"Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy, Neeeeeerrrrrrrrroooooooo!!!!"

My friend, Oriha, later came out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground and hugged me. It is like she made it a mission to come out and find me.

"Hey, Oriha. Nice to see you."

"Hey, Nero. Did you here about having a new teacher?"

"What?"

"Apparently, our new teacher had a broken bone and the leg, so we are getting a new one."

That's unexpected. We almost never had such a problem of getting a new teacher. Somehow they found one in a few days, which would normally take weaks to do. The males came in and saw Oriha hugging me. Man, aren't they jealous

"A sub huh. Do you know who it is?"

"Nope~ I just know that we have one~ But, aren't you like excited or something Nero~?"

"Well, I'm not sure who that is. So I'll just have to find out for sure. But I guess I am a little excited in a way."

"I-I guess a little. As long as he or she is qualified then I don't really mind who this new sub sensei is."

"Hehe~ I guess that's right~ Although, I hope that it isn't someone who is stuffy, uptight, doesn't let us go on our lunch breaks early. Speaking of, I made you lunch today~"

She said this as a dark crimson color appeared on her cheeks. She then fished through her backpack and a pull out a bag with food in it. I took it and spoke this to her.

"Thank you, Oriha. That very kind you to do something for me."

"W-Well, I don't mind doing it for you~"

"Heh, well, thanks again, Oriha. It is very kind of you to do so."

Then one of the boys came in and spoke out: "She is one beautiful woman."

Man, those guys can be very lewd at times.

Hopefully I can get to see who it is. This teacher might interest me on who she is.

After a minute, the door opened, revealing a woman appearing in her 20's. She is wearing a white coat and had a business suit. She also had white hair and had a scar under her left eye. She also had a stern and serious expression.

Oriha than sat straight up on her chair as she looked with wide eyes. Does Oriha know her or something?

The teacher than turns to the whole class as she spoke in a serious voice: "Hello, I am Takami Sahashi. You may call me Miss Takami. I hope we can get along."

Wait, I fell strange when looking at her. I feel...like I remember her, despite having no memories of her in the past. I also feel strange emotions. I feel...sad, yet happy at the same time. What is going on with me?

 **Lunch time**

Class went okay. Takmai acted strange to me when class ended. She spoke as though we are old friends in the past. Apparently, she is Yukari's mother and somehow knows me. I am now outside with Oriha.

"Well, that was unexpected~"

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah, we are friends. Not much. But is something wrong, Nero~? You looked spaced out."

"I...Felt strange when she appeared."

"How so~?"

"I don't know how to describe it. I feel like...I know her, despite having no memories of her in the past. Also, I felt strange emotons, that are not coming from me."

"How are they strange~?"

"I felt...sadness, yet I felt happiness at the same time, like I was meeting an old friend after so long of Bering away from someone. It's very difficult to describe how I felt. But aside from that, how did you like class?"

"It was great, although some of the kids don't seem to like you."

"Well, almost all of the male students hate me, and most of the females, along with some males, stood up for me, mostly due to my appearance. And you know what, I'm suprised you didn't get weirded out by th way I look."

"Hehehe, i've seen weirder~. And you know what, it is also Because you're wonderful! I-I mean you are a lovely boy, even though you don't resemble anyone else, you're a kind person. That is why I want to be friends with you."

She trailed off, and blushed brightly. Eh? Why is she blushing at me all of a sudden? Did I say something strange? Did she say something strange?

"Heh, thanks for saying that, Oriha. It means a lot."

I smiled in appreciation. At least, I have one friend. A friend that likes me for me. My sister at least would know that I have a friend that isn't a Sekirei. Wait, Chiho, she shouldn't know about the Sekirei themselves, otherwise, she would frea-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

Woah! What was that?! Was that screaming?

"Oriha, did you hear that?"

"Yeah~, But I have no idea where it came from~!"

Even now she is speaking in a sing-song voice. But wait, she heard it to, where did it-

"PLEASE GET OUT OF THE WAY! I CANT STOP MYSELF!"

Okay...that came from the sky! I darted my eyes upwards and...ooh crap!

Something...no make that someone is coming in at top speeds!

"Iyaaa!"

SLAMM!

"Nero!"

God, that hurt on my stomach! Who in the world crashed head-on into me? I opened my eyes and...W-WHAT ON EARTH AM I LOOKING AT?! A GIRLS R-RE...AAAAAGGHH! The girl than crawls off of me!

"Ow. I should have know that building was to high to jump off of." She then turns around and looked at me. "You caught me, didn't you?"

Caught?! She literally crashed into me. But the way she looks like is...unexpected. Her face is so cute. It was cute compared to my other Sekirei.

She is a fair skinned girl of average height and a slender build. She has brown eyes that look innocent and matching brown hair. Her brown hair is hime-styled. She has short bangs, chin length strands that surrounds her head and framing her pretty face. A single antenna like strand that hangs just above her head and she has a thin hip length ponytail of sorts.

She also wore an outfit similar to Shitodo's, except that it isn't covering her hands and had brown boots, she also is wearing red fingerless boxing gloves. She's a Sekirei! But how in the world did she get here?

"Well, I wouldn't call it catching!"

She then turns around and says: "Watch Out!"

She then picks up and dashed and lighting appeared. Oriha grabbed our stuff and ran next to The girl's position

There's no use running now."

I looked and saw twin Sekirei. One wearing purple and one wearing pink. And she is generating electricity. Wait, these to must be the Sekirei Katsurag. I hopped out and pointed at them.

"I know you both! You were the Sekirei that had chased no. 86 to my place!"

"So she mentioned us to you, eh?"

"Not just her. No 40, my Sekirei also mentioned you to! Why in the world are you doing this?!"

"Why, we simply want to go to the next round to make it easier for us, and nothing will make us stop!"

She then launch lightning at the stop part of my school. She blasted a hole through the wall as screaming came out.

"Do you better let us take the Sekirei Musubi down, little boy!"

Crack!

Did she just call me 'little boy'? I am done getting mentioned about my hight. My aura and eyes came back as I spoke in the same demonic voice as I had done before.

"L-Little boy, huh. Heehehehehehe. Oh, now I' ** _m motivated!!"_**

I pulled out the Blue Rose and shot 2 bullets with 6 Summoned Swords coming their way. The bullets hit near their feet, but the swords are still at them. This caused them to jump.

"Wait, those are the-."

BLAM!!!

The bullets exploded, sending the twins away. Oriha made a gesture and a blades disk came out of nowhere and cut their ankles. D-Did Oriha do that? If so, is she a Sekirei? My aura and eyes have beeen tuned off.

Musubi, as she is called, grabs both me and Oriha's hands and made a run for it. Suprisingly, it isn't bad.

"Excuse me, But what is your name?

The girl spoke as she turned to me.

"Nero."

"Nero, that's a nice name. Are you a Sekirei?"

"No"

"Oh, Okay."

As she ran, I was grabbed by the leg and had somehow gotten out of Musubi's hand, causing me to slam into the ground.

SLAM!!

"OW! That hurt!"

I put my hand over my painful spot and rubbed it. Musubi later stopped and ran to me.

"Nero?"

Wait, was that who I think it is? And looked up and saw someone unexcepted.

"Kagari?"

 **Kamen Rider Build: Burning My Soul**

 **Well, looks like Nero has got in unexcepted event happen to him. If you guys like it, than add to follow or something. Until then, so long**


	12. Miya reconciles

**Alright, I am back. I had to take a break and think about what I am going to use the words for this chapter I am about to do right now after a bit of time without doing it. So, since there is nothing else to say about anything important for today, let's jump right in to the story.**

 **Kamen Rider Build: Be The One**

 **Homura P.O.V**

Heh, it's a nice day without anything happening. It is feeling a bit peaceful and quiet. My work has gotten a day off and I am relaxing at the front of the steps. But Nero is...huh? Why am I thinking about him right now? He's in school right now, I'm sure. He should be anyway... Ugh, its this stupid heat in my chest. I, just can't bring myself to admit it. I can't admit that I'm actually...its silly.

Sitting outside is fun. I'm so glad that Uzume isn't here. She'd just ruin my peace and quiet. The same for Matsu actually. She usually ruins my fun, no matter what kind of fun I have, she ruins it.

Miya, is sweeping at the front of the Inn as always. She seems to be conflicted about something. Ever since last night, I've noticed that she has been avoiding Nero. Even I don't know what is going on with her. I'm sure Matsu knows but I can't bring myself to ask her. It will be like I am admitting to her that I care about him.

I do care about him, its obvious. He's a nice person and always so helpful. Even when I felt a little unstable because of this...well, because of my body reacting to him, he helped me go to bed, even though he doesn't know that I'm reacting.

Well, he doesn't have much comparison. From what I think he knows, Sekirei feel hot all over their bodies and then they kiss him. I guess that's what I think he knows about reactions.

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!

Huh?! What was that?! That sounded like an explosion! Where did it come from?!

BAAAANNNNNGGGG!!!

I looked to where it is coming from, and saw smoke coming from where Nero's school is. I can't go out jumping around, sense Nero seems to sense when a Sekirei is near, so I'll run to where it is.

When I went to the location, I saw a Sekirei whereing a outfit similar to Shi's, except the sleeves are shorter and had her hands shown. She also appear to hold on to someone. As I ran and grabbed onto something, a leg, causing the girl to loose her grip and a sound of a body hitting the ground is heard.

"Ow! That hurt!"

Wait, that voice. That sounded like...I looked down, and saw Nero on the ground, and I had literally pulled his leg! Huh? Why isn't he at the school?

"Nero?"

Nero looked up at me and was pretty suprised to see me here.

"Kagari?"

"Nero, why aren't you at the school you are in? You know you can't leave."

"Let's say an attack happened at the school, so i had to leave with a couple of friends I met."

"Who?"

""Nero""

I turned and saw the girl coming back, with another one. She had purple hair with a pink bow on her head, as well as having olive green eyes. She looks like a Sekirei.

"Nero, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Musubi. Man, that was insane."

"How did the attack happen, Nero?"

"Bombs."

"Bombs? So Nero is a Sek-"

Nero and Oriha, The One with the pink tie, covered her mouth. Sekirei attacking a school? Why would they do that? Did they come for Oriha or Musubi? It is possible. But considering that Musubi was the one who had been running from the school itself, I guess she had been the most likely target.

"Okay, I get what you are saying. I think it's best we get back to the Inn, shall we?"

"Okay, come one you two."

Me, Nero, and the 2 other Sekirei had begun to follow him. Still, I can't help but wonder who the Sekirei were that attacked him. Could the Lightning Twins be behind this? That does seem to be the case, since they usually are the one's that hunt other unwinged Sekirei. Yes, that does seem to be most likely the case.

After a little walk, we went to the front of the Inn, Miya was there, giving a strange look.

"Miy..."

Miya has left the front door before Nero could greet her. "Ah man...that blows. I was going to say high if she had stopped avoiding me." Nero looked down with a very sad expression on his face. Why is Miya avoiding him? He doesn't seem that bad to her. He is to kind to Miya. Is it possible her resembles that man from the stories I was told? Before I could continue my thoughts on what the situation, Nero's other Sekirei came out of the door and came to hug him, and I got out of the way.

Shi: "N-Nero, you're back!"

Kuno: "N-Nero, W-Welcome back!"

Akitsu: "Ah...Master."

All three of his Sekirei came to hug him out of a joy in seeing him return. But I have to go and see Marsh about what really happened at Nero's School. So I slipped through the door and got up to the second floor. But as I had gotten up...

"Ohhh...did Nero had just came back to the Inn?"

Uzume came forward to the steps I was standing at. How did Uzume know that Nero had returned from the Inn? Does she have Radar ears or something?

"Yeah...he is back. He also brought 2 Sekirei along with him when he returned."

"Two Sekirei's that haven't been winged huh? Yikes, Nero is seriously growing in power. got three Sekirei's and now there's three here that aren't winged. Actually, make it six."

"What do you mean by six?"

"Me, you, Matsu, Katsuragi, and Miya, though it is unlikely that she would wing her. Kazehana would have counted in this thing, but she most likely would prefer in adult male with a strong heart. So he already has three Sekirei. Uuuu, makes me feel like I'm reacting sometimes. So strange."

"Uzume, don't tell me you are reacting to Nero!"

"Ehehe~ That's between me myself and I~ I could be reacting to him, or his sister, Chiho~or someone else you haven't met? You don't know, do you?"

"How can you except me to know? I am know mind reader."

"And you wont~ But, it would be nice if I was huh. He's so cute~ Adorable~ Uuuuu! Nerrrrrooooooooooooo! Here I commmmeeee!"

Uzume immediately dashed downstairs in order for her to meet Nero. Man, she is a very strange person. Sometimes I don't understand her.

(Agh! Uzume, What do you think you're doing? This is ridiculous!)

Uzume...that's something that shouldn't be aloud to be unleashed upon the world. I'm sure that she is being lewd right now, and touching his small body...ugh! No, don't think about it!

(Hehehehehe, Nero is just a so cute. I wonder what would happen if i touch here.)

(Oh god, not again! Anything but this again! Please give me a break!)

What is she taking off!? N-No, don't. I don't want to know! I will only trouble myself if I knew what she was doing. Its best to live in ignorance.

I continued onto Matsu. She better cooperate with me this time. I'm not in a mood for her games. She usually teases me for my supposed reaction to Nero that isn't so supposed. I walked up the stairs, and made it to Matsu's room.

Knock knock!

I knocked on the wall/hidden door with my hand, then waited for her to reply. The door opened a little after a minute to reveal Matsu...Oh god dang it. Not again! Why does she have to get out of her clothing and in her underwear?!

"Matsu, get dressed right now."

"But it's one in the afternoon, Kagari~"

"Just get dressed, Matsu!"

Matsu poured and closed the curtain. I heard her shuffling and finding her clothes. After a minute, she opened the curtains, revealing back in her white dress with the semi-detached sleeves. I walked into her room full of computers and radar.

"So, Kagari? What can I do for you?"

"I want for you to show me something at what happened at the school Nero is in."

She gained a mischievous smile. Oh boy. I don't like the looked on her face when she does that.

"I see I see. So, you want Matsu to find out the best entry points so you can kidnap him and keep him all to yourself~?"

I summon flames in my palm and point it at her. She backed off and threw up her hands in defense.

"No you idiot! Some Sekirei attacked his school, and I'm sure that you have been spying on him."

She whistles an innocent tone as I dispel the flames. She's not worth it. But she's far from innocent.

"I don't spy on him." I give her a stern look. "Okay, maybe once in awhile." I narrowed my eyes. She sighed. "Fine! I look at him infrequently!" I let out a breath as she cried. "Fine! All the time, okay!? It isn't my fault!" I gave her a deadpan look. Seeing my look, she cried again. "Don't you look at me with judgemental eyes! At least I don't ask him on dates under the pretext of just wanting to get to know him when it is really you wanting to look at his little body. Yeah, that's right. We know that you like the most, Kagari!"

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, of course that's it, not. That's more up someone else's alley. I am actually more on his connection with that man that I've heard stories about.

"I am not interested in something as ridiculous as that! Some Sekirei attacked the school, and I want to know who did it."

"True enough~ Alright come in and I will tell you what happened. Well, from what I saw anyway."

I nodded and we walked into her room. That's when I noticed that even now, she has a satellite watching him. Geez Matsu, at least try and hide your weirdness from normal people.

We sat down and faced one another. Matsu raised a hand to her face and smiled. What's with that creepy smile?

"Alright, from what I saw, the lightning twins or No. 11 and No. 12 were chasing after No. 88 and she, happened to crash into school. No, more like she crashed into little Nero's..."

"You call him little Nero?!"

I interrupted her. She growled and moved her head up and down.

"Yes I call him little Nero, now can we please go back to my explanation?!" I let out a breath and gave a small inclination with my head. She also let out a breath and continued. "They all exchanged words. I don't know what kind of words exactly as I didn't have audio but it looked like it was a argument of sorts. Possibly about No. 88 as he stood with outstretched arms. Then, Nero pulled out his gun..."

"A-A gun?"

She brings out a mischievous grin.

"Yes, a Gun. And not just any gun at all. He made an over and under barreled revolver. Nero uses it to fire 2 shots at the same time, but they never seem to run out for some reason."

"W-Wait, he made a gun?"

"Yes, he made it. He even named the gun the Blue Rose, because of the Blue Rose design he had grafted on the right side of the under barrel. He has even practiced it for years and never stopped using it. But for some reason, when he puts it in his pocket, the gun vanishes."

"It vanishes?"

"Yes, and even my camera's can't see how it is possible. Anyway he's used it a number of times while in the Sekirei Plan, despite the fact the message was interfered."

Yeah, the interfered call is indeed strange. I wonder how the call got interfered. No one has ever blocked it before, regardless of how much they had stopped it.

"And while at the school, he was able to bring out 6 of the Summoned Swords, and the bullets somehow explode from the building, causing No. 11 and 12 to fly away and...Hehehehe, when you were grabbing his leg, and pulled him out of Musubi's grasp, hehehe, you were looking at each other, the Sekirei meeting her little boy Ashikabi, all while meeting under the stars.."

"VWOOOOOOSH!!!!"

"AH, DON'T BURN ME!!"

I giggled to myself as her hair turned into an afro, with smoke coming from her body. She shouldn't annoy me like she does.

"Then don't make me angry. So, look up this Sekirei."

She growled and stood up. Then she went over to her computer and started searching the databases. A minute or so later, she appeared on the screen.

"No. 101, Oriha. Her Sekirei power is that she can freely change the directions of her bladed discs and she is for now, unwinged. But, this is interesting."

"What is?"

She pointed at the screen. I looked...currently attending school? Wha...? She goes to a school? W-Well, I did see the uniform so it isn't that surprising but...

"It says here that she goes to Nero's school. How did she swindle that? And what purpose would she have attending a school anyway? We learn all we need to know before being released. But this one attends the same school as Nero's school. And what is suprising is that she only came here not long after Nero wings Akitsu, coincidentally. And get this. She's even in his class as well. Talk about stalker to the extreme."

We know that you are talking about, you creeping mega stalker. But is is strange. Why would she come to school that Nero himself goes to? Is it because she is...

"Poor little Nero."

Matsu suddenly said while looking at a monitor. She's looking at all of them, in the living room now. They must've moved in there after I came up here.

"Matsu...what are you talking about...?"

"What? I can be kind you know? He's been through a lot you know? His parents being killed, his sister, Chiho, is in hospital, and his sister and brother, Kyrie and Credo are missing, and now he is unknowingly in a type of death game, while luckily not being spotted by Minaka. So, pretty much all his family are dead, or on deaths door by other means. Its a wonder..."

"Its a wonder he's happy at all, right Matsu?"

...! That voice! Behind me! I quickly darted my eyes there, to see Miya. Miya, is stood behind me with a scowl on her face. And its directed at Matsu. Matsu, however has a composed expression.

"That's exactly right Miya-tan. But you'd know more about that than anyone, right?"

"Oh? What are you saying exactly Matsu?"

Eh? They seem to be talking about something but I don't know what it is.

"If that is how you wan't to play it, Miya, I won't ask anything else for now."

"There isn't anything else to discuss, is there?"

Ooh no. That scary head has appeared! Miya has raised a hand to her chin and is laughing quite maniacally. Even I'm shivering. D-Damn it.

"N-Nope, nothing at all Miya." Matsu then pushes back her glasses and spoke in a serious voice. "But, you know, it isn't fair for Nero and when you keep avoiding him. You are making it look like you are hating him. You can't just simply avoid Nero because he looked like our friend. That's not right, you know."

Actually, I wanted to ask about that.

"Miya, you know that Nero thinks..."

"I already get the idea of what he thinks of me." Miya sighed as her demon head goes away, looking a little ashamed. "My, I've been a little bad huh? Sending mix signals and all. I'll have to rectify that. It isn't his fault. Its just I'm reminded of...someone important...someone I know of."

Miya...what's that about? She has a little bit of a longing and guilty look...hmmmm, what strangeness. But then I didn't have time to think about it. As I left to my room, my phone suddenly went off. I took it out of my pocket and...wait, Takami? Why is she calling now? I answered it, and heard a screech from Takami!

"HOMURA! HE'S GONE! HE'S GONE HOMURA! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS, HE'S GONE!"

"Hold on. What's wrong?"

I heard a deep sigh over the phone.

"Nero has disappeared from school and No. 11 and No. 12 were here! I need your help, Homura. For a I know, he could be endangered, or worse, killed! I need you to go find him for me before anything bad happens."

Since when has she cared so much of Nero. Wait, how does she even know that he had left from school? Did she place a radar on him or something? I know that she would've known about the Sekirei attacking the school but how did she...? A-Anyway, that's not the thing to focus on right now. I took a small breath and told her where he is.

"He's fine. He's at the Inn with No. 88 and No. 101 plus his Sekirei. Speaking of, Takami-san. Did you know that No. 101 attends the same school as Nero's?

"Yeah, of course I knew. How did you think she got in school in the first place?"

She knew about it? If she knew, why didn't she tell me about it?

"Then, why does she attend a school?"

"I don't know." She doesn't know!? How doesn't she know? When I sighed openly, Takami later continues of why no. 101 came to his school. "She asked me sometime ago if she could attend a certain school. When I asked the reason, she said it was important so I didn't question it further. I can only speculate that it has something to do with finding an Ashikabi. Although I haven't a clue why she wants to go to school for that. But if its important to her then its important to me as well."

She sounds like she cares about No. 101. Is Takami the adjuster of Oriha or something? Most likely the case.

"I-I see. Well, she is here just so you know."

"Then I'm relieved. Now, I must go. Got some covering up to do."

I chuckled and she ended the call. Takami can be a bit of a strange and mysterious person sometimes. I left my room and made my way to downstairs and into the living room. But I couldn't take a step inside. The instant I saw him again, my chest tightened. The heat...is getting stronger...I don't know if I can keep this going for much longer...

 **Miya P.O.V**

"Nero, do you mind if you let me talk to you for a bit?"

I spoke out to Nero. I feel very bad of avoiding Nero. It's just that he reminded me on Vergil due to his appearance and his Summoned swords. This thing I had done involved nothing of him.

"O-Okay, hang on a moment."

Hehe, he seems spirited at least. He stood up, and I lead him into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, I faced him.

"I-Is something wrong Miya?"

Yes. There is something wrong." I began as his face fell. "It isn't bad I assure you." His face lit up at that. "I just want to say, I am sorry if I've been acting different since yesterday."

"N-No, its alright. I'm sure I did something to make you act different..."

"No!" I snapped, but then reeled back. "No, it wasn't you. It, was me being strange. I'm fine now though."

"O-Okay."

Nero looked a bit uneasy for some reason.

"Nero what's wrong?"

"For some reason, I feel strange. Whenever I am near you, I feel a strange emotion, anger. I don't know why I am feeling like this. It's as though it is felt from someone who had been betrayed. It is a strange feeling I can't shake off for some reason."

Feeling of anger, someone who had been betrayed...that is what Vergil feels to me. Nero must have a emotional connection with him for som reason. What does Vergil have to do with Nero?

"It's okay. They are just feelings. Anyway, can you tell me about your school day?"

"O-Okay."

So he started telling me about his day. Of course I knew he was lying at some parts, like the Sekirei business. I already know what happened from Matsu anyway. But it is nice to talk to him like this.

"And that is somewhat what had happened. Also, do you mind if Oriha and Musubi stay in the Inn?"

giggled to myself.

"Its fine. After all, I don't turn people away. And she doesn't seem to be any trouble."

CRASH!

I winced. I spoke too soon. I know that's going to be Musubi. It seems I don't know when to speak at the right time.

(Musubi, you broke the table!)

(I'm sorry!)

I released a breath. My work is never done.

"I'm sorry about that. Musubi seems to be a little clumsy...or maybe its because of...well, it could be anything. At least she isn't as clumsy as Kuno!"

I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from giggling. She is a clumsy girl after all.

No, No, its fine."

"Well, whatever she has broken, I will fix it, or pay for it to be replaced."

He really is a kind young man.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. I'll just make Musubi do some extra housework or something hehehehe~"

"A-Awesome...I guess. A-Anyway got to go! See you later Miya!"

"Goodbye for now."

With that, he ran up the stairs. Hmph, he really is a strange boy indeed.

 **Kamen Rider Burning My Soul**

 **Looks like Miya finally reconciled with Nero after avoiding him. But how Nero would meet Vergil is unknown. Anyway, if you all like it, favor it if you like. If there is a mistaken in this chapter, comment me about it and I will do it. Until then, so long.**


	13. A Fun Time Gone Totally Wrong

**Just to let you know, since this is winter break, I could make this story as much as I want without going to the weekends. Also, unlike's the author's original version, I will have Yukari as an Ashikabi for Shiina, who will appear in this chapter. So, now that I had let you all know, time to jump right into the chapter.**

 **Kamen Rider Build: Burning My Soul**

 **Nero P.O.V**

 **Sekirei OST 1**

Yesterday was a not so great barrel of laughs. I got attack by Sekirei again, this time from twins that manipulate lightning. And I had found out that Oriha is a Sekirei. I am not being dumb. I saw her manipulate that sharp gear of some kind and injure their legs. But she isn't telling me. I don't know if she doesn't trust me, but if that's the case, then I hope she can trust me.

Then again, there's things I don't share. Like my big sister, Chiho's health and my family's wealth and such.

A-Anyway, I know that she is a Sekirei, I just have to prove it somehow! I don't know how but I will!

That's going to prove to be difficult. She's very unforthcoming about it. She wont say anything about it, and when I ask, I get the cold shoulder and she changes the subject.

W-Well, whatever I guess! This isn't funny though! I just want to know about her. I wont say anything bad about it. I wonder if she has an Ashikabi? I can't tell the difference between winged and unwinged Sekirei. Can anyone that isn't a Sekirei?

Either way, I don't have to go to school so I am going to go out with Yukari today.

It makes me feel a little nervous. I haven't ever gone out with her before, and I don't know what has possessed me to go out with her now. Also, I'm worried she might do 'that' to me again. It isn't like I have school to go to, since the school has literally been cancelled for a few days while they rebuild the stairs the lightning girls destroyed.

On the news, it was stated that terrorists attacked the school for unknown reasons. But obviously it was a lie. And no one was hurt, thankfully. It was just us that they wanted. No, make that Musubi. She told me that they've chased her for awhile now. I was a little concerned about that, but she said that she is looking for her Ashikabi. Poor Musubi. It seems these Sekirei twins are really causing trouble for everyone.

Speaking of Musubi, apparently, she is actually the best friend of Shi, and Musubi reveals she is No. 88. But, for some reason, she feels familiar, like a lover a sad person hadn't seen or abandoned in a very long time. Anyways, for me, I am checking on Katsuragi. She's getting better from the injuries that she had gotten from the twins to the point of recovery. She is even to stand, but still feels the pain from her stomach just a tiny bit. Well, she did have to recover after a full week or so, at least.

"Hey, Katsuragi, how are you doing?"

"I...I am feeling better, Nero. Thank you for all the hospitality that you have shown me. And changing the dressings on my wounds. You are too kind."

I scratched the back of my head with an embarrassed blush on my face.

"N-No, don't worry about it Katsuragi. I'm glad that you're feeling better."

I smiled at her, which made her blush. Ehehe, she is cute when blushing.

"It's thanks to your treatment to me. me. If I didn't come crashing through the bedroom, then I would've been done for. Nero, I was talking to Akitsu last night." "She was telling me how kind of an Ashikabi you are. Is it true that you winged Akitsu, despite the fact that she was thought to be unable to wing anyone?"

Is that really something good? I knew she said she couldn't of been winged, but I was able to wing her somehow. I'm glad that she was able to be winged by me. She seems happy, and I can actually feel her happiness.

"I-I did wing her yes."

I don't understand the winging system, although I suspect that it is an exchange of saliva, hence kissing. If I'm right then, not all humans can be Ashikabi. I think its something to do with certain genetics. Some humans have them, and some don't. If all humans had them, then most likely, the Sekirei would all be winged by now, right? I don't think they have all been winged. Well, its obvious as Katsuragi here has yet to be winged.

I...see, Nero. Then, you wouldn't be offended if I became your Sekirei, would you?"

W-Wait a minute, what?! She is saying this to me already?! S-She's saying such things just like that!? S-She certainly is blunt! I opened my eyes wide as she cups my face! W-Wait! Hold on a second!

"U-Um, Katsuragi? Do you mind if I tell my Sekirei about this? I'm pretty sure that they would be-"

"Be what?"

I turned around, and saw my Sekirei at the door, looking at me with a "What is going on" type of expression.

"Oh, hey. I didn't except you all to come."

Kuno: "N-Nero, Why is Katsuragi holding you?"

"Ah-She questions if I could wing her."

Shi: "I-If that's the case, th-then, why aren't you doing it now?"

"I-I thought you would get angry if I-"

"They both looked at me with stern expressions, but in a soft way. Woah, What is with the look?

Shi: "Nero, I-I think you should wing Katsuragi. T-To me, it's better to get winged by you than an Ashikabi that is horrible. S-So, Nero, If she is reacting to you, then I think you should wing her, even for her own sake. The reaction is horrible to experience. It feels like we are burning from the inside."

Is it that bad? I knew that they felt hot, but I didn't know it felt like they were burning from the inside out. It, must be unbearable for them. I looked to Katsuragi, who is panting fast and heavily, she feels incredibly warm.

Kuno: "Nerrrrrrooooooo! Please wing Katsuragi! S-She seems to be in pain!"

"Ah...I wouldn't mind sharing my husband."

Wow, they actually don't mind having Katsuragi as one of me. They are always possessive of me, but now they are allowing me to wing someone. I guess mind efforts of helping others really got into their heads. I turned to Katsuragi and she looked at me.

"You heard that, Katsuragi? They are allowing me to wing you. I can do it now."

"I...am glad."

I got a little bit closer to Katsuragi, who pulled herself closer to my face.

"Y-You're ready?"

"I...am"

 **Sekirei OST 3**

I looked down at her. I could literally see her heart thumping out of the left side of her chest. I guess that is what reaction looks like on the outside.

She gains a shy look, smiles at me and leans in close. I also leaned in while fighting down a blush. She is really cute, and I like her personality. The past couple of days, we've been talking and we get along quite well.

While acting shy, I pressed my lips to her own! The instant I pressed my lips to her own, bright wings came out of her back. They seem to be orange in colour. They are quite lovely if I do say so myself.

They spread out, the wings of light flap once in full wingspan. The wings are glorious, marvelous. I can't take my eyes off them as I feel Katsuragi's lips move in tandem with my own.

Through our bond, I can feel my Sekirei's increasing anger. So when I tried to pull away, K-Katsuragi tightened her grip on my head and wouldn't let me move! S-She's getting into this!

She pushes me down, and starts g-grinding her body against mine! O-Oh my God! Katsuragi, stop! I think I am about to get a Heart Attack soon! Katsuragi?!

"K-Katsuragi, Don't you think that's Enough?"

Shi shyly called out to Katsuragi. She didn't listen, she is dead to the feeling given to her. She is getting so much of this to me. She then takes my hand and puts it over her...her... Oh my God! What is she doing?!

"Ahh...Off my husband...Now!"

Akitsu then manifests a small hammer made of Ice and bangs it on top of Katsurahi's head. Ouch, that must of hurt for Katsuragi, because she let's it a muffled "Ow" and pushes off of me, with my body turning and face planting to the floor.

"By the foot of my contract, my Ashikabi's peril's will be crumbled."

"I am number 86, Katsuragi, at your service, Nero."

While I got my face off of the floor, Akitsu came in front of me and hugged me into her...oh god, not again. She is hugging me to her chest. Well, I did get used to it. Shi and Kuno also hugged my left and right arm.

Shi: "Katsuragi, d-don't do that again, please! I-I am Nero's Sekirei, the first one he had!"

Kuno: "I-I was his second one!"

Shi and Kuno both sounded a bit sad, though Lino's was more so. Akitsu, however, didn't say anything. She had kept a tight grip on and me and will not let go. Akitsu...hehehehehe...she is so cute and funny sometimes, but her skin is making me cold!

"Ah...isn't Master...going out today?"

"Yes, infact, I'm about to get out in a minute. You want to come, Akitsu?"

Akitsu nods with a smile on her face. Hehehe, she is so beautiful when she does that. I then turn to my other to Sekirei.

"You both want to come too?"

"W-We can't! We have to chore b-because we broke a rule in the inn yesterday!"

 **Sekirei OST 4**

Heh, yeah. Shi and Kuno and Musubi, for some reason, we're having a fight of who gets to sit next to me. So Miya is punishing them. Akitsu didn't join, because she knew better then to get in trouble.

"Heh, I forgot, sorry that you both won't come with me."

Kuno began to tear up a bit. Then I turned my head to Katsuragi, who is sleeping. who is lying down on her bed, snoring away. I-I guess that means she is going to stay in bed. But that passion filled kiss was...something I didn't expect from her. I thought she was a shy girl, but that kiss was anything but shy.

"So it's just us, Akitsu. Is that okay with you?"

Ah...its fine with me Master."

Ehehe, so its going to be me, Akitsu and Yukari, huh? This should get a bit interesting. At least I'm not going alone. Because you never know what kind of strange Sekirei are out there.

"T-Then, we should leave, Akitsu! Let's go and have a bit of a fun day together!"

"Ahh...I'm excited."

You could maybe act a little more excited. But that's Akitsu-san after all. She is excited, on the inside. I stood up and pulled up Akitsu-san with me.

"Then, we'll be on our way. Have a good day girls."

They cried to me but it isn't like I can challenge Miya about the rules I'm just glad she doesn't hate me. She was being weird, but she told me that it wasn't anything to do with me. I took Akitsu's hand and went out of the room, Katsuragi's bedroom at that.

We went out of the room and went down the stairs. I passed by the garden as the door was open. I saw Musubi cleaning a furniture. I guess Miya is still awake and she must be active

"Musubi!"

Musubi later turns and smiles at me. Man, she is so cute.

"Yes, Nero?"

"I just want to let you know that I am going out with Akitsu to meet a friend of mine, so I might not be back after a bit."

"Okay! Goodbye, Nero. I hope you can get back so we can have even more fun than ever!"

"Y-Yes, I will be back before dinner time. Could you let Miya know?"

She puts her hand into her chest, and nodding very happily. She, is very cheerful. I like girls, like Musubi. She's just so...full of energy. She's like an opposite version of me. Happy, cheerful, always willing to do things for anyone. While I am those things, I am also shy, reclusive and also willing to run away...but that's common sense I think. At least I have some form a bravery, such as shooting with my gun and swinging my new sword. Speaking of which, I have those in my bag Incase something unexcepted happens.

"I surely will Nero! Have a lot of fun with Akitsu today!"

I didn't...well its kind of obvious when you can see us holding hands and such. Although I wish Akitsu would wear a different outfit. Its her outfit that's really exposed. I can see...most of her upper body. I-I don't mind but I don't want other guys leering at her for her, less than appropriate outfit.

"I will do. You also have a good day."

She nods happily. I then quickly stopped in the living room and picked up my bag. I don't go out without it now since you never know what kind of Sekirei are out there. While I am optimistic, I'm also not stupid. I have something's to fight off Sekirei with. I don't know how affective they'll be against Sekirei, but we did manage to run away from the lightning twins because of it.

Ah...Master. What is in the bag?"

"My Red Queen is in there. I brought Incase we go into Sekirei trouble."

"Ahh...Master, I will protect you. Don't...be afraid."

She's sweet, she really is. Keep me safe. But it shouldn't have to be like that.

"While I appreciate that, I wouldn't be able to take it if you got hurt because of me. Don't worry Akitsu, we'll keep one another safe!"

"Ah...Master, I love you."

"I-I love you as well. N-Now, lets go."

Whenever I hear love you, I can't think straight. Hearing it from people other than Chiho is somewhat strange. I never thought I would. But I am happy if she does love me. Akitsu is a lovely girl after all, and she doesn't have to worry about feeling unwanted ever again.

I took Akitsu's hand tightly in my own, and went to the front door. I got on my shoes, and so did Akitsu-san. I remember going shopping for shoes for her, it was really bad. She kept freezing them with her powers, and I had to find a way to cover it up and explain why the shoes went back to the shop floor, frozen.

Once getting our shoes on, we walked out of the door, and headed towards the centre of Shinto Teito. Yukari said to meet me there, which is very confusing. I don't get why she would want me to meet me at a place that is name after a Disney character. Well, best not to cry over spilled milk, I guess.

"Ah...Master. This person we are meeting..."

"S-She's a..."

I couldn't finish the sentence. What is she to me? I, don't even know myself. A friend? I-I have only met her once, really. But I have been messaging with her frequently. But that's because she messages me a lot.

"Ah...you don't have to tell me Master."

"I-It isn't that I don't want to tell you Akitsu. Its more like, I don't know what our relationship is. I-I think Yukari and I are friends. I-I think so anyway. S-So, there's your answer."

Akitsu seemed to accept that answer and held my hand even tighter than before.

"Ah...I'm glad Master is taking me with him."

"Hehe, don't be silly Akitsu. I will take you anywhere you want to go. And once Toyotama has, finally gotten the message, if that ever happens, you can go and do what you like without having to worry about me." I then went onto happier things. "Say Akitsu. Is there anything you would like today?"

She cocks her head to the side a little with a small smile on her face. When I say small, I mean small. I could barely see it. But for Akitsu to smile, is good. She should smile more...and she has been.

"Ah...I can't think of anything."

"Well, if there is then don't be hesitant to say anything about it, okay? You can have anything you want, you know?"

"Ah...Master is kind. Too kind to me."

I smiled a little as we continued on. I'm too kind huh. I don't think I'm being kind. I'm just doing what good Ashikabi's...no, make that good b-boyfriends should do. I-I am their...b-boyfriend, right? No, they think I'm their husband. I-I don't know if I could truly think of myself as anyone's husband but it is...a nice feeling to think of it like that.

 **10 minutes later...**

...When we got to the place, I saw her. Yukari. She's dressed in a just above knee length skirt with a buttoned up white shirt on. She also has a checkered tie, that's coloured black and white, around her neck. She has what appears to be a cross in her hair. A hair accessory perhaps? S-She looks pretty cute, but she hasn't noticed us yet. There is also another boy with her. He has silver hair and eyes. He appears to be wearing a white shirt with back small backpack, light Brown pants and brown boots. He almost looks like a female.

I looked at Akitsu, who seems to be examining something in the shops window. When I looked...is she looking at the dress? Akitsu seemed to be in a trance like state and went forward, and by extension myself through our connected hands.

We got to the window, and she is looking at...no. She isn't looking at the dress. She is looking at the earrings that the manikin is wearing. They have a...snowflake design. D-Don't tell me that she is drawn to them because she can control ice? Make ice? Ugh, whatever!

I opened my mouth to speak to Yukari who is mumbling things about me being late to the silver-haired boy, yet I'm right next to her and she hasn't noticed...

"Y-Yukari."

My small voice echoed slightly. She put down her phone, and looked in my direction. Her face that was in anger, has disappeared and turned into a gaze of happiness. She outstretched her arms so I quickly let go of Akitsu-sans hand, as Yukari went for a tackle!

Uwah! She has pinned me to the ground! Is this normal behaviour? She is smirking down at me while blushing.

"Hey, Nero! It's been some time, huh?!"

"Y-Yeah."

I looked at the silver-haired boy. I waved at him and he waved back with a smile. At least we're on good terms at that instant and doesn't mistaken it for something not good.

Yukari's hands then went to my hands, and she pinned them above my head! S-She has a lewd smile on while looking at the boutique next to us. She then starts drooling wildly. W-Why does she have a face on like that? I made suspicious eyes as she pulled me to my feet, and hugged me into her chest!

"Aaaah! I've missed hugging you! Its too good! You are just the right amount of cuteness! You can wear some cute clothes for me!"

"C-Cute clothes?"

I stuttered out. She gave a strong nod with her head. I-I don't want to wear girly clothes! I-Its too scary! I-I...

"You know, you have the perfect build for such clothes. Maybe its because you're a little boy? It might be that, you know? Little boy goddess~yeah~little boys are so cute!

Geez, she is over exaggerating on this type of stuff. I am not that cute! Then again, I have attracted a number of females despite not being seductive. I wonder what is going on in her mind.

Akitsu then came over to me and pointed at the earrings.

"Ah...Master, I wish for those. Is...that acceptable?"

I wish she didn't just call me Master! Yukari-san has developed a lewd smirk! Y-Yet, she isn't questioning on who Akitsu-san is. Doesn't she care that this girl has suddenly just come like this? But I gave a slight nod to Akitsu-san as Yukari-san became to speak in a lewd manner.

"Ehehehehe! I see, I see! Makoto-kun, likes it like that huh? Master~ Master~ I wish for some punishment now Master~"

I turned to the boy and he spoke

"My name is Shiina. you're Nero, right?"

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't happen to be an Ashikabi, are you?"

Yukari looked suprised and so am I. Shins than turned around and pulled his collar down a bit, revealing a crest. So he's a male sekriei. Wasn't expecting that.

"Yukari, you didn't tell me you're an Ashikabi. Infact, I'm suprised you didn't corrupt him."

"That isn't a problem, hehehehehe." She leaned over Shiina's war and heard her whisper "I'll get back at that later" **Shiina chuckled a bit. "I encountered him when I was trying to call you. Apparently some crazy women came and tires to take him. So I got him to my apartment and gave him a home to stay in. But then..."**

"He has gotten closed to your face, kissed you, and winged him, I get the point."

Yukari looked a bit suprised. "How did you know?"

"Akitsu here is an Sekirei. And I have a lot more that you see."

I later told her my experience, needless to say, she was very shocked and suprised. She later grumbled our that I get to have many children, much to my embarrassment. We later went into the shop and while I paid for the earrings, Yukari came to me and got a dress in her hands. Oh no. She puts up a lewd smirk.

 **Sekirei OST 3**

"I-I am not wearing that!"

"Yes you are!"

"N-No! I don't want to Yukari-san!"

She then gave me a pouty face! J-Just because she is cute, it doesn't mean I am going to be a performing monkey for her and do what she wants all of then time!

"B-But...pwetty pwease~ For Miss Yukawi~."

W-Whats with that kind of talk!? I-Is that supposed to make her look cuter or something!? A-And why is she putting her hands together to look like a kitten or something!

"N-No!"

I shook my head in denial of her. She stuck out her tongue at me like a child would. I-I don't think that's cute Yukari. E-Even if it is actually totally adorable! I-I just can't think such things! Idiot Yukari.

Baah~ You are mean~ I would do it for you~"

"Y-You're a girl! S-So wearing girly clothes is fine for you!"

"Your point is?" I sweatdropped and shook my head at her. She then put on a mischievous smirk. "Alright then. If you wont do it willingly..." She inched closer and closer to me. "Then I could just, put them on you?"

"Uwah! N-No!"

"Then I have no choice. Mwhahahaha!"

I cried as she neared me.

"P-Please Yukari!"

"Oh, don't worry my cute little Nero~. You'll look spectacular! I'm telling ya, its going to be adorable~ Even girls like me will be envious of your cuteness~!"

She's saying I look like a girl. Uwah. That's not a good thing. I don't want to be a...Trap! B-But Chiho says I can be one heck of a trap. I didn't think anything of it, but Yukari-san seems to like...Traps...

Yukari, with a naughty giggle strokes my face ever so slightly. It sent shivers down my spine. She also has a face of pure ecstasy on her face! I-I don't know if I am going to survive this! I-I am going to die! She is going to kill meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Nooooooooooooooo! I don't want to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

 **10 minutes later**

 **Sekirei OST 4**

...I found myself in a restaurant with Akitsu, Yukari, and Shiina. God! It was...oh God! It was really scary. It all happened so fast and I don't know what happened during it, but afterwards I became scared and tried to run away but she kept a tight hold of me.

I also got Akitsu the earrings, though. She looks really good in them. She keeps touching them while blushing. I wonder, if she likes them more because, I got them rather than just someone else? Hehe, I guess its silly to think about such things.

We didn't do much after that, but we looked around the shops. It wasn't all the interesting to me as it was girly shops, but Akitsu was having a good time. So, if she is happy then I am happy.

But now in the restaurant, I am sat next to Akitsu as Yukari scans the menu with her eyes. She is like a robot or something right now, as her eyes are going really fast. Darting from one side to the other.

was having a good time. So, if she is happy then I am happy.

But now in the restaurant, I am sat next to Akitsu-san as Yukari-san scans the menu with her eyes. She is like a robot or something right now, as her eyes are going really fast. Darting from one side to the other.

"Um...Y-Yukari-san..."

She looks up from the menu.

"What is it?"

"I-Its just...I need to go to the bathroom..."

I felt like I needed to ask. This girl, she'll just keep on coming out with these surprises.

"Hehe, you don't have to tell me you know~?"

"I-I see. Then I-I will be back in a minute." I stood up and smiled at Akitsu-san. "Order anything you like Akitsu-san. I'll be back in a minute."

"Ah...Master is always kind to me."

"Hehe, so cute Akitsu-san~ Be right back~"

I then walked towards the bathroom. Once inside, I was about to do some business, but I noticed a girl inside here! I-I'm not in the girls bathroom by mistake am I!? I darted out of the bathroom and looked at the sign...no. I'm in the boys room.

 **Sekirei OST 8**

I raised an eyebrow and went back into the bathroom. I went towards the stalls, but the girl with pink hair got in my way, and smirked at me.

"Hey."

"H-Hello? Excuse me please."

I said politely. But the girl just continued to stay in the way. So, I tried to move to another stall, but again she got in the way. What is this girls problem? When I got a good look at her, she is dressed in a kimono style shirt with one sleeve missing. Her pink hair is longish, but its in a ponytail to the side with two daisy hair clips. She is also wearing blue biker shorts that hug her waist quite well indeed.

"I-I'm sorry but is there something wrong?"

"There is little one."

Why do people always comment on my height!? I gained a mad expression, but then I noticed something. On her sleeve, the one that's not missing, is a symbol. A Sekirei symbol...ooh no.

"You're a Sekirei, aren't you?"

"Haha, so you aren't as stupid as you look."

"I am not stupid looking! A-And, please don't say you're here for me. I-I am targeted enough, you know?"

She pushed me back slightly, and then continued to push me until my back hit the wall.

"Its taken awhile for you to be alone, but now it was well worth it."

"What do you want with me?"

"Like I'll tell you. Let's say, you might be a great person in a cause of mine."

Is she going to make me do something bad to people? If that's the case, then I will have to find a way to escape.

"In that case..."

I took my right arm, punched a hole in the wall and put a giant wire on her while saying this.

"Nice to shock you!"

 **Sekirei OST 9**

I shocked her with a wire. Her hair stocked out and she made "Bigagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaggagagagagagagagagagagagaga!"sound.

I pushed her back and she fell onto her butt as I ran for the door!

GRAB!

"Iyaaaa!"

FALL!

She pulled me to the floor and as I was about to scream for help, she covered my mouth with an angry look on her face.

"A wIIIIIrrrEeee, hUUUUUh!" S-She is jittering, and her words are getting louder on some parts of the words. I am so scared right now. I tried to break free but she held me tightly and jittered. "YYYYou will cOOOme with mEEEEE you BraAAAt!"

Ooh crap. Akitsu, please come and save me! I tried to run away but I couldn't even do that right! Now some pink haired girl is going to get meeeeeeeeee!

 **Kamen Rider Build: Burning My Soul**

 **Uh, Oh. Looks like Nero is in trouble now. A Sekirei captures him for what type of purpose. Just what is it. This will be revealed after a chapter about his Sekirei is in. Until then, see ya.**


	14. Finding Nero

**Alright, I am going to do another one as I said. Also, to remind you all of what I once said in the previous chapter, this story isn't going to be focused on Nero this time. Now that I had let you all know, time to dive into the chapter.**

 **Kamen Rider Build: Be The One**

 **Sekirei OST 1**

 **Oriha P.O.V**

I couldn't tell him in the end. When I was faced with the possibility that I could tell him about me being a Sekirei, I just couldn't take the plunge and tell him. Does that make me a bad person? I know he deserves the truth, but can I even tell the truth anymore? I, don't know. He must know about me being a Sekirei, right? He didn't think Musubi was the one who made those discs fly. But, why can't I just tell him?

No, maybe I don't want to admit to the truth. I don't want to admit to him because of what I might fear happen. He might think that I only went...yes. He might think something awful about me. But I don't want that to happen.

So, I've gone to get a gift for him. Maybe it will cushion the blow or something. I know he likes manga, so I will get him some manga! Then I will be able to tell him why I didn't tell him that I was a Sekirei. Rather, I am a Sekirei. Sometimes I think about his situation, and I think that it isn't fair really. A sweet guy like Nero being caught up in this type of game.

It almost makes me feel like I don't want to react to him. I don't want to burden him anymore than he already is. I...can't help it. Even without the reaction...I already fell in love with him. Before even getting the reaction, I knew something was different about him.

He's different to most guys, and I know that he has to be a great Ashikabi. If he wasn't, all those Sekirei wouldn't of reacted to him. He, just is good. He's a good guy. He's so sweet, cute...hehe, I should stop thinking about him right now. But I never want to stop thinking about him.

But what bother's me is his appearance. They reminded me so much of that 'person' I had heard stories about. I don't know why he looks like him. I wonder if he has some sort of connection with him. But he doesn't seem to be that type. So it is unlikely that he knows him.

Although, for about ten minutes now. I've been feeling like something's wrong with him. Its hard to explain but I can't shake the feeling that something has happened to him. If so, I don't know if I can forgive myself.

Then again, that's just me being a worrywart. He's surrounded by Sekirei, even a single number like Akitsu, Kuno, and Shi seem to be strong as well. For some reason, I believe he possesses another Sekirei that is alongside him.

I don't know how I know that, but I do and something has happened...naw. I'm just being paranoid by this. Yeah, its me being a worrier after all~ So silly~.

 **Sekirei OST 8**

But while I was walking towards the manga shop or whatever it is called, my eyes caught a distressed Akitsu. Why is she distressed. That's not all. A girl and boy seems as distressed as her. Something bad must have happened. I'll go out to talk to her. I later ran to Akitsu to ask why she is acting like this.

"Akitsu~! What's wrong~?"

"Ah...Master has...something has happened to him. You're a Sekirei, aren't you?"

"Yeah~! That's Right, but I haven't told Nero...Wait~! Something has happened to him~?! What happened to Nero~?!"

I elevated my voice in worry! H-He...something has happened to him! I don't want him to be in danger! I became fearful and bit my lip in frustration.

"Ahh...Master and I was with Yukari and Shiina, the 2 people behind me. but when he went to the bathroom...he disappeared. Now...I can feel fear coming through the bond."

F-Fear...through the bond?! So that's what I have been feeling. But how is that possible? I wasn't winged by Nero, and yet I feel his fear?! She seems to be in complete distress, yet I'm not. I can feel something, but until I'm winged, it wont be as strong as Akitsu's

"S-So...what do you think happened...?"

"Ah...I don't know. Kidnapped?"

Kidnapped? H-He was kidnapped? Don't tell me that it is that Sekirei...what's her name?

Toyo...manta? No, that's not it. Kyo...tama, no! Its not that either! What in the world is her name? Toyo...tama! Its Toyotama! If she has then I wont forgive her, and I will get her!

"Nero...What do we do now, Akitsu?"

"Ah...go home and get Masters other Sekirei so we can search the city."

I sweatdropped. That plan wont work. This city is too big for such a thing. I wish that I knew a Brain type Sekirei...wait! I know! Takami! She's like an MBI upper woman! She can have her connections search for Nero's location!

"No, Akitsu~! Listen to me for a second!"

"Ahh...please hurry. If Master does because of me..."

Then she will die as well, along with his other Sekirei. But I know what she means at least. She isn't worrying about herself, rather she's thinking about him. If he does die, what does that mean for me? I, want to be with Nero also. I want to be a special person in his life.

I know. But you can't just jump around the city and hope for the best. It wont work Akitsu-san. This city is huge, and it isn't like there are many of you to do it. First of all, I think that we should go back to the Inn, to get Nero's other Sekirei. But we can't do much without knowing where to look."

Ah...how do we know where to look?"

"I know someone who will look for us. In the meantime, please try and not worry. Makoto-kun is resourceful, he wont let himself get killed easily. Like when he was on the school grounds, he attacked without hesitation and shoot his explosive gun at the lightning twins. Which was awesome. Wait, can you bring Shiina and Yukari to the Inn? we might need them save Incase a Sekirei attacks."

"Ahh...Okay."

I later took my phone out and began to dial Takami's number, before I pressed the call button, I spoke out to Akitsu.

"I'm going to ring my friend so she could help us in finding Nero and his whereabouts, as well as the person who had taken him, then we can go back to Izumo Inn and father his Sekirei and prepare to bring him back, okay?"

"Ahh...I understand."

She nodded so I got out my phone, and rung for Takami. Takami is a rather very kind woman, and for some reason she is in the school that Makoto-kun attends. So she has to at least care about him, right? Either that or she gets off on watching school children do their work.

I rung Takami-san and waited for her to answer her phone...

"Oriha? What's the matter?"

She finally answered! I don't know how I am going to explain this but...here goes nothing.

"Takami, Nero...he has gone missing. Please don't freak out or anything, but Akitsu-san thinks he's been kidnapped."

I heard a grunt come from the other side of the phone. It didn't sound happy. More like, she sounded extremely ticked off!

"Oriha! He's been kidnapped? Does Akitsu know who did it?"

"No, I don't think so. Let me ask." I turned to Akitsu-san. "Akitsu-san, did you find anything that might lead to a possible perpetrator?" Akitsu-san handed me something...it looks like a strand of pink hair? "Takami-san, do you know anyone with pink hair?"

"No, I don't think so. Let me ask." I turned to Akitsu. "Akitsu, did you manage to find anything that might lead to a possible perpetrator?" Akitsu handed me something...it looks like a strand of pink hair?

"Takami-san, do you know anyone with pink hair?"

"I do, why? Is it important?"

I say so. I think its important.

"Y-Yes, I think so. Akitsu-san found a strand of pink hair at the scene of the crime."

"I...Oh No! This is really serious! If Benitsubasa has him, than he is in such great danger, Especially if Nero gets involved with Karasuba!"

Benitsubasa, I've heard of her. She is the Red Sekirei, due to her really bad temper. I believe she is no. 105 or something. But I have indeed have heard of Karasuba, No.04 for a long, long time. She is incredibly cruel and ruthless, giving her the title of the Black Sekirei and M.B.I's Hound. If Nero is in the Discipline Sqaud's eyes, that could mean really huge danger to him! But...

"Takami, What do you mean by 'escpecially if Nero gets involved with Karasuba'? Please tell me."

S-She..." She gained a fearful voice. "...She is someone who doesn't like Nero, but I can't disclose the details."

"I-I see."

Even though I don't see, I just said it so we can continue the conversation. She isn't going to tell me. Takami can sometimes be a bit stubborn like that. But I am still interested and confused in why she hates him.

"Alright. Get Nero's other Sekirei together, and I will search for where Benitsubasa is currently. Once I know something, go together with Nero's Sekirei. It will be dangerous, even if Karasuba isn't there."

"O-Okay, I'll do it! Please hurry, Takami!"

"That goes without saying."

So, the line went dead after that. I then conveyed the information to Akitsu. As I was telling her, I felt a strange sensation. Like...I'm becoming more calmer. I, don't know what that is. But even Akitsu seems to be feeling a little calmer, if her face is anything to go by.

"...and that's about it."

Her face went into its usual stoic one. She then nodded at me. I see, yes. She is trying to keep herself calm. Its obvious to me. She wants to be calm for Nero, my soon-to-be-Ashikabi. I think that's the best actually. If you send him calming emotions, then he wont have to worry about her.

"Ah...let us return to the Inn."

I nodded and me, Akitsu, along with Yukari and Shiina, ran to the inn as fast as we could. If Nero could be able to get out of the situation he is in just fine, then we have nothing to worry about! He surely is someone who causes worry to everyone in the world! He will worry us until we can't worry anymore only to worry us even more so we can't do anything but worry him!

We ran for about a couple of minutes with us carrying Yukari, who is getting tired, before we had finally arrived to the inn. Once we all went inside, we calmly began to find Nero's other Sekirei. Since I don't know my way around this place, I went to sit in the living room while Akitsu herself went to find the others.

Excuse me. What are you doing here?"

I heard a feminine voice come from the door. When I looked, I saw the woman named Kagari. I believe I know her, but I can't place my finger on it. I tilted my head to the side in a confused manner.

"Something bad happened."

"What?"

"Nero...he...well...let's say he got into a pretty bad situation."

"Kagari looked a bit bothered, the went up the stairs. I don't know what she is doing. I just hope it is something that will help us."

 **Kagari P.O.V**

"Takami! Are you serious?! He actually got captured?!"

I asked for confirmation. I can't believe it. I had contacted Takami about this situation, and she told me that the Disciplinary Squad has kidnapped Nero. Even if its just been confirmed that Benitsubasa, that pinked haired girl, is the one who has kidnapped him. But it might mean that the others of the squad might be there as well. If so, he's in a dangerous situation.

"Yes Homura. Nero has been kidnapped. I'll send what I know to your phone, and I will send you the footage of him being kidnapped."

Footage? Just where was he kidnapped?

O-Okay Takami. Don't worry about him, he's an intelligent person so he knows how to keep himself safe."

I want to believe that's true. If he dies then I don't know if I could forgive myself. Not because he got kidnapped, but because I wasn't there to protect him. Geez, now I'm getting myself all worked up over him. Its own damn fault that this happened to me. He made me feel like this with his damn niceness.

"I know he's intelligent Homura. Its not that I'm worried about. Its Karasuba."

"Karasuba? What's she got to do with it?"

"Lets just say...Karasuba doesn't exactly like him very much."

"What?!"

Isn't that the obvious thing to ask? Why doesn't she like him? I, don't think he has ever met her. And I don't see an obvious reason for her to dislike him. Unless she is reacting to him? Nah, that couldn't be it, right?

"I can't really comment on it. Even I don't know the full reason, but I do have several theories about it."

"Which are?"

"I don't have time to tell you. I need to go now Homura. I need to find him. But maybe ask Matsu for help as well? Work on two fronts?"

"R-Right. Also tell me when you have if Matsu hasn't done it first. I'll go and save him."

Since he is rather good at annoying and making a Sekirei angry and hating him, he is going to have someone to protect him.

"I will. Don't worry about that."

With that the line went dead and my phone received several images. Some of Hidaka-san being carried away by the pink haired girl. And also a video. Takami-san did mention something about a video of him being kidnapped. So I opened the file and pressed the play button.

What appeared on the screen was Hidaka-san and Benitsubasa in what appears to be a bathroom at...maybe a restaurant or something?

"You're a Sekirei, aren't you?"

"Haha, so you aren't as stupid as you look."

"I am not stupid looking! A-And, please don't say you're here for me. I-I am targeted enough, you know?"

He's right. He does seem to be the target of a number of aggressors. Toyotama and now Benitsubasa. God knows why these people seem to be after him. She has pushed him back until his back is against the wall.

"Its taken awhile for you to be alone, but now it was well worth it."

So, she has been after him for awhile? Why? What purpose does it serve to kidnap him? If she wanted him to be dead, why didn't she just do it there? It doesn't make sense. Unless she can only gain something by kidnapping him.

"What do you want with me?"

"Like I'll tell you. Let's say, you might be a great person in a cause of mine."

Cause? What cause? That doesn't sound good. If she is planning on making him her slave and attack others, that would be a bad situation.

"In that case..."

Wait, what is Nero...Woah! Did he just seriously punched a hole in the wall?! How strong is he?! As a thought of this, Nero pulled out big wire and hit it on Benitsubasa's chest.

"...Nice to shock you!"

Benitsubasa is making this weird sound when she had gotten shocked. Well, I would have made the same sound if I was in the same situation. Nero pushes Benitsubasa off of him and tried to get away, But Benitsubasa grabbed his leg and caused him to fall. She then pins Nero to the ground. I can only imagine how scary it is for him

"A wIIIIIrrrEeee, hUUUUUUh?!"

He tried to break free from her, but he couldn't do anything to stop her. She is a Sekirei, so he doesn't have a chance. She's a close combat type of Sekirei...

"YYYYou will cOOOme with mEEEEE, yoUUU BrAAAAAAAAttttt!"

She then looks up at the camera, and tossed the wire right at it, destroying the video. That was it. He tried to escape in a fight/flight situation, and he chose the one he was most suited for, Flight. But now I't didn't and got captured. I need to save him, but I'll need some help.

I walked out of my room, and went towards Matsu's room. But I came across someone. Someone who looks like something has happened. I am of course talking about the landlady of Izumo Inn.

"Miya, is something the matter?"

"No, I just heard about Nero from Matsu."

Ooh I see. She does care about him, even though she was acting strange. She seems to be agitated and a little lost if I'm honest. And Matsu knows already. I really shouldn't expect anything different from the stalker...I mean from the...no. She is a stalker and I'm not going to deny it.

"Miya..."

"Promise me you will find him, Homura."

"I will do my best, Miya."

"Thank you."

As soon as she said that, she went down the stairs. Miya...I sensed concern at its purest level. I know that Miya likes him but I didn't think that she would be...Miya.

I need someone to find him, Uzume, while she isn't as powerful as the rest of us, she is still powerful. Time for me to get her assisstance.

 **Oriha P.O.V**

It's been, possibly a couple of hours since I had heard from Takami. I'm worried, I want to go out with Nero's Sekirei and find him. but I just can't. We don't know where to go, and even if we did, can we do anything? I know that he's still alive since his Sekirei are fine.

But call me crazy, I don't think he's in much danger right now. His Sekirei are calm, and my own heart isn't racing. When hearing about his situation. They all acted in different ways.

Shi and Kuno are scared for his life, though Sji is standing still, Kuno is straight up panicking. Katsuragi was angry, but she is not doing it openly. She is simply keeping that anger with in her and hold it until she faces our enemy. As for Akitsu, she is still holding that stoic face of hers, though I believe she is holding her own rage, waiting to unleash it on Benitsubasa. As for both Yukari and Shiina, they are both worried about him.

Musubi, even though she hasn't been winged, she has sensed Nero's emotions. She can sense his feelings. I don't even know how that's possible. Is it because we have reacted to him? I'm not sure if she has or not, but I know that I have.

"O-Oriha" Shi spoke out to me, sounded scared. "H-Has your friend found Nero yet?"

"No~. not yet~. Sorry~."

Shi then sighs in fear. I know how no. 40 feels. Shi here is afraid for her Ashikabi, and wishes to find him and hug him for comfort. Yes, I can certainly relate. I want Nero to hug me as well. Even a hug is fine with me.

"I-I hope Nero is okay!"

Kuno has cried out. Yeah, she's been like that since his kidnapping. Ugh, I feel so useless right now! I can't feel like this anymore! I, just need to feel better about this! Once he's safe, I will feel better about it! But until then, I can't feel good about it. I feel so nervous about it. I, really just want to go and be with him right now...

RING! RING!

 **Sekirei OST 9**

My phone, It's Ringing. Better check the call and hope Takami got his location. I immediately took out the phone and pressed the called button and immediately spoke.

"Have you found him yet?"

"I did track his location! He's in an abandoned facility of some kind! I've sent the coordinates to your phone. Please hurry Oriha."

"Got that, Takami!"

I closed the call and began to tell them what Takami had sent.

"T-Then What are we waiting for?! Let's bring him back!"

All of his Sekirei immediately went out the door and jump from building to building. I joined. I hope we aren't to late.

 **? P.O.V**

 **Sekirei OST 8**

"Karasuba, you out of all people hate Nero for some reason. Why does you even hate him?"

I began to though as I heard Takami's conversation with No. 101 and No. 06. Needless to say, I was shocked at what Karasuba felt to him. I don't know how to think of her right now. It sounds like she will be as worse as number 1. Is that is the case, I will not forgive her

"I made Nero for Karasuba to protect him, not to do the opposite. What in the world does he even look like? A imposter who replaces me or something? I better do something, quick and fast, before it gets out of hand. I have prepared for something use it. But I am not sure how it will work for Nero. Better safe than sorry."

I went into my mist form and began ti go to Nero's location before the others went out, since I am connected and am able to track his location. I just hope I am not to late

 **Kamen Rider Build: Burning My Soul**

 **There we go. Nero's location has been found and the Sekirei are at it. But what is our mysterious friend preparing for Nero, and what will he do. This will be found out after this next chapter. Until then, so long.**


	15. Battle of the Discipline Squad

**Alright, I am back. This is the chapter of Nero this time. I said that I would do this and I have said it. Now without further adieu, time to jump right into the story**

 **Kamen Rider Build: Be The One**

I got captured. I got captured by some weird Sekirei girl. I will admit that she is cute, but she is a complete stranger who is mental! She keeps muttering things about getting someone. I didn't really get who she is muttering about, but I hope it isn't myself.

I can't move. She tied me up and has gagged me. I didn't think this would happen to me. And I'm sure Akitsu-san is worrying about me right now. I'm sure all of my Sekirei are worrying about me as I have a panic in my heart that is making it beat crazy fast.

What if this girl tries to kill me? Then, if she does...wait. If she wanted me dead, why did she kidnap me? Does she want my Sekirei as well? If that's it then I will not let her get them! She will be beaten before that happens!

I was lifted over her shoulder and we jumped across lots and lots of buildings. I became more frightened as we got closer to a place she was heading and also became a little sick as the swaying was quite profound. What if no one ever finds me? I, don't want to be dead because of these people. This girl, might starve me to death or something.

When she stopped jumping around, I tried to look at where we are, but I couldn't see due to my front being at her back. I tried to wriggle away, but she slapped my butt! God dang it! What is with people always going to that place?! First I am grabbed, now I am slapped there! What is going on with me all of a sudden?!

"Heh, don't try and escape now~ Don't worry, you'll be the honoured guest~."

Honoured guest? She just wants to treat me to something? She didn't have to kidnap me. We could've talked about something that she wanted to do. I wonder what my Sekirei are going to do?

I can feel Akitsu panicking, and as for my other Sekirei. I feel confusion coming from them. They must be wondering why I am feeling such nervousness and fear when they think I'm with Akitsu.

Akisu, I can feel her panicking for me, along with my other Sekirei. I feel confusion coming from them. They must be wondering why I am feeling such nervousness and fear when they think I'm with Akitsu.

I don't want to worry them. I have to get back home now, somehow. Yukari and Shiina might also be worried for me. I don't want to worry anyone of them. I need to find a way to get back to the Inn.

The Pink-Haired Sekirei walked into a door. When we were inside, I saw that the doors are quite large. This isn't a residence, I know that. Upon further inspection, I can see lots of different boxes around the place. They all have something written on them, but I can't see clearly as she keeps swaying. It looks like a factory inside, judging by the interior of this place.

"Aah, Boardwalk, You're back with the 'guest' huh?"

I heard a feminine voice. She must be talking to the so-called 'Benitsubasa'. Benitsubasa shook with annoyance in her voice.

"Quit calling me that, Haihane. But yes, I've got the boy with us."

"Good Benitsubasa. At least you didn't mess this up."

The voice, Haihane, giggled at Benitsubasa. Benitsubasa got angry and put me down, and stomped towards Haihane before slapping her.

I positioned myself to look at this Haihane person. She is a slender woman with disheveled gray hair. She has bandages covering her form, and she has on a tattered kimono that's a dark colour. She also has a logo on the kimono, but I can't see what kind of logo as I am currently on the floor. Around her neck however is a studded choker with a what appears to be a medallion hanging from it. She kind of gives off a gothic vibe, but...ugh, I don't know what it is. Also, she looks kind of creepy, almost like a grim reaper.

"Haihane, you idiot! You better quit insulting my intelligence."

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

"Owwww! Stop hitting me you drawing board."

"QUIT MAKING FUN OF MY APPEARANCE!"

Jeez. Never knew she has a complex about them. Benitsubasa throws Haihane up into the air and jumps up herself! Benitsubasa in the air, punches Haihane-san right into the ground!

"That will teach you, Haihane!" Benitsubasa than turns around and came over to me and leaned down and patted my cheek. "That's what happens when people make me very angry. So, if you don't want to be on the wrong side of my anger, then don't make me angry, understand?"

Is there a way to be on the good side of someone's anger? R-Regardless, I am quite frightened right now! I simply nodded at her, so I don't anger her. If she could do something like that to the girl with claws, then I don't want to see what she can do to a frail human like me!

"Mmhmm."

I muffled out of the mask. The girl with pink hair lifted me up, and walked past Haihane, who is twitching on the ground. She went towards a normal looking chair, that looks like it would be used for a dining table and she placed me on it.

She smirked a little and went over to Haihane. I guess she thinks that I wont be able to run away, since my legs are tied. Its true though. There's nothing I can do right now. I'm literally stuck here. What can I do against two Sekirei? And now, I'm tied to a chair.

B-But, I can't let my emotions get the better of me. If I do, then the girls will only worry even more. But how are they going to find me? I'm, so scared right now, but I need to stop it. I need to think of happy thoughts.

"So, Benitsubasa. Did he give you any trouble? Your hair seems to be a little frizzy."

Benitsubasa later looks up at me, and all I gave her was a blank stare. She did deserve it, after all. Even if I didn't escape, she deserved to get hurt with electricity. Benitsubasa later sat on an armchair

"He shocked me with a wire from the bathroom walls."

Haihane just gave her a blank stare. She is looking over Benitsubasa form. I don't know why either. Is she looking for damage or something? But, my thoughts didn't correspond with Haihane-sans next sentence.

"You are completely ridiculous, just like you body."

Benitsubasa-san stopped in her tracks, and her face became a cute pink colour. It isn't blushing, but more like anger.

"QUIT IT AT MENTIONING MY BODY, HAIHANE! IT ISN'T FUNNY! STOP IT NOW!"

Haihane laughs at her, which only increased her anger. She then jumps up and hits Haihane with an incredibly hard punch.

Aaha!"

Haihane danced and dodged the punch but I could see that the air around her fist shook! Maybe it is a different kind of punch than the ones I would be used too. She is strong though, I know that.

The dodging made Benitsubasa growl in anger! She clenched her right fist, ran at Haihane and went to land a punch at her face! However, Haihane bent her body and dodged the punch easily! I am beginning to wonder which one of them is the most sane out of them all.

Stay still!"

"If I did that, I would get hit!"

So, those two started having a mini battle. I don't think its serious enough for a real battle. Benitsubasa attempts to punch Haihane-san in her midriff, but Haihane jumps high, does an acrobatic flip and lands behind her pinkette.

But while these to had been duking out, I manage to find the tie of the ropes. So being silent and careful, as well as not getting noticed, I got the rope off of me, as well as the mask. I later got off the chair and watch the fight.

"Extreme..."

"Benitsubasa! Don't you idiot!"

Haihane-san screamed at, which instant me alarmed me. So without thinking, I extended my right arm, and what came out was a giant blue arm of energy, which hit Benitsubasa and pinned her to the wall. She must have felt pain, because she grunted at the impact. She looked and was shocked at the arm, and saw that I am the one that did it.

 **"And this is what happens if you get on 'my' bad side!"**

I spoke in that voice again I haven't used in days. I later picked her up and slammed her to the ground, which was incredibly painful. Benitsubasa later got up after a couple of minutes, with Haihane complementing my abilities, and instead of being angry, she was actually shocked at that display of power I had just done.

"How the hell did you even do that?!"

I shrugged at what I had just did.

"First time I've done it. And honestly, what were you thinking of using a technique that would most likely destroy a building? That would have injured all 3 of of badly?"

She then sighs. "I wasn't literally going to do that."

Sure, you weren't. You were going to get the 3 of us killed with that slamming fist of yours.

That doesn't convince me if I'm honest. She sounded like she was going to do something. I bet she was going to smash her fist onto the floor, but what would that have done? Would it have destroyed the ground?

"I'm sure. Anyway, so it went off without a hitch then? You didn't get caught or anything?"

She nodded with a sigh while sticking out her tongue. I-I don't know what to do with this. The pink haired girl looked at me again with a small smile.

"You know, you're going to come in handy. You and I have something in common. Know what that is?"

"What does this have to do with capturing me?!"

I demanded at what she is going to. Honestly, I was pretty ticked off at what she was going with. I mean, what was that common thing we have that led to my kidnapping?! Benitsubasa must have liked my attitude, because She gains an even wider smile, that could be called sadistic and she bent her neck.

"You and I have a common enemy that gives us trouble. Are you aware of the Sekirei, Toyotama?"

I flinched and I later jumped back. I was shocked. She knows Toyotama?

"How, and why does that have to involve me?"

"She has been giving us trouble when we, the Discipline Sqaud, have been doing our duty. She attacked other Ashikabi's and always gets away. And we have even watched you get away from her friend, along with that cowardly no. 40.

 **"SHUT UP, AND IF YOU DARE CALL SHI A COWARD AGAIN, I WILL BUSTER YOU TO NEXT SUNDAY, YOU BOARDWALKING BURTE!"**

This angered me to the point I spoke in that demonic voice! How dare she calls one of my Sekirei a coward! She had fought for my safety against Toyotama, and I was simply doing was returning the favor! Benitsubasa actually jumped at that outburst of mine while Haihane giggles at the fact that I called her a name that involved her body.

"Okay, won't talk about your Sekirei than."

At least she knows who's the real boss is here.

"Better, But still, that doesn't explain why I have to help."

Benitsubasa returns to using that grin again, which made me slightly uncomfortable.

"We had seen you use your abilities of that, previous owner. We are referring to the Summoned Swords."

"You know the Summoned Swords? Does that mean you know who that previous guy is?"

"While we do know who he is, our adjustors forbids up to talk about him."

"God Dang it! Again?! Why is her forbidden to talk about?! He is just a person!"

This is really annoying me! I was hoping she would get some answers to me so I can figure this thing out! Why can't it at least be so simple.

"Aside from that person. You Summoned Swords need some improvement. Your Summoned Swords are not as fast his."

"Okay, back to that Toyotama problem. What would make this situation fixed if we do something about it?"

"Oh, we know that. She's just got a fixation on you. And isn't it better if she's taken care of all round? If she's gone, then you don't have to look over your shoulder anymore and have fun with your Sekirei's"

Haihane here is quite an optimist, despite her appearance. But there is still one more problem, and that would be her buddy, Ichiya.

"What about Ichiya, Toyotama's Buddy. Won't she be involved in this?"

"Oh don't worry. We have already got that figured out. If we bring her with Toyotama, we'll get her to."

"And if she escapes?"

"We'll chase her, until she is done for."

"And then I get to go home."

"Then its beneficial for you and us. Once we're done with you, you can go home and we'll forget that we met one another."

So I can go home when they have fought with Toyotama? So, I can just wait and wait until she comes. There's two here, so I don't think they would lose, unless more come...so, when more come, I need to run away. I don't have a guarantee that they will make good on their promise but I'm tied up...I need to get out of here somehow! I need to get untied...but I don't think they would just untie me...

"I hope you are being honest about this."

I made a sad expression on my face and looked towards the ground. I will try what Chiho says I can do best. I can make people feel sorry for me apparently. Its the way I look when I'm sad. It makes people seem regretful. It always works with Chiho...then again she's family so she might've been lying to me

"Oh don't worry, we are really that bad in this type of thing."

At least she doesn't sound bad in this.

"Okay, What do we start with? The Summoned Swords?"

"Yeah that. Let's do it on the wall."

"I hope I don't accidentally hit you all."

"Don't worry you won't."

I took out the Blue Rose and fired at the wall. As I did, Summoned Swords began to appear on the wall. All of a sudden after a couple of minutes trying to increase their speed, I accidentally got them to go in the wrong direction. The Summoned Swords went right and I had to focus and readjusting their direction. They suddenly went left and again, I focused. Unfortunately, their went backwards and almost hit Benitsubasa and Haihane. So I immediately stopped what I was doing.

"Okay, I think I might have devoloped new techniques accidentally."

"Yeah! And after almost hitting us!"

"I did say that I would hope I don't accidentally hit you, but not in the way I had excepted."

"What were you excepting?!"

"Kind of in my line of fire type of excpecting."

Haihane than giggled for some reason. I turned and saw that one of my Summoned Swords has accidentally nicked her in the top shirt, almost exposing her upper body.

"Whoop, my bad."

Haihane: "What will you name that technique?"

"Foursome Furosity?"

"Nice one."

At least Benitsubasa has a good taste of names when she is calm down.

"I'm going to try something."

Before they can ask, I ran, jumped, air hiked, than I pointed my Blue Rose at the left. As I shot, the Blue Rose fire almost as fast as my gun as the right of me. As I began to fall, I spun and pointed my revolver at the ground and my Blue Rose did the same.

"What do you think" after falling down.

"Cool"

"Meh, not bad."

Come on, Benitsubasa. At least give me credit. I'm going to name that technique "Deadly Rain". While thinking, Haihane wanted to spar with me. Haihane proved to be a tough challenge to beat, she get jumping and clawing and is pretty fast and agile. I was able to adapt to this and fought back, but nobody won, so it was a tie. After sparring, I looked at my phone. It was an hour ever since I went in with them. I wonder what Benitsubasa , no. 105 and Haihane, no. 104 think of me

As I began to think, my stomach growled from hunger. God dang it. I didn't have the chance to eat at the restaurant I was at. At least let me stay there and eat with my Sekirei and friends. Benitsubasa and Haihane also appeared to be hungry, because they began to hold their stomachs as well. So Haihane ordered a pizza

"Hey, Benitsubasa?"

"Yeah, Nero."

Guess she heard my name from the battle I had with Toyotama and Ichiya.

"Nothing, Just saying that I am glad you acted kind to me."

I tilted my head with a small smile on my face. Benitsubasa face turned a shade of pink, before shaking that off and looking away from me.

"Don't be stupid!"

So I'm being stupid huh. I'm okay with being stupid. But my kidnapping, hasn't turned out that bad really, so far. Suprisingly, my wrist don't hurt anymore, despite the fact she had grabbed my wrists hard when she pinned me down. Looks like I am harder than I looks. Than again, I did survive a blow to the stomach from Ichiya. Hopefully they can come to me so we can get this over with, because I am not staying at night.

An hour later...

Pizza came, and Haihane came in with it. While eating, she had told me some ridiculous moments that Benitsubasa had done, which I rather don't want to talk about. Benitsubasa was getting annoyed and Haihane mocked her a bit, whim I feel sorry for.

I had to laugh a little. For kidnappers, they aren't so bad. But I wonder how long this is going to last? This person, Toyotama I mean is going to come soon, isn't she? As we talked with one another, I couldn't help but think that they couldn't be bad. Even if they did kidnap me, and Benitsubasa is prone to anger, they can't be all that bad, can they?

"Benitsubasa, would you like to try some of my pizza?"

I offered. She smiled and took a slice, while putting a slice of her own pizza in the place of the slice she just took. S-She's being nice to me. I-I am shocked yet happy. I guess it is because she is in a good mode and not made fun of her physical body, which she is sensitive with.

"Benitsubasa, you are acting strangely. Is something wrong with you?"

"What are you on about now Haihane? I'm acting like the normal me."

"No, you're not. But let me ask you something." She sighed and nodded at Haihane-san while taking a bite of the pizza. "You have contacted or made it known somehow to Toyotama that we have Nero here, right?"

Benitsubasa-san blinked once. She blinked again. She blinked a third time, then face palms. I didn't really forget, because I am here. Haihane didn't forget because she is pretty level headed. She was like this in training. To me, she is at least comparable to Miya.

"Damn it, I forgot about her."

"Your brain is the smallest in the Earth, just like your body."

Benitsubasa-sans face convulses in anger and she points her hands at Haihane-san!

"JUST BACK THE HELL OFF, HAIHANE! QUIT MENTIONING OF MY BODY FOR ONCE!"

I had to cover my ears as she screamed a little loudly. Haihane did the same thing, and sighed also in frustration.

"So we've been waiting her for nothing? Jeez, what a genius you are."

Benitsubasa had gained watery eyes. Uh oh, I think you hit her tear box.

"S-Shut up. L-Leave me alone."

"Crying isn't going to get you anywhere."

...! That voice, it can't be! I looked and saw...

"Y-You. What are you doing here?"

"Benitsubasa, Haihane...and you. Why are you here?"

The woman who is dressed in a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings. She's wearing a over the shoulder haori that's gray in colour. Her hair is gray, that's long but its tied into a ponytail with matching gray eyes. When she looked at me, her eyes narrowed with killing intent.

I recognize her...

"You." I spoke out, Red Queen gripped on my hand. "You were the woman I met as a child when the plane crashed on that island. You tried to kill me!"

Flashback

8-year old Nero P.O.V

After the plain crashed. I was alone on the island. Why did the plane crash? There was nothing wrong. My mother and father, they're dead. Gone. I have no idea what to do. The island I was on is empty, blank. I wondered around this strange place. I began to think what happened. About the plane, and the ghost like figure that had saved my life and brought me here.

After a minute, a deep, creepy voice called out.

"You, over there!"

I flinched and turned around and saw a gray-haired who's eyes looked scary. She had a black miniskirt, black shoes, and a gray clothing that looks like a cape. She had a strange weapon in her hand.

She took it out and ran to me! I panicked and got out of the way. I began to run as fast as I could, and even hid in some rocks. This lady, why is she here to hurt me? I've done nothing wrong.

After 10 minutes, I looked down at the cliff. There was nothing, just water. I then heard footsteps and turned, seeing the woman in front of me.

"There you are. No where to run. How dare you do this. Prepare to die!"

She charged! Acting in instinct, I jumped down. As the woman looked down, something shocked her. As I began to wonder why, the surroundings began to close up with a purple and back, things. Where is it taking me?"

Flashback ended...

I can't believe it, she is here out of all the times I've seen her. I raised my sword up and prepared for a fight

"What are you here for? Finish the job back when I was a kid?!"

The woman sneered and raised her own weapon.

"Actually, yes."

She then charged at me. I raised my sword and blacked the attack, which caused my to skid 15 feet from her.

"Hold on Karasuba, why do you want to kill him exactly?!"

Karasuba is her name, huh. Karasuba's eyes twitchs, then she laughs like a man woman.

"Hahahaha, I don't have time to explain it myself! Nero, prepare to die you little brat!"

Karasuba later charges! I jumped in the air, then did Split on her. Karasuba dodges, which would make sense, as the blade would easily break hers.

"Karasuba, I don't know why you are after Nero, but aren't you going way to far?!"

Haihane criticizes with a pointed finger. Looks like she to also takes stuff like this seriously. Karasuba didn't listen and charges at me. I used Streak and attacked back. Our blades chased and sent the both of us back.

"What's the matter, little man? Aren't you scared?"

Karasuba spoke in a ruthless voice. I glared back and spoke back to her.

"Scared? Hah! This is to old! Toyotama and Ichiya make me fight them, and I was barely scared! This is no different!"

Her sadistic smirk fell into a frown. Her frown then turned into a angry expression. Her angry expression was directed at me. When looking at her face, I felt cold inside. Like, she really will kill me and there's nothing I can do about it. She then raised her katana again!

"You know! I've had enough of you! Don't show any fear to me huh!? Well, I will make it so that you wont be seeing anything anymore! I will cut out your eyes, then I will cut out your heart and feed it to wild animals!"

"The only thing that you won't see is my blade to your face!"

"YOU'VE ANNOYED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!"

Karasuba charged at me, before I could get ready to attack...

"STOP IT!"

Benitsubasa came out of nowhere and punched Karasuba at her face, sending her flying to a wall. Karasuba looked at Benitsubasa in disdain.

"Benitsubasa!? Are you betraying me under these circumstances!?"

Benitsubasa got into a defensive position and prepared for a fight. Wow, she is actually going to fight along side me.

"You, are attacking a person that had done nothing wrong to you! Normally, I wouldn't care, but what you've done is to far! We're supposed to stop people from ruining the rules of the game, not the opposite! So leave him alone!"

Luckily I have an ally with Benitsubasa, otherwise it could have ended badly for me. I see something is going around in her mind. I don't know what she is thinking about, but whatever it is seems to be concerning the Sekirei girl. She has an emotionless face and hollow eyes.

"You. Haihane. Are you with me, or her?"

Haihane narrowed her eyes in a frustrated way. She lifted up her arms and raised them to Benitsubasa! So, she is going to attack Benitsubasa!? She can't fight two of them! That is barely even dare for her!

"Karasuba" Haihane spoke in a neutral, yet angry tone I have never heard her in. "Benitsubasa, even though I tease her, is my friend, yet you are our leader. You are asking me to choose being loyal to you, or my friend. And, that's unfair." Haihane looked directly at me. "Benitsubasa is right. What you are doing is unfair. Nero is to kind and compassionate to do anything bad to you. So if you want a fight, you got it."

Karasuba laughed very cruelty.

"So you to betray me. Good job, Nero. You have someone betray me again."

"The only one who cause this is you, Karasuba!"

"DON'T USE MY NAME SO FREELY, BRAT"

"NEVER **PLANNED TO!"**

At these words, all 3 of us charged at Karasuba, which I believe is difficult. Benitsubasa tried to punch her, but Karasuba blocks it with her sword. Karasuba tried to stab, but I used my Red Queen to block her way, I pushed her back in order for Haihane to hit her. Unfortunately, Karasuba blocked Haihane's claws.

GIIIIIIIIINNN

My face scrunched at the sound of violent metal clashing against one another. When I looked, I saw that Haihane has blocked Karasuba's sword with her clawed gauntlets! Benitsubasa, tightened her fist and went for the punch!

"Hah!"

Karasuba and Haihane exchanged blades, and pushed away from one another. Karasuba used her newly released blade to block the powerful punch of Benitsubasa! So, she isn't an ordinary Sekirei huh! She was able to even do something like that. Must had taken a lot of year full of combat experience. Must not be a good sign.

But as I was thinking that, at the same time, Haihane went forward, slashing at Karasuba wildly. Karasuba also noticed it and clicked her tongue in frustration.

"This wont work you imbeciles!"

 **"Heh, Come in!"**

I taunted at her. She got angry and charged at me. I used my Red Queen and used Streak once again. This time, she was ready. She jumped over me and tried to stab me from behind. I turned and used High Roller immediately. I deflected the attack and launched myself in the air.

Karasuba raised her foot, went for a sharp kick at Benitsubasa. Nailing it directly into Benitsubasa abdomen, she forced Benitsubasa-san back considerably. Benitsubasa coughed up blood from the impact of Karasuba's foot! I though Karasuba fights with sword, not both sword and feet!

Then, she turned her attention back to Haihane who closed the distance. She swung her blade at Haihane-san, blocking the gauntlets of Haihane. But Haihane jumped upwards and came down at her with her sharp gauntlets!

"Claws of Execution!"

I charged my exceed to the max as she had done this. Haihane started spinning really fast, cutting the air with her claws! She is coming down on Karasuba like a drill! If that hits Karasuba then she will be torn apart!

"Crap!"

Karasuba jumped in the air, which I hoped she would do. As she had done this, I went into the air and did this.

" **Double Down!"**

I accelerated downwards, but Karasuba swung her sword and blocked my attack, but while my exceed level had been empty (not the liquid themselves, since it's infinite, just no longer activated), the force of my blade is strong enough to hit her down to the ground.

"Damn brat"

She spoke this to me, Karasuba jumped away from Haihane who stopped her attack. She seems to be a little disoriented. However, that's when I noticed Benitsubasa raise her fist and point it at the ground! She's going to attack!

"Shockwave!"

Benitsubasa smashed her fist into the ground, which in turn made the concrete in front of her get torn up! The wave of rubble is going towards Karasuba who is still reeling from the attack from Haihane.

"Not on my..."

Before she could finish, she got hit by the Shockwave attack.

"Argh!"

Karasuba went flying in the air, eventually smashing into the wall behind her! Ah! They did it! They beat Karasuba! That's the power of teamwork at its best! Go girls! I stood up and went over to them happily!

"Benitsubasa, Haihane, you did it!"

""Stay back!""

"What's wrong"

I though we won, but what Haihane said stopped our victory.

"She isn't beaten yet. There's no way that the attack like that would beat Karasuba."

"She's right Nero. Stay back, it will be dangerous."

I nodded at the girls. They seem to be able to counter Karasuba together though. But those attacks aren't enough? I became a little suspicious as Karasuba, comes out of the wall, with blood trickling down her forehead.

Karasuba growls in frustration at the Sekirei girls who are defending me. She swung her blade to the left, and glared at her comrades, no former comrades. Both Benitsubasa and Haihane both got into fighting forms again.

"Heee~" Karasuba spat out blood. "You both truly are trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"It isn't that Karasuba-sama. You can leave. We are only defending Nero."

"Then tell me, why do you 2 defend him."

Haihane: "Nero has done no harm to you. He had done very little offense and acts to kind."

"Benitsubasa: "I've been reacting to him. That little kind brat. He had acted kind that I reacted. That is why I defend him!"

So Benitsubasa reacts to me and Haihane see this as wrong. That seems like good enough reasons. No wonder I felt a connection with Benitsubasa.

"Even if you are a single number, you can't face both Haihane and I together!"

Hearing Benitsubasa-sans words, Karasuba made a sneer.

"Is that so? Then, lets dance the dance of battle ladies!"

Karasuba made a disturbing grin appear on her face. Her eyes have narrowed very much. Benitsubasa sticks out her tongue and Haihane-san moved her fingers, making the claws clang together.

Swift!

Karasuba than came rushing towards them, despite the damage she had taken and ran straight up to Benitsubasa. Benitsubasa clicked her tongue and ran straight for Karasuba with her fist pulled back. Karasuba smirked at Benitsubasa-san as she neared her.

"Haaaa!"

Benitsubasa made a punch for Karasuba who bent her body backwards and dodged the attack. Benitsubasa growls in annoyance and swings her arm with such force towards Karasuba who danced a little, dodged the attack and jumped backwards.

"Haihane!"

"I'm coming!"

Benitsubasa and Haihane charged at Karasuba. Karasuba herself has put out her blade with a sneer gracing her face.

"This is where it ends!"

Karasuba shot off towards the Sekirei girls, and when catching up to the girls, with her hand tightened around her hilt, she swung her blade at Haihane-san! Haihane-san reacted by moving out of the way, then Benitsubasa-san went with an extended fist!

"Too slow!"

She then ran passed them and straight to me. I was preparing to fight when Benitsubasa shouted this out.

"Nero, RUUUUUUUNNNNNN!"

Knowing better than to ignore, I ran out of here. Karasuba gained up on me and tried to attack, but I turned and used Red Queen to block. I jumped in the air, but that was a mistake, because Karasuba jumped in and began to stoke my right arm. I tried to move my arm, but I was to slow.

SHINK

my right arm, amputated from my body, with blood coming out of my arm. I don't have time to scream in pain. I put the Red Queen on my back and ran for it. But...

SHINK

I stopped and looked down, and saw a blade sticking out of my stomach, I couldn't move.

Karasuba: "to slow"

SHINK

"GUAHH"

This is so painful. The pain is unbearable. As I fell...

"NERO"

Benitsubasa grabbed ahold and carried me to safety

My Sekirei, please save me...

 **Kamen Rider Build: Burning My Soul**

 **Looks like Nero is in a bad situation. Will he be able to get out of it? This will be found out on the next chapter.**


	16. The Awakening of Nero

**This is it, people. The moment that had been waited for long. Nero will finally make his awakening in this chapter. Get ready to see what he can do**

 **Kamen Rider Build: Be The One**

 **Homura P.O.V**

When Nero's location was given to us, Uzume and I jumped from building to building to get to that abandoned factory he is in. With Uzume with me, I am going to save him. Takami called me that Nero's other Sekirei will come and help as well. but we have a head start, and our faces are covered so no one will know who we are.

"Homura! We need to speed it up!"

"Right!"

We jumped from rooftop to rooftop. I hope he's safe. He should be safe, right? Nero is resourceful, he might even befriend the Disciplinary Squad, besides Karasuba. For some reason, she hates him. That's what Takami said. But what's the reasons?

Is it because he has winged Akitsu? No, it couldn't be that. She isn't connected with that. So, why does she hate him? Is it...maybe he is becoming a stronger Ashikabi? He has four Sekirei, even if I'm not willing to admit it, I am reacting to him as well. Uzume is concerned and even Miya, is concerned.

Uzume: "Homura, why did no. 105 capture Nero?

Me: "I wish I knew, Uzume. If she wanted him dead, why didn't she just kill him in the bathroom? Even if she wants him dead, we know he's still alive as his Sekirei are fine. Its strange. Maybe...she couldn't be reacting to him, right?"

Uzume: "Either way, if Karasuba finds Nero, he'll be done for. He is our friend and I promised Chiho that I would do anything to protect him."

She is really serious about this. That is suprising. Normally, she joke even in the most serious situation. But now, she is taking her role as Nero's guardian seriously.

"Wow, never though you would take something so seriously."

Uzume: "Of course I am. After all, I said I would do anything for Chiho. Did you really though I am never like this"

Point taken. You do have some form of serious moments, but not on this level.

"Erm...not really. But, aren't you going a little overboard? I know that you like him, but you seem to be a little more agitated than usual."

"I'm concerned that's all! Plus, I've heard that Benitsubasa-chan is kind of a nutter with anger problems. What if she, because of her anger, tries to injure Nero? Then how are we suppose to get him?"

I think you are going a little to far with your imagination. But the though of Karasuba attacking Nero is a horrifying thing to imagine. I don't want to think what it looks like.

We picked up our pace and within a few minutes we reached our destination. This is it. According to Takami, he should be in here. Uzume and I shared a look before going straight into the building.

"Ah, so more company has arrived."

As soon as I walked in, I noticed someone. A woman with gray hair that's fashioned into a ponytail. The woman is holding a dangerous looking blade. It has something dripping from it. Its a red colour...its blood. She has used that weapon recently. Karasuba

I scanned the room, and my eyes fell on someone. A girl with pink hair and a girl stationed nearby. But the girl with pink hair is holding something. Upon further inspection, I saw something horrific.

It was Nero! He had gotten injured very badly! He had been stabbed and his right arm had been amputated off his body.

Uzume: "Heyyyyyyyyyy, Let go of Nero right this instant!"

Uzume went forward and so did I! If he's dead then I will kill them as well!

Benitsubasa: "Hold your hellish horses! I didn't do this!"

Uzume: "Yeah, right! This is coming from the person that kidnaps a friend of mine!"

Benitsubasa: "I only kidnapped him because I need his help in dealing with Toyotama! The person who truly injuries him is Karasuba!"

"I'm not going to deny her words either. Its true, I did stab him through the stomach. He was a little easy prey you know? If I knew it would be this easy, then I would've done it ages ago."

She admits something like that so easily! S-She really doesn't have a regard for his life at all! But if Benitsubasa hadn't done anything, then why did she kidnap him in the first place.

"So you were the one that injuries Nero, huh?"

Uzume spoke, with a look of anger I haven seen her use before. Karasuba giggled to herself as if she finds this funny. That only made Uzume more angry. She has made her drill like veil as tight and sharp as she could.

"Then you'll die!"

Uzume went forward but I stopped her. She looked at me with shock and confusion.

"Homura! Why are you stopping me!? I am going to kill her myself!"

"Uzume, you can't fight against her alone. She's a single number, and most likely one of the strongest Sekirei. She's too strong for one Sekirei. Besides, Nero is still alive, so why don't you run to the hospital with him."

"Homura...what are you going to do?"

I smirked and gathered flames around my body.

"I'm going to distract these three for as long as I can. Even if I die, I will keep these three away from you and Nero."

"Homura...that's self sacrifice. Do you really care so much about Nero?"

I gave a nod before my brain could think. I, do care about him very much. It isn't his fault that he was caught up in this. He's an innocent victim in all of this, and I'll be damned if he dies because of this.

"I do. I wont deny it. Uzume, take Nero and run to the hospital. I'll show them how No. 06 burns!"

FLAMES!

I increased the density of the flames! If they want to fight then I will burn them away with me! Uzume, even though not liking the situation, went towards Benitsubasa and held out her hands.

"Give me Nero, now."

"Make sure he doesn't die, or I will come after you myself."

Uzume nods and takes Nero into her arms. I looks and saw something strange. Nero's eyes are flickering from red to blue. But the red seems to be a bit faint.

Before we could do anything about Nero...

BOOM!

we heard a loud noice from the enterance. Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good. I turned...you have got to be kidding me. Standing there, is Toyotama. But she isn't alone. Ichiya is also there. Damn it! Not now! There's too many enemies to face!

"Crap! She is here now with her buddy?! This is ridiculous!"

Benitsubasa roared as she stood. The other one, the gothic girl named Haihane I believe sighed in a frustrated manner.

"This is your fault, you know that?"

"Will you shut up, Haihane?!

Even if it isn't favourable, it doesn't mean we wont win! Not after I've just found my Ashikabi, I'm not going to lose to these ladies. Toyotama, Ichiya and Karasuba. All three of them wont stop me!"

My, confident isn't she? But this isn't favourable. I couldn't fight off No. 04 alone. Never mind fighting off No. 16 and No. 18. They both are strong. Its three against three. Uzume doesn't count as she needs to get Hidaka-san out of here.

"My oh my. No. 105, No. 104 and...is that No. 06 as well? Although I don't know you veiled girl. Another Sekirei. It seems we've come across something strange, haven't we Ichiya?"

"Right, Toyotama. They're here and, look. Its No. 40's Ashikabi. But, it seems someone has poked him in the pudding."

"Don't you dare talk about my Ashikabi like that!"

Benitsubasa of course roared. However, the two girls sneered at her.

"Dang, your upper body is small."

"I totally agree with Ichiya. They are the smallest on the planet."

"No, make that the universe actually."

Karasuba chimed in. Benitsubasa hearing all of that, couldn't control her anger and stomped her feet angrily onto the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! I AM GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!"

"Oh my, Benitsubasa. Even if you are a skilled Sekirei, you can't take on three of us with you alone. Even with No. 06 and No. 104 here, you don't have a chance in hell."

She's right. But I hate admitting that. This is bad. But it isn't like there isn't hope. If we're lucky, they all will fight one another, not just us. But isn't that wishful thinking...

"Homura, Nero is losing lots of blood here. We need to get him out of here now."

"Not with all these people on us. Uzume, use your veil to stop the bleeding as long as you can. Then hide him under something so we could get him until we are done with this."

"Understood."

Uzume cut off one of her veils and used a metal bump, so she could tie the veil on there. All of a sudden...

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRH!]

T-That bunch of screams! I-It couldn't be...I had completely forgotten but now...

CRASH!

Nero's Sekirei, I had forgotten. And unfortunately, they saw Nero in his condition

Shi: "N-Nero, No!"

Kuno: "Nerrrrrrrooooooo!"

Akitsu: "M...Master!"

Katsuragi: "N-Nero...(angrily) how dare you!"

Musubi: "Nerrrrrooooo! No!"

Oriha: "Nero, hang in there!"

 **Sekirei OST 9**

They all are worried for him. When Toyotama appears 10 feet in front of Shi, I saw something unexpected on her face. Shi...looks incredibly angry. I'm not joking. No. 40 is actually angry at Toyotama. Before, No. 40 is shy. But seeing her like this is new.

Shi: "Toyotama, you have messed with my Ashikabi for the final time! I will make you pay for what you've done! I, No. 40, Shi, challenges you!"

Toyotama: "Hahahahahahaha! So there is your bravery and anger, huh?! Well, I, No. 16, Toyotama, accepts your challenge!"

Toyotama charges at Shi, but Shi has dodged the attack. Shi then did a slash at her, faster then expected.

"Crap!"

GIIINNNNN!

Shi's blades and Toyotam's staff grinder against eachother. The arm blade user pushed Toyotama away 15 feet away from her. Toyotama looks angry and position her spear at her.

"Damn brat."

Toyotama was having a rough time. Ichiya was preparing to help, but Akitsu stood in the way. Needless to say, Akitsu is incredibly enraged.

"You...will not pass."

"Tch, damn it."

Ichiya was pissed but the others didn't move. Its four vs one. She knows that she is outnumbered so she couldn't do anything about it. But back to the fight between Toyotama and Shi.

Toyotama lunges as Shi, But Shi jumps on her staff. Shi than jumps and tries to cut her face, but Toyotama ducks under. Toyotama tried to swing her staff, while Shi is in mid air. Shi, however, spun her blade and stopped her attack.

Shi lands back on her feet again, and turns around with a look of determination I have never seen. Shi and Toyotama later locked weapons with each other and looked face to face.

"You really are determined today, aren't you!?"

"More than you can even think! Now get out of the way!"

Shi bent down, and made a sweep with her leg across the floor. Her leg connected with Toyotama's legs. The force of the impact made Toyotama fall over to the ground.

Toyotama later tries to get after her, but Oriha blocks her way with her blades gears.

Oriha: "Not on my watch~!"

While Oriha deals with Toyotama, Shi comes towards Nero. She then touched his cheek with a confident face.

"I am going to need my Norito, Nero. Toyotama has gone to far."

Shi then presses her lips on Nero. White wings suddenly bursted out from Shi's back. Oriha stopped fighting and let Shi have a turn again. Toyotama looks frighten by the look on her face.

"By the arm blades of my desires, my Ashikabi's perils will be purified!"

"Ohh Crap!"

Toyotama became frightened and stood up quickly with her weapon in hand. Her eyes are displaying a raw emotion. Fear. She is afraid right now. Because she knows that while they might be evenly matched when not being powered by Norito, but once Shi kissed Nero, she knew that she had lost. Toyotama knew she can't win now.

That's right. Be afraid Toyotama! My Ashikabi has been hurt because of people like you! Dark, evil people! Now, its time to stop being evil and start taking responsibility for what you have done!" Shi than had her blades glow in a holy white color. Shi than lunges at Toyotama, while her wings shifted similar to an an angel.

"Wrath of the Rising Seraphim!"

She lunges very fast. So fast that it would rival Karasuba in terms of speed. Toyotama is done for.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Toyotama reacted and pulled out her staff, swinging it at the spear that's coming for her!

SHATTER!

"Aaah! My weapon!"

Toyotama's weapon got destroyed by Shi. But No. 40 went in very fast. Shi still countinues to go at Toyotama. When she was at a close enough range, she pointed her blades forward and stabbed Toyotama in the stomach, twice. Toyotama tried to get out of the way, but to no avail.

PIERCE!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

It is finally done. Toyotama is finished. Her weapon is gone. Toyotama is defeated. And now her reign is over. Shi then stood up tall with her weapon still lodge, with a rather stern expression.

"You didn't stop Toyotama. You didn't stop. If you had, I wouldn't of had to do it. But I love my Ashikabi more than I hate hurting people. If I have too, I will fight everyone in the game so he is safe."

"Brat."

"I may be a brat in your eyes, but my Ashikabi thought of me...no...everyone of his Sekirei as a special person. He thought of us as family. You even destroyed his home. You've caused nothing but pain to my Ashikabi. So, its time to be embraced by destiny. This was the only outcome for people like you Toyotama. No love, equals no life for a Sekirei. I feel sorry for you that your Ashikabi doesn't love you."

Toyotama's eyes leaked water, as I notice Uzume hiding Nero in some bars so he would be out of sight. Looks very stacked up, but it is enough for him to be out of sight. Back to Toyotama, at what she might say.

"...I hate you...for having a better Ashikabi than me..." So that's the reason she wanted to take away Nero. She, hated that he is kinder to Shi than her Ashikabi, Higa of the East is to her. Nero loves Shi and all of his other Sekirei , while Higa wont love her and all of his Sekirei, only using them as slaves and disposable tools. "...Why did...you have the...kinder Ashikabi? I...deserved one too...I wanted love as well..."

"I'm sorry, your Ashikabi wasn't nice and didn't love you. But that wasn't a reason to hurt Makoto-sama. I am sorry Toyotama. But this is where it ends for you. Maybe the next time we see one another, we could be friends."

Shi gave her a sad and kind smile, but Toyotama gave her a hateful, yet hurtful look. As her Sekirei crest fades from her body, Toyotama tears up and collapses.

"TOYOTAMMMMMAAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOO!"

Benitsubasa: "For once, I feel sad for her."

Benitsubasa also feels pity, along with all the other Sekirei that Nero has. I, to feel pity for Toyotama. She didn't deserve to have such a fate with someone like that. No one does. They all deserve to be loved and treated as people, not to be treated as terrible beings and disposable tools.

"You all will die! You all will perish by my Ashikabi!"

Ichiya cries out and jumps over Akitsu, and tries to attack Shi. No. 40, who is still in Norito, prepares to attack Ichiya. But before she could do that...

"Don't...attack Shi like that!"

Katsuragi came out of nowhere and kicked Ichiya in the face, sending her back 20 feet away from Shi. Katsruagi took a stance as she prepares to face off Ichiya no. 18.

"I'm No. 86, Katsuragi. I'm a foot type...I guess. I'll...be your opponent."

"Tch, it isn't fair. There's too many, damn it all!"

Ichiya ran towards Katsuragi, jumped towards and did a spin kick. Katsuragi also jumped and did a spin kick. They both are kicking types it seems. The feet meet, and they push back one another.

Both Sekirei skid across the floor, but both are able to steady themselves. Ichiya stood up again, but looked at the door.

"Next time, I promise that I'll take you all out! Next time damn it! My Ashikabi, Higa will hear about this!"

Ichiya ran towards the door and Katsuragi was about to follow, but Shi stopped katsuragi by firmly grabbing her shoulder, not in a painful way at least.

"Shi, What are you..."

"We've got to face Karasuba. She is the real threat to us."

Katsuragi nods and walks to the battle of Karasuba. Me and Uzume to walks to Karasuba, who was battling Akitsu and Musubi.

"Karasuba." I heard Musubi said with a sad touch in her voice. "Why did you attack Nero? He is so kind to everyone?"

"I've had enough about hearing his kindness! He may be kind to you all, but he is still the same brat I had met! Damn brat!"

"Karasuba! You are completely outmatched! I'll warn you to get out while you can! If I find you attacking Nero again, I will come for you and have you meet your death!"

Benitsubasa warned the woman. Karasuba gave a sneer at the girl and laughed to herself.

"Its so funny. It doesn't matter how many there are! I'll kill all of you then I will go and kill Nero that brat!"

Karasuba later clenches her fist and and ran towards Benitsubasa. Benitsubasa also ran forward and made a sharp punch towards Karasuba who moved her body to the left, and dodged it.

Haihane also ran forward towards Karasuba, glaring at Karasuba and swung her claws at her. Karasuba gritted her teeth and used her blade to block the strike, but Benitsubasa went for another punch.

"Pulverizer!"

Benitsubasa pulled back her fist. Karasuba pushed exchanged blades with Haihane, and forced her back. She then brought up her sword, and intercepted the hard blow from Benitsubasa.

"Tch"

Benitsubasa continued to force her back however. A slight crack appeared on Karasuba's blade. Karasuba clicked her tongue and jumped away. I took this chance to also fire an attack on her.

"Fireball!"

I shot a fireball directly at Karasuba. She made a sigh and cut it in half like it was nothing. D-Damn it, my chest is getting hot again. It hurts. Not now damn it. I can't concentrate if this heat flares up now.

"This all?"

"Veil Twister!"

Uzume's veils appeared out nowhere and attacked Karasuba. Karasuba's clothing had cuts as well as her flesh. Karasuba later spat out blood, but look more angry than hurt. Karasuba later charged at

Uzume.

"Cutting Moon~!"

Suddenly, a bladed gear came flying out of nowhere and struck her weapon, knocking Karasuba back. The gear later get on to her again. Karasuba adopted a sadistic smirk and batted away the disc easily. But the battered away disc stops in mid-air, and spins around fast.

"Here we go, Karasuba!~"

Oriha made some hand gestures and motions. She commanded the bladed gears and got them to target Karasuba. Karasuba dodged but made a shocked and disbelieving face.

"You can control the trajectory, can you?"

"That's right, and I will beat you~!"

It is very hers to take her statement seriously when she is singing it out. Oriha smiled at Karasuba who glared. The bladed disc went towards Karasuba again who did a feint then moved out of the way of the disc.

"Here comes another for you!"

Oriha threw another disc at Karasuba, as the first disc turned around again and went towards Karasuba! So, from the front and back! Karasuba turned sideways and swung her blade at the incoming attacks.

Cling! Cling!

The blade of Karasuba made contact with the discs, knocking them away. That's when Katsuragi went forward, for a frontal assault. She ran at top speeds, leapt into the air and did a two kicked attack.

"Take this, Karasuba!"

BLAM!

Hyaaa!"

Katsuragi landed an attack on Karasuba, kicking her in the chest. The kick made her spit out blood, but she was able to swing her blade at the airborne Katsuragi and cut her feet, but not to badly.

"Grgh."

Katsuragi only grunted in pain, meaningshe didn't take much damage.

"Katsuragi! take this Karasuba! Icicle Snowstorm!"

Akitsu put out her hands, ice daggers formed around her body. She pointed her hands at Karasuba. The ice daggers responded and fired at Karasuba. Karasuba released a laboured breath and danced a little as she cut up the ice.

"Th-This won't be..."

"Enough Karasuba! I "

Musubi later lunged forward and prepared to punch Karasuba. Karasuba only laughs at Musubi.

"Come in than, Musubi!"

"Stop it Karasuba!"

Her fist made connection with her blade, the crack in her blade from Benitsubasa's attack became even bigger. Karasuba pushed Musubi back and swung her blade. Musubi bent her body and dodged the attack, although it cut her top, exposing her upper body. G-Geez, where is her modesty, anyway?

"Karasuba, that was my favorite shirt!"

I and everyone else bar Karasuba sweatdropped as Karasuba herself laughed to herself.

"Hahahahaha, so like Musubi to even say that. But you aren't even suppose to be here. Nero isn't even you Ashikabi."

Musubi than locked her hand in a prayer like stance.

"It doesn't matter Karasuba. Nero, he is a lovely person. He is always nice to me, and he doesn't even expect anything in return. Karasuba, you hate Nero for some reason but he is too nice to do anything bad to do anything bad to you! So, if you hurt Nero, then we will have to settle our business here and now! We will fight now!"

"Come in than, Musubi!"

Katsuragi went forward and stood next to Musubi.

"Lets attack at the same time Musubi."

"Okay Katsuragi! I'm all pumped up! Lets foot type and fist type meet and beat sword type!"

She punched out with excitement as Katsuragi

Sweatdropped

"R...Right. Let us...go together."

Musubi went for a powerful punch towards Karasuba. Karasuba raised her arm and blocked the punch with that arm. But, upon impact, I heard a cracking sound come from Karasuba's arm. Musubi's punch did that to Karasuba.

"How about this!"

Katsuragi jumped and went to deliver a powerful kick towards Karasuba. Karasuba spun around, hitting away Musubi, clashed her sword together with Katsuragi's foot. Katsuragi spun around herself and used her other foot to place a kick straight towards Karasuba's face.

"Brats!"

Karasuba swing her sword at the both of them, but Katsuragi and Musubi jumped out of the way. Karasuba prepared to charge at them, when all of a sudden...

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

A sonic scream appeared and hit Karasuba. Kuno, she is still here. Karasuba turns and Kuno flinched.

"Oh you are so an easy target."

Karasuba than lunges at Kuno, who has nothing to defend herself with.

Everyone: "KUNO, NO!"

Kuno covered her face with her arm, and Karasuba was ready to murder. But when the impact hit...

CLANG!

I opened my eyes, along with everyone else. And what we saw was unexcpected. A blue shield made of energy came out of nowhere and defended Kuno.

Karasuba: "What."

While we were thinking of this. A blue aura appeared behind us. I turned and saw a blue aura coming out from where Nero was hiding in. Nero, what is happening to you.

 **Nero P.O.V**

 **Location: Promised Land: Nero's Subconscious**

Am...Am I dead? I don't know. What is happening? Karasuba...she killed me didn't she? Why? Why did I deserve this? I had done nothing wrong. I was innocent all along. I had only met her and she still has an intent to kill me. I just wanted no conflict from the 2 of us and she still want to kill me. And now, my Sekirei are most likely fighting her. What do I do?

As I thought my Sekirei, a blinding flash of light appeared in front of me. What is happening? Where am I going? After the light, I closed my eyes. When I opened, I was back at the place where o first met that man. The same greenish-blue rivers of energy, they are still here. But why now? As I began to think of this. A voice I know to well came out of the strange place I am in.

"Are you willing to give up?"

"Why should I not?"

"Your Sekirei, they fought for you. Isn't it the job of someone to return the favor?"

"How can I? I can barely act strong. I am not as strong as a Sekirei or Anyone else I have seen. How am I suppose to help fight them? My powers aren't really useful. I am so weak."

"You aren't weak. You may look and act like you are not strong, but I sense hidden potential within you."

"How so?"

"Let me reveal myself to you."

Suddenly, the blue rivers of energy began to form a twister 30-feet in front of me. I began to get smaller to the size of a human. When it is finished, the twister created a shockwave and I have to cover my face with my arm. When I looked back, I saw someone I had seen in my dreams.

It was that guy again. He had the same blue coat with with snake-like patterns on the chest area. He had the same face as I have seen with along with the glowing blue eyes. He face was kept stoic, but there is something different about the look in his eyes. It looked like he was able to rest finally. He then spoke in the same familiar voice I heard him hear with.

"Finally, a conversation face with face with you, after so long."

"Who...who are you?"

"You already heard my name from that Sekirei, did you not?"

I began to wonder what he was thinking until I remember the first time i shot the Summoned Swords. That name...it's...

"Vergil, that's your name, isn't it?"

"Correct."

"Why did you come here?"

"I am here to help. But..."

"But what.."

"You wanted to have your questions answers, Right?"

When I though of this, I do. I did want to have my questions answered. I wanted to know who he is, why do people mistaken as me, and what my connection is with him.

"Yes. I do."

"Very well. What do you want. To ask?"

"What is my connection with you?

Vergil though for a minute before saying something I wasn't excpecting.

"I made you."

"What?"

"I had created you."

"You created me? How is that possible?"

That doesn't make sense. Vergil, doesn't have an ability to create people.

"I created you with a piece of me. And before you say anything else. I'll tell you. It started with my brother and me fighting. After my brother won, I refused to be saved by my brother. Because of this, I fell into the livestream.

"Livestream?"

"On the planet, Gaia."

"How are you from another planet if people recognize you on earth?"

This is confusing. People don't recognize people on different planets, right.

"I care to Earth, when I was an infant. After an attack, I was about to fall into the livestream, but a portal opened up and send me to earth, while infusing me in a way similar to mako, liquified lifestream. When I got there as an infant, my adoptive mother took me in. But it was not great. My adoptive mother would beat me up, along with the rest of my adoptive siblings. When at school, I got blamed on and made fun of, when all I wanted, was to be lived by someone. Then one fateful day, my family took me to somewhere."

"M.B.I"

I guessed and he nodded.

"Yes, M.B.I. I had stayed in the car for hours until A female scientist took me out and discovered my problem. This was also the time when I first met No. 08, Yume. Who would later be my Sekirei as a kid at the age of, Ironically, 8."

Okay, that does sound somewhat ironic. But, hat doesn't make any sense.

"So why aren't you with your Sekirei?"

His face darkened in a menacing way.

"A friend of mine betrayed me. No. 01. The strongest of the Sekirei, and the first leader of the discipline squad. She had tried to kill me and teamed up with Dr. Noroi into getting rid of me. But that failed, because my sword, Yamato, was the key to awakening my powers. So when I was stabbed, my sword and my powers fully awakened. I killed dr. Noroi, and attempted to kill No. 01, but the other 4 members, defended her. So I used the power of the Yamato to get out of here. This was when I went to Gaia. I joined Shinra for the Soldier program and became Second in command of the Soldier army."

"What did you do there."

"I had fought in the Wutai War. I had a difficult time, along with my twin brother, Dante. We won. But after a couple of years, we went into the Genesis war. My friend, 1st class soldier, Genesis Rhapsodos, teams up with Hollander and waged war on Shinra. I had lost to of my friends during that time. Angela Hewley has forced Zack Fair, his student, to kill him, and Sephiroth sort of discovers what really happened to him. He became insane and attacked Nibelhiem. Cloud manage to stop him, but only by suprise. As for me, I discovered a horrible truth about my real mother."

"What happened?"

"Shinra, they tried to take my brother away, but my mother, Eva, his him. Because of this, she died protecting him. When I discovered what happened, I attacked Shinra and killed those that had commanded such a thing. I finally went into my desire for power and try to find my father, Sparda's sword. While doing this, I teamed up with Arkham, who also wanted Sparda's power, but with a more dangerous reason. However, I discovered that he killed is lover to gain such power. So I try to kill him. However, due to the ritual being botched, he was more durable than he look. I used my blood, but I had no idea why it didn't work. Then, when Arkham appeared, it made sense. I was suppose to use my father's blood and the blood of a maiden, that lady descended from. So he manage to unlock to doorway to Sparda's sword, but not his power."

"What happened to Arkham?"

"He tried to use my Father's power, but do to the sword's god-like powers, he is unable to control it. Because of this, his form changed into an inhuman mass, with tentacles. My brother fought against him long enough for me to get here. I then aided my brother in his battle, and took back the amulets. But this when we fought our final battle at the Edge of Gaia. Despite my greater experience in swordsmanship, Dante's other abilities wore me down, and when we clashed bladed for the final time, I admired to defeat and fell into the lifestream, for real this time."

"So what does this have to do with me."

"When falling into the lifestream, it is the equivalent of death, but to me Sephiroth, his body was destoryed, but still survived. My body wasn't truly destoryed. Instead, my body splinter into 4. It created 4 enitities. Your older bothers."

"Brothers?"

"Yes, and they are still on Gaia. Oldest to youngest: Nelo Angelo, Cavaliere Angelo, Erobus, and Abner."

"What was their purpose?"

"They are meant to embody the different aspects of me. Nelo Angelo, cruelty and ruthlessness. Cavaliere Angelo, Rage and Hatred. Erobus, cool and calculative, and Abner, Power and speed."

"What about me? What is so special about me?"

"Unlike the others, you carry to parts of me. One was in the proper place. While the other, was in your right arm."

"What?!"

"Yes, Sephiroth distracted me made me put it in your right arm. So I put in a new one. Nero, you were meant to represent my benevolence and humanity."

"Wait, you were the one that took me to my..."

"Yes, I took you to the Hidaka Family. I wanted to make sure you didn't go through the same treatment I went through. It was a success."

"Wait! You were the one that his been giding me thought out my life."

"That's right, I was the one that saved you from the fall. I got you to Shinto Teito, and I was the one that led you to your sister, Chiho."

"(Angrily) if that's the case, why didn't you save me from Karasuba?! Why can't you stop her."

"Karasuba, I had know idea she would do this."

"What?"

"Karasuba, she promised that she would protect those that inherit my legacy. I thought she would keep her promise. But I was wrong. For that, I am truly sorry to you. I hope you can forgive me."

"No, Vergil, it's okay. You had know idea of this. I would blame Karasuba for not thinking of that promise of yours."

Vergil looks suprised, then put out a graceful laugh. It sounded so, light-hearted, despite his appearance.

"Heh, you always remind me of myself as a kid. But about your friends."

"Yeah, what do you have that could help me?

"I have been prepareing something."

He held out his hand and the blue streams of energy formed around him until it dissipates. What he held in his hand is a katana, filled with power.

"What is that?"

"That, is the manifestation of the Yamato's power."

"What can I do with this?"

"It will give you the power that you need to put a stop to Karasuba. And you right arm will come into it's true form, the Devil Bringer."

"The Devil Bringer?"

"The physical manifestation of your power. It will give you all that you need to defeat Karasuba."

"Are willing to take the risk of power."

"Yes. I will do it. I will do it, even if I become a demon."

"Then get ready."

Channeling power into the Yamato's power, the entire dreamscape turns white.

 **3rd Person view**

 **OST: Yamato Awakens**

 **Location: Abandoned factory**

Nero's eyes awoken, his eyes turned red brightly and his aura became intense. His voice became demonic and echoing as he breathes. His right arm began to glow, then as his breathing became more intense, and his eyes flowed brightly, the light gained shape. The elbow became longer and curvier. As it went to the end, his fingers gained claws, as he closed he new arm, a sword, similar to a katana appears.

"Ahh.."

His Sekirei looks at the place he was hiding.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

A shockwave erupted from the pile of construction bars, sending them flying at the Sekirei. While they all dodged, Karasuba cutter them, and only got hit by a couple.

 **Homura P.O.V**

So much dust . Nero. What did you do? What even happened to you? I've never seen you like this. Karasuba looked and pointed his sword.

There was silence. Then an echo of breathing came out. All of us didn't know what to expect. As the dust cleared, we are encounter with a shocking sight.

Nero, he looks different. His arm is replaced with a differently looking one. It looked reptilian with red on the top with blue on the forearm. There was these strange markings on him I have seen. There is a circle on the top of his hand with it cropping towards the base of the arm and turned it into branches. It looks similar to a katana. His fibers are glowing blue with claws on it. He is holding something similar to a katana.

Nero himself has grown to Musubi's height. 161 cm. His eyes glow red and a blue aura. He also possesses a familar face. But what really catches my attention is what is looming behind him. This thing behind him resembles a demonic being. It was wearing a hood with horns pointing forward. It had strange appendages on the shoulder, with the right one more longer. The right arm of that thing looked similar, with the spikes on the wrist noticeable. His left arm has a 3 fingered hand. Attached to the worst of the left arm, is a segmented slot resembling a sheathe. This demonic-like thing, it looks so familiar. Nero himself is limping upwards.

Everyone: "Nero?"

Akitsu: "Master?"

Karasuba: "Wait, is that, the Yamato?"

The Yamato. I knew that was familiar. That was Vergil's main weapon. How does he have it?!

Karasuba: "H-How?! Only Vergil possesses the Yamato! How do you have it?! Tell me!"

Nero spoke in a demonic, echoing voice

Nero: " **Heh, from that day forth, my life changed. A voice echoed: 'Power...Give me more power.'"**

Karasuba: "What?!"

Nero: **"And if I become a demon, so be it. I will endure the exile. Anything...to protect them."**

Nero than swung his sword and unleashed an energy slash.

 **"RAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"**

The wnergy slash hits itself on a wall, creating an explosion. All of us looked in shock at the display of his power.

Nero: **"Kuno, Get out side, now!"**

Kuno: "But, Nero..."

 **"DO IT!"**

 **Song:Dance With the Devil Breaking Benjamin**

Kuno jumps out of the hole, obeying his command. He then turns to Karasuba and walks to her. Karasuba later attacks Nero. Nero used the Yamato to block the attack. Suddenly, he swings the Yamato at Karasuba after kicking her back. Karasuba tried to cut it in half, but the energy slash blew up, sending Karasuba back.

"You brat, how dare you attack the black Sekirei!"

Karasuba jumps at him, trying to stab him. But Nero did something unexpected! He twirls the Yamato and his feet slid on the ground while the Yamato was In a piercing position. The force of Nero's attack sent her back.

"You brat! Who are you anyway?!"

 **"I am Nero. I am the manifestation and legacy of the Dark Slayer's will, Vergil!"**

Everyone: "What?!"

Me in though: "He is the manifestation of Vergil's will?"

No wonder he looks like Vergil. Vergil, he made him, but how did he made him? Nero comes forward to Karasuba.

Nero: "You've made a big mistake coming to me, Karasuba. It is time to show you why."

Karasuba stood up and tries to attack him, but Nero swings the Yamato, sending her flying to the right. As Nero and Karasuba battle it out, I can up with an idea.

"Akitsu! Summon a snake made of ice and wrap it around her to freeze her!"

"Ah...who are you?"

I face faulted! She asks that now!? Does it matter who I am!? I stood up and face palmed.

"I'm No. 06. Suffice to say, I am an ally. So please do as I ask."

"Ah...I understand." She made ice surround her, and it formed a snake. She then pointed her hands towards Karasuba who is still struggling with Nero, and having Musubi, Benitsubasa and Katsuragi conning at her. "Serpent Ice!"

The ice snake slivered along the ground towards Karasuba. Karasuba clicked her tongue in frustration. She spun on her heels and kept twirling.

"Underworlds Fury Swipes!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

[Argggggggggggh!]

Benitsubasa, Musubi and Katsuragi were all cut up and had to jump away. Karasuba let a disgusting smile of victory grace her face. Taking this chance, she went slashing towards the ice. So she intends to break the ice!

"Not on our watch!"

"Hyaaa!"

"We're doing this for Nero!"

However, Haihane went forward with her claws, Oriha gestured for her bladed discs to go towards Karasuba and Shi had her arm blades out.

"Talons of Excecution!"

"Cutting Moon!"

"Heaven's Crossing Edge!"

Haihane, Oriha, And Shi attacked from three different directions in tandem on the crack in Karasuba's sword, taking the chance that it will break, which it did by breaking in two! The blade is now a stump. Karasuba looked at the weapon with shock as the ice serpent got towards Karasuba while the others jumped away.

"Crap!"

Karasuba tried to kick the ice away, but the ice wrapped around her. The ice travelled from her legs and went all the way up to her upper body. Her arms are free however. She raises her arms ever so slightly, and uses what's left of her sword to cut the ice.

"Damn it!"

Karasuba growled out. Benitsubasa nodded at me so I gathered as much fire as I could muster around me. Nero went at my left and put his Sword, The Red Queen, behind him, as a dark blue aura covers it and channels an attack. I just hope my flames don't flare up right now. They can't flare up because I need to do this.

I pointed my hand at Karasuba who is struggling against the ice.

"Be burned with the Fire Dragon!"

"And here. Take this. Extreme Earthquake!"

 **"I'm in to! Limit Break: Maximum Bet!"**

I released my fire Dragon towards the frozen Karasuba. At the same time, Benitsubasa tightened her fist, and delivered a powerful punch on the ground! The ground tore up horribly and went towards Karasuba. Nero turns around and his Red Queen swings up diagonally at the right, creating a large energy slash that his held still. He then turns back around and does the same with the Yamato, creating a giant, x-shaped cut, and the attack began to hurry in on her. Karasuba opened her eyes in fear but couldn't move as our attacks near her.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Our attacks collide with Karasuba who released a large wail but it also made the building shake terribly! Crap! This whole building is going to colllapse soon! We have got to get out of here!

"Everyone, we've got to go! Jump out of that hole!"

Haihane shouted and then, everyone went towards the door at top speeds. Oriha and Katsuragi run out together. Nanami picks up the body of Toyotama and runs out of the building as well with Musubi.

Haihane and Benitsubasa also rush out together.

I took a step, but a pain went through my body. N-Not now! I fell to my knees, as the pain became worse. Why can't I just let him wing me? If he did, I wouldn't be feeling this now...

Flames appeared all over my body. Crap! This isn't going to be good. I can't make them stop. If only Hidaka-san was here...he could wing me now and make this all go away...

Freeze!

W-What? The flames...have been frozen. When I looked to the source, I saw Akitsu coming over to me, and offering me a hand.

"Ah...we need to go. You...seemed to be in pain so I...froze the flames. Was that...fine?"

"Y-Yeah, thank you very much."

I took her hand and she helped me up. We then ran towards the exit, but a large piece of the roof comes between us. I summon flames around my arm and made it into a sword.

"Sword of Flame!"

BURN!

I burnt away the rubble of roof and continued running. With Akitsu, we got out of the building as it was falling down. We all regrouped at a building near this one. I think its another factory.

 **Nero P.O.V**

 **Sekirei OST 8**

It's done, the battle is finished. Karasuba has been defeated, and my Sekirei is safe. I am lucky than no one had been killed. The factory collapsed and everyone is tired. Suprisingly, not me. I am still fresh.

"Ooh damn it. Karasuba sure is tough."

"You can say that again Haihane. She isn't No. 04 for nothing."

True enough. It took all of us, even then it was touch and go. If Ichiya stuck around, then I don't know how that would've gone.

"Musubi is tired, and feels hot in her chest."

You're not the only one Musubi. My chest is burning right now, as always. Oriha seems to be like Musubi. Her face is red and is sweating quite a lot. Nanami looks tired, but doesn't have a face like Musubi or Oriha. Akitsu looks like the usual, but banged up a little. We all do actually...

Rumble. Rumble.

"What...was that?"

Katsuragi asked. I heard a noise. It came from the rubble of the downed factory. But it couldn't be Karasuba, right? Even she couldn't of survived that, could she?

"Ooh for...she couldn't of survived!"

"Benitsubasa, this is Karasuba we are talking about. I wouldn't be surprised if she did in fact survive and is out for our blood. By the way, how is your body doing?"

Benitsubasa slaps Haihane around the head.

"You freaking idiot! Even now you say something stupid!"

"Oww, don't hit me. I did all that for you, I'm not getting anything out of this. I'm a deserter now because of you."

"So am I! Find an Ashikabi then, but not my future Ashikabi. I refuse to share one with you. My Ashikabi is not for you Haihane. If you react to him, then I will kill you."

Damn, she's a yandere huh. I sighed to myself and looked towards the rubble again. Only this time, I didn't see just the rubble. I saw a hand peaking through the rubble. She couldn't of...

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

SMASH!

The rubble was lifted up! Even with laboured breath, we all stood up and formed a stance. We are all tired, yet we have to fight this woman again. Nero is the only one who ain't tired. So he might stand a chance. Karasuba stood up, with all kinds of wounds on her body. Her stub of a sword, is now just a handle. She is glaring at all of us.

"Y-YOU WONT BEAT ME! I REFUSE TO LOSE TO YOU ALL!"

As she was about to go forward, an unknown voice stopped her.

"Karasuba, that's enough now."

We all looked to the voice.

""Natsuo!""

Haihane and Benitsubasa screeched. This Natsuo turned to them and smiled. Although you can tell that it is totally fake.

"Benitsubasa, Haihane. I take it, if you are over there, you aren't apart of the Disciplinary Squad?"

They both nodded with determined faces. Natsuo laughed.

"Haha, I see. Then, it seems you have become traitors towards us. Well, that's also fine. Karasuba, let us depart from here."

"Natsuo, they all beat me! I am not letting them get away with that! You are not my Ashikabi, so don't tell me what to do!"

"For now, you are. They have numbers, and you are pretty much done for, for now. So come along Karasuba."

Karasuba resigned and dropped her swords handle. Karasuba went over to Natsuo who looked at us all with a small horrible smile. Then, they turned around and went away, as MBI helicopters come towards our location.

They must becoming to collect Toyotama.

Ugh i feel so weak. What is happening? I began to shaking and sway a bit.

Shi: "Nero What's wrong?"

The Yamato's Power disappears in the Devil Bringer, And I collapsed onto the ground. Before I fell, I heard my Sekirei call out to me.

Everyone/Akitsu: "NERO!/MASTER!"

Then, Darkness.

 **Kamen Rider Build: Burning My Soul**

 **This is most likely the longest chapter I have ever made. If you guys like it, favorite or comment me on it. If there are mistakes in the story, tell me now. Until then, so long.**


	17. Dating My Sekirei and Rescue Operation

**Alright, I am back. Now, Incase people claim that I am copying, I would like to point out once again that I am a new guy here in fanfiction, and that I only copy stories from the ones that are discontinued. So until I can get a beginning I can think of on my own, I must use others. I don't know if the author of the original story I was using seen my review.**

 **And to Terence, I believe that's your name: for that review, I would like to point out that it won't end the same way he did, I am just copying his with a version of my own. I might stall, since I am still in school. I do it only on the weekends, though not all the time. I will make a third story in my own way, and nobody else's, Incase you didn't get the review, or the review isn't showing. Also, i mentioned this a bit in chapter one of this story, and my first one, which is also a prequel, called Sekirei's Final Fantasy: Dark Slayer's Rising.**

 **And also, Incase the author doesn't get the review and my review isn't working, I would like to apologize to the original author for not asking permission, but that is because the reviews aren't working for me. I hope you understand. Also, I am going to do my best to not make any pure copycat by using a bit of my own words and make this story from in English Subtitle to what it would sound like in an English Dub. So, now we have gotten that thing cleared out, let's jump right in.**

 **Kamen Rider Build: Be The One**

 **Nero P.O.V**

 **Location: Promised Land: Nero's Subconscious**

 **3 weeks timeskip**

Back at this place again, huh? Well, it had been awhile. While wandering around the place, the rivers of energy began to shift once again. It forms a twister to the point of a human shape appearance. After it dissipates, the person in front of me is who I had expected. Vergil

"So, you came back again."

"Yes, I have."

Me and Vergil are somewhat on great terms. While I am new to seeing him, I am happy I got to know my connection with him and the fact he gave me power. Vergil, though, is still very mysterious and holds some secrets, as I had known him for only minutes while the attack happened.

"So, How did I do with the Yamato, Vergil?"

"It's good, although it still needs some practice with it."

"Why?"

"Your use of Yamato is to limited. You can't master in the same effectiveness as I have."

"How can I?"

"I may not be able to have you match me in swordsmanship, but I can give you some form of skill in training tomorrow."

"Okay. But Vergil, what about Karasuba?"

Vergil then suddenly looked angry.

"Karasuba was supposed to keep a promise of mine in protecting my legacy. And she had decided to break it. When the time is right, I will come and make sure she regrets it."

"Okay."

"I wish you good luck, Nero."

"Okay. See ya, Vergil."

"Farewell, Nero. We will speak again"

A blinding light, and the dream communication ends.

 **Morning...**

I am back in Izumo Inn. After my time at the hospital, I had winged Benitsubasa (in a somewhat awkward moment), Oriha, and Musubi, (which had somewhat enraged Benitsubasa, But didn't injure me very badly after reasoning with her). While on the same day with Oriha and Musubi, I had rescued an Ashikabi named Minato, along with his 2 Sekirei: No.09 Tsukiumi and No.87 Kaho. Miya also somehow knows the existence of the Sekirei themselves. I guess her husband must had worked on them, but in a good way. She also isn't bothered by the Devil Bringer, which is suprising, But neat.

Homura also got into an awkward position with me while I was still in the hospital bed, but we were able to act calm and acted a bit normal. Uzume later reveals herself to be Sekirei no.10, and had an eye on an Ashikabi of here. However, she isn't going to wing that person just yet.

For me, I later got new clothing after my old one was damaged. I had a red hood with stitches, a navy blue coat that once again reaches to my ankles, blue jeans and brown boots. My sleeves are also rolled back, more so on the Devil Bringer to the point of above the elbow. While inside Izumo Inn, I have it revealed, but outside and stuff, it is hidden in a cast used for broken arms.

Kano and Musubi turned out to be childhood friends and Minato and Yukari turned out to be brother and sister. Well, they do somewhat look alike. Tsukiumi was somewhat a bit rude, but we were able to go on good terms. But about Musubi, it was strangely familiar. It's as though I felt a love that I wanted back in a long time.

And for Vergil. Strangely, he decided to do a dream communication in Izumo Inn. That's weird, as he never does this in Izumo Inn. I guess that due to the fact I had just met him that he now contacts me in the Inn this time. I need to train with the Yamato, he says. Well, time to get right on that. Also, now that I am more taller than before, I can wield the Red Queen without difficulty. It is just the weight that I needed practice on still.

Chiho, she has no idea about this and was worried about me. Thankfully, I got on the phone and told her that I got into an incident that got me an injury and that I need to recover. Chiho, thankfully, accepted the answer. I still don't know where Kyrie and Credo are. I just hope they are still okay. I really do miss them. They are, in my opinion, 2 of the greatest family members, second to Chiho. I will do what I can to look for them. For now, I have to stay here, in Shinto Teito.

As I went on the training area, I summoned the Yamato in my hand without going Devil Trigger. I began to practice. The experience felt good. I felt like I am swinging a feather of some kind in a good way. I did develope a one of the moves that Vergil once used when he had the so-called Force Edge, called Stinger. I later developed Round Trip, the Blade Beam Limit Break, and a Limit Break called Judgement Cleave (Based on Noctis' Armiger Unleashed: Royal Cleave). But in Devil Trigger, I had 2 other Limit Breaks, like Maximum Bet and Showdown. There are other techniques like flare and atomic (author: Incase you don't know, that is Vergil's moves in DmC reboot.)

For the Devil Bringer, I perfected the Buster by doing it in a uppercut like fashion. I developed other techniques, such as Snatch, Hell Bound, Auto-Search, Hold, and the ability to summon the Yamato's power.

While training, I felt strange. I felt like my body (most notably, my right arm), is moving on my own. My eyes are glowing red, and the Yamato also glows. A visage of Vergil in the form of a blur aura appeared at my left. He was holding the true Yamato in a 2-handed grip.

"Let me teach you my might."

He then did a downward slash, which my right arm copied. He then did a left slash, which my right arm did again. My eyes flowed brightly and I immediately realize his next moves. So I quickly swiped right, then left, then diagonally at the lower left, then diagonally at the upper right again. It felt weird with him controlling my body, but also good at the same time, good. Vergil did it at the same time along with me.

While training with the Yamato, Shi came out of nowhere and saw me training. Seeing me train, she then speaks out.

"Hey, Nero."

I turned around and smiled. Due to the final fight with Toyotama, she had gotten very brave and is no longer studdering. All of my Sekirei and even Benitsubasa was suprised about the instant change. Haihane was the only one not suprised, I guess she knew that Shi could become brave.

"Hey Shi."

"Nero, do you mind training with me."

"Okay."

That is good. While Shi still acts kind, Shi is also now very brave, no longer afraid to fight or train. She The gets in front of me and had her weapon out. As I took a stance I thought

'Shi, you have changed ever since that incident. I am so proud. I hope that you might be strong enough to finally fight alongside me. For now, you have to get stronger.'

Shi than charged at me and attempted to do an X-shaped slash. I blocked with the Devil Bringer and launched he back with Yamato. I later preformed stinger and Shi had blocked it at the right time, who later used her arm blades to launch me back. Shi than attempts to attack above me, but I stored Yamato and used the buster move in mid air.

Shi than tried to slash at me, but I dodged and I attempted to do the same. But Shi dodged as well. Positioning myself, I tried to do slash above her head, but Shi used her blades to stop the strike. I did push the force of my blade to make her go to the ground, and I tried to unleash a punch with the buster move, but Shi got out of the way. Which suprised me as the doesn't normally happen in a Buster sequence.

Shi then used Heaven's Crossing Edge, But I countered with Flare, negating her technique. But while I attempted to do a technique, Miya came in and saw us.

"Oh my. What are you both doing?"

"Shi here and I sparring."

"I see. Nero, do you mind practicing with me?"

Yeah, Miya had wanted to practice with me, due to the Yamato being a safer weapon and is more lighter than the Red Queen.

"Shi, do you allow it?"

"Okay."

Shi immediately stepped out of the backyard and let Miya take the charge. She gets into a stance with her blade and I did the same. After a minute, I charged directly at Miya. Miya blocked the Yamato with her sword and jumped away. She then tried to swipe at me with her blade, but I jump and attempted to attack her in mid air, but Miya blocked the strikes and jumped, and at the same time, she hit the Yamato, sending me back to the ground. Landing gracefully, she then runs to me and does multiple swipes, and I had a difficult time blocking them. I evaded and attempted to do stinger. Miya, however, blocked the sword strike and counter-attacked. I jumped back and stored it back in the Devil Bringer. The Red Queen is next. Equipping it, I ran to Miya and did Red Queen Combo A. Miya, however, was prepared and stopped the strikes. Miya then attempted to knoch the weapon out of my hand, but I used the Devil Bringer to stop the sword.

While sparring, everyone saw my training and saw how intently I was fighting. In my normal appearance, I wasn't this fast and strong. Now I am more so after that incident. This somewhat shocked everyone, but later watched in amusement

Back to the battle, I attempted to use Split on Miya, but she instead jumped into the air and cancelled my attack. As I landed, I manage to buster Miya, but the Spectral arm let's go and Miya and I clashed blades 3 times before I blocked Miya's blade with the Devil Bringer. We both struggled before it ended in a tie. Me and Miya had our blade hit each other, and then the force of the 2 of them send a shockwave, pushing the both of our weapons back from the force of the shockwave.

After 25 minutes of sparring, all of the residents went to eat. While eating, I began o think of the wierd things that had happened. Ever since I got back. The school had closed down again, this time for no reason. I check, and the school was damaged once again, but in a more severe way. The walls had been destoryed, and there are holes in the floors and the windows are gone to. I don't know who was responsible, but it is obviously not the Lightning Twins. It probably took a lot of Sekirei to pull something like that off. Also, I felt a strange pull from Kagari growing stronger. This is so wierd. Could Kagari be a Sekirei? I don't know, but If that is the case, than I won't mind winging her. Man, I wish my parents could see me now. They would be proud of me of being the big person I am now.

After breakfast, I took out Akitsu for a date, best to keep a promise. She is still wearing the same clothes she always wore, with the earrings as an edition. While walking, she is caught in a strange trance like way again. I looks and saw an Ice-Skating rink. I knew I have to hide my right arm, so I put my sleeve down and wore a glove. Although difficult, I manage to get the both of us in and had fun there. Skaters are looking at us strangely. After I went back, many of my Sekirei wanted one to, so I decided to do one at a time

Kuno is next. She is wearing the same clothing I've always seen her in. This time, however, she got a blue coat with her. We went into a consort she had always wanted to go to. I paid to go there and watched it with her. While I really don.'they mind the music, Kuno began to sing along with it, which only I could hear. To me, Juno's singing is more beautiful than the person at the consort.

Shi is third in this. Shitodo is now wearing a different outfit. The outfit Shitodo decided to wear us a white dress with pink at the front. We went to another restaurant this time around. This time, it went perfectly, compared to when I was still in a child-like body. This time, there are no interruptions, no females grabbing my butt, no nothing. It had been perfectly normal.

Katsuragi has became the fourth one to do so. She is still wearing her jumpsuit with the Crest printed in the hip and later on the nape. We went out for a walk and went to a bridge with ducks and stuff. I never expected that in a city. When I came here, I felt...peaceful. I don't know why. It just felt like that for some unknown reason. At least my time here was as good as the last three. Since there are no people there and no cameras, Katsursgi kisses me and let her wings out. That time when she let them out is very beautiful.

Benitsubasa is next. She is wearing the same clothes I had seen her wear. Unlike the others, Benitsubasa wanted to go to a movie. The movie she pick was an action one. At least it wasn't very violent. I just hope I don't get in trouble when there is another Sekirei waiting to kill me.

Oriha is the second to last person to date. She was wearing another outfit, which she claims was the one she normally wears. It resembles a maid like outfit. That just made her cute. We went to a zoo of some kind and saw different animals. But Oriha is to afraid to go near the ones with Snakes. Never excpected her to have Ophidiophobia. At least nothing disastrous came out from that. Went out very well in this. No interruptions, no nothing. It is just plain normal.

The final one that I dated was Musubi. Musubi is still wearing her outfit the same way the last time I saw her. Strangely, she had manage to get it fixed in just a day. I don't know how, but I really don't care. Unlike the others that I went out to, she want to go to someplace fun. What to do, go to a fair. Musubi and I went onto some rides and stuff. And each of them we went on, it had became an incredibly fun time of our lives. We manage to run some of the rides out of buisness. While getting her a sweet snack, we manage to do one more thing: Go to a photo booth. While the last first 2 were okay, the last one was embarrassing. Musubi had kissed my cheek, and I blush red, while the booth took a picture of that. Needless to say, I am going to be yelled at by my Sekirei when I get back.

 **Next Day...**

Well, I manage to endure the yelling, my Sekirei had been jealous of what I took Musubi to. But I told them that if they had gone with him, they would have had fun to.

Everyone minus Musubi: "You really mean it?"

"Yeah"

"Thank you Nero/Master."

"Your welcome"

As I said that, Minato came in and looked panicked.

"Minato, What's wrong?"

"What's wrong, Brother?"

Yukari and Shiina came in as well. Looks like they to realize something is wrong.

"I...I just had a weird dream."

"Was it a Sekirei?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I had a similar thing with Akitsu. Tell us what the dream looked like."

"It looked weird. I was surrounded by trees and stuff."

"Kusano."

I turned and saw Shiina. He looked worried.

"You know who is in there?"

"Yeah, I do. Kusano is my younger sister."

"Oh man. I hope Minaka doesn't reveal her location."

I turned on the T.V, and Minaka has indeed revealed the location of the so called Kusano!

"Alright, I am angry that he would do something like this! Minato, we gotta go!"

"O-Okay."

"We'll come as well!"

Kaho and Tsukiumi came into the room he is in with Minato.

"You're coming to, Tsukiumi?"

"Hmph. As thy wife, it is my duty to help you."

"Sweet, let's go!"

As I ran out of the door, Benitsubasa hold me by the waist and jumps into the air!

"BENITSUBASA! I CAN JUMP HIGH ON MY OWN! GOD DANG IT!"

Minato and our Sekirei are getting us to Kusano. This is going to be a long time here!

 **Kamen Rider Build: Burning My Soul**

 **Well, that is possibly the shortest chapter I made. Okay, if you guys like it, than favor it or something. If you don't, ignore it. Until then, so long.**


	18. Rescue the Green Girl Part 1

**I'll right, everyone, I am back for more. Sorry I didn't do the fanfic in a while. For a rather unknown reason, I am starting to do this fanfic less and less. I just hope I can keep it up. But now that I am back. I can start doing the fanfic again. I just hope I can still do it without forgetting. So, without any further notice, let's jump right in.**

 **Kamen Rider Build: Be The One**

 **Nero P.O.V**

 **DMC 4 theme: the devil's right arm**

Me, Minato, and our respective Sekirei are jumping from building to building, trying to get the the green girl's place as fast as we can. Both of us are being carried by our Sekirei, despite the fact I can jump as high to. Benitsubasa, I swear, I cannot understand you sometimes.

My Devil Bringer is still in the sling I have put on. At least my Red Queen and Blue Rose are here, even though my gun is not visible. I doesn't matter. My Sekirei is prepared for the worst that could happen. I have no idea how many Sekirei or which Ashikabi would go after the green girl, as she is called. I really hope it's not Higa or that greedy little kid. If it is, I am going to be extremely angry to the point of punching a giant hole in the wall.

Luckily, our Sekirei has their weapons ready. Benitsubasa and Musubi have their gloves on, Shi has her arm blades. Oriha has her bladed disks. And Kaho has her Naginata. So basically, we all knew better than to just simply not bring in our weapons. But I can't help but worry how many Sekirei will appear. I just hope we have enough power to take them on and stuff.

"Jeez, how much longer?"

Benitsubasa had thought, literally. Vergil in one of my dreams explains that If an Ashikabi has enough power, they can use telepathy to communicate with the Sekirei. While I do admit that is cool, it is also kind of creepy. Because that would mean going through my private thoughts as well. I don't like that. I prefer to keep my thoughts to myself.

"I think we're almost there."

I spoke out loud. Suddenly, my Devil Bringer began to glow brightly. I was confused at first, then immediately knew what that glow meant. The glow acted as either a warning, or when great power is near by. I did, after all, had this even before I got the true appearance of the Devil Bringer.

Benitsubasa: Nero, why is your arm glowing?

Nero: That is just one of the Devil Bringer's powers. If there is danger on an item of great power in it's proximity, it glows.

Benitsubasa: Do you think it is something bad going to happen?

Nero: Hopefully not. On the bright side, at least you get to attack enemy Sekirei that hurt me and our friends.

Benitsubasa grinned a somewhat creepy and sadistic one. Oh geez, that is actually kind of creepy. Well, Benitsubasa's smile is always kinda scary if I'm honest. Well, when she's like this at least. Otherwise her smiles are beautiful.

Minato told us to meet somewhere. The reason why is that we need to plan on how to get the Green Girl. We didn't have time while at the Inn because of the FREAKING MINAKA guy getting in the way! God, I hate Minaka so much.

Benitsubasa: "I should try to call Haihane,in case we need help."

Me: "That's not going to work. She'll most likely will act lazy and refuse."

Benitsubasa: "Yeah, you're probably right."

We then stopped about a couple hundred feet from the location of the green girl. While we are at it, I took of the cast and revrealed the Devil Bringer our in the open, with the arm itself glowing blue.

Me: "Okay, What do we do first?"

?: "first you will get terminated!"

Me and Minato, along with our Sekirei spun at who had spoken. We saw a about 4 or 5 Sekirei coming towards us and is has the rather "we-are-going-to-kill-you" look. We immediatly realized that we are facing enemy Sekirei that is coming towards us. That is bad news. But that doesn't make any sense by coming to us.

Me: "Who are you? Why do you want from us?"

Sekirei with brass knuckles: "What we and our master want's is for you to die."

Not good. The Sekirei charged as us, but Shi took on the one with a lot of whips. Oriha took on the one with the single blades sword. Musubi took on the one with the boxing gloves. The others didn't fight. Suddenly, enemy Sekirei got behind Minato's Sekirei in an attempt to attack them. I immediately noticed and did shuffle at them. Tsukiumi and Kaho noticed and attack them.

Kaho: "How dare you used a dirty trick on us?!"

Tsukiumi: "Thou are right! They are using a move only a coward would do!"

Me: "No, this is exactly what they want!"

Benitsubasa (angrily): What?! Keeping us from terminating them?!"

Me: "No!" I jumped and attacked a Sekirei coming to me by using Split. "To keep us from getting to the Green Girl!"

Akitsu: "Ah...Master is right...Some of us...has to go."

Benitsubasa: "Come on! I want to clobber them to submission!"

Nero: "You'll get your chance! Right now, we have to go! Benitsubasa, Akitsu, Kuno, Minato and Kaho, we move! The others, try to bring them down!

Everyone: "We will!"

Tsukiumi: "I will come as well!"

Me: Okay! Now we can...WOAH!"

A barrage of concrete was coming our way. I prepared to use Buster when all of a sudden, an ice wall came out of nowhere and stopped it.

Me: "Thanks, Akitsu!"

Akitsu came walking in front of me and suddenly hugged me! I was suprised, but I hugged back.

Akitsu: "Ah...Master...Not again...to you."

Me: It's okay, Akitsu. You protected us.

Akitsu, she is blaming herself again for something she didn't do, despite the fact I denied it. She smiled and I patted her head.

Me: "Alright, Everyone, let's go!"

Everyone than jumped from building to building. This time, I wasn't carried and I leaped as well. I just hope my Sekirei is powerful enough to bring them down. Well, I just need to believe. Although before I left, I kissed my Sekirei so they can access their Norito just in case. I know that they can win. I believe in them.

 **Oriha P.O.V**

This is insane. So many Sekirei at once. I don't know how we can stand up to this much Sekirei! Can we even win?... No, I shouldn't think that. Nero, he is counting on us. So I shouldn't let him down. Everyone else is feeling the same way.

I am battling a Sekirei with a weapon of what appears to be a trident. I'd say she is good at blocking my attacks. She kept up it's speed with ridiculous precision.

Musubi is facing off against someone who is also a hand-to-hand combatant. I would say that thanks to the training the Miya had given to Musubi, along with Nero, she is able to keep up with this Sekirei without problem.

Shi is facing against someone with a pair of twin daggers. Unfortunately, no. 40 is having trouble, due to not being as fast as the Sekirei herself. At least she is fast to dodge all the swings.

"Stay still, brat"

The Sekirei snarled out. Shi didn't allow it and infact manage to cut her arm. The enemy Sekirei grunted in pain, and jumped back to her friends.

"I will not stand still and take a hit like I used to. I've been scared before, now I am no longer scared."

Shi than charges at the attacking Sekirei, who tried to use her daggers, But didn't do much and had her wrists cut.

The opposing hand-to-hand tries to attack Musubi with an attack of her own, but Musubi blocked it and only skidded back.

"Brat!"

I jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding her weapon and threw a chakram at her. She expertly knocked it to the side and it narrowly missed hitting a tree in the park. I made the chakram come to me as she closed the distance quite quickly.

"Woah!"

I ducked under her "Trident" and back-flipped in order to increase the distance. Than I threw another one, with that Chakaram grazing her cheek a bit. I threw another one at her feet, but she leaped and avoided it.

I'm at a disadvantage right now...ehehe, just my luck. The others are paired with good fighters that are within their capabilities, and I'm paired with a fighter who's close range with a weapon. If only she was a fist or foot fighter...aah well, it isn't going to deter me!

"Hehehehe. Prepare to be terminated."

Heh, such confidence. She clearly doesn't know that I am fighting for my Ashikabi. If she didn't know that, then she must be clueless. Fighting for my Ashikabi means I can't possibly lose.

"So, tell me, Sekirei. Why are you chasing and trying to kill Minato?"

I had to ask. It doesn't make sense to me. But the girl simply continued to sneer.

"I am not going for that scared idiot. I was going for no. 87 and no.09. They're both strong fighters, and my Master thinks its better if she is taken out of the game. Of course if that Ashikabi is taken out of the game means nothing to me. The same for your Ashikabi actually."

So, that's his game huh. Take out the strong Sekirei before even the second round has begun. Well, that doesn't concern me in the slightest. I will just have to beat this girl and then go and help Nero.

I flicked my wrist, summoning my chakram to me. Both spin around me and then spin around in the confined space that we are in. The park...if others come they might be in danger. We need to finish this quickly.

"Well, it doesn't matter I guess. Because neither you or your Ashikabi will lay a finger on both Nero and Minato. We should finish this little girl!"

The girl moved her wrist clockwise and rushed at me faster than before. I barely had enough time to block the attack with my chakram! But that didn't stop her advance. She jumped upwards and did a cartwheel over me.

She later attempted to pierce me, but I jumped and landed in a floating Chakaram of mine. She later hit he chakram and i hit head first into a tree. God, that is painful.

"I'm going to kill yoooooooooooooooooooou!"

The girl was already running at me when I stood up, so I summoned my two chakrams to my side and launched them at the female opponent without a moments delay. One chakram came from the left but she knocked it away as if it was nothing. The other chakram came from the right, but as she was about to knock it away, I made it go downwards and aimed for her legs!

CUT!

"Iyaaa!"

I was able to cut her right leg with my chakram, but she still knocked it away before it could do anything more than a little cut. She growled in annoyance and sharpened her eyes at me.

"I'm going to kill you, little brat!"

"Come and give it a try."

I taunted. I baited her into attacking. She wasted no time in coming at me with the intent to kill. Her sharp trident was launched at me from her but I smacked it away with a chakram, and I made another chakram go towards her.

She bent her body and the chakram bypassed her. She ran at top speeds and picked up her weapon as she neared me. When close enough, she swung her weapon at me.

Swift!

I jumped and back flipped onto a chakram and gained distance once again. I used a chakram to block the incoming attack and pushed her away from me. Than I manipulated it so it is in front of the palm of my right hand, ready to be thrown.

I floated away from the girl as she returned to the ground. My chakram supported me as I made the other one hover around me.

I really should thank Nero for this. I never thought about doing this until that time when the lightning twins came to the school and Musubi dropped him...good times, good times.

"You little brat! You cheated!"

She roared like a tiger at me. I blinked in a perplexed manner.

"How is it cheating? This is my Sekirei power. I could say you cheated by using your speed and long reach. Plus there's the whole ganging up on Kaho and Minato, which is against the rules of the game, as well as attacking an Ashikabi. But I'm not going to say anything as I am the bigger person." I spoke with pride, then narrowed my eyes dangerously as she did as well.

"Okay shorty, lets end this."

THROW!

I made my second chakram come to my hand from hovering around me and then threw it at the girl in an instant. As expected, she hit it away, but I used my manipulation of the disc and made it go towards her again and again.

CLASH! CLANG! CLASH! CLANG! CLASH! CLANG!

Each time she knocked it away, she became a little sluggish and sparks came off from the chakram and her bladed pole. Using that opportunity, I jumped from my airborne chakram and used it against the enemy. She catched the chakram in her sights and dodged to the side easily.

"Hehehehehehe..."

But what she did next as the chakram passed her surprised me. She stuck her weapon in the hole in the middle of the chakram and caught it! She looked at the chakram and spun around as did the chakram as well, building up speed!

"Nice present, too bad I want to return it!"

The air vibrated as the chakram was thrown back at me! I used the other chakram to block the thrown chakram.

"Moon Cutter!"

I had to use my special attack, one of my special attacks to block the chakram from hitting me. Both bounced off one another and I manipulated them and turned my attention to the Sekirei with the trident...wait, where did...ooh crap!

She's here! I moved one of the chakrams in front of me and deflected her attack with her blade but she brought the other side of her weapon to my stomach...

POW!

"Gwuah!"

Her pole nailed deeply into my stomach. It made pain course throughout my body but at least she wasn't able to stab me. She then tilted the pole down which made my body go upwards as the pole is still embedded in my stomach.

"Time to go to the trash!"

She threw me away like I was trash. I didn't have much time to steady myself as my back hit a tree. I fell to the floor uneventfully as I made my two chakrams come to me. I should've brought more but I didn't think I would need them today...

Despicable. I'm losing to this girl when I should be winning. My Ashikabi loves me and hers most likely doesn't if the expression on her face is anything to go by. Does she have better skills than I? No, I need to believe that I have the better skills, but she's got a stronger power than I...even then...

No...I am Nero's Sekirei. He is counting on me. I won't let him down...I need to think of a solution to this. Clearly, she can hit away my chakrams easily, and she is pretty fast so she can dodge my high speed attacks. No matter what I do, two chakrams isn't going to cut it. If Nero was here then we could have in advantage in the Devil Trigger ...but he isn't here so I can't use that plan. I will just have to think of another plan...

 **Karsuragi P.O.V**

This Sekirei I am fighting. It is so difficult. She kept using chains with these wierd spheres at the end of it. She kept throwing them at me, but I used the bottom part of my boots and kicked them away.

Nero, my Ashikabi... I won't let you down. I will win this for you.

"Take this!"

She threw both of them at me. Than I did something that suprised her. I ran with my wings coming out as a spoke out my Norito.

"By the feet of my contract, my Ashikabi's perils...will be shattered."

As I ran, my right foot gets covered in a yellow aura and I kicked at the 2 metallic spheres as I said this.

"Sunshine Kick."

I kicked the spheres and caused a shockwave that caused them to be launched back. She gets hit very hard in the abdomen before she could even reacts in time to stop it.

"AUGH!"

She got hit to the point of being flown away from the battlefield. Hopefully I don't see her again.

 **Oriha P.O.V**

"Haaah!"

BANG!

"Guah!"

Before my very eyes, Musubi was able to land a punch against the boxer Sekirei. The boxer didn't have a choice as her body involuntary skidded backwards, and fell to the floor, making a small pit.

Musubi relentlessly kept up her assult. and went running towards the enemy. The enemy jumped up quickly and smashed her fist right into the incoming Musubi face.

Musubi cried out as she was punched away. But while in midair, she was able to stop herself in midair with a strange walk of light. That light almost looks like No. 08, Yume's. She had minor injuries as she stood up tall and ran towards her enemy again without missing a beat.

Musubi than later narrowed the distance and reeled her fist back, embedding it in the opponents stomach. But before the opponent could be flung back, she grabbed Musubi's arm and held it. The force of the punch blew away some grass that was around them but of course, the Sekirei didn't move from her position. The boxing Sekirei grinned at Musubi when she tried to remove her arm from her grip.

"H-Hey, please let go!"

"NO!"

When she tightened her grip on Musubi, she winced. But before the opposing Sekirei could do anything else, a strange pink glow began to appear on her arm. Before we knew it...

"BEAR PALM!"

Suddenly, a blast of light shot out of Musubi's hand, damaging the Sekirei greatly. All of us we shocked and what she had just demonstrated. The Sekirei than looked at Musubi more angry than hurt. Than she raised her fist and says this.

"That's it, I've had enough. Take this! Draconic Crash!"

The Sekirei than charged up. But before she could land a hit, a visage of a bear appeared behind Musubi as she readied her own attack.

"BEAR FIST!"

Both punched-based attacks collided. This caused a shockwave to be formed, knocking the enemy Sekirei face planting to the ground, while the rest of us wobbled from the sheer shockwave. When the dust settled, Musubi stood, with her clothes ripped in several places. The opposing Sekirei was on the ground, with her Sekirei Crest gone.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

The trident-Wielding Sekirei tried to help her friend and attack Musubi, but I prepared to remove her crest. I really hate doing this, but I have no choice. I put my finger on the crest and spoke out the chant.

"By the Chakrams of my contract, my Ashikabi's obstacles will be cut to pieces."

Pale, violet light covered her body, than when it stopped. The Sekirei's body went limp. Her Sekirei crest gone.

I feel so horrible. I wish I didn't get involved in this. I don't want any death. A tear leaked out of my eye, than I felt something...Nero

 **Nero P.O.V**

I feel Oriha's emotions. She is very saddened at what had happened and most likely of terminating a Sekirei. I than sent my own feelings to her in order to calm her down... it worked

 **Oriha P.O.V**

My Ashikabi, he's trying to calm me. I feel strange... like he is there behind me and hugging me from behind. I feel so...warm. I am so glad he is comforting me. Nero...I love you. I hope you're doing better at this than me. Because to me, there's nothing more important than you.

"Oriha."

I turned and saw helicopters coming to get the Sekirei. Musubi than spoke out.

"What should we do?"

"Help our Ashikabi."

We nodded and rushed to our Ashikabi's position. I just hope we aren't to late for our Ashikabi's aid.

 **Kamen Rider Kiva: This Love Never Ends**

Nero is standing on top of a building with his Sekirei, as well as one with a hammer. They look at the horizon.

 **If it is to receive your love**

They then jumped to the whiteness below

 **I'll even become a warrior, if you need me**

Nero than activated his Devil Trigger Explosion, whiting our the screen, showing the Title, before going to the next Scene.

Scene shows Nero and Musubi training.

 **"Aiming for the sun, these wings fly higher and higher**

Nero is than looked at something with the Devil Bringer in the sling.

 **Melting in the heat, crashing into the deep sea"**

He than thinks and remembers his talk with Vergil

 **That kind of story does not resonate in my heart**

Nero than opens his eyes, which glow red. Than he lets the sling fall off, revealing his Devil Bringer.

 **For I only believe in the fated love**

Shi slashes the air with a brave face, before jumping to the screen.

 **Soaring high, the blue sky burns**

Benitsubasa and Musubi punch the air a couple of times before punching the ground, causing a shockwave and the ground cracked, with Kaho and Tsukiumi doing a Slash and the Naginata and Water.

 **Until it is dyed crimson**

Katsuragi than kicked the air before jumping and swung her foot down on to the screen.

 **I will show the worth of this love**

Kuno is shown using her Norito and golden soundwaves are shown. Haihane did a couple of claw slashes and the Hammer Sekirei jumped and slammed her massive hammer to the ground.

 **For you, if it is for your eyes**

Vergil and Yume are scene back-to-back, with both of their Wings showing. As Yume's hands glow and Vergil's Yamato glows.

 **Even if my limits have been decided**

Nero than glows a bright blue aura, with the Devil Bringer glowing Brightly. Than he brings his Devil Bringer to the air and the D.T explosion is blasted, whiting the screen.

 **For you, I'll dismiss all of them**

 **I changed the music for the ending, because I realize that his sort of counts as the second season. Now, to clear things up about Nero's Yamato, it is not actually the Yamato itself. Vergil used the Yamato's power and integrated it into the Devil Bringer, So the shape of the Yamato could appear. Also, about me, due to being interested in other stuff, I might take longer than usual. So hopefully you enjoy this one.**


	19. Rescue the Green Girl Part 2

Chapter 19: Rescue the Green Girl: Part 2

 **All right, I am back. There is nothing else to say in this story. So let's go right on to it.**

 **Kamen Rider Build: Be The One**

 **Nero P.O.V**

I feel terrible leaving my Sekirei behind to fend off the enemy Sekirei. But it was nessecary. It was only to distract us from the Green Girl. Luckily, I didn't feel them deactivated. I knew they could do it. I believed they could stop at nothing to help me, and they did.

When I kept jumping, I began to look back into the past a bit. All my friends and families. My older brother and one of my twin older sister, gone. My parents, dead. Chiho, in a sick bed at a hospital. Me, i suffer from loneliness until I found Shi, at the cost at being in a death game. My life just keeps getting escelated and more complicated by every day.

Uzume, she once told me of how Chiho thought of herself and me. Chiho claimed that she is responsible for giving me the hard work, which to me, it isn't true. Nevertheless, I felt bad about that. My sister feeling bad, that is wrong. It isn't her fault at all. It's no one's fault. I love and will do all I can to help her. I can do something worthwhile if I look after her.

Me, my Sekirei, and my friends are jumping from building to building. I see the garden up ahead. Once we got close enough, we dropped down so the soldiers guarding the guarded couldn't see us. There is a lot of them, so it is troubling for all of us. Benitsubasa looked impatient and wanted to crack a few skulls. Kuno looked nervous. And Akitsu just looked stoic as always, though I can tell she by how she is feeling is that she to is impatient.

Minato looked freaked out. Kaho acted confident and was ready to fight. Tsukiumi has the same face that Kaho has, in addition to pride. While in the bush, we can see from here what's going on right now. But they can't see us. Good thinking on our part. That's my opinion. They seem to be a well oiled machine, meaning they aren't letting any blind spots be shown. I have to give it to MBI in thoroughness. They clearly are good at doing things like this. But they won't know what tricks we have in my arsenal.

"First of all, we need to get past them."

Benitsubasa has stated the obvious, thank you very much.

Getting past them is going to be difficult, unless we use violence. But I don't really like using the violent option. Knowing Benitsubasa, she would go for the violent option.

"Yeah, But how?"

Minato wonders, looking at Kaho. Kaho puts a finger to her chin and gets into a deep thought process. Minato looks at Kaho who is deep in thought and for some reason, he blushes...I wonder why?

Kaho:"To be honest, we only have two options. Its either sneak past them, which would prove to be difficult, or the option of using violence. Although, I'm sure that Minato wouldn't want that to happen. So, I guess we are going to sneak past them and hope for the best. Even then we might need to use violence."

I'd go with the first part.

Me: "We can't simply get passed them. And attacking them would only alert the guards and we would have a difficult time in getting close, which would lead us back to square one. We have to do it without conflict. So between these 2 options, I'd go with the first."

My Sekirei looked rather uneasy when I spoke that out. Benitsubasa growled, but knows I had a point. Minato and his Sekirei looked relieved, but bothered.

Minato: "So, how do we get passed them."

Me: "I don't know. Any ideas."

Akitsu: "Ahh...I could try...and freeze the soldiers...so they could not...get anyone else..."

Me: "That would be a good plan, but the Ice would be to noticeable, which means they no exactly that we are here. We need to think of something more harmless, but practical at the same time. What can we do?"

Benitsubasa: "Although I think that the plow through the soldiers would be so much easier. Or if they just miraculously fell asleep or something. That would be a good option as well."

"Wait, What was the last one again?"

If she said something that could help us, I think I have an idea of what to do.

"Ahh... Miraculously fall asleep?"

Me: "I think you just have me an idea."

Benitsubasa: "How"

Me: "Kuno...she can use her Norito to put them to sleep through her singing voice. This could work. Heck, it worked when you and Musubi tried to fight in the hospital."

Hehehehe...that is very funny, I remember that. I always put the both of them to sleep with Kuno, should they do something that would cause a problem.

Benitsubasa: "Wait...What?"

Me: "So...should we do it?"

Everyone though about that for a bit before finally agreeing. I smiled and looked at Kuno, who is giving me a shy smile.

"Nero. It is greatful for you...to Norito with me."

"Of course. I always wanted to do it for you and my other Sekirei...so, you're ready?"

"Y-yes."

I took the plunge and placed my lips onto hers. When I did that, Minato and Kaho faced away. Perhaps they were embarrassed or something. Benitsubasa teeth ground together in a very angry off kind of way. Akitsu looked annoyed in eyes only. The rest of her face was the usual colour. Tsukiumi really didn't say anything.

Because of the kiss, Kuno-sans and my kiss, the Sekirei symbol lit up and out came her wings of light. As usual, the golden colour didn't escape my eyes. They were really something glorious.

They extended to as far as they could, and then they flapped around like a bird would in the sky. From just looking at the wings, I knew that I have my very own little bird hehe.

Kuno seperated from me and looked at me with a blushes face. I really don't have a blushes, since I became more braver and had gotten used to it for a while.

Without saying a word, Kuno stood up and walked towards the enemies. Upon noticing her, the enemies all moved forward, but Kuno has put both of her hands together and then spoke.

"By the song of my pact, my ashikabi's path will be illuminated"

Kuno opened her mouth wide as a calming, beautiful noise came from her mouth. It was enchanting, definitely something you'd want to hear at night when going to bed...my mother, she used to sing to me during...but obvious she can't as she's...you know.

"...W-Whats happening..."

"...Crud...Sekirei..."

"...Losing...energy..."

"...Sleep...time..."

Most of the soldiers fell to the ground and within a minute, they were all knocked unconscious. Oh yeah. Kuno, you are incredible. This is your Melody of the Goddess.

Kuno turned around and smiled while singing. Oh...I forgot she could read my thoughts for this type of thing as an at least she liked the name of ability she has.

"Well...at least she is great at something."

Benitsubasa-san somewhat praised Kuno. Akitsu also seemed to be sending praise to Kuno. As for Minato and Kaho...

"T-That's so lovely!"

"W-What an enchanting voice she has..."

They both were amazed at her voice. It is beautiful. I've thought this before, and will again, but I think she should become a professional singer. She certainly was built for such a thing.

"Ah...Master, are you thinking about Kuno becoming a professional singer again?"

Uh...oh. Akitsu has read my mind and spoke it out in a whispering voice. At least nobody heard it. But I think I should get in ability that would at least get me to block my embarrassing thoughts.

"Hehehe... you've just had to read my mind...didn't ya?"

Akitsu said nothing and later looked at the soldiers, who are now on the ground. I think she should stop.

"Okay, Kuno. I think that's enough of that."

Kuno immediately stopped and began to collapse. Thankfully, I ran fast and caught her in my arm.

"Nero...did I...do good?"

"Yeah...you did."

I helped steady her and then turned to the others...who are waiting for an answer.

"Well...what are you waiting for? The both of us to kiss again?"

They immediately snapped out of their thoughts and began to get out of the bush. I gave a small smile as we all then walked towards the gates. I think that leaving the guards here will be fine. They will wake up later on and will think they got their everything kicked by a little girl. Hehe, I think I would feel humiliated by such a thing. Vergil would be proud.

 **A few minutes later...**

 **"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The moment I head the noise. Everyone was alarmed. I gestured everyone to get back and the moment they did, I raised my Devil Bringer arm and defended from the hit of an enemy Sekirei.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

A shockwave of light blinded people for a bit and sent the others back. Who ever this Sekirei is, I feel something familiar about her. A familiar power from her.

When the light died down, I looked to see who the Sekirei is. It was Ichiya again! Seriously, will we ever mind her own business?! She is really getting on my nerves! Looks like this lady can't give a break now can she? The moment she saw me, she got incredibly angry and used her other foot. But I jumped out of the way and kicked her back.

"So, looks like the Ashikabi has a new look to it. Kind of looks stupid compared to mine."

"And you are just pure scum, compared to your Ashikabi and friend Toyotama."

I mocked at her in a rude way, with Benitsubasa laughing in the background for my insult. Though I don't want to admit it, I feel bad for Toyotama after I heard her reason from Shi. Ichiya got extremely angry and attempt to attack me again, but I jumped and used the buster on her. Suddenly, my body moved on it's own and gave at a barrage of punches and kicks before ending it with using the spectral arm to slam her to the ground. Ichiya looked shocked at my Devil Bringer's appearance, but later turned to one of disgust.

"You got this wierd arm? You're nothing but a freak!"

"Except this freak is going to break your everything."

"Oh you are so asking for it."

"NO, YOU ARE!"

Benitsubasa later walked in front of me and looked ready to murder. Benitsubasa turned to me and spoke this to me.

"Nero , you and the others get the Green Girl. I'll take on Ichiya!"

"Think you could take her!"

"(Scoffs) Of course. I was trained in the Discipline Squad."

"Good point. (Turns to others) let's go!"

We both ran from the Sekirei. I hope Benitsubasa can take her.

 **3rd person view**

 **Benitsubasa vs Ichiya**

 **Taste the blood: Dante Version**

Ichiya later stood up from her hit from Nero's Limit Break: Buster, which he created. Looking up, she sees Benitsubasa. Remembering her insult of her friend, Toyotama, she lunges at her. Unfortunately, due to the damage she suffered from Nero's Buster, she was slower than before and instead got hit by Benitsubasa's kick.

 **The flinch in your eye calls your bluff**

Ichiya ground her teeth and used her long legs to jump away and then turned heels. It was at that moment Benitsubasa gave chase!

 **Feel free to die when you've had enough**

"I need to repay you for hurting my Ashikabi!"

Benitsubasa closed the distance between herself and her enemy in a flash. No matter how fast Ichiya is, Benitsubasa seems to be that ever so faster. Benitsubasa reeled her fist back and aimed for Ichiya's midsection.

 **Useless cause is breaking your back**

Ichiya jumped away upwards. Benitsubasa stuck out her tongue and jumped upwards as well, delivering a heavy punch at Ichiya! Ichiya brought up her left leg and was able to block the punch!

 **Your life will end when you attack**

But from the force of the punch, she was forced backwards and her back hit the ground in a thud. Benitsubasalanded on the ground and took up a fighting pose. She clenched her fists together and once again, stuck out her tongue in an almost sadistic way.

 **Make Your Move, Make Your stand**

 **Make your win (Ha) Like you can.**

Benitsubasa cracked her neck and spoke this out

"Heh, from someone who is older than me, you're are weak compared to the Discipline Squad."

"SHUT UP!"

 **See the war, See me rule**

Ichiya than lunges with a punch and Benitsubasa backflips behind Ichiya before sending a kick at her back. Ichiya was sent flying about 4 feet away from her. Ichiya turned and flinched a Benitsubasa. She had her distorted grin, but had glowing red eyes and a blood red aura.

 **See the mirror, You'll see a fool**

Ichiya later stood up and began to get ready to fight again. Benitsubasa just looked intimidating in Ichiya's eyes. Ichiya then lunges with a punch. Benitsubasa caught it and kicks her back. Benitsubasa tried to punch Ichiya's crest, but Ichiya got out of the way

 **Nero P.O.V**

We ran as fast as we could. We later walked for a few minutes, before I noticed something...no, make that someone in front of us. He's dressed in white pants and matching top...that a rich person might wear and...wait, I know this guy. He was the one who tried to take Akitsu by force. Yes, I believe his name was Mikogami Hayato.

But he isn't alone. Standing next to him is a male who has messy silver hair and gray eyes. He has a sword in his hand that's sheathed. His outfit consists of black pants and a long sleeved shirt of the same colour. He's also wearing a scarf that's orange, but could be mistaken for yellow as well. Its wrapped around his neck and shoulders. From the presence, I could only assume one thing.

"Mikogami, you're afte the Green Girl to."

I made an educated guess. The boy smiled cheerily and gave a slight nod while putting his hands on his hips.

"I do love to collect Sekirei after all. And the Green Girl is so rare. She's a natural type, you know? She's got powers over plants. Actually, she created this place we stand right now. Though you have changed since we last met."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

I growled as I tightened my fist and glared. Of course it doesn't interest me at all. A Sekirei is a Sekirei. It doesnt matter what kind of supernatural ability they have, they are all lovely people...mostly I should say. Akitsu eyes also sharpened at the boy, while Minato looks clueless.

"Nero, is that guy a friend of yours

"I would never be friends with someone like him. He, tried to make Akitsu bend to his will, by making her join his team by force. He's a Ashikabi that collects Sekirei, regardless if they react to him, or another. He takes them by force and I believe he is referred to as Mikogami of the South."

Benitsubasa once filled me in on the Ashikabi's with strong Sekirei. She mentioned him, and Izumi. There was also a Ashikabi from the West, but I can't remember the name. Also, no one at this point as claimed the North as their territory...well, besides me, at least. It's kinda like a war game, huh?

Minato opens his eyes in shock and stares at the youth.

"Y-You actually make Sekirei bend to your will like that?"

The youth brushed some bangs out of his eyes and bragged

"But of course. They are all I've got to get."

My Devil Bringer glows as it is connected by my emotions, including my rage. This guy is seriously getting on my nerves. I just want to get the Blue Rose and shoot the problem down, but that do nothing at all. Plus, I don't want to make my Sekirei think as a monster.

"T-That's sick! They are people!"

"No, Sekirei are merely collective items for us Ashikabi to collect. Think of them as precious memorabilia."

I gritted my teeth and glared with annoyance.

"So you haven't changed a bit, haven't you? Always letting your Greediness go with you wealth, aren't ya?"

"B-But, you're also rich! You can't say anything to me when you are also well off!"

Damn it, he had to let that out of his idiotic mouth. Everyone had their own reactions. Minato looks a little freaked out, as does Kaho. Tsukiumi looked as suprised. Kuno has covered her mouth in shock. Akitsu merely widened her eyes. Geez, he had to say that. He doesn't even know the fact that I have no access to it yet. Why do you think I had to go to the Izumo in the first place.

"Ah...Master is rich?"

I slapped myself in the forehead and shook my head. I have to make sure to cover it up.

"No Akitsu, I'm not rich at all. I'm quite poor."

"Liar!" Mikogami-san stated and then pointed at me. "Your family are multimillionaires! That boys family, is made of money...even more so than my own...but I am not jealous or anything! Nero who was also my-"

At that moment, he cut himself off and looked to the ground...rather sadly. Huh? Whats that about? But more importantly, everyone is looking at me with wide eyes. I lowered my head and gently explained.

"What he said...isn't truly a lie. It's just I am not old enough to access such fortunes until I reach the age of 18. My sister, Chiho, does however. But I tell her to use them to pay for her hospital bills, so she gets the best treatment. She usually tries to give me money, but I tell her that she shouldn't waste our inheritance on me, and to use it for herself. With working, I am able to get by on my own. Chiho, she needs it more than I need it.

My 2 Sekirei, Akitsu and Kuno has tears eyes on their face as they walked closer to me.

"Ah...Master is kind as always. I knew...Master was selfless like that."

"Y-Yes! Even giving up so much money so Chiho gets the treatment she deserves! What a lovely Ashikabi you are!"

Both my Sekirei went close and hugged me, as I hugged back. I wish I could take credit, but I'm only doing it so that my sister can stay with me a little longer, perhaps cure her...maybe its selfish to prologue the suffering. But I have to believe that she would one day get better and therefore be able to come back home with me...we could live at Izumo Inn together...we can go back like the old times again...which is what I looked up to.

I got rid of those thoughts and faced Mikogami.

"You intent to block our path?"

"Originally, my plan was to get the Green Girl and get gone. But since you've shown up, shall we play together?"

That is when I grinned ant raised my Devil Bringer armed glowed. I glowed a light blue aura as I had my glowing red eyes, causing my pupils to slit in a more cat-like manner.

"You're on."

Akitsu-san." I got her attention. She looked down at me in her arms and tilted her head to the side. "Shall we show them the power of our bond?"

"Ah...Master, is it alright?"

Asking me something like that. I can already tell that she is really determined about this. She is very determined as hell. I don't think I've ever sensed her like this before. She must really want to teach Mikogami a lesson.

"Yes, I am positive that we can do this. I am here to, ya know."

She looked unsure, but I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Master..."

She is still acting unsure about this. I sighed and spoke this to Akitsu.

"Akitsu. Look, the only person strong enough to carry me at this point is you. I can't tell Minato's Sekirei to do this since they aren't bonded with me. Kuno, she can only distract. Akitsu, you're the strongest Sekirei I've ever had. You can do this, Alright? I have faith in you."

"Ahh...Master...thank you."

I nodded and turned towards Minato.

"Minato, go to the Green Girl. She might be in trouble. Take your Sekirei with you. Kuno will come to."

"N-Nero. Why should I come?"

I gently brushed the bangs out of her eyes and patted her forehead.

"Because there might be Sekirei near the Green Girl, and they might need you. Since Sekirei battles are one on one...if Kaho and Tsukiumi get into a battle, you could get the Green Girl away while Minato might have to stay and Norito with Kaho, see?"

She nodded her head in understanding.

"Y-Yes, I understand. Nero, please be safe...and I will try my best to be useful."

I lower my head and kissed her forehead. She blushed and kissed me in the cheek, before going with Minato and the others. I turned towards Mikogami, and his male Sekirei, which I think is weird and bizarre.

Mikogami looked at me with a sinister smile

"Well, since we are finally alone, shall we let the Sekirei fight?"

I looked back and grinned a dangerous one as my eyes glowed brighter.

"I would rather settle it with Mocking you, but this is a necessary thing. But we will win, because you have something me and my Sekirei possess, and you don't. So now shut up and let's do this."

Mikogami smirked ignorantly and waved his hand at the male Sekirei. As he came forward, he kind of reminds me of Vergil, being both calm and focused when it comes to fighting. Akitsu later comes forward as well with a stoic face.

"Mutsu, make quick work of the Sekirei that got away from me."

"Yeah, I got it."

The Sekirei named Mutsu answered plainly. answered plainly. I guess he's a man of few words. Akitsu walked over to a tree that's nearby and placed me, so I'm leaning against it. She then looked at Mutsu.

"Ah...I shall win for Master. Master...I wont lose."

She sounds so sure right now. I wish I had her level of confidence. But I will have to believe in Akitsu and her strength. She is my strongest Sekirei, I think. All of my Sekirei are strong, but Akitsu is a single number...so that makes her stronger than regular ones, right?

"Alright, Akitsu. Be carreful in this thing, okay?"

"Ah...I will."

She moved towards the middle of this clearing as Mikogami moved away from Mutsu. Comes near me and I am going to bite him. Akitsu gestured the fingers on her hands as ice gathered all around her.

"I am the discarded number...No. I am No. 07, Akitsu. My Master is Nero. Ah...I wont lose for my Master. Prepare to face me...Mutsu."

Mutsu-san swings his sheath around and then points it at Akitsu, who seemed barely intimidated by Mutsu.

"I am No. 05, Mutsu. My Ashikabi is Mikogami Hayato. So, this is the former scrapped number huh. I'm interested to see what powers you have within yourself former scrapped number...Akitsu."

...A single number and is two numbers higher than Akitsu. She's number 07 and he's number 05. I wonder if that will have an impact on the fight at hand? Akitsu didn't seem to be that bothered by the declaration Mutsu made and simply stuck out her hands.

"...You don't have any idea what I have inside of me...for my Master, I shall utterly defeat you."

 **Sekirei OST 9**

Spears made of ice formed around Akitsu's extended hand and then they fired at Mutsu. Mutsu reacted quickly by dodged to the side. But he didn't count for the speed of the ice as one of them managed to nick his scarf.

He let a surprised expression appear on his face as he twirled his sheathed sword around before running at Akitsu. Akitsu put out her hand and sent a wave of ice at Mutsu.

Mutsu jumped left and tried to flank Akitsu. Fortunately, Akitsu stomped her foot to the ground and icicles rose from the ground and blocked Mutsu's path.

"Ice Needles."

Saying that, the ground around Mutsu and like the ice that blocked his path, sharp pillars of ice came out from the ground. Mutsu bit his lip and jumped high, using his sheath to block the attacks that neared him.

"Damn, what a move, lady."

Mutsu made a praise and Akitsu didn't listen. didn't listen to it. She was too determined to stop. Instead, she stuck out both of her hands and pointed them at the descending man.

"Icicle Snowstorm."

Sharp ice began to form around Akitsu. Damn, they could tear through anyone's flesh. She hardened her eyes and launched them at Mutsu.

"Hmph, this isn't good enough."

Clash! Clang! Clash! Clang!

Mutsu used his sheathed sword and batted away a large portion of the ice. However, small scraps kept appearing on the mans body. When landing, Akitsu sent large volumes of ice his way. He tried to dodge the attacks, but Akitsu sent more shards of ice his way.

Mutsu appears to get annoyed and gritted his teeth.

"Enough of this."

Muster than spun his sheathed sword around then slapped the bottom of the sheath into the ground.

"Smashing Point!"

Suddenly, the ground started to tear apart! Its like a small scale earthquake or something! The torn ground travels towards Akitsu. She tried to create an icy wall, but the attack shattered it, forcing Akitsu to jump from it.

"Damn."

she jumped into a tree, and shot more ice shards at Mutsu. Mutsu crouched down, and the earth began to form a wall around him...the earth blocked the ice! So, he has earth based powers? Well, I have seen lightning twins and the fire Sekirei who saved me, so an earth based Sekirei wouldn't be out of the realm of impossibility. I bet there's even a Sekirei who can control wind and I know Tsukiumi is a water type...I'd like to meet them. All of the elemental Sekirei...I bet they are all very powerful indeed.

Akitsu narrowed her eyes before she put her hands forward, and gathered a large amount of ice. The ice formed a shape. The shape was one I've seen her practice before but I haven't seen her use it in battle yet.

"Ice Dragon."

She yelled. The ice formed a compete shape. It was that of a Dragons head! This is Akitsu-sans new move! She did it after seeing a picture of one. Heh, wouldn't matter anyway.

A second later, the head of a Dragon shot out of her extended hands! Mutsu-san was taken by surprise by the sudden Dragons head and tried moving out of the way, but for some reason, he couldn't.

"Why..?"

He was astonished and he looked downwards so I followed the gaze...his feet were encased with ice! Akitsu must've done it before! Maybe that's why she shot so many ice shards? Very clever thinking Akitsu. Your attack might be slow, but if he is immobile for at least a few seconds, he is going to get hit!

Mutsu than narrowed his eyes and slammed his sheathed sword into the ice, smashing it away but it was too late.

CRASH!

"GHHH!"

Mutsu was hit by the Ice Dragon that started circulating him, encasing him in a large dome of ice. The ice that is slowly forming into a dome goes around Mutsu legs, trapping them in ice. Mutsu furrows his eyebrows in frustration and then looks at his sword.

"Seems I will have to draw. Then again, you are a single number so what else did I expect?"

He put his hand on the handle of his blade and began to draw slowly...

SHATTER!

As soon as he had drawn his sword, the ice was literally cut apart by his sword! He fell to the ground as large chunks of ice fell around him, kind of like large hail. One chunk fell near his head, but he stabbed the ground, and a large spear of earth intercepted it, cutting it apart as if it was nothing at all.

Woah. That was almost as fast as Vergil had done when I had seen his past of his time as SOLDIER. Akitsu's widened barely noticeably. Akitsu however didn't let that stop her as she jumped down to the ground. Mutsu-san swung his sword to the left, a bit of pressure being released from the blade.

"Well done, Akitsu. You're the first to make me draw my sword out for years."

Even though his words were praiseful, his tone was anything but. Akitsu simply gave him a cold stare to match her cold powers. She looked at the ground and studied it for a few moments before looking back at Mutsu.

"Ah...your powers are based around the earth and swordsmanship?"

She came to the same conclusion that I had come to before. Mutsu merley cracked his neck to the left before pointing his sword at Akitsu.

"Well, I guess you could say that. Your power is ice huh. It seems to be versatile. But how much do you really think you can do against an opponent like me? I was one of the first Sekirei to be awakened."

Mutsu made a rather confident and cocky face, but Akitsu's eyes merely narrowed a bit with that stoic face...uu, scary as hell. She then made a resolved face.

"Ah...it matters not. I...am fighting for my special person. You could...be No. 01 for all I care...I still wouldn't lose...Master got hurt once because of a person with bad intentions...I wont let Master suffer again, whether that be physically or mentally. Master...wont have to worry about pain anymore...I will make Master happy...as I am Masters wife."

Akitsu...

I held a hand to my chest and felt warmth. Akitsu really does blame herself for my unfortunate accident. Akitsu-san...hehe, you really are my wife Akitsu-san. All my Sekirei are...then, is Mutsu Mikogami husband? Ehehe, I guess that they are living happily...ugh, I don't want to think about it. I know that I wouldn't want a male Sekirei to react to me, purely because they are male. Only female Sekirei for me!

"Thanks, Akitsu. For saying that.

Akitsu turned around and smiled. Mutsu merely glared, But didn't say anything. He then positions himself in the fight. First off, he put his blade to the ground, and muttered "Rocky Spears." under his breath. That instant, large sharp objects made of stone jagged up from the ground and turned their attention to Akitsu.

Akitsu then raised her hand again and pointed it at Mutsu.

"Ice Spears."

She made large spears of ice form around her. The spears were larger than last time, and match that of the size of Mutsu. Mutsu smirked a bit and launched the Spears.

Akitsu launched her spears, and they met with Mutsu's Spears before meeting in the center. Almost instantly, the terrain was getting blown away by the impact of the attacks. Whenever one spear of stone neared Akitsu, she sent a large spear of ice and deflected it. The same happened when one ice spear neared Mutsu. Only he used earth spears instead of ice.

This little back and forth happened for a minute or so before Mutsu rushed forward and swung his dangerous blade at my Akitsu. Akitsu raised a wall of ice between her and Mutsu.

CRASH!

Mutsu outright cleaved through the wall like knife through butter! Akitsu was shocked for words and jumped back! But before she did, Mutsu narrowed the distance and swung his blade from the left, scratching Akitsu's right arm!

"Akitsu!"

I shouted out her name. Akitsu turned and gave me a smile, which I returned.

She landed on the ground with open grace and then spoke.

"Reverse Icicle."

A large wave of ice shot towards Mutsu. It made very pointy ice pillars that headed for the male Sekirei. Mutsu jumped back and slammed his sword into the ground. That instant, an earth wall was raised. But even then, the ice wave froze the earth wall.

Akitsu then put out her hand, and a large dome of ice was formed. It really is a large mass of ice. Being hit with that could be equivalent to being it by a wrecking ball...for some reason, a song came into my head then...where'd I here that before?

"Ice Bolder."

She shot the large mass of ice at Mutsu's wall. So she's going to hit him with as much ice as she can muster up!? When nearing it, I thought that it was going to shatter, but no. It hit the wall, and broke it! Due to the impact of the ice bolder on the wall, Mutsu was forced backwards with superficial wounds appearing on his body. But Akitsu wasn't finished yet.

"Flying Icicle!"

She waved her hand in front of her, shooting off swirling icicles! Mutsu went to cut the swirling icicles when it closed in, the icicles changed direction and hit his midsection! Mutsu was blown back and his body hit the upper part of a tree!

"Ice Needles!"

Even though he hadn't fallen to the floor yet, Akitsu did another attack and sent ice needles upwards towards the descending Mutsu. Mutsu clicked his tongue and spun around, his sword extended.

KSSSHHH!

He cut apart the ice needles and then without a moments delay once landing on the ground, he stabbed the earth!

As soon as he said that, a change in the earth happened around Akitsu. The earth jittered up from the ground, making large pillars of stone! Akitsu jumps back surprised and some of the earth spears ice Akitsu body!

But the wounds weren't too damaging. She did a back flip...and landed on the ground safely. So, he can control the earth, even from a distance. Everywhere, is a weapon for him. If Akitsu is not careful, then she's going to get stabbed...

Wait...something's wrong. The ground made of ice...Mutsu didn't even tempt to use it. Why didn't he? As a Sekirei that controls the earth, he should have a big advantage..unless he can't use the ice since it would interfere. This might be how I win.

While I was thinking about it, Mutsu rushed Akitsu who shot ice in shards towards him. Using his sword, he deflected the ice shards with minimal effort. He neared Akitsu and swung his weapon. But Akitsu jumped out of the way and put her hands in the sky.

"Deadly Icy Rain!"

Sharp spears of ice were made above Mutsu. Mutsu darted his eyes upwards as the ice fell down on him like bullets. Mutsu was forced to slash apart the ice with his sword.

"Hyaa!"

Akitsu shot a trail of large ice at Mutsu. Mutsu stomped the ground, and made an earth wall appear. The ice and earth made contact and crashed against one another. Mutsu stomped the ground, and made an earth wall appear. The ice and earth made contact and crashed against one another.

Akitsu jumped high and shot out small thin ice sharps. They almost looked like thin needles and they look as sharp as those thin needles as well. Mutsu jumped to the side and shot off towards Akitsu in the sky. Making it to her, he swiped his sword at her!

SLASH!

A cut appeared on Akitsu abdomen! Akitsu didn't let that effect her as she formed something in her hands...a large hammer! She grabbed the handle, and before Mutsu could react, she slammed the ice hammer into him!

He was sent flying to the ground, but he did a flip and landed safely. Akitsu jumped onto the ground as well and formed ice shards around her body.

I looked between the two and smiled.

"Akitsu. I think there is a way to put him at i disadvantage."

"Ahh...how?"

Mutsu, he didn't even attempt to use the icy ground to his advantage, despite the fact he's an earth Sekirei. My guess is that he can't use something that covers up the element he is using. So try to cover the ground as much as possible, without the possibility of wasting your energy in this fight."

Mutsu clapped his hands rhetorically as Akitsu gave an affirmative nod.

Very clever, Nero. Very clever. You always...you are quite the smart boy. No wonder your group is getting more and more dangerous. Especially with the Sekirei you've been keeping. First its Akitsu, and then it is a member of the Disciplinary Squad. That was something I didn't expect."

Thanks for the praise, Mutsu. But I don't think I deserve it. While I can't fight like Sekirei, that doesn't mean I can't contribute. I will be the strategist behind my team!"

That is somewhat ironic, as I am not much of a strategist when I myself fight. But moving on.

After that brave deceleration, Akitsu froze the area below her feet and all around her. It didn't extend to as far as Mutsu, but it did cover enough so that he can't do a surprise attack near her. Plus he might not be able to run on the ice either...point given to Akitsu here.

"Even if you've figured me out..." He sneered and ran his sword on the ground in a semi circle and then declared. "I wont lose! Ground Spike Barrage!"

Spikes of rock shot out from the ground where he ran his sword along. Akitsu-san sharpened her expression and gathered ice around her, turning into the sharpest of spears.

"Ice Tower!"

She shot off the spires, and they clashed against the spikes! They clearly weren't messing around here huh! Once their attack had died down, Akitsu-san and Mutsu-san once again took up arms against the other and started having the battle of ice and earth!

But while they are duking at it. Mikogami has an arrogant look to his face, thinking Mutsu would win. I was about to karate chop his head when...

SHING.

By Devil Bringer...it's glowing. This means someone is coming. I pulled out my Biue Rose and shot at whatever is coming here. But then...

Pkyuu!

The Bullets got deflected and went past me, hitting a tree behind me. Mikogami must have realized what I was doing and the both of us went back. Our 2 Sekirei noticed and didn't know what is wrong...until a figure showed up. What showed up is saw a girl with dark hair that's unkempt and it gives her a scary disposition. She is wearing what appears to be a miko outfit that consists of a haori and a red hakama. However, maybe the most dangerous thing about this girl is the very dangerous looking wicked blades she has equipped and let's out a creepy laugh!...who is this girl?

I looked at Mikogami and noticed he is nervous. I guess this Sekirei isn't from him. This is not good.

"My oh my, two Ashikabi's as powerful as you two, unattended by other Sekirei. My, I think Higa was right about coming here this time."

"Higa..."

He lets out an annoyed sigh. I guess he has problems with him as well.

"Have you been having trouble with him as well?"

He raised a hand to his forehead and let out a breath.

"You have no idea. I kept getting attacked by his Sekirei because of the amount that I have. What a jerk."

At least we agree that the guy is one hell of a knock-off. . I faced back to this Sekirei...but this time. I became gob smacked. This Sekirei...has more behind her...I count at least six Sekirei...Ah to Hell with it.

There's so many...too many for Akitsu. Even Mutsu would have trouble I bet. Too many...even if they teamed up and fought together...its too much. Mutsu and Akitsu went to move forward, but three Sekirei flank each of them. Three vs one...that's not fair...they can't do something like that...

The one with the blades came forward.

"My Master, Higa Izumi has decided that you two are too dangerous to leave in this competition. So prepare to die!"

Mikogami defended, but the girl didn't take any heed and brought up her blade. Since she does that...

CLASH!

I blocked her attack with the Red Queen. The girl was incredibly suprised by such a move, but got back her barings and tries to use her other one. But I jumped and used Split on her. She defended, but she gets knocked back.

Mikogami jumps and hangs onto my neck from behind. The girl then comes back forward with a rather enraged expression.

"You've just annoyed me...immensely! PREPARE TO DIE!"

She then charges at us. Mikogami was scared and began to shake.

"MASTER!"

"MIKOGAMI!"

They try to reach us, but are being interfered. Before she could reach us...

SHING!

 **3rd person view**

A blind king light, as well as strange symbols, appeared in the shockwave. The enemy Sekirei stopped and looked at the position where Nero and Mikogami are in.

"Master?"

Mikogami?"

As they looked, a blue aura appeared. When the dust vanished. Nero stood...with a demonic being looming behind him.

Mutsu: "Wait...is that..."

Akitsu: "Ahh...Yes, Mutsu...that...is the Devil Trigger."

Mutsu looked in surprise as he never expected Nero to possess the Devil Trigger. Nero opened his eyes glowed red, as his pupil's slotted to completely cat-looking eyes.

He grins dangerously at the enemy Sekirei and spokes our this at them...

"Jackpot."

 **Kamen Rider Kiva: This love Never Ends**

 **Alright, Nero is going to fight the Sekirei, this time in Devil Trigger. Also, this is the second longest chapter I've ever made. A new one will come soon. Until then...bye.**


	20. Rescue the Green Girl Part 3

**Alright people, I am back for a new one. Okay, for an unexcepted reason, some person decided to send a strange message and I'm not sure if that person was to flirt with me or what, but I am still in high school in my teens. It is completely unexcpected on my part. If people send messages like this again in my email, I will outright delete it, and if it keeps happening, I will have no choice but to delete this fanfic to avoid embarrassment. Make no mistake in this thing, as I mentioned this in my previous story. Besides, this has Devil May Cry as a crossover, so I use it to make more appropriate responses, is censored, and is unable to have swear words in a way, just like the first 3 games. Anyways, time to move on with the story.**

 **Kamen Rider Build: Be The One**

 **3rd person P.O.V**

 **Sekirei Battle Theme/Nero Battle Theme Duet**

Mutsu has seen some rather insane things in his life. He had been at the attack of Kamikura Island, seen a boy with a single wing, and how he had grown up and killed a cruel scientist. However, nothing was compared to what he is seeing right now.

Nero looked at the enemy Sekirei, while in Devil Trigger. The Sekirei looks at him, unsure what to do. Then, Nero took a stance and places the Red Queen behind him. The sword than glows a fiery blue aura, which darkens further.

 ** _"SHOWDOWN!!!"_**

Nero than swings diagonally at the upper left. The spectral demon swings it's katana-like weapon and the upper right, creating a x-shaped cut. It traveled fast and took a couple of Sekirei, pushing them away and damaging them.

Running towards the one nearest to him, Nero attacked her with Red Queen Combo A, that uses High Roller to launch her in the air and uses Roullete Spin to deal damage. Finally, he uses Split to deal more damage from both the impact on the ground and from his mechanical sword.

One of the enemy Sekirei that once fought Mutsu charged at him, but Nero did Streak and twisted the handle, initiating EX-Act.

The others manage to get out of their shock and charged at Nero but he swung his EX-powered blade and send them flying. Another tried to get behind me, but Mikogami warned him and a used Shadow Phaser to get out of the way and went next to Akitsu.

 **RING, RING! RING, RING!**

 **Nero P.O.V**

My phone rang. I looked and picked it up. Minato is calling. I hope he has some good news. I pressed the green button on my phone and held it to my ear.

 ** _"Minato, did you get the green girl?"_**

 _"Yeah, I did. Everyone is safe. Kuno is a bit shaken, but fine!"_

 ** _"Sweet! Unfortunately, there are enemy Sekirei, so we have to go and try to escape._**

 _"Understood."_

 ** _"Right! Meet you there."_**

I ended the call.

 ** _"Whelp. Looks like a friend of mine won!"_**

"OH, DANG IT!!"

Mikogami whined. But I then I spoke out this that made him stop.

 ** _"Look, you can whine your croc tears later. Now we have to get the hell out of there! And I'm not looking froward for more enemy Sekirei along the way._**

"Okay."

I gave Mikogami to Mutsu and all of us made a ran for it. I hope my Sekirei are able to get out alive.

 **Couple minutes later...**

Alright, we got in the same problem again, except this time, we are out of the woods and in the street. The enemy Sekirei we faces are back. Looks like we need to be careful. I can't do Akitsu's Norito yet, as i not sure she has fully recovered from her discarded status. The only one that could be just as effective is Benitsubasa, but she isn't here. She is most likely still fighting Ichiya.

The Giant bladed Sekirei went at me, but I used High Roller and launched the both of us in he air. Then I initiated the Devil Buster, a more powerful form of the normal Buster. While in mid-air initiating Devil Buster, The Sekirei swung a blade at me, but I ducked under it and hit her. She tried again, but I went over and hit had at the shoulder. Now over her head, I put the Red Queen over my head and stuck at her, but the Sekirei blocked it and was able to get to the ground. However, finishing Devil Buster, I did an uppercut and punched her with the arm of the Spectre avatar to the ground, causing massive damage.

Before the others could have a chance...

 **VWOOSH!**

Fire came out of complete nowhere. I turned and saw someone. It looked like Kagari, except she never wears a black suit and a mask. What the hell?! If that is Kagari, is she a Sekirei? Just in case I am wrong, I'll have to ask her name first.

 ** _"Who the hell are you?"_**

She looked at me with an expression I didn't except. I was of relief and affection, something I wasn't sure how to respond to.

"I am Homura, Sekirei no. 06, the Guardian Sekirei. I never expected meeting you here, Nero.

Okay, that is definitely Kagari. I know she was hiding something. But I decide to play along with her and spoke out this.

 ** _"Okay, well minus how you know my name, we have got a problem to cut away."_**

Homura jumps beside me and unleashes fire into her hands.

The enemy Sekirei charged towards the 5 of us. But before they could reach us, something unexpected happened. 5 golden circles of light appeared in front of us, and begun to rise. When it was done rising, what we saw in front of us caught us off guard.

The 4 things in front of the people between me resembles what appears to be armor. It was white with a somewhat strange combination of something divine and demonic. Each had a strange lance that looked mechanical, and had shields on their left arm, as well as looking a bit blue. The one in front of me is different. It was similar, but had a horn and a halo.

It was golden and instead of a spear, it was a sword, it had a shield to on the left arm. But it wasn't a shield for long. When it moved, the shield turned into a pair of wings and began to levitate off the ground.

Then, 3 of the others with lances than suddenly joined with the golden armored being and went in a circle. Then, they held their weapons out in front of the center and formed an sphere of energy! Huh?! What the hell is going on?!

The enemy Sekirei were so shocked that, before they could do anything, the energy ball had been launched and caused in explosion, sending them back and did massive damage! I'm going to guess that this attack is a type of Limit Break.

Suddenly, the other 4 armors with lances had their shields turns into wings as well, and flies full speed towards them as the golden one gestures them to do it. I guess the golden one is their leader. But there is something familiar about them. Their power, it's like Vergil's, but powerful and filled with light. What is it?

 **3rd person P.O.V**

 **Baroque and beats theme**

The enemy Sekirei recovered and saw them coming. They got ready and prepared to fight. The ones with the blue armor twisted the lances, generating what looks love a variation of the Exceed system, which literally launched the armors faster.

The Sekirei blocked it, but were sent back. One of them took off the helmet in order to stab the head, only...THERE IS NO HEAD!!! It was completely empty! The Sekirei was so frightened that she screamed and fainted from what she saw. The other Sekirei were just shakened at what they are seeing.

The armor crouched down and picked up his helmet/head, place it back on its proper place, and unleashed a mechanical roar. It then points it's sword to the other Sekirei, causing the others to go at them.

One of the Sekirei tried to attack the golden one, but he simply turned the wings back into a shield and blocked the attack. It suddenly glowed golden and bashed the shield on her, hurting her badly. The others are getting bashed and beatened by the ones with the lances.

The one with the giant blades on each arm tried cut the golden armor, but he simply used his wing-turned-shield to block it, before bashing the shield on her, making the armor make a mechanical grunt. The other Sekirei tried to take in the blue armor, but the simply used the lance to do a copy of the Excced system, causing blue smoke to come out of the handle part.

The lances literally launched themselves into the Sekirei with the armors dragging. This caused them to pierce the enemy Sekirei and do massive damage to them. The sekirei coughed blood and the armors flung them off the lance, causing them to tumble. They later stood up and, although week, they are still going to fight.

After about 10 minutes, they gave up and fled. At the same time, Nero's Sekirei, along with Minato, his Sekirei, and a little girl. She has blond hair, green eyes, and is wearing a white dress. This is Sekirei 108, the Green Girl.

When the others saw the armored beings, they were pretty shocked at what they are seeing. The armored beings turned around and bowed to me. Than, they disappeared in the circles of light rising from under them. When the circles are gone, the armored beings are gone to.

 **Nero P.O.V**

My Devil Trigger has deactivated in the fight. I was rather a bit impressed and confused at What happened. Maybe Vergil can tell me what had happened.

Me: 'Vergil, what was that?"

Vergil: The 4 armors with lances are the Bianco Angelos, while the Golden One is an Alto Angelo, the leader of them.'

Me: 'How did you bring them there?'

Vergil: 'I'll explain in the dream.'

I turned and saw Mikogami disappeared. I guess he didn't want to be there anymore. Sigh, this is plain strange. I turned to Minato and walked to him and the green girl.

"So this is the green girl."

"Yes. Her name is Kusano. Though, she likes being called Ku."

"Heya, Kusano, I'm Nero. Mind if I call you Ku as well?"

"Yes! Big brother told you were helping as well! I'm so happy about that."

I crouched down and pat her on the head with the Devil Bringer. She giggled and after I was done, I stood up and saw Musubi. Oh boy, looks like I have to give her my jacket for the time being.

 **A Minute Later...**

After giving her my jacket. I turned to Kagari/Homura, what ever she calls herself.

"Well, Homura, if that's your name, I guess i'll be seeing you soon."

"Same with you, Nero."

"So long."

Homura immediately jumped on the building and was out of plain sight. I turned to the others and spoke out this.

"Alright everyone, let's go back home."

All of us immediately jumped from building to building. I wonder why the hell is Higa trying to attack us. Well, when I find out the reason, he is going to get his a@? handed over.

 **10 Minutes Later**

We reach Izumo Inn. We all went inside and spoke out:

"We're back."

Miya, Yukari, and Shiina all came to the front.

"I'm so glad your back. (Looks at Musubi and gasped)Musubi, What happened to your clothes? And who's this?"

Shiina looks and saw who it was.

"Kusano!"

Kusano looked and saw Shiina. Her eyes filled with happiness.

"Big brother Shiina."

She ran and hugged her older brother, who crouched down to embrace her.

Me: "That's what I call a family reunion."

Vergil: 'Yes, it is good. I wish I had the same thing. I miss my mother so much.'

Vergil spoke sadly. I guess there is more that the misses, but I don't want to intrude his mind, that would be plain idiotic. Oriha than turned and smiled at me.

"I'm going for a bath~! See you later~!"

"O-Okay Oriha, enjoy your bath."

She smiled and ran away. She isn't in pain or anything emotionally, which is good. I'm glad about that. Before, she was hurting because she defeated a Sekirei, but she's fine now, which is a good thing.

Musubi jumps and smiles at me.

I'm going for a bath as well! I would ask you but Miya scared me and I don't wanna be scared again today! Come on Kuno!

"W-Wait!"

As Kuno complained, she was dragged away by the hyper Sekirei I always had. I guess that Musubi wants to help Kuno with her confidence more. I know that Kuno is becoming more confident though, which is an amazing thing.

"Fresh water~"

Katsuragi releases a breath and goes towards the stairs as well. I guess she's going for a bath as well. Well, I wish her a good bath. It has been a long day and they all deserve some downtime.

"Ah...I'm going for a bath as well...need to soak."

Akitsu went towards the stairs as well, and Benitsubasa flexed her arms upwards.

"I'm so tired (Yawn) I'll kill Haihane later for the prank she had done. I'll just take a bath now." I later put a Devil Bringer on her shoulder. She responds with a flirtious wink. "Don't worry, I won't cause any trouble."

"Okay, see you once you're done."

She nods and walks away...not before kissing my cheek, which I returned. I turned to Shi, who is looking at me.

"It's okay, Shi. You can join them."

"Really?"

"Of course. You're a big girl now, not the little one you used to be. You don't have to worry for me."

She smiled and kissed me, spreading her wings, after letting go, she smiles and and turns away to the bathroom.

I looked at Shiina and Kusano, who seemed to spend some quality time with the others. I smiled at what is going on with them. I later turned away and prepare to walk towards my room when a door opened. I saw Kagari in a white suit and looked tired, but is still fine.

"Oh, hey Kagari. Didn't expect you to come at some time."

"Hey Nero. Just had a rough time."

"Same."

I turned to the stairs. I later went to my room and lied in bed. After that, I drifted to sleep.

 **Location: Nero's dreamscape**

Well, here we are again. Always been such a pleasure. I am back here again. And as ususal, Vergil is here again. He had the same expression as last time: calm, stoic, fierce, but also kind, gentle, and warm.

"Well, back here again, Vergil."

"Yes, again, we are back here, as we have many times before."

We stared at each other for a minutes before speaking the question I wanted to ask about.

"So, Vergil, where did you get those Bianco and Alto Angelos?"

"The Order of the Sword, from the planet Gaia. In fact, that is where I got you the Red Queen."

"Why would you steal is from them?"

"The Red Queen, I steal. The Angelos, I borrowed."

"How were they made? I'm pretty sure that can't make it out of mechanisms like wires and stuff. It didn't seem to be made out of that."

Vergil looked at me for a bit before finally speaking this out.

"Your right, that would be the case. But the Order of the Sword somehow used the planet's lifestream to make them into life cores. The Bianco Angelos have them on the neck, chest, and back. I don't know how they did something like this. I guess they used some type of special regulator of sorts to fit it in, and the fact the lifestream is filled with the deceased people in there."

"So you think these guys are powers by their souls?"

"Quite possibly, although I'm not sure about that."

I have a feeling that this Order of the Sword is bad news to Gaia, But I can't do anything about it.

"Also, they used another thing to make them. One that might surprise you."

"What's that?"

"They used Nelo Angelo, your brother, to make them."

"WHAT?!"

That doesn't make any sense. How could my brother be a part of the order of the swords projects?

"They were able to get fragments of his armor to do it. The bit of the armor contains his power, as well as my own. Because of this, they were able to 'purify' it and multiplied the fragments to make enough for the armor to be made. The only downside for them, is that, because Nelo Angelo was made by me, I have the ability to take control of them, as they contain my essence. Sephiroth can't do the same, as these cells belong to me only."

"Okay. Let's hope he doesn't do anything bad."

"Don't worry, I got that under control. Well Nero, it's time for me to go now. We'll talks again some other day."

"Okay. See you soon."

"Goodbye, Nero"

White light formed behind me. I turned and jumped inside it, returning to the outside world. His going to be fun."

 **Welp, that's it. I am done. If you guys enjoy it, than comment on this. If you don't, than don't pay attention to this. Until than, see ya.**


	21. Normal day

**Alright, I am back. Sorry I didn't upload for so long, anyway, let's get back to the story once again.**

 **Kamen Rider Build: Be The One**

 **Nero P.O.V**

I woke up right now. What time is it? I check the time. It is 5:35 in the morning. I decide to go down and look outside the backyard. Because why not, I am getting stress with that jack-notion of a bas* when I encountered his Sekirei.

I acted careful not to wake anyone up. I opened the back door and sat at the wooden floor, while looking up at the moon, which is almost hard to see.

I then looked at my Devil Bringer. To hell with my luck. Higa's f*ed up Sekirei are trying to attack us. Could get Vergil to at least kill him for our sake. May not be the best time.

Than I thought about Karasuba. She always gave me the creeps when I first met her. But seeing her in person is the worst. As she nearly killed me. Hell, even Vergil is enraged at what she did, when she was supposed to keep that so-called promise to him.

Holding my Devil Bringer out, a glow came on and the copy of the Yamato came on my hand. I examine it, seeing it resembles the original, though didn't feel as powerful as the actual one itself.

"You know Vergil, I am actually impressed that you are able to make something like this in the first place, alongside the Devil Bringer arm." I spoke out in the open. "But, I always wondered, why did you gave those to me in the place? I know there's more to saving me. Just, the purpose is what I don't understand."

As I began to examine it, I heard a familiar voice come from behind me.

"Nero?"

 **Miya P.O.V**

I woke up. I realize it is early in the morning. I prepare to go down stairs after I wore my clothes. As I went down the stairs, I heard Nero's voice.

"You know Vergil, I am actually impressed that you are able to make something like this in the first place, alongside the Devil Bringer arm."

I looked and saw him examining a Sword. It's the Yamato. But why is it here? Did Vergil give it to him somehow?

"But, I always wondered, why did you gave those to me in the place? I know there's more to saving me. Just, the purpose is what I don't understand."

I also, don't understand why he gave a copy of his weapon to him. I decide to reveal myself to Nero.

"Nero?"

Nero turned and looked at me wide-eyed.

"Miya. Didn't see you there. Were you going to make breakfast or somethin'?

"Yes, I was, until I see you examining that sword."

"You know this sword?"

(Nods)

"If you know this sword, than you must have known Vergil. Right?"

I looked down with an unhappy expression. I remembered how I listened to dr. Noroi into believing they Vergil is a threat, when it was me that turned him into one. To this day, I still regret what I have done to him.

"Yes, actually. Infact, he had a history at M.B.I."

"Really, huh? Must be a very tough one, I can guess."

"Yes. His Sekirei, Yume, told me of his history. He had been adopted by an a abusive family. Apparently, due to his rather unusual appearance, many people labeled him as a monster. His adopted family died and he was trapped in the car for many hours. When some of M.B.I's staff found him and discovered what happened, they decided to take them as his own. He even winged Yume at the age of 8, which is ironic, since Yume is the 8th Sekirei to awaken. They had stayed with each other for a couple of years, until Yume had to do an important job. He was then trained under the Sekirei Queen."

"Wait, since when do they have a Queen?"

"She was already grown and more powerful. Anyways, they had trained until the age of 16, when something happened."

"What?"

"(Sighs)the Queen was manipulated by a doctor named Noroi. He had grown jealous of Vergil's attention, so he manipulated her into going out to kill Vergil. But It didn't work. It only awakened Vergil's power and he killed dr.noroi in revenge, and later targeted the Queen. They both fought until Vergil used a transformation of his to finish the fight."

"The Devil Trigger."

"Yes. He was also about to kill her, until the other Sekirei stopped her. Than, he created a portal and flier away. It was no. 1's greatest regret of all time."

"Yikes, that must be tough."

"Yes, and it got worse for the others, especially Yume. She had been depressed of what happened and wishes to see him again. But the connection broke, and she has been struggling to find him."

"..."

"That reminds me. Where did you even get his sword."

"...it is his actual sword. He gave me a copy of it."

"(Suprised)What?"

"It was during that attack from Karasuba. I was dying from my wounds. I thought is wasn't going to make it. But than, I entered a type of dream where I have been communicating him from. He even revealed my past to me."

"What do you mean?"

I am rather curious at what he meant, but what he said next really shocked me.

"Vergil...he made me. I was created from a part of his consciousness. Of course, I'm rather unique. I have 2 parts of him in me."

"Which ones?"

"There is one in my proper place, the center of my torso. And there is one that made the Devil Bringer."

"I see."

Then, I decide to change the subject.

"Hey, Miya?"

"Yes, Nero?"

I smirked and grabbed a wooden spoon with my Snatch move and held it on my Devil Bringer.

"Mind if I cook this time?"

Miya looked suprised at first, then closed his eyes and giggled.

"Hmhmhmhmhm. Are you sure you can?"

"Done it 5 times before lunch. Of course I can."

 **A While Later...**

Benitsubasa: "Whoa! Nero, did you do all of this?!"

Everyone at the table were shocked what I had just cooked. It was incredibly good.

"Yeah, I did."

Everyone one was at awe and even complemented me on it. Courtesy of Kyrie. She taught me how to do it. I looked at Miya and we smiled at one another. I guess she thinks it is good as well.

Homura appears to be at work, but I don't mind. She had missed a bit of it. To me, she deserve it.

Anyways. After everyone was done eating, I began to train with the Yamato. I had developed a couple of new techniques, such as Judgement Cleave, which has me channel energyvto the blade, making the attack stronger and longer, than slamming it to the ground, and Yamato assault, there I attack fast and precise at blinding speed, causing serious damage to the opponent.

As I was training, I began to think about Vergil. Him, suffering betrayal, having lost his body for being defeated by his brother, my brother, and is unable to reunite with his loved one, Yume.

Honestly, I feel bad for him, but whenever I am around Musubi, he felt sad for some reason. I guess she reminded her so much of this so-called Yume. I really have no idea how he can survive beyond death.

I put a wooden dummy in front of me and did 3 slashes without touching it. After that, nothing happened, until 3 second later, when it had fallen down to pieces

As I continued training, Shi's voice called out to me.

"Nero."

I turned and saw her with a t-shirt and blue pants. That was strange, as she usually wear her maiden-like outfit. Why has she began to wear that.

"Hey, Shi. You want to train with me."

"Yes."

"Okay, than. But let's use wooden weapons."

As we got our weapons out, we took the stance and readied ourself for the training session.

(Timeskip)

After training, we sat down. Obviously, she trained quite a bit. She was able to fight me to a stand still, even when I held back my real power. I gotta say, it really inpresses me greatly.

"Man, Shi. How long have you been training?"

Shi looks up and smiles at me.

"As much as I can do."

It was very strange but cool. At first, she was stuck as a shy girl with only kindness, reluctant to fight back. But ever since that incident with Karasuba, Shi had changed into a brave fighter and is no longer afraid to make a comeback. Gotta say, that is pretty awesome for me. With Kyrie and Credo could see me now. They'd be so proud of how much I am helping them. Sigh, just the thought of them really made me heavy. I deeply miss them. Just wish I could see them again.

Snapping out of it, I decide to stand up and look at Shi.

"Hey shi, I'm going outside for a bit. Want to come, since the others are doing their own important stuff?"

"Okay, sure."

"Ahh..."

Suddenly, Akitsu came up behind and embarrass me. That caught me by surprise.

"Can I come with...Master to?"

"Ummm...sure, what not."

Akitsu smiles. We got up and got ready to go.

Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.

 **All right. I am back. Sorry about that. I had to make this quick to let you know that...I might postpone it for a while. I know it may seem sudden, but I caught onto more interesting stuff on Wattpad, which I had done a few days ago. So, I might come back after months, probably years when I do it. So hopefully, I will se you again soon**


End file.
